


Five Nights At Freddys: They Only Want To Party

by FelicityNickwells, SkylerScull1



Series: Five Nights Wading In Blood [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies to Friends, Flashbacks, Ghosts, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Five Nights at Freddy's, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Missing Persons, Near Death Experiences, Past Relationship(s), Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Prophetic Dreams, Resurrection, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Souls, Spirits, Summer of 2019, Temporary Character Death, The Flipside (Fnaf World)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 118,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityNickwells/pseuds/FelicityNickwells, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerScull1/pseuds/SkylerScull1
Summary: Many years after the incidents of Freddy Fazbears Pizza and only a few years after Fazbear Fright burns down, a new resturant opens with a new owner..... but the main four and the others along for the ride, refurbished, rebuilt and reprogramed, they wander the building, confused and afraid but ready to preform for children once again.Everyone in Hurricane Utah was convinced that with Henry dead, the nightmare would be over, but with the appearance of a new pizzeria, their hopes were shut down, the nightmare continues with the horrors unleashed. The decade old animatronics were refurbished, rebuilt and reprogammed and brought back into the limelight, it's only a matter of time before another person dies and Mitchell Smith, the newly hired nightshift security gaurd, seems to be the first victim on the list.





	1. Act 1: Welcome To Freddys~!

**Chapter One**

_June 24th, 2019_

Michell sighs, it was his first night working for "Fazbears Pizzaria & Party World", he was nervous as would anyone be who heard of the Missing Childrens Case and the rumors surrounding the animatronics.  
Of course Michell would know about it, the incident's surounding the pizzaria chain were known everywhere in Hurricane, Utah. It may of been many years since the incidents happened but the rumors are still well known even in 2019, though Mitchell didn't believe in any of the rumors, it still gave him the chills.

[\------Timeline-To-Be-Edited-Further------](https://www.tiki-toki.com/timeline/entry/1306662/Fnaf-They-Only-Want-To-Party/)

You see, to truly understand why so few people accepted the nightshift postion, you'd have to know what happened in the first place.

When Freddy Fazbears Pizza first opened, the place was already filled with tragedy. It all started with Fredbears Family Diner and Circus Baby's Pizza World, as time went on more and more children went missing and employees disappeared without a single warning, the place was popular in the 1980s but slowly lost popularity as time went on, as more deaths and missing persons reports were filed.

It was an accident waiting to happen.

The place was dying but Fazbear Entertainment continued to push and push, they refused to give up despite every tragedy that marked the history of the business. 

It wasn't surpising when the business managed to open up another restaurant in 2019 even though every attempt before hand failed and ended with disaster. 

\---------- 

Walking down the hall, Mitchell looked at the drawings on the wall, smiling slightly as he checked his watch. Five minutes to midnight. It seems he's a little early.  
  
Entering the office he sits down and leans back with a sigh, looking around his small office, in front of him is a desk, paperwork, a fan, a computer and a tablet sit on the desk, above the desk is an open vent with a open door and a latch to close it. To the left and right of him is two open doorways and two buttons on either side of the doorways labeled "Door" and "Light", clicking the door button, two large sheets of metal falls from above the doorways, closing it, he presses the button again and the doors open, the sheets of metal being lifted up to reveal the open doorway.  
  
Behind him is a metal door with a vent right above it, Mitchell spins around in his chair, already bored.  
  
"Why did I even accept this dump job?" He mutters under his breath, looking around again and turning on his flashlight, he aims it at the dark corners of his office.  
  
In the corner of the office is a wooden stool with a Golden and light buttery yellow, female rabbit like robot sitting on said stool, almost completely limp, stareing into the distance with her green eyes. Her eyes are a vivid light green with a hint of blue in them, she has party pink eyeshadow (like the toy animatronics) and long black eyelashes (like Toy Bonnie).  
  
She's short for a robot, about the hight of a female adult actually, about 5 foot 4 but slightly taller.  
  
The Golden rabbit has a purple bowtie decorated with silver glitter and sparkles, her form is skinny for a robot, with an hourglass feminine body type, if she was human then Mitchell is sure he would of found her attractive, however at the moment she gives him the creeps, he freezes as he observes the golden rabbit before taking a deep breath and releasing it, closeing his eyes for a moment before glareing at the robot.  
  
"Ya know, they should've warned me about a big bad rabbit sitting in my office." Mitchell mutters before switching off the flashlight and placing it on the desk in front of him before turning on the tablet.  
  
It takes a few seconds for the tablet to finally turn on, looking at the screen, he memorizes the camera and building layout carefully. When he was given the job by Logan he wasn't given a tour, he was only shown where the office was and given his purple uniform before being told to leave. As a result he doesn't actually know where everything is and is unfamilier with the building layout.  
  
After a few minutes the building lights go out and the phone rings, Mitchell startled, jumps and drops the tablet on the floor, he reachs down to pick it up and place it back on the desk, he reaches for the phone and answers it with a simple "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Hello. Uh, well, if your hearing this... chances are, you've made a very poor carrier choice." The man on the phone says bluntly, 'he seems nervous' observes Mitchell.  
  
"Uh, hi, Who are you?" Mitchell asks, confused, he's never heard this guy in his entire life. The man doesn't answer his question.  
  
"Uh, it doesn't matter who I am, I-I just.... I wanted to record a message for you to get you settled in for your first night." The man nervously responds, refusing to answer his question.  
  
"Is this some kind of prank? Look, stop calling." Mitchell answers, glareing at the phone in his hand, it's obvious that it not a message but an actual person talking through the phone.

"W-What? Oh! No, i-it's not a prank, listen, your in danger." The phone guy starts, pleading for Mitchell to listen to him and, Mitchell, annoyed that he's getting pranked on his first night prepares to hang up.  
  
"W-Wait! D-Don't hang up. Please, it's important, NOTHING is as it seems. T-Their after you." The phone guy pleads, begging for a chance to tell Mitchell what he knows, Mitchell pauses. "Who is?"

"Them. Listen, I used to be in that office before you, w-well, not that exact office but... ya know. I used to work for Fazbears a long time ago... heh." The phone guy laughs bitterly.  
  
"Listen carefully. All those rumors you heard? They aren't just rumors. I know it's a little overwhemling, it was for me too! But i'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry a-about." Phone guy stutters, while nervous Mitchell can almost hear his reasuring smile through the phone.  
  
Mitchell narrows his eyes, nothing to worry about? Didn't he just say that Mitchell was in danger?  
  
"Uh, you'll do fine! Uh, i'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting carrier path." The pone guy cheerfully tells Mitchell, a big difference to the ergency and seriousness of before.  
  
"But, uh, for now lets just worry about getting you through your first week, okay? Uh, I don't know if they told you but there's an introductory greeting that someone was supposed to tell you, uh. Welcome to-" Whatever he says next is overcome by static for a few seconds, causing Mitchell to cover his ears before the static finally fades away.  
  
"-fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear intertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discorvering that damage or death has occured, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days, as soon as the property has been throughly cleaned and bleached and carpets have been replaced." The phone guy pauses to let Mitchell absorb the information he was given.  
  
"So thats it?" Mitchell asks, the phone guy snorts.  
  
"Pretty much. I know it might sound bad, I know, but theres really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronics do get a bit... quirky at night, avoid them ok? But uh, remember these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect.. right? Okay. So just be aware these characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night." The phone guy continues, the paranoid tone in his voice starting up again, Mitchell raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh, huh. And what does this have to do with me being in danger?" Mitchell dryly asks, the phone guy gulps audibly.  
  
"I-I-I... i'm uh, getting to that. The only concern to your safety... the only REAL risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is that um, is the fact the uh, if those characters catch you after hours, they'll p-most likely see you as an endoskeleton without it's costume on. They-they'll probably try to stuff you in a robotic suit. T-That wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves wearn't filled with crossbeams, wires and animatronic devices. So uh, you could imagine that having your head forcefully shoved inside one of those could cause some uh.... discomfort... and death." The phone guy says quickly, he stutters often and he sounds very nervous, Mitchell hesitates.  
  
"If thats the case then why wouldn't they tell me this when I got the job?"  
  
Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you first sign up. But, uh... hey! First day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to cclose those doors only if absolutely necessary, Gotta conserve power, keep that music box wound up, piece of cake. Alright, good night and good luck kiddo." The phone guy tells Mitchell, avoiding the question before hanging up abruptly.  
  
Mitchell rolls his eyes, muttering "Yeah, danger, so what?", obviously not believing a thing the guy on the phone told him, though he was starting to get nervous, there's no way that the robots would actually wander around during the night, if that was a thing his boss would've told him, nevermind those creepy robots being out to kill him.  
  
Mitchell laughs, shaking his head as he picks the tablet back up and watches the cameras, checking the show stage first. The animatronics all seem to be in their proper places. "Guess he really was lieing. It was just some dumb prank call."  
  
"Or was it?" A feminine voice giggles, Mitchell jumps, getting out of the chair quickly, the chair and tablet falling to the floor in his rush to get up, he clicks on his flashlight and aims it around the room, seeing nothing but the deactivated golden robot sitting in the corner.  
  
"Where are you?! Show yourself!" Mitchell yells out, as soon as he speaks, the feminine voice from before laughs and the golden bunny from before twitches slightly, Mitchell takes a step away from the robot with wide eyes.  
  
"As you wish." The robot leaps in his direction, it's arms reaching out for him and tangleing around his throat, squezeing slightly as they fall to the floor, Mitchell's head bangs against the metal door behind him and he groans as he struggles against the feminine robot crushing him.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't wanna hurt you.... but the others do." The golden bunny says in a calm, feminine voice, static coats her words but dispite that, her voice still sounds clear and soft, if girly and childish. Malice coats her voice as she stops strangleing him and cradles Mitchells head in her hands, Mitchell freezes as she holds his head gently in her hands, her green eyes glowly brightly as she cradles his head gently, her body still crushing him, Mitchell stares at her with wide eyes, frozen in fear and struggleing to breath.  
  
"W-Who.... Who are you?" Mitchell asks hesitantly, coughing and stuttering. The golden bunny tilts her head and giggles, letting go of his face and pulling away from him, he sighs in relief as she stands up, finally he can breath.  
  
Mitchell holds his throat with one hand as he also stands up, leaning on the door behind him, he looks at her causiously but she doesn't approach him.  
  
"They call me Spring. I'm your worst nightmare silly." Spring taunts him with a wide grin, her eyes briefly flashing a vivid purple before turning returning to a vivid green once more.  
  
"Whats your name?" Spring asks, curious as she leans into his space.

Mitchell takes a deep breath before answering.

"Mitchell. Mitchell Smith."

_____________________________________

Map outline:

First Floor & Basement:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~!
> 
> Some things might be switched around so if things aren't exactly like the lore ingame (or the book lore) then don't be surprised xD, i'm trying my best though! I was playing around with a timeline maker and I thought I should get a proper timeline for this story sooooo here's the link:  
https://www.tiki-toki.com/timeline/entry/1306662/Fnaf-They-Only-Want-To-Party/
> 
> It explains some things and i'll being adding more to it as time goes on so you may find that a couple things may end up switched around or a few new things may be added to it.
> 
> I'll try to upload a chapter every monday (or tuesday), if that doesn't work out then I'll change the uploading schedule to weekends (fridays, saterdays or sundays), I apologize if I end up not following my schedule at some point, this fanfiction is for fun, writing is a hobby of mine and I just want to make people happy, sometimes though my own life and happiness might need to go first but regardless i'll try my best to stick to my schedule.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a nice day! =)
> 
> With love,  
Your best friend, SkylerScull1


	2. Two's a Party, Three's a Crowd

_**Chapter 2: Two's a Party, Three's A Crowd **_:

  
  
Meanwhile in the dining room.....  
  
Three figures- animatronics stood on the stage, a brown bear with a black bowtie and top hat, a purple bunny with a red bowtie, limply holding a red guitar in both of his hands and a yellow chicken with a white bib saying "Lets Eat!".  
  
A startled scream rings out from the hallway and the animatronics open their eyes, revealing the bears blue orbs, the bunnys pink eyes and the chickens light purple eyes staring ahead into the dining room.  
  
The chickens beak opens and a warm, southern feminine motherly voice comes from it's mouth. "Another new nightgaurd Bon?"  
  
The bunny responds, looking over the bear beside him to look at the chicken next to said bear "Afr'id so bud."  
  
There's a sound of children giggleing, a childs voice rings out from no where but everywhere at once "I guess we have a new murderer to get rid of then!"  
  
The bear nods to this but the chicken and bunny just look at each other, worried.   
  
"I don't want to do this anymore, Bonnie." The chicken tells the bunny, whos name is apparently Bonnie, a ghostly child's voice rings out in their minds in response "You don't a choice remember?"  
  
Another childs voice, this time a girls rings out as well, whining "You promised you'd free us! You promised!"  
  
The chicken flinchs at that "Susie-" The chicken starts but before the chicken can finish her sentence theres a sound of glass breaking in one of the nearby party rooms, the robots flinch, looking at eachother, unsure about what to do.  
  
Finally the chicken speaks up "Did someone break in, Bon?"  
  
"I dont know Chica." Bonnie responds, revealing the name of the chicken, the bear looks at them, blankly.  
  
"We'll have to wait and see." The bear mumbles under his breath, the others nod as footsteps echo, coming from the party rooms and reaching the room they were in.  
  
The sound of laughter and argueing can be heard as the footsteps echo closer to the dining room, Chica and Bonnie's eyes widen and they look at eachother.  
  
"Someone broke in, Fred!" Bonnie whisper shouts, sounding terrified and worried.  
  
The bear- Freddy nods "I understand Bonnie, Everyone! Everyone back to your places."  
  
The animatronics freeze at his command and the ghosts giggle, taunting them "Don't you want more friends? I know I do."  
  
Susies voice rings out next, seeming excited "Lets throw a party guys!" The ghost says, causing the other ghosts to cheer and giggle as three teenagers enter the room. As they enter the ghosts quiet down, clinging to their respective hosts.  
  
The Teens insult them: "They aren't even haunted! What a rip off!" One of them jokes. "Yeah, we want a refund, I was promised a pair of haunted robots." The female in the group jokes back before one of them suddenly gets on stage and touchs Freddy, leaning against him and patting his belly with a smirk.  
  
"Look at this dumb bear guys! He's so fat, he must of been really hungry." The teen patting Freddy's belly jokingly says to the two others, the girl rolls her eyes with a smirk but the other guy doesn't seem very impressed, if anything he looks bored or disapointed.  
  
"Not cool dude, lets go find the arcades Cindy." The other teen responds, leading the girl- Cindy out of the dining room and into the arcade room.  
  
The one on stage yells out to his friends "Hey! Wait for me!" before jumping off stage and leaving the room, following his friends into the arcade room.  
  
Freddy's eyes watch the teen who touched him closely, his eyes turning black with malice as one of the ghosts laughs, saying "We're not gonna be alone any longer guys! Haunted, we'll show them haunted! They'll get the scare of their lives!" The other ghosts cheer once again.  
  
Chica's eyes turn black next and her body twitches with energy, a dark smile forming on her beak, "L-Let's Eat to that!" She says, before twitching again, Freddy and Chica get off the stage, twitching with every step, Chica, heading toward the direction of the kitchen and Freddy standing in the shadows of the dining room.  
  
A red fox leans out from behind the curtains, looking at Bonnie and rolling his one eye. "Not a'ain." He groans from backstage, Bonnie shrugs, "Sorry Foxy."  
  
Foxy snorts before closing the stage curtain and relaxing on the metal table he's sitting on.  
  
One of the ghosts speaks up, talking to the robotic fox with only one eye "Looks like we have more people to invite to the Fazbear Family, huh Foxy?" The ghost taunts him.  
  
"Aye, that it is matey, that it is." Foxy responds with a growl, his yellow eye glareing at the shadows of the room, easily tracking the ghosts presence.  
  
The ghost huffs, "Too bad you don't feel like playing around anymore, captain." The ghost complains like the child he was.

Throwing his head back, Foxy rolls his eye with a loud groan.  
  
"Shut y'er trap, Fritz!"

  
  
\----TeenCindys View----

  
  
"Hey Wait for me!" Felix yells out, Cindy and Zach rolls their eyes, stopping to let Felix catch up to them.  
  
"Slowpoke! Be a little faster next time Felix!" Cindy reprimands Felix, before whiping his arm with her purple sweatshirt.  
  
Felix smiles sheepishly at her, "Sorry guys."  
  
Zach rolls his eyes"You better be sorry, idiot." He threatens Felix, frowning.  
  
Cindy, seeing this, offers a distraction, running over to the arcade machines and kneeling before a robotic candy machine. "Hey, morons! Look! They have that weird candy machine from a few years ago! Anyone have a quarter?" Cindy asks them, looking back at them, Zach shrugs and elbows Felix in the ribs. "Yeah, he does."  
  
Felix sighs and pulls out a quarter. "Here you go Cindy." Cindy smiles at him, "Thanks." She turns the machine on and puts in the quarter, curious to see if the machine still works.   
  
"I am Candy Cadet, come get your candy here. I have candy all day everyday. Candy. Candy. Candy." Candy Cadet says blankly, there's the sound of something getting stuck inside of him and the robotic candy machine twitches but no candy or story is given.  
  
Cindy sighs, disappointed: "Seriously? There's no candy AND no story!"  
  
"Return to Candy Cadet again and maybe I will tell you a story?" Candy Cadet replys, before making wierd static sounds, smoke starts to come out of the machine before it stops working.  
  
Cindy stands up and Zach rolls his eyes "C'mon Cindy. The place isn't even open yet. We can come back during the day when it finally opens."  
  
Cindy smirks and nods "Right as always Zachary. Theres a reason your the leader."  
  
"Of course i'm right, Cid." Zach smirks back before turning to face Felix. "Come on Idiot. Lets go and see if we can find the kitchen."  
  
Cindy rolls her eyes at that, leaning against Candy Cadet, uncaring of the fact that it looks like it's about to catch fire any minute now.  
  
Felix responds hesitantly: "Oh, ok. Uh Have fun Cindy!" Felix says as he's dragged out of the room by Zach, waving to Cindy as he trips over his own feet.  
  
Cindy waves back with a smile, "You too buddy." Right when they leave the room there's the sound of a creaking door nearby.  
  
Cindy looks around, turning to where she heard the noise, a door that blended into the wall is currently opened, showing a pitch black room.  
  
"Who left that open?" Cindy mutters, she's sure it wasn't open when she and the others first entered this room, they would of noticed right?  
  
Cindy approaches the door and opens it wider, showing a pitch black room with a large stage and a bunch of tables hidden in the darkness, there's no sign of life inside the room so Cindy assumes it's empty. "I must be hearing things."  
  
Right as she says that, there's a loud noise, the sound of heavy footsteps and someone dragging something across the floor, the sound of metal hitting the floor with each loud step.  
  
"Hello?" Cindy calls out. "Anyone here?"  
  
The sound stops when she speaks and everything goes completely silent.  
  
"H-Hello?" Cindy calls out again. "This isn't funny!"  
  
After a moment bright green eyes shine in the darkness and white cold metallic hands reach for her, dragging her into the room against her will, she struggles against the hand dragging her into the room and away from the door.  
  
Cindy screams for help, struggling to free herself from the large robot with bright green eyes and pigtails.  
  
"Let me go!" Her voice is suddenly muffled by a metal hand, the hand quickly slapped over her mouth as the door closes behind her and she's pressed against a robotic body.  
  
A voice echos through out the room, belonging to the robot behind her "Shhh, quiet! Listen! Don't speak. They're listening~ .....You don't want them to find you, now do you? You want to live. Follow me.... and they will never find you again." Cindy stops screaming, breathing heavily as the robot lets go of her.  
  
"W-Who are you?" She whispers, turning to look at the thing that dragged her into the room she's currently in, in front of her is a robot, a feminine human like robot with a red skirt and a pretty red top, her eyes a bright green, she has light blue makeup with pink blush and pink lipstick and silky redish brown hair.  
  
The robot smiles calmly at Cindy, her face plates moving slightly. "My name's Circus Baby but enough about me. You shouldn't of came here, their looking for you." Baby says calmly and quietly, dispite her soft, calm and quiet tone, her voice still echos through out the room, Cindy backs away from the robot.  
  
"W-Who? Who's looking for me?"  
  
"Now, now. Quiet now, child. Who isn't the right question to ask, little one." Baby responds, her green eyes trained on Cindy.  
  
Cindy starts to say something but Baby interupts her. "Now, now, little one. Don't utter a word. You don't want them to find you now do you?" Baby repremands Cindy softly before grabing ahold of Cindy's arm and dragging her off into the darkness, forcing the poor girl to follow her.  
  
In the room with the arcades, Candy Cadet turns on again, the smoke from his malfunction finally stopping. It's voice says a single sentence before turning back off: "He promised he'd never leave them."

  
\----GaurdsView (Back to where we left off last chapter)----

  
"Mitchell. Mitchell Smith." Mitchell responds, Spring grins, "It's wonderful to meet you." She sings.  
  
"Yeah..... you too." He relpys hesitantly, thats when the noise of glass breaking and footsteps are heard.  
  
Springs bunny ears twitch and she turns to face one of the doorways.  
  
"Did someone break in?" Mitchell mutters before picking up his chair and the tablet, siting down and checking the cameras, Spring comes up behind him, leaning forward to see the cameras as well.  
  
Shown on the cameras is three teenagers talking, the girl messing with a candy machine, the candy machine malfunctioning and smoking after that the two boys leave the room.  
  
One of the doors that was blending in to the wall opens and the girl approaches the door before being pulled in by one of the robots.  
  
A screams rings throughout the building and Mitchell and Spring look at eachother, both startled at the turn of events.  
  
"This is bad." Mitchell comments. Spring looks at him, worried. "Very bad. I know." She responds before looking back at the doorways.  
  
"I'm going to find them, stay here." Mitchell stands up and taking the tablet with him, runs out of the office, Spring chuckles "Good luck."  
  
Her eyes turn a vivid purple as she watches the nightgaurd run down the hall.  
  
"You'll need it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading everyone~! I really am grateful. My uploading schedule will be Mondays or weekends btw.


	3. Two May Be a Party But.... you know what they say about partys....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Baby leads Cindy into the darkness and Cindy hesitantly trusts the big bad robot... but.. well, everyone has their secrets, it's probably nothing right? It's not like Baby's gonna kill her, everything is fine and dandy with Lil miss sunshine and vinigar.
> 
> Meanwhile, Zach and Felix (oblivious to Cindys little problem) sneak into the kitchen for a bite to eat when they run into a small problem..... only a small one, nothing to worry about really.
> 
> Though if I were you i'd keep an eye out! Just a little helpful reminder from friend to friend. 
> 
> You never know what kinds of things lurk in the darkness, after all!

**_Chapter 3: Two May Be a Party But.... you know what they say about partys...._**  
  
_-"They always end up separated....."-_

  
  
Someone always dies in the end. Someone ALWAYS dies at the end of a horror movie, Cindy knows that better then anyone. She loves horror movies! But she's afraid she might just be in one.  
  
"W-Where are you taking me?!" Cindy yells out, trying to force her arm out of Circus Baby's grip, Baby holds on fast, forcefully dragging Cindy to what she's sure to be her death....  
  
Deeper and deeper into the darkness, the only light being from the honey voiced, feminine, green eyed, doll like robot's glowing green eyes.  
  
Yes, this may seem unreal to you, it certaintly seems unreal to Cindy. But unfortunately luck isn't on her side and everything here is very... very... real, this is no horror movie.  
  
"Shhh, don't worry little one. I'm only going to keep you for a little while. Keep your voice down. The others are just waiting to get their hands on you." The clown like robot mysteriously replys, Cindy shuts her mouth and uses her common sense. Clearly the other robots are alive and the rumors are true AND said robots want to kill her.  
  
Luckly she has a guide that doesn't seem to mean her any harm, if anything it looks like Circus Baby is intending on saving her life.  
  
Yes, the robot is creepy and acting like a creepy old man lureing a child away into his big white van BUT if Circus Baby hasn't killed her yet, it's unlikely that she'll kill her anytime soon.  
  
It's best to lie low for now and trust that Baby only wants the best for her.  
Cindy sighs. "Who's after me?" She whispers, Circus Baby looks back at her, stoping in place and smiling proudly at her like Cindy was a dog that just learned a new trick.  
  
"The other robots of course... You and your friends are in grave danger but.... if you follow me and keep quiet, then they'll never find you again." Baby comforts her, letting go of Cindy's arm to reach for her light blond hair and run a hand through it, gently.  
  
Cindy gulps and nods, she's going to have to trust this thing and hope it doesn't betray her.  
  
Baby smiles warmly before gently grabing Cindys hand. Baby leads Cindy to a hallway that leads to a single doorway, opening the door, beyond the door is a long metal staircase leading down, Baby lets go of Cindys hand and walks around her, puting her robotic hands on Cindys shoulders.  
  
Cindy jumps not expecting that, when she trys to turn around to look at the robot Baby's grip tightens enough to hurt and she flinchs. "W-Where are you taking me?" Cindy harshly whispers, Baby's grip tightens more, pushing Cindy closer to the door, Cindy decides to shut up.  
  
"Now, now little one. Do not be afraid." Baby's voice hums in her ear gently before, the robot, with one single harsh movement, shoves Cindy down the stairs, slamming the door behind the injuried girl.

  
  
After all..... whos to say that the poor girl would get out alive or even unharmed? Baby sure didn't.

  
  
\----POV change---

  
  
Walking into the kitchen, Felix and Zach pause, in front of them was that damn robotic chicken that they saw on stage but this time it's eyes were completely black with a single white dot in the middle of both eyes.  
  
Chica.... that's it's name. They stared at Chica before Felix speaks up. "Hey... wasn't that thing just on stage?" He asks nervously, he could've sworn that robot was in the dining room and on the stage earlier.  
  
Zach rolls his eyes, "It's just some dumb robot, Felix. Stop being such a wimp. Come on, lets get out of here. It's freaking me out!" Zach replys impatiently before grabing hold of Felix's arm, intending to drag his friend (who was frozen in fear, staring at the robotic animal) out of the room.  
  
They turn around, preparing to leave the kitchen, but a little girl with short blond curly hair blocks the way.  
  
The little girl is wearing a pink purple dress, white and blue striped stockings and black shoes, she stares at them with a wide happy grin.  
  
"I've lost my puppy. Can you help me find him?" The girl asks, fluttering her eyelashes and tilting her head slightly with a polite smile. The boys looks at eachother before Zach steps toward her and kneels in front of her.  
  
"Sure kiddo, we'll help ya find your puppy in no time at all, i'm Zach and this is my friend Felix. What'r you doing here at this time of night?" Zach asks, Felix shakily smiles back at the girl and the girl's grin widens and she holds her hands together in front of her chest before suddenly frowning- almost pouting actually.  
  
"My names Susie! And my last names Wentworth! I lost my puppy, he ran in here through one of the broken windows but... he...h-he..." The girl- Susie, bursts into tears, covering her face with her hands, trying to wipe her tears away but failing, Zach frowns and puts a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, we'll find him don't worry." Zach comforts her, the girl leaps at him, her eyes shut tightly and hugs him tightly, attaching herself to his side and weeping, Zach hugs her back, looking back over at Felix to shrug sheepishly. Felix stares at the girl, something isn't right with her..... and what's with all that blood on her outfit? Did she hurt herself or something?  
  
Susie grins, wide enough for it to hurt, her face hidden by Zach's black hoodie and her eyes turning black, with tar dripping from her eyes like tears.  
It's time for the party to start..... and you know what they say about partys....

  
_It always ends in dispair._


	4. He Promised He Wouldn't Leave Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell runs out of the office to find the teenagers and runs into Cindy, hurt and alone at the bottom of a stairwell, having been pushed down it only moments before. Who would do such a thing?

_ **Chapter 4: He Promised He Wouldn't Leave Them** _

_-"You won't tell anyone will you?"-_

  
  
He didn't slow down from his run even as a massive figure stood at the entrance of the west hall. 'Freddy' Thats the robot's name, Mitchell reconizes the robot from the newspaper, 'Freddy Fazbear' it said.  
  
As the robotic bear reached out for him he ducked down low to avoid being caught and drops to the floor, sliding underneath the robots long legs and getting back up off of the ground just as quickly, not stopping his run as he takes a quick left into an open doorway, closing it behind him, he takes a deep breath and leans against the closed door before covering his mouth with his hand as he hears someone walk past the door, the sound of servos grinding and cool metal. 'It must be Freddy or one of the others.' He thinks.  
  
"Just what did I get myself into this time?" Mitchell mutters once everything goes quiet and he's sure that Freddy is out of earshot. Mitchell takes another deep breath, calming himself before walking down the hallway quietly, looking at the pictures on the walls as he walks past them.  
  
Pictures of happy smiling children, blue, purple and gold bunnys, yellow and pink chickens, brown and white bears, red, pink and white foxs, a ballerina lady, a puppet and an animatronic with makeup and red pigtails and a wide smile. Mitchell pauses to observe the last one before continuing walking down the hallway, passing a few doors as he does so.  
  
"The arcades should be over here....." Mitchell mutters, remembering the layout of the building on the camera system, he reaches the end of the hallway with a single door at the end and a light blue and pink banner above it saying 'Playtime! Funtime!'.  
  
Entering the room he looks around, at one end of the room is a stage with red curtains and a sign in front of it saying 'Kids Cove'.  
  
"That must be where management is planning to put Foxy." Mitchell comments to himself, long used to his habit of speaking out loud.  
  
Lining the walls are dozens of arcade machines, in the left corner of the room is the prize corner with a single large present box and shelves of toys and plushies, nearby the prize corner is Candy Cadet, the left wall is absent of any arcade machines, a simple smooth wall with a doorway blending into said wall.  
  
Mitchell takes a deep breath before approaching the almost hidden door and pushing gently, it swings open and he enters the pitch black room and looks around, he can't see much at all but the vague outline of a stage and tables and chairs, and looking at the camera system, it seems that the camera for this room doesn't seem to be working yet but the room is labled as "Circus Gallery & Playpen" on the tablet.  
  
Looking up from the tablet he turns on his flashlight and aims it around the room, there's a large ballpit and slide in the corner of the room, nearby is an indoor swing and junglegym with small childlike robots hanging off of it. There's a stage with a single robot onstage and there's a bunch of tables with colorful tablecloths and soft blue chairs.   
  
Walking closer Mitchell gazes in wonder at the seven foot tall clown doll dressed in red. Th clown like robot was pale with wide round bright green eyes. Her long black eyelashes framed her emerald green eyes, giving her a feminine and almost cute child like appearance, her round rosy cheeks and red lips completeing her child-like appearance. She looked sweet and approachable, not at all like a seven feet tall clown would normally appear. The robot had red hair tied into two silky pigtails and was wearing a red and white dress. The clown animatronic looked almost like a mannequin or a doll.  
  
Mitchell stared for a moment in amazement before shuddering, dispite the robots beauty it looked creepy as hell, it's eyes filled with life and awareness that no robot was supposed to have. Looking away and sweeping his gaze across the room once more, he catches sight of a doorway but not the girl he was looking for.  
  
Approaching and opening the door, he closes it behind him and decends the stairs carefully, looking over the camera system he switches to the basement level and looks over each camera until he catches sight of a living being. Finally he gets to the right camera, turning the tablet off to reserve power, he rushes down the stairs, skipping the last two stairs and sweeps his light across the large room filled with robotic parts, boxs and empty suits, before stopping.  
  
The girl lays in a fetal positon on the cold hard floor not too far away from him, hugging her legs to her chest and breathing shakily, she's carefully avoiding touching her left leg though, she looks up when he aims the flashlight on her in shock, it looks like she's been crying.  
  
"W-Who are you?" She asks quietly, it looks like she's in shock, not that surprising, anyone would be after being thrown down the stairs by a large metal robot.  
  
Approaching her, Mitchell kneels down in front of her with a grim expression. "I'm Mitchell, the night gaurd. Are you ok?" He asks quietly, in truth he was just as scared as she was but he was better at hiding it, holding his knees to his chest he watchs as she attemps to sit up before hissing and lightly touching her leg, tearing up once more.  
  
"I...I don't think so, that robot lady threw me down here, I think my legs broken." The girl answers hesitantly, sounding like she's trying to hold back her tears, Mitchell smiles grimly.  
  
"Don't worry kiddo, you'll be fine, you shouldn't be here anyways. Whats your name?" Mitchell quietly comments and asks, when he asks her name she looks away, she almost looks sick.  
  
"It's Cindy. My name I mean. My friends convinced me to come, I didn't really have a choice...." Cindy manages to choke out after a moment of silence before wiping her face again, the tears just wouldn't stop.  
  
"I left them alone! We're going to die aren't we? The robot said so. I want to go home." Cindy crys out, though she looks more angry and scared then she does sad. Mitchell, feeling pity for her, sits back down normally and hugs her, carefully avoiding touching her left leg, she freezes in his hold before shaking and sobbing, no longer trying to hold her tears back, muttering "I'm sorry!" over and over again as she hugs him back tightly, sobbing into his purple shirt.  
  
Mitchell, after a few minutes of hugging Cindy and listening to her cry, pulls away from her and drys her tears in silence, she shakily sobs, slapping away his hand to dry her tears herself.  
  
"Don't touch me." Cindy mutters before looking at the floor, avoiding looking at Mitchell.  
  
Mitchell smiles gently before calmly commanding her to look at him, as she does so, he begins to speak, "Calm down, Cindy." He tells her softly, she glares at him.  
  
"Calm down? Calm down?! I got attacked by a robotic lady! A robot! How can anyone possibly be calm about this?!" Cindy yells at him, outraged and obviously very upset, Mitchell lets her yell at him with a patient smile, waiting for her to calm down again.  
  
After a moment of silence he speaks again, "Cindy. Everything will be ok. We'll get out of here alive. I promise. I won't let them get their hands on you either, I won't leave you OR your friends behind, we're getting out of here. Everything is going to be fine. No need to worry. You and your friends will get out of here in no time flat, you just gotta calm down first." Mitchell calmly says to her, she only seems to get more mad as he speaks though.  
  
"I won't leave you. We WILL survive this Cindy, I promise." Mitchell continues sternly, looking her in the eyes, this time with a serious frown, Cindy abruptly starts to calm down even as she's trembling with restrained emotion.  
  
"How can I trust you?" She whispers softly and hesitantly. Mitchell smiles at her warmly, putting his hand on her shoulder, and responds to her question with a warm smile.  
  
"You don't have to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for reading~!
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for me to include in future chapters i'd love some advise and constructive critisism, have a good rest of your day, everyone.  
Remember there's always someone out there that cares for you.
> 
> As Always & With Lots Of Love,  
Your best friend, SkylerScull1


	5. Fantasy And Fun Come To Life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Cindy, Mitchell takes her back upstairs only to find that the door was locked and he doesn't have the building keys either, tough luck right?
> 
> So after encountering a robotic monstrosity wearing makeup they continue through the basement to find another way out of the building, completely oblivious to the plastic eyes watching their every movements.

_ **Chapter 5: Fantasy And Fun Come To Life!** _

  
_-"Have you ever played hide and seek?"-_

  
  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
Cindy's eyes narrowed in suspicion, wary of the brown haired young adult, who even says stuff like that?   
  
"I guess you'll just have to trust me regardless, i'm your only chance of getting out of here, Cindy." Mitchell reminds her, standing up and offering her his hand, hesitantly she accepts it and lets him help her up.  
  
Leaning against Mitchell and letting him support her weight, she accepts the flashlight he hands to her. "I know, just- we should find my friends first. Is there- I don't know... another way upstairs?" Cindy hesitantly asks him, he shakes his head with a frown.  
  
"No, I don't think so, we can just go back upstairs the way we came." Mitchell answers, leading the limping girl back to the stairwell, he begins to climb the stairwell, slowly though as to not hurt Cindy.  
  
Once at the top of the stairs, Cindy sits down on the first step, Mitchell grasps the door handle but it doesn't turn- 'locked' he realizes, but who could've locked it? There's no one else here but him, Cindy and the two boys but according to the cameras, the two teens are in the kitchen, so it couldn't of been them.  
  
"Whats the holdup Mr. LetsGoBackTheWayWeCame?" Cindy quips sarcastically, watching as Mitchell trys- and fails- to open the door, even with the buildings keys the door wouldn't open it's almost like---  
  
"It's like the damn door is bolted shut..." Mitchell mutters, Cindy, who hears him speaking, twists in place to look at him with one eye-brow raised.  
  
"Say that again?"  
  
"The door is locked, we're going to have to find another way out, maybe one of the vents if there isn't another door." Mitchell answers, turning back to her and leaning against the door lazily with his hands in his pockets, leaving the tablet on the top step next to Cindy.  
  
"Don't you have the building keys? I thought every security gaurd was given them the first day on the job." Cindy comments worriedly, being trapped in a building with killer robots was not on her to do list, nor will it ever be.  
  
"Nope, they didn't give me the keys, just locked me in for the night and said they'd be back tomorrow and they'd be able to give me my own copy then." Mitchell explains to her as he begins to walk back down the stairs, she follows him, getting back up and leaning against the wall every now and then for support, making sure to aim the flashlight in front of him so that he could see where he was going.  
  
"Really? Isn't that...." Cindy trails off before shaking her head when Mitchell looks back at her. "Nevermind, it's nothing really." Mitchell, accepting that for what it was, takes the flashlight from her, leaving her with the tablet, the room was mostly empty besides a bunch of boxs, some empty suits, a bunch of robotic parts and a bunch of metal tables and charging stations.  
  
Some of the empty suits he passed looked like brighter, plastic like, more girly versions of the classic- 'original'- animatronics, on stage, back upstairs, but with makeup and made mostly of plastic. A baby blue with a powder blue belly and ears, robotic bunny with pink blush, purple eyeshadow and green eyes as opposed to the Savoy and Periwinkle blueish-purple of the one upstairs, for example, was one of the toy like robots sitting on top of one of the metal tables.  
  
There was four more dolls, toy like robots sitting on the same metal table next to what Mitchell would call 'Toy' Bonnie. A robot that looked like a more lighter coloured, prettier Chica but with pink panties and makeup, a more rounded shorter Freddy with makeup and a female fox- a vixen- if Mitchell remembered correctly. A white and pink Vixen with soft synthetic fur and bright yellow eyes and makeup and a doll the size of a small child clutching a balloon in one hand and a sign in the other.  
  
They all looked kind of creepy to Mitchell, though dolls always tended to creep him out, the eyes always looked like they were watching him.   
  
Steadily ignoring the empty suits he just observed- he leads Cindy deeper into the room.  
  
They stayed mostly silent as they crossed to the middle of the room, Cindy was still limping and carefully avoiding putting too much weight on her leg, while she did say that it might've been broken, Mitchell thinks that it's more likely that she simply sprained her ankle, probably a grade 1 sprain if he's being honest, not that bad at all actually.  
  
Lost in thought as he was, Mitchell didn't notice when Cindy gasped- nor did he notice the glowing light blue eyes staring at them and machanical footsteps heading their way, the sound of gears whirling as an animatronic- who he previously mistaken for an empty Chica suit with panties and makeup- ran towards them. Mitchell only started to notice when Cindy grabbed him and ducked underneath one of the metal tables. With only a simple-"Watch out!"- as a warning before she straight on tackled him to prevent the 'Toy' Chica from grabbing him- as close as she was if Cindy hadn't of grabbed him that then the robot would've grabbed Mitchell instead.  
  
"Ow!" Cindy hissed as she landed on her hurt leg, quickly she put her hand over her mouth, crawled further underneath the table and curled up into a ball.  
  
Mitchell, -having dragged himself the rest of the way underneath the table as well- watched as the plastic bright buttercup yellow, mechanical chicken ran straight past their hiding spot before stopping and unsteadily hobbling along back in the direction they came from, each step seeming to get harder for the toy animatronic, observing it, Mitchell realized that it's leg was damaged- damaged badly actually, the inner mechanisms of the entirely of it's right leg -well, everything below it's thigh actually, not counting it's foot which WAS covered- was completely visible with no plastic or buttercup yellow feathers covering it, exposing the circuitry and endoskeleton to the elements- such as dust and other stuff.  
  
It looks like it was just being worked on before the mechanic just got up and left, not finishing his work before abandoning it, Mitchell briefly remembers being told that the second set of robots were still being worked on, maybe these 'toy' animatronics are the second set?  
  
Mitchell sighed in relief as it finally left his and Cindy's sight, having retreated into the darkness, he quickly snatched the flashlight when he was sure it was gone- which he noticed that he dropped nearby when Cindy tackled him.- Turning to Cindy he notices how pale she is, how scared she looks with her eyes shut tightly and her arms tightly hugging her legs and the tablet to her chest, she was practically curled into a ball despite how much her leg must've been hurting her and it looked as if she was about to cry too.  
  
"Hey." She flinchs when he speaks and puts his hand on her shoulder, moving away from him but opening her eyes again and letting go of her legs, sitting more normally but holding the tablet limply in her arms.  
  
"What?" Cindy mutters, hesitant on getting back up from underneath the table, who knows when that thing could return?  
  
"It's gone, I think it's mostly safe now, we just have to stay quiet." Mitchell whispers to her as he crawls out from underneath the table after looking around, he stands up and offers her his hand yet again and she glares at him before accepting it and standing up.  
  
"See, Cindy? The coasts clear, now all we need to do is find a vent pipe to crawl into." Mitchell quips with a smirk as she snatchs her hand away from him and begins to limp away from him with the tablet griped tightly in her hands.  
  
His laugh echoes mockingly behind her, disregarding his warning of before just to spite the poor girl, completely oblivious to the five pairs of plastic eyes tracking his movements.


	6. Nothing Is As It Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making their way to the closest exit, Cindy and Mitchell run into some trouble and get separated, it's only when Mitchell hears a mechanical screach does he realize they're being followed.

_ **Chapter 6: Nothing Is As It Seems** _

  
  
_-"A Living Nightmare."-_

  
  
It didn't take too long for Mitchell and Cindy to find an exit to the repair room, the doorway was blocked halfway with a metal table and two boxs filled with replacement parts, Mitchell had to push the boxs and the table out of the way so that he and Cindy could get through.  
  
As they opened the door, going into the hallway with the dull red plush carpet and light blue walls. Mitchell instantly felt dizzy and sick, the smell of burnt rubber coating his senses, _blood coating the walls, he tried to run, he tried to him but it was always waiting just behind him, it's red demonic eyes watching his every move, it's bloody teeth hypnotizing it was getting closer and closer and closer and_-  
  
"Mitchell! Snap out of it!" Cindy yelled at him, her voice breaking though the illusion and bringing him back to reality once more, she was in front of him, shaking him back and forth in an effort to wake him up, she let go of him when he opened his eyes.  
  
His vision swam and he realized that he was laying on the floor near the wall, he smelled blood but no burnt rubber.  
  
"Hm? What happened?" Mitchell mumbled, confused, last thing he remembered was entering the hallway, his head was hurting and he was still a bit dizzy but his dizzy spell is already beginning to go away, he's already feeling better.  
  
"You passed out and hit your head on the wall hard enough to bleed..." Cindy told him, she looked almost worried about him, Mitchell blinked before raising his hand to touch the back of his head, he flinched before bringing his hand back down.... there was blood, she's right, he really is bleeding.  
  
Mitchell sighed, -it's not the worst thing that ever happened to him- before standing up, Cindy reached out to steady him when he stumbled despite the fact that she's in worse condition then he was, she was limping, having hurt her leg not that long ago while Mitchell just hit his head against the wall.  
  
"I'm fine." Mitchell flashed a smile at her before continueing down the hallway quickly and going into the next room, she glared at the direction he went in and quickly followed him.  
  
Mitchell rubbed his head, his headache was only getting worse. Stopping at the doorway he looked around, the room was full of even more boxs then the last room, in one corner there was a washing machine, a dryer and a folding table - presumably for laundry.  
  
Mitchell started walking again, weeving through the maze of boxs without watching to see if Cindy was following him, it sounded like she was, he could hear her footsteps from where he was.  
  
It was only when he was at the open doorway to the furnace room- which if he remembered correctly should lead right to a stairway bulkhead thats 'locked' from the inside with a metal hatch, pretty easy to open- anyways, thats when he heard two screams, Cindys and a mechanical screech followed by the sound of a crash, of boxs falling followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor.  
  
"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! MITCHELL-" Cindy screamed, though her scream sounded muffled- before suddenly falling silent- Mitchell hurried back towards where he heard the noise, when he reached the clearing where he thought he heard it, the only thing he saw was Cindys lifeless body, scratches and blood covering her body, she was lying still, almost completely buried by mechanical parts and torn up boxs and fluff.  
  
Hurrying over to her, Mitchell dug her body from under the heavy metal, boxs and cloth, her body was rapidly cooling off, checking her pulse, he froze. Her heart wasn't beating.... she wasn't breathing so she was probably dead.  
  
Letting go of her body he instead gripped his short hair and pulled, shaking before taking a deep breath and letting go of his hair.  
  
"'Night Cindy." He whispered against her hair as he placed her arms in an X across her chest and put his fingers on her eyelids- gently closing her eyes before standing up and- finding the tablet amongst the metal parts, dug it up and stood back up, looking around incase the robot was still there.  
  
At first he didn't see anything but then he heard the sound of someone shuffleing or dragging their feet across the floor- and it was heading in his direction.

  
Taking a deep breath he ran back in the direction of the way he came, where the doorway leading to the furnace room was, but as soon as he began running- making a bunch of noise in the process- a mechanical screech reached his ears and the sound of metal hitting concrete as the animatronic ran after him and the sound of multiple boxs being knocked over in the process, metal and plastic and multiple robotic parts falling onto the concrete floor.  
  
Mitchell looked back and saw Freddy, his eyes widened as the robot lept in his direction, he ducked and rolled out of the way causing Freddy to plow right into a stack of boxs, sending them all tumbling down on top of him, burying the robot in metal and robot parts and stuffing. Mitchell smirked, "Good job Fazbear!" Mocking the bear, he gave Freddy the middle finger and laughed at the robot's misfortune before yelping as Freddy glared at him and stood back up, growling, knocking the box's and objects off of him.

\-----  
  
This terrifying game of hide and seek lasted for about ten minutes, Mitchell having stopped running after about two minutes in, having paused to take a breath and deciding to sneak around instead to avoid the robot, it was much easier then running the entire time and because of the mishap with Freddy, Mitchell was forced to take the longer way around to the Furnace room, the cameras were useless, the screen was cracked and most of the cameras in the basement was installed wrong so he couldn't see much on the cameras besides the camera facing the metal door to the stairwell bulkhead.  
  
Mitchell opened the door in front of him and entered the furnace room, there was pipes, a furnace and two doors, one he knew was offlimits to him so he hurried to the other door that he knew led to the bulkhead. Turning the door handle, he cursed- the door was locked, looking behind him and breathing heavily, his eyes widened as Freddy lunged at him.  
  
Mitchell throws his body back against the door, his head hitting the metal door behind him painfully as he tried to shield his body from the robotic bear, what happened next was mostly a blur, the scent of blood and the sound of his own screams filled his head, he felt like he was drowning.  
  
Next thing he knew, his tormenter was standing above him with blood staining it's otherwise perfect plastic teeth, time almost seems to stop as he slides down the door, falling to the ground and he catchs sight of a marionette standing in the darkness, the flames from the furnace shining light onto it's terrifying features, yet it still seemed to be shrouded in darkness. It was watching him with a cruel yet empty smile fixed onto it's white porcelain face.  
  
Despite the cruel harsh smile it aims at Mtchell, it's empty cold eyes seem to radiate serenity, compassion and warmth regardless. To the right of the chilling puppet, a young girl stares sadly at him with a small concerned and sympathetic smile.  
  
His eyes unwillingly stares directly into her glistening caring brown eyes, her hair also catchs his attention, her brown hair is messily and losely tied into a ponytail with a green velvet 'scrunchie' hair tie, with blood staining the ends of her hair. On her wrist is a glowing green braclet and she's wearing a grey sweatshirt and a skirt with black stripes, blood stained her clothes and her otherwise deathly pale skin.  
  
As he finally hits the ground, slumps over and begins to lose consciousness, he notices that, despite her happy warm smile, she's crying, her sobbing finally reaching his ears as everything goes black.  
  
What he didn't notice in the time before he hit the floor is the other two children standing behind the smiling girl and puppet, completely hidden behind them with pitch black darkness surrounding them, a boy with brown hair and sad dull dark eyes, a hazel so dark that it could be mistaken for the color black.  
  
The boy was wearing a short-sleaved black shirt with two white stripes and next to the boy was another girl with her messy pitch black hair in pigtails, tied with two thin golden strings.

  
The girl was glaring at Mitchell's dead body hatefully with her glowing silver eyes shining in delight, her dark green wool midi long-sleaved dress stained with blood, she had no shoes on and her feet seemed to be stained in a black substance.  
  
The girl wears her vicious, wide, spiteful and malicious grin proudly, laughing spitefully yet joyfully as the boy beside her continues to cry in silence, staring blankly at the floor before looking up at Mitchells dead body with a determined gaze.  
  
She and the boy hold a golden Fredbear plushie between themselves carefully. They hold the plushie together as if sharing the small bear that they hold so gingerly. As they let go of the plushie together and the plushie hits the ground, it's eyes light up in silver dots and the voice of a boy and a girl ring out from the bear calmly as the two children that were holding it, fades away into the darkness surrounding them.  
  
_"Tomorrows another day."_ There's the sound of cruel, chilling laughter echoing throughout the room, belonging to the spirit of the little girl with silver eyes, a girl with a never ending anger and hatred. A type of hatred and anger only shared by the ghosts that adore her. 

  
  
_"**T**h**i**s **n**ig**h**t**m-m**a**re** i**s **only ju**st** b**e**g**i**n**i**ng, **t**h**ey'**ll n**e**v**e**r b**e** s**et** fr**e**e**."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the link for the dress that Cassidy is wearing, Green"midi"Dress: https://i.etsystatic.com/5609612/r/il/dab1a0/1329039725/il_794xN.1329039725_lyk9.jpg
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed =)


	7. Act Two: A Waking Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking from a horrible nightmare, Mitchell gets talked into taking the nightshift for Fazbears Pizzeria & Party World by one of his room-mates and former best friend, Janis Powhell. The manager, Logan Mills seems nice and everything is going as planned!

## Act Two: A Waking Nightmare

_**Chapter 7: A Waking Nightmare** _

_-"It's only a dream."-_

_June 23rd, 2019_

A scream ripped itself out of my throat as I lept up in bed, twitching in place violently, images of bloody gore, brain matter coating plastic rimmed teeth, glowing blue eyes looking out from the darkness, two shadowy children and a mechanical scream echoing in my head but quickly fading away the longer I focused on it.

Breathing deeply, I sat up in bed and hung my head in my hands, rubbing my eyes before looking around my darkened bedroom for the figures i've dreamt of, but the longer I tried to remember, the more of my dream I seemed to forget till only the figures of the children remained.

"It's just a dream..." I reassured myself before shaking my head and getting out of bed, already changing into yesterdays clothes that I previously left on the floor near my bed, I was already forgetting what my dream was about as I started my morning routine.

My names Mitchell Augsta Smith, you may not know me, i'm a short, 25 year old male and a part-time mechanic, who lives in the house of my two best friends, Mollyann and Janis Powhell, siblings, who despite their age, still live with their parents.

Molly and Janis are red heads, blue eyed and total 'punks', they wear ripped jeans all the time and, while popular, seem to carry some kinda reputation, their the guys you should avoid, the kind you don't wanna get on the bad side of, but also the kind of people you can go to if you need something fixed, from robots to tables, those two can fix anything.

We've been friends for about 17 years now, we met during unfortunate circumstances when I was about nine or eight years old and stayed attached to the hip since, though lately our relationship has gotten a little... rocky.

"Mitchell!" I jumped in place when I heard Janis scream my name from downstairs, my train of thought lost and quickly finished dressing before hurrying out of my room and down the stairs, passing Kerry and Fin's bedroom, the guest bathroom, Jaylina's, Molly's and Janis's room on the way.

"Ya Janis?" I yelled back as I took a breather at the end of the stairs, I never was a big runner.

"Get over here!", hearing Janis shout again, I hurried over to the kitchen/dining room, I stopped briefly at the doorway, spying Janis sitting at the dining table and smoking a cigarette as Molly fixed him some dinner.

I sat down across from him after a moment of staring, Molly was cooking again, I guess Kerry and Fin were either at work already or still sleeping.

"What is it, Janis?" I repeated myself, my eyes glaring into his blue ones, he looked away briefly to throw a newspaper at me before finally speaking, "I have another project to finish dude and I need some more money but I don't have enough time to get another job." He tells me as I scrambled to pick up the newspaper from the floor, I glared at him again before clearing my expression and then clearing my throat before speaking, "So what?" I asked, unsure what this had to do with me.

"It's time to get another job, Mitchell." Janis told me with a small smirk, flicking the ashes from his cigarette on the table before nodding at the newspaper, "I heard Fazfucks is hiring again, how about you get lost and take the nightshift?" Janis taunted me, Molly briefly looked over from the stove to roll her eyes at him and smirk at me with an eyebrow raised, I smiled back at her before clearing my expression again and lookin back at Janis.

I stared at him for a while before saying; "Why not? Whats the worst that can happen?" I smirked slightly when Janis glared at me, gritted his teeth and grounded his cigarette into the dining table before storming out of the room, Molly instantly bursted into laughter; "That was wonderful, Mitchell!" She commented with a wide smile as she turned off the stove and served me some scrambled eggs.

Today Molly was wearing a black undershirt with a short atumn denim/jean jacket, jean shorts with black tights underneth it and some black high-heel boots, her curly red hair was was beautifully braided ([Zig Zag Braid](https://hairstylehub.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/zig-zag-braid.jpg) ) with flowery accessories, cherry blossoms and lilys.

I picked up my fork with a smirk and began eating as she sat across from me, "His expression was priceless, did you see the way he was looking at you?", at that I couldn't hold it in any longer and I dropped my fork as I started laughing too before briefly chocking on my food, Molly patted my back and soon I was fine again.

"You ok?" She asked, I nodded and we shared a smile before I began eating once more, devoring my food eagerly, it was a few minutes before she spoke up again, "So, are you really going to take it? The job I mean." She added when I looked up in confusion, I nodded at her before correcting myself, "Ya, might as well. I could use some of the money, besides I have a lot of spare time on my hands." She nodded at that before pausing, "Didn't he mention that the money goes to him?" She asked me.

I smirked before picking up my plate, shoving the newspaper into the pocket of my hoodie and putting my plate into the sink, humming a small tune as I washed the plate quickly and then put it away, Molly gasped as she twisted in her chair to watch me, "You sneaky devil!" She giggled, "What?" I asked her, looking back at her with my sly smirk, "He never said how much money I had to give him." I reminded her slyly before heading out of the kitchen, slouching with my hands in the pockets of my hoodie.

I could hear her laughter as I headed upstairs to my room.

  
\-------

  
"Help Wanted  
Grand Re-Opening Of Decades Old Pizza Chain! - Looking for Night Security Gaurd

Decades old vintage pizzeria chain   
formally called "Freddy Fazbears Pizza"   
is reopening with a  
different name,  
the business bought   
and the animatronics remade  
with more kid-friendly designs   
and intelligent programming.

Fazbears Pizzeria & Party World   
is opening it's doors   
to kids of all ages in just a few weeks   
and they are currently looking for   
a new security guard to work  
the nightshift from 12 am to 6 am!

Monitor the cameras, ensure  
safety of equipment and   
animatronic characters and  
prevent break ins. 

Come be a part of the Family!  
What could possibly go wrong?

$253 a week.  
To apply call:   
1-800-FAZBEAR

Are you ready for Freddy?  
Well, he's ready for you,  
so come be a part of the band  
with good old Freddy and his crew!"

I read it, once and then twice out loud as if that would somehow make what I just read make more sense.

I sighed and dropped the newspaper onto my bed before uncrossing my legs and, after sliding off my bed, searched for my cell-phone through the various articles of clothing littering the floor, after a few minutes of searching I sat back down on my bed, picked up the newspaper and dialed the number.

_*ring*_  
_*ring*_  
_*ring-_  
_"Hello? This is Fazbears Pizzeria & Party World, Logan Mills speaking."_ A bored sounding man spoke up from the other side of the phone, I cleared my throat before speaking, "Uh, My name's Mitchell Smith, I'm looking into the night shift position if it's still open, may I speak to the manager?"

There was a silence before Logan spoke up again, _"Yeah, your speaking to him, if you'd like you can come in today? If thats ok with you, of course. Sooner the better I always say!"_ he sounded a bit nervous, either that or he's just a bit busy at the moment, I took a moment to breathe in and out slowly before answering, "Ya, thats fine, what time?"

_"Oh, uh, whenever really, is like an hour or two good for you?"_ He asks, I grip the phone a little harder, suddenly feeling a bit nervous, "I can get there in 30 minutes, if thats-" _"Yeah, yeah. The desk lady will let you in and direct you to my office, just tell her your applying to the night guard position and she'll direct you to my office._" Logan interupts me, I snort before replying, "I'll be there." I hang up shortly after and hurry out of my room to ask Janis for his car keys.


	8. An Official Fazbear Welcome! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell gets to Freddy's in one piece and runs into one of the workers.

_ **Chapter 8: An Official Fazbear Welcome! Part 1** _

After arriving at Fazbears Pizzaria & Party World, Mitchell parked the car, got out of the car and then promptly took a look around. The new Fazbears building was a bigger then the other locations and was colorful even on the outside, green, aqua and white patterns painted onto the red brick walls of the building. Their was two windows on either side of the front door and a big glowing sign above the door labeled "Fazbears Pizzaria & Party World", the glowing sign had paintings of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy stationed around the letters with the toy animatronics right next to their counterparts. Mangle hanging right above Foxys shoulder, the bears holding their own microphones, the Bonnies rocking out with their brand new guitars and the Chica's holding hands, Toy Chica holding a tray of cookies and Chica cuddleing her cupcake.

Beautiful as it was, Mitchell could care less about some old robots painted to look like cute cartoon characters. Heading towards the front door, he noticed that the lights seemed to be off. He knocked and when no one came right away, he turned the doorknob and seeing that it was unlocked, took a step inside. On the inside, it somehow looked more welcoming, inside the building, the brick walls (as shown from outside) had peach colored wallpaper covering it, with diagonal square neon green and white parquets painted onto the wallpaper a few inches above the ground.  
The diagonal square floor "parquet" tiles were aqua and white. Over near the waiting desk was a blond haired lady with rainbow striped highlights sweeping the floors, wearing a purple outfit with a golden badge stating her name, "Vanessa". She looks up when Mitchell closes the door behind him.

"Oh, Hey! Your Mitchell right? Boss told me to direct you towards his office. Names Nessa." She smiles as she places the broom against the desk and offers her hand. Mitchell smiles as he shakes her hand.

"Yeah. I'm Mitchell." He says, shrugging and he lets go of her hand. Nessa rolls her green eyes.

"Silent one are you? Welcome to Freddys, Mitchell. I can already tell we're going to get along fine." Nessa flashs another smile before nodding to the door behind her. "Go right through this door to the dinning room and head towards the open hallways. Go down the closest one, the last doorway past the the Gaurds office is the managers. If you need any more help then feel free to ask me."

With those directions, Mitchell smiles and thanks her before pushing open the doors and following her instructions. Doing his best to ignore the empty stares coming from the robots on stage. 


	9. An Official Fazbear Welcome! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell talks to the manager before being given a tour by Nessa.

_ **Chapter 9: An Official Fazbear Welcome! Part 2** _

  
Mitchell heads down the hallway and briefly stops to carefully look into the Security Office, there was another doorway leading out across the room. Inside the office there was a wide open vent in the middle of the ceiling with no vent grate, there was also a garbage chute right above the computer monitor, it was left open revealing that it was actually a vent big enough for a large human to crawl through. Not a garbage chute like Mitchell thought, but if the vent was closed it could pass as one, at least until someone pulls the bottom hinged trash chute door down to reveal the vent hiding inside.

Mitchell takes all that information in silently before turning to the closed door at the end of the hallway, remembering Nessa's instructions, he leaves the security office after taking a brief glance at the monitors. Nothing unusual.

Mitchell knocks on the door to the managers office, balancing on the soles of his feet impatiently. Only a few seconds later someone slams the door open, "Nessa! What have I told you about - Oh! You must be Mitchell! For a second I thought you were Nessa. Come on in, make yourself at home."Mr Mills exclaims, first mad but then surprisingly kind after realizing who was at the door.

Mitchell blinks before quietly answering, "Uh, hi Mr. Mills. Thanks for having me at such short notice..."he mutters shyly, looking at the ground.

Mr. Mills chuckles as he ushers Mitchell into the charming room, "Sit down! Sit down! And none of that, son. Please just call me Logan."Logan says warmly as Mitchell sits down in front of the desk, Logan sits down across from him before taking out a packet of papers from the inside of the desk.

"Sure, Logan." Mitchell says slowly with a shy smile, testing out the name. Logan chuckles before sliding the papers in his hands across the desk, Mitchell picks up the first paper in the pile, reaching over the desk to grab a pencil. "Uh, just fill this out right?"

Logan nods, "Take your time, son."

Mitchell smiles before carefully looking the paper over, it was reasonably simple and frankly a bit short. Mitchell reads it to himself slowly.

"Welcome to the Freddy Fazbear Family, new employee!

As a new employee and part of the Fazbear Family, there are a few benifits to working here, all pizza is on the house and all recommedations will be throughly considered, there are other benifits as well that will be addressed later on.

Here are some things you should come to expect from working here!

First though, lets fill out your job description..."

Reading it carefully to himself, Mitchell nods. 'Seems pretty simple.' Below that paragraph of text was the date and the name of his potential employer and below that was some standard questions that he quickly filled out, from his name to his date of birth and personal contact information and current residence. Going down to the next paragraph of text, he reads out his job description.

"Night Security Guard  
-Job duties and responsibilities-  
1) Answer alarms, investigate disturbances and check doors and windows, make sure the front door is locked and the windows closed before and after entering and leaving the building

2) Write reports of daily activities irregularities like equipment or property damage, theft, presence of unauthorized persons, or unusual occurrences

3) Call the police or fire department in the case of an emergency, like fire or presence of unauthorized personal

4) Check cameras, circulate building and watch over and keep mechanical animatronic devices in their proper placements

5) Answer telephone calls to take messages, answer questions, and also provide information during non-business hours or when switchboard is closed

6) Warn persons of rule infractions or violations, and also apprehend or evict violators from premises, using force when necessary

7) Operate detecting devices to screen individuals and prevent passage of prohibited articles into restricted areas

8) Escort or drive motor vehicle to transport employees to specified locations or to provide personal protection in the instance of a threat

9) Inspect as well as adjust security systems, equipment, or machinery to make sure operational use to detect evidence of tampering

10) Monitor and adjust controls that regulate building systems, like air conditioning, furnace, or boiler"

Mitchell hums before looking over to the text beneath it, there was a tiny box right next to it.  
"Robotic Animatronic devices are left wandering the building from 12 AM to 6 AM in"free-roam"mode to prevent their servos from locking up during the day, do you agree to protect and watch over said animatronic devices and keep them out of the office? __"  
Mitchell checks off the box.

Mitchell continues reading, carefully looking over the remaining information. He'll be working from 12 AM to 6 AM from Monday to Friday; he'll be getting $253 a week as well, which wasn't that bad.

"-Special details-  
Do you agree with being required to work the nightshift for a total of 30 hours (5 nights) before being able to quit or be transferred over to the day shift? You may be fired during this time if your employer demands it. _  
Confidentiality clause:  
Any and all information gathered here inside the Fazbear's Pizzeria & Party World building shall not be disclosed to any other person or agency excluding the manager and Fazbear buisness executives, nothing seen or witnessed in the building is allowed to be relayed to any other sources unless and only if in the case of property damage, stolen property, unauthorized personal and missing persons__"

He promptly checks off the remaining boxes before reluctantly signing his name at the bottom. He passes the first paper over to the manager before properly looking over the other pages, deeming them unimportant, he sets them back down at the table and glances over at the manager, waiting nervously for him to be done looking over all the information Mitchell wrote down.

After a few more seconds of fidgeting, Logan looks back up and gestures at the door, "Your hired, be back tomorrow night at 11:50, son. Don't be late and take the other papers with you."Mitchell blinks at the strangely rude behavior, somewhat startled but keeps quiet, he leaves the room, taking the other papers with the useless information with him.

Just as he tentatively reaches the door, the manager speaks up once again, "Oh! And ask Nessa to properly introduce you to the animatronic characters sometime before your first shift, doesn't matter when.", Mitchell looks back at him and nods, before muttering,"Yes, sir." before fleeing the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Mitchell sighs before leaving the hallway, reluctantly passing the animatronics on the elevated stage as he continues to the front door; Nessa was sitting at the waiting desk, eagerly reading a comic book. For an older woman she looked remarkably young, Mitchell thought so at least, "Hey, boss told me that you'd introduce me to the animatronics and show me around a bit?"he speaks up quietly.

Nessa startles at the noise and looks up at him before putting away her book and standing up, "Yeah, you've probably already seen the robots on stage right? Theres a few others around too. Follow me."she says as she takes Mitchell back to the stage room, stopping in front of the stage, she smiles up at the animatronics looking down at her.

"This is Bonnie, Freddy and Chica, left to right. Their apart of the original Showtime lineup of animatronics. Before them, there was the springlock lineup which prematurely ended in the 50s and 60s. We don't have the springlock ones but we do have the Toys and Funtime lineups."Nessa explains fondly, the animatronics she introduced from the left side of the stage to the right were as follows: Bonnie, a robotic purple bunny with red eyes, Freddy, a robotic brown bear with blue eyes and a top hat, and then finally, Chica the chicken, a robotic yellow chick with purple eyes and a bib saying 'Lets Eat!'.

They seemed newly cleaned but they were old, it was obvious that they came from the 90s, despite the considerable improvements and new plush suits they were given. They just gave off the aura of being 'old; it was hard for Mitchell to explain.

"They look nice." Mitchell admits softly, the animatronics looked soft and friendly, and yeah, there was an overall unsettling aura around them but they did look nice. Mitchell was willing to overlook the unsettling feeling crawling down his spine to see what others might consider pleasing, soft velvety plush fur or in Chica's case soft feathers. They possessed vibrant, luminescent eyes filled with an unnatural life beyond humanity's understanding, so yes, they did look nice, they looked ethereal, perhaps even cute. Exactly the distinct kind of thing to properly capture the hearts of children world-wide. A remarkable improvement from what they must've looked like before.

Nessa snorts,"Yeah, they changed a lot over the years. They do look nice."she says fondly with a grin before laughing,"Come on! Time to show you the Funtime lineup then I can show you Foxy and Baby."

Mitchell nods and follows her down one of the hallways, there was drawings of smiling people and animatronics hung on the wall, "This is the drawing hall, where we put up fan art and such of the animatronics." Nessa explains, gesturing to the drawings, before cautiously opening a door and heading inside.

"This is Funtime Freddy and Foxy's show room and Ballora's Gallery." Nessa says, introducing Mitchell to the pink and white metal robots on stage. They had a sleek design and rosy cheeks, and their eyes didn't show the same life-like glow the others did and they didn't give off a bad vibe like the others either.   
The odd thing about the Funtimes was that the poster just behind them looked different then what they looked like, the poster showed Funtime Freddy with a more purplish tint, a speaker in his chest and a Bonnie puppet attached to where his hand should be, the one on stage however was pink and white just like Funtime Foxy and had no speaker, instead there was four black buttons on his chest and he didn't have a Bonnie puppet.

He must've been a functional prototype, either that or they gave him an entire different design. Even Funtime Foxy looked different then how it looked on the poster, having light mauve, lavender like accents and a white complexion then the pink accents and white design that showed on the poster.  
It didn't even have a bowtie like the poster suggested. They must've both been redesigned or prototypes then. Probably not the real thing.

The only other animatronic in the room was a humanoid ballerina animatronic with a curved, hourglass figure and pale skin, she had rosy cheeks like the others and a pink-purple tutu and dark blue ballet slippers. She had her eyes closed, she was the only one in the room who looked exactly like how the poster described. She must be Ballora.

"Did the company redesign them?" Mitchell softly asks, speaking his thoughts out loud. Nessa hums in apparent confusion.

"What? Oh! No, these are actually the prototypes, the original Funtime Freddy and Foxy were impossible to recover so we used and upgraded the prototypes that were available instead."Nessa explains, looking over to him before climbing onto the stage,"Besides the originals had some... suspicious design choices so we decided to just make due with what we had."

Mitchell nods, eagerly accepting the plausible explanation before pausing briefly to question her once again, "Suspicious?"

"Yeah, the original Funtime animatronics were actually programed to do some pretty sick stuff. To lure and kidnap children, I think. Once the company found the blueprints, they stopped trying to fix what was left of the originals and just made due with the prototypes which had safer programming and better safety protocols."Nessa answers with a distant tone as she looks fondly at the dynamic Funtime duo in front of her. She must've really loved these animatronics, enough to know everything about them from their programming to any decisions the company goes through regarding them.

"How do you know all this?" Mitchell asks, briefly stumbling over his words. Nessa chuckles and glances over at him.

"I'm assistant manager, and used to work with the tech team in Fazbear Entertainment, I'm also friends with one of the people in IT so I have access to a lot of valuable information at the moment." she replies swiftly with a fond grin, Mitchell grins back before looking back towards the floor.

"Thats cool."

"Is that all your going to say?"Nessa questions, still smiling as she crosses her arms and raises her eyebrow comically.

"Mhm."Mitchell hums his agreement with a smirk. Nessa gently rolls her eyes before hopping nimbly off of the stage with a spring in her step.

"Come on, time to go meet Foxy the Pirate Fox!" she exclaims eagerly with considerable excitement, catching Mitchell's hand in her own, pulling him out of the room. Mitchell blinks but goes along with her, allowing her to drag him to the end of the hall where there was a single door at the end with a pink banner reading: 'Playtime! Funtime!' The banner was placed right above the door.

"This is the Arcade Room, Prize Corner and Kids Cove, where Foxy resides." Nessa explains with an excited smile as she opens the door and drags him inside, the room was filled with bright neon colors. Lining the walls were dozens of sleek black arcade machines, at the left corner of the room was a stage with red curtains and a sign in front of it saying 'Kids Cove'. In the opposite corner was the prize corner, there was shelves lined with pushes, toys and gift boxes and a large purple and blue present box. There was an animatronic right next to the prize box, a short metal robot called Candy Cadet. The right wall is absent of any arcade machines, a simple, smooth wall with a doorway almost completely blending into the blue colored wall.

"It's colorful, it's going to catch the kids attention." Mitchell compliments the room quietly, taking in the sight presented to him, "Where's Foxy?"Mitchell asks, noticing that there's no animatronic on the stage.

Nessa chuckles,"Yeah, it's a pretty sight. Foxy's in the Maintenance Room, I think some engineers are currently working on fixing his legs, seeing what parts they need to replace and throw out."Nessa pauses to catch her breath,"He's a pretty old bot and the company delayed fixing him for a while, they only started fixing him up a few days ago so he still hasn't got any of the new upgrades yet."

"Really? Couldn't they have started sooner?"Mitchell asks, surprised. The other animatronics almost seemed brand new, why would they intentionally delay fixing Foxy?

Nessa sighs, "They focused more on the more popular animatronics first, the fan favorites that everyone loved the most. Foxy wasn't well liked, he was basically forgotten by the 90s and he was the worst off too. He wasn't repaired once since he was made so the company decided to fix him last and delay the opening until he's finished." Nessa explains softly, staring longingly at Kids Cove.

Mitchell nods, not sure how to respond.

"Anyways, enough with this depressing crap."Nessa snaps, moving away from the stage and over into the Prize Corner. Mitchell follows her silently.

"This is the Prize Corner; there's two animatronics here that give out gifts, the Marionette who's sorta like a jack in the box, and this is Candy Cadet. He gives out candy to children."Nessa explains, pointing at Candy Cadet before gently opening the giant present box and reaching inside. Mitchell leans forwards to see what she's doing.

Another second later and it's obvious, after getting a firm grip, she gently pulls a 6 foot tall Marionette with a white mask out of the decorative box.

"This is the Marionette; she's the gift giver and also a security measure."Nessa eagerly tells him as she subtly shifts the Marionette, cradling it in her arms.

"A security measure?" Mitchell asks skeptically, confused. Nessa laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, a security measure. It analyzes human behavior and has facial recognition software connected to a police database and several news outlets. It can recognize a predator from a mile away."Nessa explains proudly with a glimmer in her eyes before she gently and slowly places the Marionette back into its box.

"Thats... pretty cool."Mitchell politely offers when he realizes Nessa was waiting for him to comment.

"It's pretty awesome, it also has some sort of 3d Sonar software or something similar to it, Mari was made in the 50s I think and Sonar didn't exist back then, I don't think so at least. But it has something similar that I don't think any of the mechanics can replicate. The person who built her isn't around anymore, and we don't have her blueprints."Nessa continues."Mari is an engineers dream come true." She gushes, her love for the animatronics undeniable if you consider the way she looks eagerly at them as if they hung the moon and stars.

Mitchell nods, quickly losing interest but politely pretending the opposite. Nessa smiles at him before gently closing the Marionette's box and stepping away from it, "Come on, theres one more animatronic I want to introduce you to."

Mitchell snaps back into focus as she approaches the left wall and pushes at it, the hidden door swings open, revealing a blue walled room with pink and red carpeting.

"This is the Circus Gallery and Playpen, for younger children and toddlers."Nessa says proudly.

There was two tables with colorful tablecloths and soft blue chairs and at one corner of the room a large ball pit and slide, nearby is an indoor swing and jungle gym with small childlike robots hanging off of it. At the end of the room, across from the doorway was a stage with bright crimson curtains and a single animatronic on it.

The animatronic looked like a clown with artificial pale 'skin' and wide vivid, vibrant, luminescent green eyes and long black eyelashes, she had blue metal eyebrows, rosy cheeks, red lipstick and strawberry blond hair that faded into a ruby red color tied into two silky curly pigtails and she was wearing a red and white dress. She looked almost like a mannequin or a doll and she was ridiculously tall, about 7 feet tall to be exact. There was even an round opening in her stomach that revealed a fan, probably to cool down her systems and let air in the case that she ever over-heated. Overall it was a sleek, shiny design with a lot of details. Despite her intimidating size she could be considered cute and friendly.

"She's pretty, very charming." Mitchell comments, "So this is Circus Baby?"

"Yeah, part of the Funtime lineup."Nessa answers, smiling as she looks over Circus Baby, "She's one of a kind, no other like her."

"Yeah, I bet." Mitchell quips, grinning. He can see why children would genuinely like Circus Baby, she was aesthetically pleasing and despite her considerable size, retained a child-like aura. Child-like yet refined and elegant. Yeah, he can genuinely understand, there was something about her that screamed life and sentience and child-like wonder. It's no wonder she was so popular and approachable in her time. Her intelligent eyes were filled with life that didn't belong.

"She's a wonder, isn't she? She can make ice-cream and even blow up balloons with her finger tips. Cool right?"Nessa asks him, Mitchell nods, in awe of the sophisticated robot in front of him, it must've been way ahead of it's time in the 80s.

"She's wonderful." Mitchell agrees quietly, "It's almost like it's alive, ya know?"

"Yes, she most certainly seems that way."Nessa comments, eagerly agreeing with his opinion. Even when offline and completely still the robot seemed to burst with intelligent life.

"So, uh, you said there was another brand of animatronics? The toys?"Mitchell asks abruptly with a shiver as he snaps his fascinated gaze away from Circus Baby.

"Oh! Yeah, the Toy Era lineup. Their in the basement being fixed up, they still haven't been completely repaired yet but they should be in a few days."Nessa answer quickly, reluctantly forcing her own gaze away from the robot,"Theres a lot we have to finish, they were pretty beat up and lacking in repairs when we found them but when we're done, they'll be on stage with the Showtime lineup." she explains quickly.

"Can I see them or...?" Mitchell trails off, not sure how to finish.

Nessa chuckles and affectionately pats him on the back, "You'll see them when the place opens with everyone else. With that said, your only allowed in the basement in the case of an emergency, like a fire or a break-in. There's a bulkhead leading outside so if something happens use the bulkhead in the basement."Nessa answers him before pausing to say;"Only other time you should be down there is if Logan or I give you permission or tell you to go down there for whatever reason or if the power goes out."she finishes with a nervous smile.

Mitchell nods, "I understand. I won't go down there."

Nessa beams at him, "Good! Now the entrance to the basement is actually in this room."she gestures to the metal door to their left, there was a padlock on it and a keypad right next to the door. He'd probably need a key and some 4 digit code to open the door,"The code is 1987. Remember that."

"1987, I got it." Mitchell repeats before asking, "Uh, will I be given a key to the building so that I can come in for my shift?"

"Yeah, I actually have it with me. Should've given you this earlier actually."Nessa remarks as she digs a keychain out of her pocket. On the keychain was two keys which she promptly gives to him,"The golden one is for the building and the black one is for the basement. Remember, emergency only for the basement."

Mitchell nods, "Emergency only."

"Good, I think thats it for today. Good luck tonight."Nessa tells him, smiling as always.

"Uh, see ya." with that out of the way, Mitchell heads towards the door and exit the room. He makes his way back towards the front door before promptly exiting the building, excited for his first night on the job.


	10. Night 1, 2AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell starts his first night shift when Bonnie moves from his spot on the stage.

_ **Chapter 10: Night 1: 2AM** _

  
_June 23rd, 11:57 AM_

Mitchell walked into the office in a foul mood. He needs to get out of Molly and Janis' parents house and get his own apartment, preferably as quickly as possible. His life was hell there, with Janis poking fun at him and ruining everything. Mitchell knows Janis has a right to be mad, not only did Mitchell ruin Janis' big project when they were 14, he also invaded Janis' home, so yeah Janis has a reason to be angry but that doesn´t mean he can take it out on Mitchell.

With a sigh he sits down in the chair in front of the computer monitor, briefly glancing at the vent above it, looks like someone closed the door panel before his shift started, with the vent closed it looked more like a garbage or laundry chute, couldn´t they have used a regular vent grate?

Right as Mitchell sat down, the 12 AM bell rang, echoing all throughout the restaurant, causing him to jump slightly before settling back down, it was only a minute or two before the phone rang as well, scrambling out of his chair, Mitchell picked up the phone right as it went to it's fourth ring and went straight to it's answering machine, it was a missed call.

"Hello, hello?" Mitchell sitting back in his seat, smirks a little and waves mockingly at the phone in a greeting as it played it's message.

"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." Hearing that made Mitchell sit up a bit, maybe it's a previous security guard? Most likely someone in the company.

"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" The man on the phone said as if he was distracted with something, Mitchell was positive that the man on the phone probably hated his job or was reading from a script or something, it wouldn't be surprising, a security job could be as boring as watching paint dry some days and considering the guys tone, Mitchell wouldn´t be surprised if the guy actually was reading from a script.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know." Phone guy pauses as the sound of crinkling paper fills the room, it definitely sounded like he was reading from a script, once again not very surprising.

"Um, Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Now that's what gets Mitchells attention, the urge to lash out and throw the phone at the wall or out into the hallway was overwhelming, what kind of person calls a kids pizzeria joint in the middle of the night for a damn prank? Who would actually believe this shit? There´s no way someone would actually run those kinds of business practices and then announce it on a phone recording where it could be used as evidence in a court. Even Mitchell could tell what a bad idea that is and he´s only 25, not even in his 30s yet.

Despite his misgivings Mitchell bites his tongue and resolves to listen to the rest of the message in boredom. For all Mitchell knew Mr. 'Phone Guy' was probably telling the truth. Mitchell silently promises himself not to do anything he might regret, it wouldn't be good to cause a scene with one of his superiors.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about." "-Like fuck there isn't anything to worry about." Mitchell mutters under his breath before biting his tongue again, he really has to stop doing this.

"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No." Quirky? Seriously? This just has to be a prank, no way it isn't! "If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too." What the fuck? Thirty years? Seriously?, Mitchell shocked, chokes on his own saliva, coughing as he tries to catch his breath again. Those robots looked brand new when he signed up! This guy has to be joking.

"-and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." Mitchell calming down, nods slightly, wouldn't be good to disrespect huge metal beasts who could break him in half.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long." Phone guy continued, okay that made a little sense, Nessa must´ve mentioned it at some point, no way she´d leave something like that out.

"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?" Mitchell's eyes widened. What?! Is he being serious? Who even says those kinds of things? How would that even work? The urge to throw the phone came back in full force but Mitchell stops himself and glares at the phone instead.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit." Confused, Mitchell stares at the phone in disbelief, why does that even matter? Isn´t it just an empty suit? He gets that the guy is trying to warn him in the most nonchalant way possible but seriously?  
  
"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." Mitchell blinks, shocked, before glaring again, "You little shit...." Mitchell cursed, if this was true then why didn't anyone tell him?!

"If this is a prank I swear...." Leaving his threat unfinished, he forced himself to calm down and continued to listen to the phone call silently.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up." Of course they don't, killer animatronics isn't something you'd want to get out to the public. "But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

"Good night." Mitchell repeats as the phone message ends before breathing in deeply and looking at the computer monitor to check the cameras. Checking the cameras on the first floor, he sighs in relief. All the animatronics are in place and none of them are coming after him, it has to a prank, no way it can't be!

Laughing at his incompetence, Mitchell rolls his eyes before taking one last glance at all the cameras, then proceeds to turn off the monitor, ¨Better save power then run out an hour later.¨ he mutters to himself as he brings his phone out of his pocket, proceeding to open up the Plants Vs Zombies game. Time to waste an hour or two playing video games.

_2:30 AM_

Mitchell jolts upright when a large bang resounds throughout the building, he looks around before remembering where he was.

¨Must´ve fallen asleep or something....¨he mutters to himself before sighing and turning the cameras back on. It was 2:30 AM and he still had full power which was pretty good considering he only used the cameras once or twice. He shakes his head, feeling a bit dizzy and a bit dazed from waking up so suddenly.

Remembering why he had the cameras up in the first place, he changes cameras to view the check-in area where the front door and the front desk is, no signs of forced entry, the doors are closed and the windows aren´t broken and nothing seems to have been moved since he came in for work, so thats a good sign.

He checks the show stage next before pausing, one of the animatronics were missing. Mitchells eyes widen and he gasps before freezing in place, the bunny was gone.

Sifting through the cameras, he finally stops in the dining hall where Bonnie was gazing up into the camera with pitch black eyes, his gaping jaws opened wide in a large grin, showing parts of the endoskeleton teeth inside the suit. The vibrant red eyes that he used to have was nowhere to be found.

Mitchell stifles a scream, backing away from the monitor quickly, the image was unsettling.

¨It´s probably just a glitch....¨ Mitchell whispers to himself, slowly calming down from whatever panic that was controlling him before. Thinking back to the phone call and remembering the explanation, he takes a deep breath in and out, ¨It´s just a robot in free-roam, nothing to be afraid of.¨

With that settled, he takes one more glance at the bunny shown on the monitor, it wasn´t looking at the camera anymore, instead it was roaming the dining hall, walking between and around the tables aimlessly with a small skip to it´s step and it´s eyes were lit up again with that vibrant red glow.

Mitchell smiles to himself, watching the robot playfully swipe party hats off the table to look at and play with before placing them back down after losing interest.

He was right, there was nothing to be afraid of. Despite the menacing aura, the rabbit was more like a child then anything actually threatening. There was something appealing, relaxing about watching Bonnie roam and play without a care in the world. It was life-like in a way not many things were, the vibrant life in it´s eyes was ethereal and filled with an un-natural life beyond it´s programming, even so it was obvious that it was a robot. Even with it´s almost fluid, life like appearance and movements, it couldn´t be anything but a robot. A very realistic one, sure, but a harmless robot none the less.

With that concern taken care of, Mitchell flips through the rest of the cameras before turning the monitor off once more, it would be smart to save power, he doesn´t know how quickly it drains so he should only use it when necessary. After taking a moment to decide what the best course of action would be, he picks up his phone from where it fell onto the floor and after typing in his password, changes the game to something less likely to make him fall asleep.

He can check back in on Bonnie in about half an hour, for now he has a high score to beat. Setting a timer for 3 AM, he starts the game.


	11. Night 1, 5AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell meets Bonnie and Chica up close.

_ **Chapter 11: Night 1, 5 AM** _

  
_3 AM_

Mitchell yawns before stretching, finally tucking his phone back into his pocket. Turning off the timer, he turns the computer monitor back on, Bonnie wasn't in the Dining Hall anymore. Mitchell breath hitches but he ignores that twinge of fear inside him. There's nothing to worry about.

"Now where on earth could you be Bunny boy?" Mitchell mutters, searching through the cameras. Briefly checking the stage he notices that none of the other animatronics have moved yet, seems like only Bonnie was awake at the moment. Glancing briefly at the other cameras, he stops on the Drawing Hall camera. Bonnie was wandering around aimlessly, glancing into the other rooms curiously but not daring to go into any of them.

Mitchell smiles, the longer he watches Bonnie, the more the robot seemed to resemble a curious child. 

It took a minute before Bonnie mustered the courage to leave the hallway, the robot heads into the Arcade Area where Kids Cove and the Prize Corner was. The rabbit tilts it's head when it see's the empty stage but moves on, heading towards the large prize box where the Marionette was. 

Mitchell frowns slightly, leaning in towards the screen as Bonnie nudges the top of the prize box off to look inside, the rabbit almost seems to smile as it reaches inside to gently scoop the Marionette out of the box. It tilts it's head when the Marionette remains limp, shaking the puppet gently before shrugging and dropping the Marionette back into it's box. 

Bonnie moves away from the box, leaving the top of the prize box on the ground and roams the room, looking over the arcade games curiously.

Mitchell glances over at the clock before looking back at the cameras, it was 3:13 and Bonnie was already moving back towards the Dining Hall. Following him on the cameras, Mitchell watches as Bonnie enters the Maintenance Room, the animatronic doesn't stay there long, glancing briefly at the circuit breaker before shrugging and heading back towards the Dining Area.

Mitchell shifts in his chair before changing the cameras again, he spent a good 13 minutes just watching Bonnie move from room to room so it was probably time to check up on the others before getting off the cameras, he's already down to 95% power, which was actually pretty good considering that it only took a few hours for the power to get to that point. 

The fan must've been using up some of the power though, Mitchell only used the cameras three times so far and it's already been 3 hours since the start of his shift.

Well, if it ever became a problem he could always just unplug the fan. He doesn't need it anyways, there's literally an air vent right above him. Shaking his head, Mitchell forces his attention back onto the show stage camera, Chica was looking right at the camera. Both Freddy and Chica was still on stage at the moment, though it wouldn't surprise Mitchell if Chica started moving around the building like Bonnie was.

Mitchell startles as a clattering noise catches his attention, like something was knocked over. The noise seemed to catch Chica's attention as well, the chick flinched and stopped examining the camera, snapping her head to the side to glare at something off stage. Mitchell switches the camera to Bonnie who was staring at the stage. At the table Bonnie was standing near, one of the chairs was knocked over, it must've been the noise Mitchell heard.

He shakes his head with a small smirk, watching as Chica wobbles her way off stage, glaring at the rabbit as she cradles her plush cupcake to her chest. The chick softens her glare when the rabbit hangs his head and shrugs in what seems like a non-verbal apology. The chick shakes her head fondly before nudging the fallen chair to the side. Mitchell stares, slightly confused as to how the robots were acting.

Chica was exploring the dining room, she looked as if she'd fall over any minute now, tripping over her own feet and just barely catching herself, already multiple party hats were knocked off the nearby tables as Chica waved her arms around, trying to straighten them but failing miserably as more paper party hats were knocked out of place.

It was almost funny how hard she was trying, Bonnie was hopelessly trying to half-heartily fix her mess and Chica was stumbling about like a zombie. Mitchell chuckled as Bonnie stopped picking up after her, deciding to just pick up the chair he knocked over, pushing it back where it belonged before wandering into the West Hall.

Mitchell freezes, from far away the animatronics seemed friendly, harmless and child-like but he'd never want to see one of them up close, Bonnie was in the west hall, one of the hallways that lead directly to his office.

Mitchell takes a deep breath in before letting it back out, hesitantly turning off the camera monitor, Mitchell brings his phone back out before standing up and looking out the door, the hall was pitch black so he couldn't see much, turning on the flashlight on his phone, he shines it down the hallway. Right at the end of the hallway stood Bonnie, staring directly at him was that large anthropomorphic robotic rabbit. Mitchell gulps, glad that the robot wasn't too close but terrified of it coming closer.

Something about the rabbit screamed of life, on the cameras he seemed harmless, he acted like a curious child exploring a new home but when he was staring right at you from the end of the hallway, glaring with bright red gleaming eyes filled with unnatural life and awareness, it seemed almost dangerous. All Mitchell could think of at the moment was what the guy on the phone said. About the animatronics being out to kill him, Mitchell didn't believe it before but with a tall robotic rabbit glaring at him with hate, maybe even curiosity in his eyes, he couldn't not believe it. 

That type of burning hatred wasn't something that could be easily ignored. That thing was alive and coming to get him.

Mitchell turns off his phone, guiding it back into his pocket before ducking into the office. "Holy crap." he swears, leaning against the doorway. The arrival of Bonnie in the hallway reminded him of Phone Guy's warning about how those animatronics could be dangerous if they caught him. Mitchell's thoughts spiral before he shakes his head once more, the warning had to have been not entirely true, it was an old recording and the animatronics have already been fixed so there should be nothing to worry about.

Mitchell takes a calming breath in, once more shutting down his panic quickly and efficiently. He takes another look inside Bonnie's hallway, still pitch black but there was a dull gleam where Mitchell saw Bonnie last, so the thing probably hasn't moved yet. Going back in his office, he sits down in his chair.

"It's going to be a long night." Mitchell mutters, turning the cameras back on to check on Chica who was currently heading for the restrooms. Taking a glance at the clock, he notices the time, it was 3:30, he must've spent a good 17 minutes either staring at Bonnie or trying to calm himself down.

He jumps when a noise echos from the hallway Bonnie was at, it sounded like footsteps. He glances at the doorway, noticing a faint gleam before turning on the light. Bonnie was right at the door and staring right at him, Mitchell freezes, watching the robot cautiously, "Sorry Bonnie, can't let you in." he mutters under his breath, the robot tilts it's head, it's rabbit ears, stood at attention. The rabbit took a small step forward, reaching out for Mitchell.

He presses the button and a large metal door slams down in front of the rabbit, blocking the robot from the office. Mitchell sighs before looking back at the cameras, Chica was still in the restroom and Bonnie was already leaving the west hall, heading back into the dining area. Mitchell opens the door cautiously despite already knowing that Bonnie was gone. He hesitates on checking the lights before deciding not to, he already knows where Bonnie and Chica is, there's no reason to waste more power.

He settles in for a long night and looks at both doorways, there was nothing coming to get him, at least not at the moment.

_4:33 AM_

It isn't until half an hour past 4AM that any of the animatronics wandered back towards the office, except Bonnie who visited the office at least once in the last hour but the rabbit left quickly to hide in the Supply Closet, a little too close to the office for Mitchell's comfort. Mitchell sighs, watching Chica through the window, the animatronic had visited the office for the first time tonight, staring creepily through the window until Mitchell noticed, when he did, he shut the door quickly. 

Already it's been a few minutes since she arrived and it didn't look like she was leaving any time soon.

"Could you leave maybe?" Mitchell asks, examining the robot from a safe distance. After a moment of waiting, he gives up and glances back towards the clock, 4:33 AM.

The sound of roaring laughter startles Mitchell, he jumps, turning back to the robotic chick who leans in towards the window, her wing like hands resting on the window between them. "D-Did you just?" Mitchell stutters, instantly knowing who the laugh came from.

"Of course I did, little one." Chica interrupts him, clenching her jaw tightly, her voice seemed almost mocking as she squinted at him, her eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare. Her voice was breathy, hoarse and rough as if she hasn't spoken in a while, it was unsettling and not exactly what he expected from a children's entertainment robot, it sounded like she had a permanent sore throat. 

Her eyes bore into his, there was aggression in her eyes, something desperate and confused, like a desperate child lashing out in fear or confusion or even anger after being brought to a scary place they've never been before, the life in her eyes spoke wonders of her personality, defensive and closed off. Mitchell was shocked into silence, it was one thing for the robots to roam around the building, that could be easily explained, but speaking and answering him? With real emotion too? That was a little harder to explain unless they were sentient, which honestly wouldn't surprise him. 

It would be hard to fake that illusion of life that hung over the robots like a veil. 

"DId mouse catch your tongue?" Chica asks, tilting her head slightly with a wide grin, her jaw falling open to reveal the second set of teeth inside. There was a teasing quality to her voice, amusement dancing in her eyes as her eyes followed his movements, watching him eagerly like a large bird would watch it's prey. A calculating, playful glint in her eyes betrayed her motives. Chica was a predator and Mitchell was her prey, Mitchell held his breath in for a few seconds, his eyes darting across the room.

"Uh, do you mind leaving please? I don't want to waste too much power..." Mitchell finally speaks up politely, forcing his eyes back on her, hunching over in his chair slightly, the chicken showed a confidence that was actually quite frightening. 

Disregarding the fear building up inside him, he smiles nervously at her, there was no reason to make things any worse and aggression would defiantly make things worse for him. He remembered what his Aunty used to say, 'Kill 'em with kindness', 'Treat people how you want to be treated.' ext., she always said that kindness can get rid of even the worst foes, if they couldn't get you to hate them and fight back then they would decide that you wearn't worth the trouble. Mitchell found that to be true over the years so no matter how much he wanted to yell and scream and hit things, he didn't. 

There was a fine line between repression and not taking out his anger at other people but honestly Mitchell couldn't find that line no matter how hard he tried. Regardless, if he could befriend a bully or two by being polite regardless if they deserved it or not, maybe he could get the robotic chicken to stop hogging the door, his power was slowly dropping and it was really hard not to yell at that thing.

The animatronic snorts, seeming to find the situation funny, she tilts her head again, the aggression in her eyes fading into an almost fond look, her gaze softening but staying fixed on him, there was something off about it though, that desperation never seemed to fade away even as the robot smiled, "Alright sweet pea, I don't mind, I'll be gone in a flick of a feather." her voice was a bit more gentle then before but still had that edge to it, an edge that never seemed to fade away, Mitchell couldn't help but think of a mother hen.

That's what the robot reminded him of, a mother hen, albeit a dangerous one. Chica was unsettling, it made all the alarm bells in Mitchell's head ring, Bonnie didn't feel the same way Chica did. There was a slight difference but even Mitchell, with how good he was at reading people, couldn't figure out what that difference was. Chica was defensive, angry but willing to talk to the enemy but Bonnie was.... different, a curious scared child defending it's home. 

Mitchell didn't know what to think, without talking to Bonnie personally it would be hard to figure out what exactly the difference was.

Mitchell nods, trembling in place ever so slightly as the robotic chicken observes him with a small frown before giving a dismissive wave of her hand and turning away from the window, stumbling her way back down the hall and moving with a bit of difficultly, unsteadily swaying from side to side. Mitchell opened the door, slightly concerned that Chica might fall over but the robot managed to get back into the dining hall without needing any help so Mitchell carefully sat back down before turning the camera monitor back on.

Bonnie was still in the Supply Closet, which was a bit too big to be just a supply closet and Chica was waddling her way into the kitchen. It was likely that Chica wouldn't visit until near the end of the night. She didn't seem very interested in Mitchell, agressive yes but she was more friendly then Bonnie was, Bonnie didn't speak to him at all and didn't stay very long either, the two times he did visit. Bonnie seemed to have a very low attention span, leaving almost as soon as the door closed on him, unlike Chica who waited at the door for almost 20 minutes.

Mitchell sighed before turning the computer monitor off. All the animatronics were accounted for, Bonnie was still in the Supply Closet, Chica was exploring the building restlessly without any destination in mind and was carelessly knocking things over as she stumbled about and Freddy was still on stage. Nothing to worry about, he might get it trouble for the mess Chica was making though. 

At least none of the other animatronics were awake at the moment, Chica seemed to be generally avoiding the Funtime animatronics, all of which haven't moved a bit since the night started.

He glances at the clock, 4:50 AM. Ten more minutes and it'll be 5 AM, then he'd only have an hour left till he could leave. Mitchell shifts in his chair, only an hour and 10 minutes to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't upload any chapters for a while, I got a bit distracted and had a case of the dreaded Writers Block.
> 
> For anyone that would like the Building Layout for the fanfiction, heres a link to the map I made: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/583387876973346816/696118208058359929/Fnaf_They_Only_Want_To_Party_Map_1Flr.jpg
> 
> The picture is also at the end of the first chapter so yeah. I hope you guys have been staying safe and healthy.
> 
> Sincerely,  
SkylerScull


	12. Horrible Things Come In Small Packages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell gets a ride home from his coworker Nessa at the end of his shift and brings back a small package home from the company.

_ **Chapter 12: Horrible Things Come In Small Packages** _

_-"she cried as if she would cry forever"-_

  
The remaining hour of Mitchell's shift went surprisingly well, it was relatively quiet. Bonnie only visited three or four times the entire night and Chica only visited once. Spending the rest of her time holed up in the kitchen, overall Chica wasn't much of a problem. Mitchell had no idea what she was doing in there and he didn't want to know. The clanging noises coming from the kitchen only stopped whenever Chica briefly wandered down the hall only to turn around and go back to where she came from.

Mitchell stretched, yawning as he crept out of his chair. He looked at the clock, it was a minute till 6. 

Besides Bonnie and Chica, the other animatronics in the building were well-behaved. They stayed on stage and haven't moved a muscle since the night started. 

Turning the monitor back on, Mitchell checked the cameras. Chica and Bonnie were heading back towards the show stage, cupcake and guitar in hand as they stumbled- or in Bonnie's case skipped- their way back into their places.

With one last look at the office, Mitchell turned off the monitor and headed down the east hall cautiously. He could probably sneak past the robots if he was careful, it was dark and they were both on stage so he'd probably be fine. He was used to doing dangerously stupid stuff that could get him killed, so he wasn't as worried or as scared as he probably should be. 

Mitchell, as he gets to the end of the hall, crouches next to the wall before hiding behind one of the tables, ducking down to avoid being seen. All he had to do was sneak out the entrance and then he'd be home free. He opened the door to the waiting room just wide enough to slip through and then quietly closes it behind him.

Mitchell rolls his eyes, a small smirk on his lips as he saunters towards the exit and out of the building. It was a bit too easy he thinks as he heads quietly head down the street, leaving the building behind. He didn't have a car today, Janis wouldn't let him take it to work so he didn't have the option of a speedy retreat.

Humming a small tune, he slows down, stopping just as a black car pulls up beside him.

"Hey, Mitchell!" Nessa calls out as she rolls down her window, pulling up beside him before unlocking the passenger side door. "Come on inside, I can give you a ride home." She waves him inside so he enters the car without making a fuss about it. No use saying no, he could use a ride anyways.

"Hey." Mitchell responds with a small smile, Nessa smiles back at him.

"So, how was your first night?" she asks, keeping an eye on the road. Mitchell crosses his arms, feeling oddly defensive. Not once did she warn him about the robots.

"Uh... you never told me that the robots were-" Mitchell starts before he abruptly stops speaking, "Trying to get inside my office." he finishes dryly, his smile dropping.

Nessa winces, "Sorry. You wouldn't of accepted the job if anyone told you. It's... also against company policy." Mitchell sighs and for a few minutes they stay silent. They only start speaking again after Nessa pulls in to his driveway. Nessa turns towards him, her eyes soft, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Mitchell."

Her apology breaks through his silent anger but he doesn't respond, refusing to look her in the eyes.

Nessa sighs at his behavior but not overly surprised at his reaction, "Fazbear Entertainment can be tracked all the way back to the 1970s or 50s when it was a smaller business with a smaller budget, it only really took off and became big in the 80s. It´s always been top of the line and advanced beyond it´s day and age. It´s..... not surprising they decided to keep reopening despite everything that happened." she started slowly before pausing.

Mitchell glances at her, she looked... sad. Nessa, even though she was smiling, looked like she wanted to cry.

"Whats wrong with them?" He speaks up after a few seconds, not sure what else to say. Nessa gulps, looking away from him nervously.

"I'm just saying, It's not surprising that there's been a few accidents here and there. No business is without it's bad laundry, Fazbear Entertainment included." Nessa continues quickly, ignoring his comment as best as she could. 

There wasn't much Nessa could say to fix this situation and honestly she didn't really want to. She didn't know much but if there was one thing she knew, it was that Fazbear Entertainment didn't give up easily. It sunk it's claws into this town and it wasn't letting go, even after all these years. It came back again and again and not much could change that. It was inevitable and anyone who's been involved with the company for more then a few years knew it too.

Mitchell stared at her blankly, "Nessa... whats wrong with them?" he repeated his question, a bit more worried then before.

Nessa looked over to him, frowning. There was tears in her eyes but she didn't dare let herself cry. "There's a lot you don't know about those animatronics. They're alive and they aren't normal. Anyone could see it just by looking into their eyes." she explains softly.

Mitchell looked away, his voice hardening as he asks: "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't underestimate them." Nessa answers him before changing the subject, "I'll have a previous employee give you a phone call later tonight during your shift. He might be able to explain things better then I can." Nessa explains quickly to him before lowering her voice to a whisper, "The kid had the night shift in the 80s, he's worked with almost every animatronic in that building. He should be able to help you, so listen to him, okay?"

Mitchell nods meekly before pausing to ask, "I got a message during my shift, is it the same person?"

Nessa blinks before frowning, confused. "No, no one should've called during your shift. Did you recognize the number?"

Mitchell shakes his head, "There wasn't a number."

Nessa bites her lip, worry shining in her eyes, "It was probably a prank call. Don't worry about it."

Mitchell smiles at her, accepting the answer before unbuckling his seat belt and leaving the car. He gets his keys out of his pocket before turning back around to face her. "Hey, the guy that's supposed to call tonight, whats his name?"

Nessa smiles back at him, "His names Jeremy, he's a nice guy. A bit of a nervous wreck though."

Mitchell smirks, "Seems like my kind of guy." he responds dryly.

Nessa laughs, grinning back at him. Not long after, she speaks up to tell him something, "Hey, I almost forgot but I got something for you. Logan wanted me to give you this box of stuff from the company."

Mitchell frowns, "Where is it?" 

"In the backseat." she answers nonchalantly, avoiding eye contact and staring at some point over his shoulder. Her gaze was empty.

Mitchell, not noticing her gaze, smiles and thanks her, before opening the side door. There was a box with the Fazbear Entertainment logo on it. It had tons of tape covering it and had the words: "CAUTION" and "Open with care" written in red and black sharpie over the side of the large box. Mitchell raises an eyebrow before grabbing it, tugging the box into his arms before closing the car door with his foot. Carefully juggling the box in one hand, he frees the hand with the keys in it and waves goodbye. Watching as Nessa drives away.

He heads down the driveway towards the front door, keys in hand.

"Jeremy, huh?" he mutters, unlocking the front door before heading inside. Tired as he was, when he put the box down next to the coat rack, he didn't even notice the box starting to shake violently as if something was trapped inside. "Sounds familiar." 

Going to his room to get some sleep, he silently promises himself he'll look over the package tomorrow. He has better things to do and dealing with Fazbear Entertainment wasn't one of them.

-

_The room was dark as his entered it, broken glass crunched under his foot as he moved forward with purpose. He was afraid but he didn't know why as he listened carefully for a well sung tune. He walked down the red hall, quiet as a mouse as he snuck inside the room. It was rare that he ever started outside, so having to sneak back was a rarity. Inside the bedroom there was toys littering the ground, a purple robot and a purple phone. On one of the dressers was a purple fan and an alarm clock._

_ The walls were white and grey and there was soft blue carpet lining the floor. It was familiar to him but at the same time different from the last time he was here. The other door lead to another hallway but he didn't dare leave the safety of the bedroom. Instead he turned to the bed, stepping forward to pick up the soft plushie sitting on top of the covers. The worn blood stained golden fur looked almost golden brown in the dark, he knew why._

_He opened his mouth to speak before closing it, there was no need for words. He knew no one would hear him. No one would hear his cries for help. The tinkling of a music box grew louder, it was coming to get him. He knew it was here for him, Cassidy was scary enough on a good day. Charlie was even worse._

_Despite everything telling him not to, he looked up at the looming ceiling above him. Around the opaque ceiling light managing to hang precariously above him, was a large hole leading to darkness. Though he wasn't quite sure where it lead. All he knew was that the monster lived up there, in the ceiling._

_He gasped as striped tentacles swung down to greet him. He closed his eyes, falling to the ground and curling up on himself. There was no use being afraid, fear wouldn't scare it away. Nothing would._

_He sobbed as the creature grabbed hold of him, it's soft whispers greeting his ears as it wrapped around him in an inescapable hug. _

_"**Shhh, don't worry, little one.**" It crooned sweetly, surrounding him from all sides, "**This nightmare will never end, but it will fade.**" It's distorted voice sung along to music only it could hear, a soothing melody meant to calm him. He opened his eyes to greet the horrifying creature cradling him in it's arms. The puppets mask watched him gleefully, sharp teeth beaming at him in what must've once been a reassuring smile. _

_Looking straight into it's hungry eyes, he knew that it wasn't him Charlie was after. It was Cassidy._

-

Mitchell fell out of bed with a curse, breathing heavily as the dream started to fade away. Glancing over at the clock, he notices the time. It was 10:20, he managed to sleep for about 4 hours then. Since he slept in his security uniform, he quickly changes his clothes to jeans and a grey sweatshirt before heading downstairs for some breakfast.

"Hey Molly." he greets the red haired women in the kitchen as he snatches an apple from the counter.

"Hey, so how was your job?" Molly asks from her place at the dining table, Mitchell snorts at her question. His job didn't go very well but it wasn't like he was going to tell her that.

"It went fine."he lies, avoiding eye contact as he finishes his breakfast, which consisted of a single apple and nothing else.

Molly rolls her eyes, seeing through the lie easily, "Alright. What's that package by the door?"

Mitchell shrugs, "Hell if I know. The girl at the desk said it was a care package from the company."

Molly smirks, wagging her eyebrows as she leans into his space, "Whats the girls name?" she asks curiously.

"Vanessa. Don't know her last name." he shrugs before leaving the room, ignoring Molly's teasing as best as he could. Heading towards the coat rack, he pauses to pick up the large box from the company before bringing it upstairs with him. Settling down in his room, he rips off the tape before opening up the box on his bed. Might as well get it over with as soon as possible.

There was six plushies inside the box. There was Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and one that was a dirty worn golden color that looked fairly familiar. The gold was worn down by time and there was old dark red stains on it that blended with the fur, making the toy look golden brown instead of it's original golden yellow color. There was also a video game, a visor and a cell phone that looked fairly new. Hunched over in the corner of the box was a withered, dark golden green, toddler sized, three foot tall, robotic bunny with razor sharp canine teeth. It smelled awful, the scent of decay, mold, mildew and what must've been motor oil drafted from the robot. He also could've sworn he smelled blood too.

Picking the small robot up, he turned it around in his hands. It was unfamiliar to him and hideous to say the least, the fur was damp and dusty as if it hasn't been taken care of in a long time. It wasn't too heavy either, it was only a few pounds lighter then the average 23 month old toddler. The thing was old and had multiple holes in it, revealing the circuitry and metal bones underneath the coarse matted fur. On the underside of the robots jaw there was a tiny hole that could be mistaken for a bolt holding together the hinge to the lower jaw, it was probably a charging port though. Hidden underneath the fur on the back of the bunny rabbit was a line of Velcro closed over a battery compartment that was sealed shut, underneath the battery compartment was what looked like a speaker but could've also been some sort of internal vent to air out it's insides and cool it down in case it over-heated.

The robots bulging, beady, glassy eyes stared at him blankly. It looked like it hadn't been washed in ages, dirt, dust and what looked like mold covered much of the fur and the insides of the rabbit. Mitchell's eyebrows raised as he set it back down in the box and looked over his hands, dirt and dust and some kind of sticky, crusty, red-brown and yellow substance coated his fingers and palms where his hands were previously digging into the robots fur.

Mitchell wiped his hands on his jeans, "You look awful." he muttered to the robot, unable to take his eyes off of it. He reaches one more time into the box, searching for some kind of directions or at least a name to call it by. Right underneath the pile of junk was a single paper. Pulling it out, he read some of the words on the page out-loud: "Plushtrap Chaser, moves in the dark, freezes in the light."

Mitchell gazes back at the robot in curiosity, "Plushtrap? Cool name, I wonder if you still work." As if in agreement the robot's left ear twitches vaguely in his direction. Mitchell freezes, waiting a few seconds for any more movement before picking the robot back up into his arms.

"Your going to be some trouble aren't you? I might need to get you fixed soon buddy. Your in bad shape." Mitchell remarks with a small smirk. While Plushtrap was creepy, it couldn't really cause him any harm. It was too small, not large or heavy enough to be a threat to him. He gazes briefly at the robot's large, sharp, ominous teeth. 

Plushtrap might not be a threat to his life but it was a threat to his fingers. Which was quickly proven as the rabbit snapped to life and lurched forward before stopping an inch from biting off his nose. Even though the rooms light was on, it was still moving occasionally. Great, a faulty robot. Just what he needs in life, a walking talking finger trap.


	13. Plushtrap Chaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell fixes up Plushtrap and debates with his friend Molly about Fazbear Entertianments history before coming up with a plan for the next night.

_ **Chapter 13: Plushtrap Chaser** _

Mitchell´s day wasn´t going as well as it could be. Not only did he take a job yesterday that could cost him his life but he also got sent a mini-zombie bunny robot as what Mitchell can only assume is an apology. 

Plushtrap shouldn´t have even been able to work, the animatronic was in very bad shape so it was surprising to him that the thing was still working despite how long it must´ve been held in storage. Now he has a broken robot to fix.

"Today just isn´t your day." Molly muses as she watches him from across the room. Mitchell was currently chilling out in her room and using her resources to repair Plushtrap. He found a hidden switch in Plushtraps neck earlier that turned out to be itś on and off switch, he turned Plushtrap off earlier to prevent the robot from moving around when he´s trying to fix it.

Mitchell rolls his eyes, "Yeah, it sure isn´t. Pass me your personal screwdriver and some pliers?"

Molly searches in her bag for the items before obediently handing over the tools he requested, "Is the screwdriver your using now not working out for you?" she asks curiously from her place lounging on her bed. 

Her room had red wallpaper and pink carpet. Her bed was covered in the color purple and had blue pillows. She was currently laying down on her stomach lazily with her bag of tools sitting precariously on the edge of her bed.

Mitchell snorts, accepting the tools gratefully before answering her; "You gave the wrong one last time, this one is easier to use."

With that said, Mitchell goes back to ignoring her. He untightens a few screws that he was having trouble with, before popping off the back panel of the robot, showcasing the wires, animatronic devices and metal bones inside the rabbits body. 

He unscrews the back panel of the head next, using the pliers to ply a few bolts loose. An odd odor wafts from the robot almost immediately, it smelled like burning plastic. 

There was a few frayed wires and some other wires were knocked loose here and there inside of the robot and there was also a few wires which were hot to the touch. Not a good sign.

Mitchell sighs, "I don´t get how this thing is still moving around with this much damage."

"That bad?" Molly asks with a raised eye-brow. Mitchell winces before nodding.

"Yeah, it´s pretty bad. I don´t think it´s eyes are hooked up right either, some of the wires are knocked loose." Mitchell explains, poking around in the rabbits head. Moving a couple of the wires around, he quickly finds the AI chip, unhooking it from the robot and setting it aside before unplugging the damaged wires.

"Hand me a few wires?" Mitchell asks, looking away from the robot to glance at Molly.

"How many do you need?" she asks, Mitchell gives her the answer before catching the pile of wires she throws over to him.

It doesn´t take very long to replace the old, frayed wires and to plug in some new ones. Looking back at the AI chip he set aside, he looks it over carefully before plugging it back into the robot, it didn´t look like it carried any damage so he probably won´t need to replace it.   
Fortunately the only things that needed to be replaced was the speaker which was completely ruined, a bunch of wires and the light-dependent sensors in it´s eyes, which was probably used to detect and respond to certain light levels. It took a more delicate approach for the eyes but Mitchell fixed it up the best he could. 

He didn´t dare touch the small compartment filled with liquid hooked up in the robot though, the compartment was attached to the metallic spine. Mitchell had no idea what it was used for and he didn´t want to know.

It only took him an hour or two to finish cleaning and fixing Plushtrap, who was now a lighter golden green color then before, all that filth that coated his fur before was scrubbed off of him, making the robot look much nicer. Mitchell even took the time to sow up the holes in it´s suit, fortunately Molly had everything he needed, including a needle, some thread and the right shade of fabric. 

They dried the robot off by blow-drying the fur and even brushed it, taking out all the knots that appeared over the years. The coarse fur looked softer now that it was all cleaned up.

"There." Mitchell muttered as he picked Plushtrap up in his arms as he stood up from the floor, "All finished."

Molly smiled as she sat up in her bed, holding her arms up towards the robot. Mitchell carefully handed the robot over. "He looks lovely." Molly gushed as she held the robot close. 

When Mitchell first showed her Plushtrap and begged her to let him use her tools, she was excited. When she saw the thing for the first time however, she was disgusted, it was in a terrible state but after they got it all cleaned up, Molly changed her mind fast. Sure there was a few stains here and there that Mitchell was unable to get rid of, even with bleach, but over-all it looked much more child friendly then before.

Molly tore her eyes away from the robot to look at Mitchell, "You said it moves in the dark right? Should we test it out?"

Mitchell shrugs, "I don´t see why not."

Grinning at him, Molly flips the hidden switch located in the neck, effectively turning Plushtrap back on before setting the animatronic down on the floor. Passing Mitchell a flashlight she found under-neath her bed, she rushes over to the light switch before turning off the lights. 

Mitchell takes the time to shut the curtains before Molly comes back to him to steal the flashlight off of him.

"So it should be moving right?" Molly asks, aiming the dim flashlight at Plushtrap who remains frozen. Mitchell rolls his eyes before stealing the flashlight back from her, aiming the light away from the robot.

"Light-sensitive remember? It probably has to take a little while to reboot it´s systems too. Some of it´s data might also be corrupted, didn´t have time to check though." Mitchell answers, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. It was less him not having time to check the robots coding and more that he didn´t want to, coding wasn´t something he enjoyed doing. 

Molly rolls her eyes before gently nudging Mitchell with a small smirk, "No excuses, you just didn´t want to check it´s programming. You had plenty of time." she complains with amusement coating her words. 

Mitchell groans, "When did you get so good at detecting lies?" he raises his voice as he crosses his arms. He doesn´t really enjoy it when she decides to tease him like this and she knows it too which makes it all the more fun.

Molly goes to respond when the noise of metal footsteps hitting carpet catches her attention, "Think that´s Plushtrap moving about?" she asks, nudging his shoulder again. To be honest, Mitchell didn´t expect much from Plushtrap, which was why when he aimed the flashlight where he last saw it, it surprised him when he noticed that Plushtrap was gone.

The robot had disappeared during their conversation and he had zero idea where the hell it went to. Mitchell silently nods to Molly´s question before sweeping the flashlight across the room to find the little bunny. 

"Where on earth could that thing have went to?" Mitchell whispers to himself, Molly rolls her eyes before heading over to the bed.

"Only place you didn´t check." she cheekily tells him when she notices the questioning look he sends her way. She kneels down before looking underneath the bed, "There it is! Told you, Mitchell." she reaches under the bed before pulling a shaking Plushtrap into her arms, it struggles briefly in her arms but quickly goes limp when Mitchell aims the flashlight at it.

Mitchell snorts, "Guess it really does work."

Molly rolls her eyes before gently tugging on an exposed wire in it´s neck area, the rabbit convulses in her arms before going limp again.

Mitchell sighs before wearily approaching her and the robot, "So what should we do with it?"

"I think we should unplug the light sensor. It´d be more fun if it was roaming around all the time. Plus i´d finally get that pet rabbit I´ve always wanted." Molly grins at him, if there was three things she loved most in the world, it was bunny´s, robots and finding loopholes. It was obvious what her intention was. She had wanted a pet rabbit since she was a little kid, her parents always said no because Janis was allergic to them. They never said no to a robotic bunny though.

"Thats pretty clever. It´d scare your brother to death though." Mitchell comments, heading over to the light switch. With the flashlight off of Plushtrap, the thing started struggling again. At least until Mitchell turned the lights back on, Plushtrap instantly froze in place.

Molly shakes her head before sitting back down on her bed with Plushtrap in her arms, "Yeah, I figured if Mom and Dad wouldn´t give me a bunny, I´d get robotic one instead. Janis would freak out if he saw this." Molly´s arms had long scratches on it from where Plushtrap scratched her in an attempt to get away, it didn´t seem to be bothering her any.

Mitchell sits next to her, setting the flashlight on the bed before taking the robot out of her arms and silently accepting the screwdriver she hands over to him. He quickly goes through the process of deactivating the light sensors before slamming the back panel of Plushtrap´s head closed. The robot instantly begins struggling again as soon as the light sensors are unplugged, "Little help here?"

Molly reaches over and flips the hidden off switch, the animatronic goes limp, allowing Mitchell to screw the bolts back in. 

"Should´ve turned it off before hand. Thanks Molly." Mitchell mutters, flashing a quick smile at her before putting away the screwdriver. After that they set the robot on the bed in between them before flipping the switch again.

The robot comes to life just like last time and instantly trys to run away and jump off of the bed. Molly quickly blocks it´s way with her arm before picking it up. Plushtrap stares at her with it´s panicked beady eyes, kicking it´s feet at her and clawing at her arms desperately.

"Hey, we´re not here to hurt you." Molly assures it gently, amusement in her voice as it continued to struggle. The robot perked up at her voice, tilting it´s head as it´s movements slowed down. Soon enough it stopped struggling completely. Molly smiles at it before gently placing it back down onto the bed, Plushtrap huffs but stays put, plopping down into a sitting position. Just like the robots from the pizzeria, Plushtrap seeming strangely aware of it´s surroundings.

Mitchell snorts, "I honestly didn´t think that would work. How´d you calm it down so quickly?"

Molly rolls her eyes, "It´s a smart AI. Rumors are that Fazbear Entertainment´s robots can understand speech. I heard a lot of crap about them from school." 

Mitchell nods at her explanation, his eyes wandering back to Plushtrap who was watching him intently. "That true little buddy?" Mitchell asks playfully, playing along. The rabbit tilts it´s head before crawling over to him slowly. Mitchell raises an eyebrow and scoots back a bit before the robot catches his sleeve with it´s claws, clutching Mitchell´s arm tightly. Plushtrap, having successfully caught Mitchell´s sleeve, snuggles into his side, gnawing on the edge of his sleeve happily.

Mitchell opens his mouth before closing it again, not sure what exactly to say, "What just happened?" he finally questions, flabbergasted.

Molly bursts out laughing, "I think it likes you!" she playfully remarks, observing the robots actions. It was the size of a toddler and acted like one too.

Mitchell glares at her, "Oh, laugh it up, will you?"

"Be quiet Mitchell." Molly rolls her eyes, pushing him away playfully but being careful not to upset Plushtrap. Thankfully Molly knew better then to push Mitchell off the bed when he has a robot clinging to him.

Mitchell takes a moment to figure out whether she´s actually mad or just joking before speaking up, "I think he likes me too. Kinda weird though, isn´t it?"

Molly nods, "Super weird." Molly agrees, pursing her lips, "Did the robot´s at Fazbears act like this?" she asks curiously, leaning closer to him.

"Yeah, sort of. I don´t think they liked me though. They were a bit aggressive whenever they saw me." Mitchell explains, nodding. Molly raises an eyebrow at the information, it was unusual that animatronics made to entertain humans would be aggressive the second they encountered one. 

"I overheard someone saying that their criminal-facial recognition database thingy was messed with in the 80s, think that´s it?" Molly proposes before reaching out to pet Plushtrap.

Mitchell shrugs, a small frown on his face, "Maybe. ´Nessa said that they reprogrammed them and stuff. Maybe they missed the problem though."

"Maybe, it´s the only thing I can think of though." Molly responds with a sigh before leaning back and flopping down onto the bed, laying back on the covers, "If they act anywhere near as alive as Plushtrap then they probably just have bad experiences with adults. There was a couple missing children´s incidents here and there so it´s possible they might´ve seen the person responsible." Molly suggests, looking up at him from her spot on the bed.

Mitchell thinks it over before nodding, mindlessly running his hands over Plushtraps fur, the robot purrs before falling quiet again, listening intently to the conversation. "It makes sense, kids who seen bad stuff get traumatized over stuff like that."

"Kids?" Molly raises an eyebrow, "I thought we were talking about the animatronics." she remarks dryly.

Mitchell sighs, rolling his eyes before explaining his thought process, "The animatronics act like children. The missing kids haven´t been found yet, they probably were killed or something. The robots must´ve seen it happen, if they are anything like children then it probably traumatized them to hell and back. I wouldn´t trust any adults after witnessing something like that either."

Molly nods slowly, her brow furrowed as she sits up slowly, she´s beginning to understand his reasoning, "That makes sense. They probably don´t remember the killer´s face either. I mean, their facial recognition was tampered with, probably by the killer and it must´ve been someone working there too. Do you think it was the night guard?"

"It would make sense. Why else would so many night guards go missing? They probably hunted every guard down thinking it was the killer. No wonder their so messed up, they couldn´t tell anyone apart since the 80s and the first person they saw was me, a night guard. They probably thought I was..." Mitchell trails off, his eyes widen in realization. They thought he was the killer or maybe they thought he was just as bad.

Molly hesitates before asking, "Are you going to quit?"

Mitchell shakes his head, "No, I´ll be fine. It´s just a case of mistaken identity, they´re protecting their home. I can probably get through to them." Mitchell´s mind races, remembering how the robots acted before, Chica was passive aggressive and Bonnie was like a scared curious child. They could probably be won over if he´s careful, they´re scared, angry but if he shows them that he´s not a threat... maybe it could work out.

Molly sighs, narrowing her eyes at him as she hugs one of her legs to her chest, "How are you going to get through to them?"

"Chica´s... passive aggressive but willing to start a conversation with me. Bonnie´s curious but too scared to talk to me. I just got to work with what information I have. I´m positive I can get through to them." Mitchell remarks confidently, Molly raises an eyebrow at that answer, not nearly as confident as he is.

"So your just going to strike up a conversation?" Molly remarks dryly, deciphering his answer to repeat it in her own words. She was long used to figuring out what Mitchell was trying to tell people.

Mitchell chuckles, avoiding eye contact and rubbing the back of his neck before responding, "Yeah, pretty much."

Molly sighs, shaking her head before breaking out into laughter, unable to hold it in anymore. 

Mitchell grins at her, "Think it´s gonna work?"

Molly nods, still smiling even as her laughter fades, "Yeah, I believe in you. Go get a couple more hours of sleep before your shift. I´ll watch over Plushtrap for you."

Mitchell smiles at her before handing Plushtrap over and standing up from the bed, "Yeah, see ya tomorrow." he says awkwardly before quickly leaving the room. He had a lot to think about.


	14. Night 2: 2 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night 2  
Mitchell brings Bonnie out of his shell.

_ **Chapter 14: Night 2: 2AM** _

  
_ **June 24th, 11:57 AM** _

  
Mitchell approaches the building wearily before taking his keys out of his pocket and unlocking the door. Entering the building, he closes and locks the door behind him before heading towards the office silently. Mitchell sighs when he enters the office, plopping down in the office chair just as the 12AM bell rang. Yawning, he turns on the computer monitor before checking the stage camera, everyone was still in their places.

_RING RING_

Mitchell jumps, startled before quickly picking up the phone. He completely forgot that Jeremy was supposed to call tonight, "Hello?"

"Uh, Hi! I-i'm Jeremy, you're the night guard at the new place right?" a shaky, nervous voice asks through the phone. Jeremy sounded like he just got done running a marathon or just finished having a panic attack, either one seems equally plausible. The guy sounded like a total nervous wreck. Mitchell raises an eyebrow, Jeremy wasn't exactly what he expected from a previous night-guard.

"Yeah, my names Mitchell."

"R-right, Mitchell! Uh, to get started I should warn you about the Toy animatronics and Foxy. Now the toys haven't been- uh, completely finished- fixed yet!" Jeremy quickly corrects himself, "But the vent right above you leads down into the basement so..." Jeremy trails off awkwardly before letting out a nervous laugh, "Back at the old place they liked using the vents a lot s-so, just uh, aim your flashlight into the vent from time to time. I doubt any of them will be in there, maybe Mangle might, since she's used to climbing steep- uh stuff..."

Mitchell chuckles, briefly glancing at the giant vent above him as if expecting something to jump out of it, "Look out for the vents, got it."

Jeremy gives out a shaky watery laugh before continuing, "I- I don't know much about the old ones, t-they do get more active as the week and hours go by s-so watch out for that. I think your going to be mostly dealing with Chica and Bonnie tonight. Uh, Nessa said that Foxy will be up and about by tomorrow, the mechanics are still working on him, but by tomorrow, t-they should be finished." Jeremy coughs before asking, "You know the Prize Corner where the Marionette is?"

Mitchell hums before responding, "Yeah, what about it?"

"U-uh, remember to wind the music box every once in a while, it gets- uh, active when the music isn't playing. There should be a remote control for the music box on the camera system, if there isn't, you m-might need to wind it up yourself." Jeremy explains, stumbling over his words.

"Yeah?" Mitchell responds, switching the cameras to the Prize Corner as he's talking. Just like Jeremy said, there was an option at the bottom of the screen to wind up the music box, he quickly presses down on the button until it winded up completely.

There's an awkward pause before Jeremy continues talking, "Uh, someone I used to know- if they were still around they'd say uh- 'Remember to smile! Your the new face of Freddy Fazbears Pizza!', so... uh, smile ok? T-there's nothing to worry about, e-everything's going to be just fine." Jeremy chimed awkwardly, it wasn't very reassuring despite Jeremy's attempts to be so. The anxiety coating his voice prevented Mitchell from being comforted by his words.

"....Yeah, everything's going to be just fine." Mitchell responds softly, glancing briefly at the clock, 12:04AM, "I should get going, thanks for all your help."

"Your welco-" 

Mitchell hangs up the phone with a sigh before Jeremy even finishes talking. Mitchell stares blankly at the cameras before turning off the monitor, no reason to waste power this early on in the night.

Reclining back into his chair, he looks up at the ceiling with a frown. Despite everything the job wasn't actually that bad. He closes his eyes, a small smile appearing on his lips, "Yeah, not bad at all."

_1AM_

Mitchell spins around in the office chair before stopping, there was very little to do in the office when the animatronics weren't harassing him.

Dragging the chair back to it's position at the desk, he turns the monitor back on to check on the cameras. Bonnie was currently backstage looking down a stairwell that Mitchell completely forgot existed. Since when was there a stairwell backstage? It went a floor down too so it probably leads to the basement, bad design choice if management meant to keep people out. Why the hell did no-one tell him about this?!

Mitchell glares at the screen, turns out that the toys probably could get upstairs after all. There was two ways downstairs, one with a locked door and the other a simple stairway behind the stage area. He was only told about one of them which is kinda unfair.

Taking a deep breath, Mitchell switches the camera, Chica and Freddy were still on stage so he only had to deal with Bonnie at the moment. He glances at the power meter briefly before switching back onto the back stage camera, Bonnie was heading into the back stage hallway that leads to the Party Rooms. Following him on camera, Mitchell watches as the robot roams the hall before heading into Party Room 1 and then heading back into the Dining Room.

Mitchell turns off the monitor after checking the stage, winding the music box and then checking the power meter again. He was at 97% power, pretty good place to be and it was only 1:18.

Naturally he spends the rest of the hour playing games on his phone and occasionally winding the music box, there wasn't much else to do besides wait for the animatronics to approach him. 

_2AM_

It's around 2-O-Clock when Bonnie approaches the office with cautious steps, light on his feet compared to yesterday. Regardless, Mitchell knew that he was there, the soft but clunky footsteps gave the robot away. If Mitchell wasn't actively listening for the robots footsteps then he probably wouldn't of noticed but he was rather good at noticing when someone was sneaking up on him.

Mitchell turns the chair around to face the doorway, turning on his phone light to illuminate the doorway Bonnie was staring at him through, "Hey, Bonnie. Sorry for closing the door in the your face yesterday. I was just being.... cautious." Mitchell softly breaths out, staring at the robot in front of him. Bonnie's eyes widen as the robot tilts it's head, seeming startled that Mitchell talked to him.

Mitchell's eyes dart across the room nervously, "Your not going to hurt me... right buddy?" his voice cracks at the last word, Bonnie opens it's maw as if to respond but closes it's mouth soon after, not a single word exiting it's voice box.

The rabbit hesitates before slowly nodding with an apologetic shrug. Despite having the chance to hurt him, Bonnie remains outside the office, staring in but not daring to enter it. 

Mitchell's eyes snap back to the rabbit, he gulps before responding, "I, uh, I think I get it. Your scared right?"

Bonnie blinks as if surprised, tugging at his own hand with unconcealed nervousness. The rabbit makes a weird sound that sounded like someone clearing their throat before opening it's maw slowly, "Y-ou the new night guard?" it asks slowly, testing out the words. Bonnie's voice was male, confirming the rabbit's gender, and was quiet and hesitant. His words clipped at the beginning as if unsure if he was saying the right thing but grew more complete and confident near the end of the sentence.

Mitchell nods, "Yeah... It's my job to watch over you guys." he commented with a shrug, he didn't mind that Bonnie changed the conversation topic, he'd probably do the same thing in this kind of situation. Mitchell crosses his arms in front of him defensively, something about Bonnie's question rubbed him the wrong way.

Bonnie shifts in place, he looks down at the floor before glancing back at Mitchell, "Where am I?" the robot asks bluntly, despite his tone of voice he seemed rather nervous. His red eyes were closed off in an attempt to hide the emotion behind them, it reminded Mitchell of Chica. Both animatronics seemed.... empty, defensive and closed off. Mitchell could tell how uncomfortable Bonnie was just taking to him, the constant fidgeting showed that Bonnie was nervous or perhaps shy but his blunt responses showed otherwise. 

Mitchell smiles hesitantly at the robot after a brief moment of silence, "We're at the new place, the brand's been renamed to Fazbears Pizzeria and Party World. We're going to reopen officially sometime next week or the week after, I think." Mitchell clears his throat, watching the rabbit carefully. 

After a moment of taking in Mitchell's answer, Bonnie nods his head, "Alright... are you going to hurt us?" Bonnie hesitantly asks, indirectly answering Mitchell's previous question. Bonnie seems almost afraid of how Mitchell might respond, waiting in anticipation for his response.

Mitchell chuckles, relaxing a bit, "No, my jobs to watch over you guys, not hurt you. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Bonnie bristles at the answer, "I'm not afraid." the rabbit claims, crossing his furry arms with an angry pout, his heart doesn't seem to be in it though.

Mitchell leans back slightly, "There's nothing wrong with being afraid, everyone's afraid every once in a while. I guess your just a bit nervous right? I am too." Mitchell responds, aiming a reassuring smile at the navy blue rabbit with periwinkle accents.

Bonnie tilts his head as he absorbs the information given to him before his ears perk up with excitement as his earlier nervousness fades away, "Maybe, Maybe not. Just having a bad _Hare_ day." Bonnie shrugs with a teasing smirk.

Mitchell chuckles at the joke, grinning at the robot in front of him, "That was a good one, buddy."

Bonnie almost seems surprised by the praise, his red eyes lighting up, "Really?"

Mitchell smirks, "Nah, I putting a ban on rabbit puns. They aren't _bunny_ any more."

Bonnie starts to deflate before realizing the joke, "You _fur-_real? I think your hopping mad, total pr-hop-aganda." the rabbit blurts out with a shaky grin.

Mitchell grins backs at the rabbit, "Aw, don't be _lop-eared_. I'm not _angora_ at you."

"I've got a _hunch_ that your lying, your not going to get away scot-_furry_." Bonnie throws back, grinning. Mitchell's about to respond when Bonnie interrupts him, his bunny ears swiveling in the direction of the right door, "Be quiet for a moment." Bonnie mutters just loud enough for Mitchell to hear him.

After a few seconds, Mitchell whispers back to him, "Whats up? Hows about a penny _fur_ your thoughts?" Mitchell asks quietly, a bit concerned.

Bonnie hesitates, a frown on his muzzle before warning him to close the other door.

Mitchell's eyes widen before he swings around to aim his phones flashlight at the door Bonnie was staring at, right there in the illuminated doorway was Chica, "Aw, did I startle you two sweetiepies?" the chick growls out, her honeyed voice was brittle and low like she was upset or angry. There was a dangerous quality to her voice, it was an obvious warning, "Thanks for distracting the poor kiddo, BonBon. Isn't he just a riot?" Chica says thickly, taunting them and glaring at Mitchell with a hard describe emotion coating her words. 

Bonnie remains quiet before responding, "Haven't met him-_bivore_ but he's a good bunny buddy." he mutters bitterly, it's silent for a moment as she observes the two of them with a sharp eye before her glare withers, her eyes softening as she backs away from the door.

"Alllright then BonBon, I'll leave ya to get acquainted with our new guest." Chica says slowly before leaving them alone. Her wobbling creaky steps echo through the hall as she heads back into the dining room.

Mitchell's gaze remains fixed at where Chica was almost moments before. Based on how she reacted, he might have to befriend Bonnie and the others to be able to befriend her. Despite her demeanor she seemed very worried about Bonnie but if that's true then why does she act the way she does? She shows a thinly veiled hostility to everyone around her, a faux friendliness that even the people she cares about has experienced. 

Bonnie clears his throat, startling Mitchell, "That was _fur-raising_, huh? She never did like guards, not anything against you... it's just..." the rabbit hesitates, looking away before approaching Mitchell cautiously. Mitchell hesitantly allows Bonnie to come inside the office and place a hand on his shoulder. "She's afraid buddy. Afraid to hurt someone who doesn't deserve it." Bonnie says with a shrug before backing out of the office.

Mitchell sighs, "Are we friends Bonnie?" he asks quietly, Bonnie's ears stand on end as he stares at him.

"Yeah, everyone needs a friend who's all ears and I'm probably the only egg-cellent friend you have here." Bonnie remarks dryly with a shy smile.

Mitchell smiles back at him, "I'm glad. Well, I'll see you later buddy. How about you go talk to Chica for me? She might be worried about you." Mitchell remarks casually, Bonnie hesitates before nodding, not long after that, Bonnie heads down the hall to talk to Chica like Mitchell suggested.

Mitchell breaths a sigh of relief, that was way easier then he expected. Glancing at the clock, he reads the time, "2:45 AM", seems like he spent a good 45 minutes just talking and joking around with Bonnie. Turning off his phone, he wheels his chair over to the monitor and turns it on, 93% battery left.

He switches to the dining room camera where Chica and Bonnie are conversing, turning up the volume, Mitchell puts his ear against the computer speaker and listen's carefully.

"_He isn't a bad guy Chi, he even joked around with me! Ya can't be saying he isn't genuine._" Bonnie squeaks out nervously, his voice flowing from the speakers. On the camera he's fidgeting with his hands, occasionally signing a word or two in sign language. Of course Mitchell can't understand sign language but Chica seems to understand perfectly.

"_Oh, Bon._" Chica demurs, sympathy in her eyes even as she was shaking her head slowly as if she was severally disappointed in Bonnie, "_Ya know what's gonna happen sweet-pee if Cas catches us making friends... Tauntin' fine and all from behind a door or window but chatting with the door wide open and she'll tan our hides._" Chica exclaimed, a worried angry frown on her beak. Her rough and coarse voice was filled with worry and warning.

Bonnie hunches in on himself, unable to keep himself from feeling guilty, his ears were drooping as he reluctantly looks up from the floor to look her in the eyes, "_You think Cassy's back too?_" Bonnie quietly asks, his voice was soft enough that the cameras in the dining room had some trouble picking up the words.

Chica sighed softly, her eyes softening as she silently spreads her wings out wide. Bonnie instantly accepts the request for a hug as her plush wings wrap around his shoulders. Tucking his head against her feathery shoulder, he closes his ruby-red eyes, tempted to let out a sob despite being unable to actually cry.

"_Everything's gonna be just fine, buttercup._" Chica mutters softly, her eyes shining with worry and sympathy, _"If ya wanna make friends with the kid then I ain't gonna stop ya, Bon._"

Mitchell gulps, having heard enough and turns off the monitor, guilt swimming in his eyes. It was a private moment he just witnessed and from what he just heard there's a lot more going on here then a mistaken identity.


	15. Night 2: 5 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While looking for Bonnie, Mitchell runs into a certain graceful animatronic.

**Chapter 15: Night 2: 5 AM**

_ **June 24th, 4 AM** _

Mitchell groans quietly as Chica makes her way down the hallway, "Could you maybe not?" Mitchel deadpans, shutting the door on her as soon as she's in range.

"Could you not?" the chicken deadpans back as she leans against the window casually, looking in with a frown, "I've came here to give ya some good news sweetie-pie and here's the thanks I get."

Mitchell rolls his eyes, "What's the good news?" he asks curiously, he was actually looking Chica in the eyes for once. How couldn't he? After what he witnessed tonight it was rather hard to be scared of them, Chica was sapient and knowing that she could be reasoned with gave Mitchell some hope for befriending these things. In all actuality, he doubted that they even wanted to hurt him in the first place.

Chica hums an eerie tune lightly, her voice box screeching with the effort of making such a soft melody, "Oh, nothin' much, sweet pea. If Bon likes ya so much then I don't mind ya makin' friend's with him. Just don't break his heart, understand me sugar?" Chica crosses her arms, glaring briefly at Mitchell with a warning clear in her eyes.

Mitchell nods, "I understand." he responds softly, keeping eye contact with her for a few silent seconds before finally looking away.

The robot smiles gently at him, uncrossing her arms, her eyes softening now that she's sure he isn't a threat, "Don't go breakin' his heart and we'll be just fine, little one." Chica responds softly, her beak turned upwards in a fond smile, "I best get goin', sweet pea. Ya'll be fine on your own?" Chica almost sounds concerned despite her earlier hostility. Wariness and concern seem to fight in her eyes, showing her hesitance to trust him despite already deciding that he's someone she's willing to trust.

Mitchell nods hesitantly, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Chica squints at him, observing his body language silently before finally responding and crossing her wing like arms once more, "Alright sweet pea. Now, ya'll shouldn't let us inside even if we're all friendly now. Accident's can happen, little one. And a certain someone may not like us makin' friends with each other all willy-nilly." Chica warns Mitchell before turning away from the window and walking down the hall. The last thing she calls out to him before she exits the hall is one last warning, "Freddy should get with the program by tomorrow mornin', so be careful, will ya?"

Mitchell ponders her words briefly before opening the door, Freddy probably won't be much of a problem for him really. If he can befriend two animatronics then he can befriend one more. Mitchell narrows his eyes, turning on the monitor silently to wind the music box once more, he was determined to get out of this week alive.

The calming notes of the music box echo throughout the room once more, he can't help but wonder what the Marionette is like.

_~An hour later~ _   
_ 5AM_

Checking the clock, Mitchel smiles. One more hour until he go home. He looks at the monitor, tempted to turn it back on but ultimately decides not to. Mitchell sighs, his smile dropping, there was nothing to do and no where to go until 6.

Mitchell ponders his options before smirking, Chica said not to let the animatronics inside the security office, however she didn't say anything about leaving the room. So that was one option, the other option was to play more video games or watch YouTube on his phone for an hour.

With his decision made, Mitchell approaches the left door, turning on his phone to aim the phone light down the hallway. Now that he can see where he's going, he saunters down the hallway with a calm that most people would die to have in his kind of situation.

Entering the dining hall he looks over the colorful tables before glancing at the stage. Freddy, as he has been since night one, was still on stage and hasn't moved a singe inch since the beginning of the night.

"What'r ya'll doing outside the office, sweet pea?" Chica's voice calls over to him from behind him. Mitchell jumps, turning to face the Party Rooms where her voice came from, Chica stood in front of the door to Party Room 1 with her wings crossed.

"I said, what ya'll doing outside your office?" Chica glares at him with a scowl on her beak, shuffling her way over to him to loom over him.

Mitchell gulps, his eyes widening before he ducks his head down to avoid eye contact, "I was bored.." he hesitantly admits instead of the lie he was thinking of making.

Chica huffs, shaking her head before uncrossing her wings with a crooked smile before gently patting his head with the underside of her left wing, "Don't ya worry, kiddo. I'm not that mad at ya, youngin. Just a little surprised is all."

Mitchell huffs a laugh that he quickly smothers, looking up at her with a small shy and hesitant smirk, Chica's affection was a tad surprising considering her usual demeanor around him, "Well, there isn't much to do here at night and you never said that I couldn't leave the office." he softly explains himself before gently nudging Chica's wing off of his head.

Chica snorts, "Well ya got that right. Never anythin' to do around here. I can't really blame ya for seekin' some company." Chica pauses before continuing, "Don't do it when Fred's all awake an' runnin' got it sweet pea?"

Mitchell nods, "I understand."

Chica narrows her eyes at him, "Like hell ya do, but I don't blame ya one bit." she remarks bitterly, her left wing twitches, flapping slightly in response to her emotions. Irritation, perhaps?

Mitchell hunches in on himself, his expression blank, "I said I understand." he mutters with a frown as he carefully avoids eye contact once again.

Chica raises an eye brow, "That right?"

Mitchell breaths in deeply before standing straight and raising his head to look up at her, "Yeah, that's right." he responds softly, Chica looks him over, examining his body language once again.

"Alright youngin. I saw Bon enter the hall with the drawin's." Chica starts slowly, a thoughtful look in her eyes, "Ya'll best talk ta' him. He does better with some company, that rabbit does." with her part said Chica pats his shoulder with her wing, smiling encouragingly at him before shuffling her way towards the east hall where the entry-way to the kitchen was, "Ya'll get going now!" Chica throws a look over her shoulder before disappearing into the darkness of the east hallway.

Mitchell chuckles, smiling slightly as he opens the door to the drawing hall and heads inside. Opening up the door to Ballora's Gallery & Funtime Auditorium, he glances inside to see if Bonnie was there. Nope, nowhere to be found. 

Heading back into the hall with the intention of checking the Arcade Area, he pauses when he hears a shuffling noise echo from the room he just left.

Turning around, he opens the door back up before aiming his phone's light across the room again. The animatronics were still in their places on the big stage at the end of the room, "Huh, must've been my imagination." he mutters softly, turning back around to leave the room.

He was about to leave the room when he hears a soft deep feminine voice echo down from the stage, "Is somebody there?" 

He spins around in place, startled as he aims the light at the stage again, Ballora was facing his direction, her blue eye-lids closed tightly over her eyes. He freezes in place, remaining silent and not breathing a word. 

The ballerina tilts her head curiously, "Don't be shy. I mean you no harm... is it time for the show perhaps?" Ballora asks softly, her metallic limbs creaking as she moves from her position to gracefully step down from her stage in a slow practiced manner.

Mitchell breaths shakily before responding, "The place isn't opening for a week or two, I think." he carefully answers her question, his voice a whisper. 

Ballora's head snaps back in his direction at the sound of his voice, "Ah, I understand. This is a new place, is it not?" she whispers gently, softening her voice to copy his volume. She glides in his direction, walking carefully and cautiously to not only avoid startling him but to also avoid losing her balance.

Mitchell nods slowly before realizing that she can't see him, "Yeah." he says awkwardly as she finally gets to reaching distance of him.

Ballora hums quietly, reaching out slowly to gently grasp his shoulder, "Are you the mechanic perhaps?" she asks curiously, her soothing, velvety voice calms his worry. She seemed much more friendly then both Bonnie and Chica combined. 

Mitchell relaxes, knowing that he's not in any danger, "No, I'm actually the night security guard."

Ballora tenses slightly, "Your job is to secure the building?" she asks cautiously, worry or perhaps even panic entering her voice at his answer. Despite her reaction, her voice still remains mainly calm, hiding the panic easily.

Mitchell nods slowly, "Uh, yeah, it's my job to protect you guys and make sure no-one breaks into the place." he explains slowly, concerned at her reaction.

Ballora relaxes at his explanation, her fixed smile seeming a bit more genuine then before, "I apologize for my panic, very few tend to treat us with kindness." she explains her reaction softly, almost tempted to open her eyes, her eye-lids flutter with her admission and the temptation to open them.

Mitchell smiles at her, "It's alright."

A soft sigh emits from her voice box before Ballora removes her hand from his shoulder, "Would it be amiss for me to leave my room?"

"Uh, no. You can leave if you want as long as your still in the building." Mitchell responds softly, "Management never said anything about keeping you guys on stage so I pretty sure I won't get in trouble for it."

Ballora hums softly, "Alright, little one. I'll be only a moment, that I promise."

Mitchell gives her a shaky smile, "I'm, uh, going to find one of the others, wanna come with?" he asks hesitantly, shuffling in place slightly at the silence that remains.

Ballora stays silent, taking a moment to think over her answer before nodding, "Alright. Go on then, I'll be right behind you."

Mitchell gives a sharp nod before gently grabbing her hand and heading towards the door. She follows him, allowing the hand holding for the time being. He opens the door, guiding her through the doorway carefully.

"What's your name, little one?" Ballora asks curiously, following him carefully down the hall, not once letting go of his hand.

Mitchell smiles at her, "My names Mitchell."

"Ah, mines Ballora, if you did not know already. I recall a lady introducing you to me not a day or two ago? Is that right?" Ballora asks pleasantly, her serene voice echoing throughout the drawing hall.

"Uh, yeah. You were awake for that?" Mitchell asks her awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Indeed." the ballerina breaths out quietly, letting Mitchell guide her into the doorway leading to the Arcade Room, "This is where the animatronic your looking for resides, is it not?"

Mitchell chuckles, "I guess. Chica told me that she saw him going in this direction sooo, uh." leaving his sentence unfinished, he aims his phone light across the room. Sitting curled up near the Prize Corner was Bonnie, he had a story book in his hands, where he had gotten it from, Mitchell had no idea.

"Hey Bonnie!" Mitchell calls out, letting go of Ballora's hand to approach the rabbit.

The rabbit flinches, having not seen or noticed him entering the room, "Hey!" the rabbit greets back with a hesitant smile before his ears lower, "What's your name again?"

Mitchell chuckles, kneeling down in front of the rabbit, "I don't think I ever officially introduced myself, my name's Mitchell."

Bonnie grins, setting the story book down beside him, "Here's your official Easter greetings, then. I've been hopping ta know your name, Mitchell and now I finally got it." Bonnie retorts, laughter coating his words.

Mitchell grins back at the rabbit slyly, "Fur your information, I was planning on telling you my name since we first interacted earlier tonight. Guess I fur-got."

Bonnie's eyes gleam happily, "You fur real? I might be a jackrabbit but even I remember to introduce myself when I first meet some-bunny." 

Mitchell chuckles, "Good one buddy. I've got somebody for you to meet." he glances over at Ballora, who steadily makes her way over before kneeling down next to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bonnie, they call me Ballora." she introduces herself softly, Bonnie tilts his head, having not remembered seeing this animatronic before.

"Fur what it's worth, it's good ta meet ya too." Bonnie responds shyly.

Ballora tilts her head, "Is that so?" she says lowly, her voice but a whisper.

"Uh-huh. Never seen ya before, which restaurant did ya come from?"

Ballora smiles at the question, "I came from Circus Baby's Pizza World and Entertainment & Rental service. I'm owned by Afton Robotics." she answers his question easily, her voice soft and melodious like a soft melody.

Bonnie relaxes, "Never heard of it."

"I suppose you wouldn't. Afton was quite the inventor, you see. He worked with Fazbear entertainment for many years before the separation. I'd imagine that by the time you were made, him and Henry would of been business rivals." Ballora explains calmly, her tone staying calm and serene despite her body language telling Mitchell how uncomfortable she was with the subject.

Bonnie blinks, "Henry never said anything about that."

Ballora smiles fondly down at him as she carefully stands back up at her full height, "I'm not surprised, I'd imagine they weren't very fond of each-other by that point in time." she offers Bonnie her hand before carefully pulling him up from the ground.

"Thanks." Bonnie grunts, allowing her to pull him up.

"The pleasure is all mine." Ballora responds before offering the same hand to Mitchell.

Mitchell accepts the hand gratefully, allowing her to pull him up off of the ground before dusting off his uniform, "Thank you." Mitchell mutters, letting go of her hand.

Ballora smiles back at him before reaching out to rest her hand under his chin and tilt his head up slowly, "You are welcome, little one. As I've said, the pleasure is all mine."

Mitchell flushes, leaning away from her, "Uh... ok?"

Ballora chuckles, "I apologize for teasing." 

Mitchell blinks as she lowers her hand from underneath his chin to rest it on his pulse before finally pulling away from him. Confused, he stares at her, "What was that for?"

"Nothing, little one." Ballora responds softly before turning away from him and Bonnie, "I best go back to my room, I believe 6AM is creeping closer."

Mitchell silently watches her leave the room, still confused and slightly shocked at the blatant flirting, "Did... did that really happen?"

Bonnie chuckles, "I guess it did. Where'd ya find her?" Bonnie asks, tilting his head.

Mitchell shrugs, "Funtime Auditorium and Ballora's Gallery." he answers slowly, Bonnie blinks, having no idea where that is.

"Uh, where?"

"Nevermind." Mitchell shakes his head, "I'm going to go back to my office, are you coming with or are you going to stay here?"

Bonnie shrugs, "I think I'll stay here. I like the music." he gestures vaguely to the Marionettes music box which was still playing the same soft melody in a continuous loop.

Mitchell nods, "See you tomorrow then." Mitchell says before making his way to the door. Exiting the room, he silently makes his way out of the Drawing Hall and towards the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I didn't intend for Ballora to be introduced this chapter. It just kinda happened I guess. My work is taking on a life of it's own (0-0 HeLp Me)


	16. A Promise Of Safety And Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell talks to Molly about his job and the progress he's made before taking a well deserved nap.   
In another place, in another time a boy believes the lies of a monster pretending to be his friend.

**Chapter 16: A Promise Of Safety And Tragedy **

"So, what are we going to do with this thing?" Molly asks, an eye brow raised as she lifts Plushtrap towards Mitchell, holding the robot up by it's arm pits. Plushtrap does not seem pleased at how he is being handled or at being called a thing for that matter.

Mitchell rolls his eyes as he takes off his boots and puts away his coat before finally looking towards Molly, "Thought we were going to keep him?" Mitchell mutters under his breath, not bothering to raise his voice from that volume.

Molly finally pulls the robot back to her and wraps her arms more safely around the toddler sized robot, cradling Plushtrap in her arms before answering him, "I just wanted to make sure." Molly shrugs, "How was your job?" she asks, there was nothing wrong with being polite and with nothing else to talk about, his job seemed like a pretty good choice.

Mitchell smiles slightly at her question, "It was actually pretty good,"

Molly nods in understanding, "Befriended any of the robots yet?" she asks curiously.

Mitchell nods, "Yeah, I befriended Bonnie and Chica." he pauses before continuing, "I also befriended this other animatronic called Ballora."

"The one from Circus Baby's Pizza World?" Molly asks, surprised. She heard that the robot's there were stolen or something, so it's a bit surprising that Fazbear Entertainment managed to get them back considering how easily they gave up the first time.

"Uh-huh. I think so." Mitchell agrees automatically with a small, barely noticeable, shrug. He knows very little about Fazbear Entertainment, most of what he knows are second hand rumors that he heard when he was in school or stuff that he heard from Molly and Janis. He's pretty sure that Ballora said something about Circus Baby's Pizza World, he never did have a great memory though. Molly knows more about this stuff then he does anyways. As always he'll leave it to the expert.

Molly narrows her eyes at him, tightening her grip on Plushtrap, "Are you listening?"

Mitchell rolls his eyes, gently nudging her shoulder as he makes his way past her and up the stairs to the second floor, "Yep. Are you coming with?" he doesn't wait for an answer.

Molly huffs a small laugh as she follows him up to his room, "What are we gonna be doing?"

"Wanna tell you more about the night I had." Mitchell shrugs, opening his bedroom door and allowing Molly inside before closing the door behind them. He flips on the light-switch before collapsing onto his bed.

Molly sets Plushtrap down before sitting next to him, "So what happened?"

Mitchell smirks up at her, "Well, last night when Nessa gave me a ride home she said a night guard from one of the previous locations was going to give me a call. So around 12 during my shift, the phone rang-"

"What's the guys name?" Molly interrupts him.

Mitchell rolls his eyes, "His names Jeremy, he's a real nervous wreck." he answers her before continuing on with his story, "So basically, Jeremy was telling me a bit about the Toy animatronics and the vent system. The Toy's from the second location are being worked on in the basement during the day and, you've guessed it, the vents lead right down into the basement and there's a stairway leading down there in the back-stage area."

Molly nods, "So they might not stay in the basement." she guesses pretty easily.

Mitchell smirks, "Yup. Even worse, the vents are big enough for any animatronic to get through and one of the vents is right in the middle of the ceiling above my chair and another is in the wall above my desk. Apparently in the location they came from, they used to crawl around in the vents a lot."

Molly's eyes widen, "Crap, that could be pretty bad. Couldn't you just close the vent grates?"

"Only one of them can be closed and it kinda looks like a garbage chute when it's closed so uh, not really a vent grate." Mitchell shrugs before continuing, "The vent in the ceiling doesn't have a grate or anything to block it off with." Mitchell tells her, his heart racing when the inevitability of an animatronic falling on top of his head jaws first crosses his mind.  
  
Molly frowns, "Thats... a pretty bad design choice."

Mitchell rolls his eyes at her, "Yeah. An animatronic could fall right on top of me and I'd never see it coming." he says dryly, sarcasm coating his words despite how serious the situation actually was.

Molly huffs, "Not that! I mean, that is a part of it but heat rises, right? So putting a vent in the ceiling is a waste of money."

Mitchell stares at her blankly, "Yeah but what does that have to do with it being a bad design choice or whatever?"

Molly rolls her eyes at him, "So heat rises yeah? Hot air rises, cool air sinks. If you have a vent in the ceiling then the floor will be freezing and it also takes twice the amount of money to put vents in the ceiling then down near the ground. There could be two different vent systems for each purpose but even then it's a pretty bad design choice, it's a waste of money either way." Molly pauses, "Is it a vent grille?"

"No idea. What's a vent grille anyways?" Mitchell asks, he knows some stuff but he doesn't know everything and he definitely knows nothing about old vent systems.

Molly bites her lips, thinking about how to explain it, "Well, a vent grille is an air return. It's supposed to extract or suck air from a room and recycle it through the system to help with heating and cooling. It's supposed to help maintain a certain temperature inside a room." Molly pauses, "Any cool or hot air blowing from it?"

Mitchell thinks about it, "I don't think so, I can check during my shift tonight though."

Molly nods before changing the subject, "Did you see any of the Toy's?"

Mitchell hums before shaking his head, "Jeremy said Mangle might visit me but I didn't see her or any of the others from the basement yet. He said Foxy will be up and running by tomorrow though."

"What about Freddy?"

Mitchell hesitates before answering her, "Chica said Freddy would be up and about by tomorrow so things are going to get challenging pretty quickly. Especially if the Toy's start roaming tomorrow like Jeremy said they might."

Molly frowns, her eye-brows furrowing as she lightly touches his arm in what's probably meant to be comfort, "You don't have to go back there you know. You can quit any time." she suggests softly, concern in her eyes.

Mitchell huffs, leaning away from her, "I actually can't. Company policy, I can't quit until the five day mark and even then I'll probably keep the job anyways." he admits with a stubborn frown before looking over to her, "I'm not going to give up on them, Molly. I can't."

Molly's eyes soften, "I know you can do it and that's exactly what I'm worried about." she whispers softly with a small smile.

Mitchell hesitates before sitting up and grabbing her hand, "I'll be okay. I befriended three animatronics in one night. I can handle a couple more." he reassures her before making a promise "After the five day mark, if it gets too much, I'll quit immediately."

Molly bites her lip, still a bit unsure, before finally nodding, "Alright. Anything else you'll have to worry about?" she asks, concern coating her voice. Mitchell can handle a lot, but by the lord does she wish it'll be easy for him.

Mitchell hesitates before nodding, "Yeah, there's this music box I have to wind up. It keeps one of the animatronics asleep. Since I have doors to keep them out though, it probably won't matter much if I keep the box wound."

Molly sighs, rolling her eyes at him, "Uncovered vent, remember? If the animatronics can get inside and there's nothing you can do to barricade that vent then..." Molly trails off but Mitchell understands her just fine.

Mitchell's eyes widen, "Oh crap. How the hell will I keep them out?" regardless, he doesn't seem very concerned.

Molly smirks at him, not very surprised, "I trust you'll figure that out on your own." she sends him a Look before continuing, "Ask your boss or maybe Nessa what they can do about that vent. Till then, just keep the music box going and if one of the robots are in the vents then hide under the desk or something."

Mitchell nods, squeezing her hand lightly, "I got it. Anything that wanders in, should wander back out if they don't see me."

Molly beams at him, "Yeah! Pretty much." she pauses, "They might have pretty advanced AI but even a human will walk right out to search somewhere else if no one is in the room. Hiding shouldn't be too hard as long as your quiet." 

Mitchell rolls his eyes at her before flopping down on the bed once more, "I got it the first time."

Molly snorts, "Yeah, I know. Just making sure it sticks into your brain." Molly pats his head before dancing out of his reach before he could slap her hand away, "I'll leave you with Plushtrap, see you later!" she leaves the room with a smile and a playful wave as she closes the door behind her.

Mitchell sighs, a fond smile growing on his face. Molly was always a delight to be around. She knew so much more then he did and yet she still went about life with a smile on her face and a carefree attitude. Rolling out of bed, he picks himself up off of the ground before searching for Plushtrap.

There, hidden in a pile of dirty laundry was Plushtrap, the only parts visible are his bunny ears which poke out from underneath the pile of clothes.

The robot hisses at him as it's picked up out of Mitchell's dirty laundry pile, Mitchell smiles at him, "Hey there, buddy. How's Molly been treating you?"

Plushtrap gasps out waves of static before scrambling out of Mitchell's grip and back into his dirty laundry.

"Damn it!" Mitchell swears, looking down at the brand new scratches littering his arm, one of them was deep enough to draw blood.

He huffs before carefully sitting down next to where Plushtrap was hiding, "Come on buddy, I'm not going to hurt you." Michell promises, keeping his voice soft and friendly.

Plushtrap peaks out of his hiding place with curiosity in his plastic eyes, he hums lightly in question.

Mitchell slowly puts his hand out towards Plushtrap but doesn't touch him. The plush rabbit comes closer before quickly climbing up Mitchell's arm to latch onto the front of his shirt. Mitchell eyes Plushtrap but doesn't argue, lifting his arms up to support the rabbit's weight before slowly standing back up and making his way back to his bed.

Mitchell sits down slowly, "I'm going to take a nap and then after that get some food. Are you going to be a good bunny?" Mitchell quietly asks Plushtrap, the plush rabbit looks in his direction before nodding slowly.

"Alright, I'm going to set you down and once I wake up again, I'll give you back to Molly." Mitchell sighs out, freeing one of his hands to rub the bridge of his nose before setting Plushtrap down next to him on the bed, "Be good."

Mitchell takes the time to change his clothes before getting back on the bed and finally falling asleep.

Plushtrap waits a few moments before scrambling off the bed, a few moments later he comes back with a golden bear plushy cradled in his arms. Scrambling back up onto the bed, Plushtrap crawls over to Mitchell's sleeping form with Fredbear in his arms. The mechanical robot places the giant plushy next to Mitchell's head before scrambling underneath the covers and curling up at Mitchell's feet with a mechanical purr.

Fredbear's empty sockets shine with light not a moment later, "_Tomorrow's another day._" Fredbear whispers lightly, a solemn promise of safety echoing within the plushy's voice. 

In another place, in another time, a young boy cries his heart out, his best friend looming above him in a monsterous form, the boy pleading for mercy as the very same words are spoken to him. Not as a promise of safety but instead a promise of tragedy. A promise that would never be broken for as long as he lived.


	17. Tomorrows Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell experiences a haunting and several strange dreams connected to the past of Fazbear Entertainment. Two 'friends' come out to play.

**Chapter 17: Tomorrows Another Day**

_The boy cried, tears running down his face as he repeatedly banged on the door, "PLEASE! LET ME OUT!"_

_The nightmare, the monster, stood behind him in all her glory. It's jaws opened wide for a bite, "Oh, don't you worry... the nightmare's only beginning." the nightmare taunted him quietly, it's voice a whisper as it's clawed bloody hands gripped his shoulders tightly._

_He sobbed louder, "PLEASE!" he pleaded, screaming for any kind of help at all. He shut eyes closed tightly, tears running down his face as he finally gave up. He collapsed to the ground, curling around himself as he steadily tried to ignore the monster standing behind him. It's all in his mind._

_"Tomorrow's another day." the monster promised, a silent threat in it's voice as it finally faded away._

_The boy cried louder, finally alone with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company._

~

The room was freezing cold. Ice cold like death. So cold that he was shivering uncontrollably even in his sleep.

Mitchell opened his eyes, waking up with terror and grief warring in his heart. It was so cold that he could see his breath. There was a horrible pressure pressing down on his throat and chest, making breathing difficult for him. The terror from the dream didn't leave him even in his waking moments, the emotion felt so real and it consumed him even now.

Mitchell tried to get up but he couldn't move and he couldn't call for help either. His body refused to respond to him no matter how hard he tried. Panic filled him at the realization as black and purple shadows coated the edges of his vision, closing in on him hungrily.

He was frozen and helpless and not a moment after that realization he noticed the child standing over him, staring into the eyes of a young child no older then five. Behind the boy was a shadow grinning down at them, it's grin wide and as empty as the lights that shown in it's silver eyes. The shadow was menacing as it loomed over them, wisps of the shadow were attached to the dark green eyed boy as it's chilling whispers filled the room. 

The boy had brown hair and skin as pale as death itself and he was dressed in a black and white stripped shirt. He was expressionless as he stared down at Mitchell, blood and a form of black tar dripping down from his eyes like tears.

Demonic. That was only one word to describe this situation. 

Mitchell was still frozen in fear, paralyzed and unable to do much else but look the boy in the eyes. His terrifying empty eyes.

The boy looked sad, perhaps even guilty as he slowly faded away back to where-ever he came from. The shadow remained for a few seconds more before fading away into the shadows of the room like it was never there to begin with.

Almost immediately Mitchell was able to move and talk once more. He felt exhausted, as if the simple action of just waking up sucked all the energy out of him. He sat up, shocked at the encounter before laying back down and turning over in bed before going back to sleep. He was too exhausted to remain awake any longer.

Never once did he notice the golden bear plushy sitting on the bed next to him.

It was a restless few hours of non-stop nightmares, one after another as the golden plushy watched with guilt in it's silver eyes. Plushtrap remains hidden beneath the blankets, shaking and too afraid and to come out of it's hiding place.

-A few hours later-

Mitchell wakes up slowly with a pounding headache. Groaning, he slowly sits up. He felt weak and tired. His arm hurt terribly, a bruise starting to form. He must've hit his arm or something in his sleep. 

Forcing himself out of bed and steadily ignoring the pain in his head and limbs, he picks up a few articles of clothing before throwing it on. Getting dressed was a slow endeavor in his current state but he managed.

Mitchell, now awake and ready to start the day, heads out of his room with a vague feeling that something was off. 

The shadows seem to creep in on him, silver eyes following his movements. Mitchell never did notice the golden plushy sitting on top of his bed, staring at him with bright silver eye lights.

Mitchell stumbles his way down stairs, feeling sick to his stomach and off-center still. Mitchell makes his way carefully to the kitchen, the only thought in his mind was the need for water and something of sustenance. 

He felt dizzy with every sudden movement he made so he was careful to move slowly and allow his vision and balance to adjust after each step. A black and purple mist coated the edges of his vision stubbornly but it was beginning to fade away with every waking moment. 

Within the pristine white kitchen, his two roommates, Molly and Janis, were sitting at the dining table with a folder opened up between them. The folder was filled with pictures, documents and old newspapers. 

Molly looks over at Mitchell when he enters the room, concern in her eyes. Janis seems content to ignore him, animosity and hostility in his gaze but even he seems a tad bit worried.

Mitchell stares at them silently before collapsing at the doorway. 

Molly gasps, getting up from her seat to hurry over to him, "Mitchell! Are you alright?" she asks, concerned, helping him back up into a standing position. He leans against her, letting her help him over to the dining table. 

He slumps down in the chair, waiting for the dizziness to go away, "I'm alright." Mitchell assures her, his voice was quieter then he meant it to be, "I-I'm just... tired. I had a pretty bad nightmare..." he mutters as she puts her hand against his forehead to check his temperature.

Molly frowns at him before taking her hand away from his forehead, "Your forehead's really hot. Like boiling hot. I think you might have a fever..."

Mitchell groans quietly, another stabbing pain weaving it's way through his head, "I feel freezing..." he breaths out slowly, the heavy feeling in his chest started to grow, filling his lungs with ice. His throat was unbearably dry and sore. 

Janis rolls his eyes, "Come on dude, lean over here. I wanna see for myself." Mitchell obeys, leaning close to him to allow Janis to feel his forehead. Janis pulls away shortly after, looking startled. There was actual concern in his eyes as the animosity slowly fades away, "Whoa dude. You sure your okay?" Janis asks, worried.

Mitchell nods slowly, ignoring the sharp pain that grows at the action, "Y-yeah. I'll be fine, just need some water."

Molly purses her lips, "I'll get you some water, don't move alright?" Mitchell nods at her command as she reaches in to one of the kitchen cabinets and pulls out a glass, she fills it up with some cold water from the sink before placing it down on the table in front of him. He gratefully accepts the water, taking a long gulp of water to help with his parched, dry throat.

He drinks the water quickly, it helps sooth his throat temporally but the relief doesn't last for long. He was still thirsty, "More.." he gasps out.

Molly and Janis look at each-other, concerned, before Molly grabs him another glass of water. Mitchell gulps it all down rather quickly but doesn't ask for any more.

Molly hesitates, "Maybe we should take you to the hospital..." she says softly, her concern growing.

"No! No, I'm fine." Mitchell snaps, shaking his head. He hated hospitals, no way was he going to subject himself to that kind of torture any time soon.

Janis watches him carefully, "Get some sleep then. Take a break from work and get some rest." he suggests after a moment of consideration, his suggestion seemed much more like a demand. He was never one to say something politely.

Mitchel shakes his head, "I'll be fine." he insists quietly, breathing heavily. He could've sworn he saw a shadow move in the corner of his eyes, he heard quiet whispers surrounding him. The shadow was fuzzy, changing shape as it grinned at him but it disappeared just as quickly. Ducking out of his view as it began to fade. The whispers increased in volume before dying out once more.

Mitchell's breath grew heavier before finally becoming stable, "What time?" he asks them, his eyes darting across the room in search of the shadow.

"About 6 in the afternoon, why?" Janis answered simply, asking a question of his own.

Mitchell shook his head, "Nothing. I'm going back to bed."

"...Alright..." Molly hesitantly agreed, "Be careful."

He ignored her and carefully got out of the chair, limping as he stumbled his way back out of the kitchen. He made his way back upstairs and into his room before collapsing onto his bed in exhaustion. The room smelled of sulfur and a heavy floral and woody perfume like smell. Lavender, Vanilla and Jasmine, there was also a sharp intense smell that reminded him of cinnamon and chocolate mixed into a freshly brewed cup of coffee.

He fell asleep immediately as soon as he collapsed onto the bed.

~

_"With all due respect, Ms. Housten-" the purple eyed man began with annoyance coating his voice. _

_"It's Gemma sir." the girl- Gemma, interrupts him quietly. Her grey, almost light blue eyes, watched him carefully, her expression closed off. She was a young teenager about 15 years old with long straight pitch black hair that reached to her mid-back. Her dress was a short sleeve, loose simple light pale blue button-up dress, with small pink flower patterns decorating it, the dress reached her knees. Over it she had a simple white apron tied around her waist. It was a pretty dress but old fashioned, clearly from the 50s. _

_Gemma's hands shake, threatening to drop the coffee cup in her hands. She takes another sip of her freshly brewed coffee, cinnamon and melted chocolate swirled within the concoction in a dizzying array. _

_"Gemma," the man corrected himself, a polite smile on his lips, "With all due respect we need you out there. The children requested Spring and I simply don't have the time to parade in front of them at the moment." despite his polite tone, there was resentment in his tone. Who for, Gemma couldn't tell._

_She simply smiled, a hesitant shy smile, up at the charismatic man in front of her, "...Mr. Afton? Didn't Mr. Henry say not to use the Springlocks anymore? He said they were dangerous." she pointed out cautiously, her voice but a whisper. Regardless, she kept her head held high and a smile on her lips regardless of her disgust and resentment aimed at him. Regardless of her polite tone, a bitter hatred lied underneath it. _

_Mr. Afton was a monster, a cold blooded killer and no one else seemed to see it but her. She places her coffee cup carefully onto the counter, forcing her eyes away from Mr. Afton's vivid unnatural purple eyes._

_'Mr. Afton' chuckled, gently laying his hands on her slim shoulders, her eyes dart back to him quickly as he begins to speak, "You'll be just fine, Gemma dear. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." he says softly, "Wouldn't you like to make the children happy one last time?"_

_Gemma hesitated, her smile twitching as she finally bows her head, "I... would like that, Mr. Afton..." she pauses before saying, "A-alright, just this last time I'll put on a show. You really won't tell Henry?" she asks with a hopeful tilt to her voice, her smile shy and nervous as she takes in his expression._

_Mr. Afton smiles a cold, cruel smile, his eyes lightening up in perverse delight, "No. I'd never, dear. The birthday boy is at table four, go knock them dead."_

_Gemma's head snaps up to look at him, panic in her eyes. The malice in his voice was obvious to her. How on earth had she not seen it before? Gemma forces a smile, "I'll... see you soon, Mr. Afton."_

_She shrugs his hands off of her shoulders and quickly leaves the kitchen, making her way through the crowd of people, she briefly glances up at the stage. Only Fredbear was performing at the moment. Spring was still in the Safe Room awaiting repairs._

_She entered the Safe Room quickly and quietly, shutting the door behind her. Kneeling down next to Spring, she input the hand crank into the suit and started the long process of getting the animatronic into suit mode and allowing the springlocks to snap the endoskeleton out of place and against the sides of the suit._

_Gemma sighs, feeling around the neck of the animatronic suit she feels for the seam before pulling the seam apart._

_Only a second later Gemma finally steps into the complicated machine, threading her arms and legs into place inside the animatronic body. It was hot and humid as always, the inside of the suit smelling of sweat and blood. There was an accident in this suit just last week, Gemma's breath quickens at the memory as she carefully pulls the seam in the back of the suit back together to close her inside of the robot. _

_A fellow employee died in this suit just a week before, no one but her and two other people witnessed the event. Mr. Afton and Scott were the ones who ended up taking care of the body, there was an investigation over his disappearance. Gemma remembered the blood, Henry told them that Spring wasn't to be used again and she could see why. _

_The suit was unbearably heavy and damp from all the sweat and filth leaking into the suit. It's no wonder someone died in here and even though the remains were cleaned, the suit still smelled faintly of blood._

_Gemma stifled a sigh, it would only upset the springlocks more. She could feel them gently turning, weakening with her every breath and movement. They could go off any moment. _

_She forced a smile, heading out of the room to greet the birthday boy. Gemma takes a brief pit-stop at the kitchen to get the cake before heading over to table four._

_It was a family of five. Two young girls, a young stocky, African american boy and their parents. Such a happy family, seeing them makes her smile just a bit more real. After everything she witnessed in this horrible place, there was always happy memory's and so many happy faces._

_Heading over with the cake in her hands, she places it on the table and smiles sweetly at the birthday boy. Her smile couldn't be seen underneath the mask but she smiled anyways._

_"Hey, sweetie! I'm Spring Bonnie!" she chirped happily, "What does your name happen to be, little one?" she added a little more cheer and excitement to her voice, so different from her usual whisper. The ticking of the slowly unwinding springlocks grew louder._

_The boy looked up at her, surprised or perhaps even startled, "Ron." he answered._

_Gemma forces out a cheerful giggle, "Hi Ron! Are you the birthday boy?" she asks with curious, questioning lilt to her voice. She keeps up the sign-song tone in an effort to stay in character._

_Ron nodded hesitantly, he didn't seem to trust her._

_She giggled once more, "Welllll~ It's time to sing Happy Birthday to little old you!" she chirped, letting her voice squeak here and there, "Your one day older! Hurrah!" she cheered. Sweat trickled down her neck, the springlocks were unwinding faster the before. She had so little time before they snapped closed on her._

_She takes a deep breath in, "Happy birthday to you!" she sang sweetly, "Happy, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Ron~! Happy birthday to-"_

_S N A P_

_The sounds of multiple 'snaps' and 'crunch's interrupt her singing and she falls silent except for small gasps and moans. She flinches, shaking uncontrollably as multiple springlocks snap closed on her before falling completely and utterly still._

_All is quiet as the gasps and quiet moans finally end with a gurgling sound. It was like she was choking on something, she couldn't breath. Her lungs were quickly filled with blood. The springlock suit stood hunched over and limp, quiet as the dead, facing the table but not making a single sound. _

_A horrible, foul smell emitted from the robot, a metallic scent that smelled of death and burnt plastic._

_"Is... it alright?" a curious mother speaks up, standing up from her seat and approaching the robot to look into the suits mask. Not much can be seen inside the darkness of the mask besides the red liquid bubbling from behind it's teeth. The women leans away in disgust, red sticky liquid was bubbling and leaking out from the mouth and eyes and dripping slowly from it's limps into a puddle on the floor._

_ The smell was horrible and getting stronger as the seconds pass by, other parents and children began to notice as well. Eventually someone called out for an employee._

_The employee inspected the robot before taking off the mask in front of everyone, showcasing the amalgamation of bloody human flesh, scattered brain matter and hard cold metal. Gemma's skull was crushed by the robotic processors, her once beautiful eyes and fair pale face mangled beyond repair. _

_Someone screamed at the sight and many more followed._

~

When Mitchell woke up it was with a scream and the horrific sight of Gemma's death replaying within his mind.

He felt horrible when he finally stopped screaming, pain lacing throughout every bone and muscle in a parody of death. He still felt terribly cold, his limbs starting to numb slowly but surely. He didn't dare move but he did glance at his alarm clock, it was 9 o-clock. He slept for about three hours.

Mitchell blinked multiple times in an attempt to get his eyes to focus, when the blurriness in his surroundings finally stopped he noticed the medium sized golden bear plushy sitting next to him on the bed. He remembered that bear, it was that Fredbear plushy that the company gave him. Why was it in his bed? He was sure he left it behind in the box it came in.

"_I wouldn't be so sure of that..._" a whispery voice echoed in his head quietly as Fredbear's eyes lighted up in a ghostly white glow. The voice sounded eerily familiar, it was the voice of a young boy, quiet but filled with some unidentifiable emotion.

Mitchell sat up in alarm, forcing his numb limbs to co-operate despite the pain lighting up inside him contrasting horribly with the freezing cold in his bones, "W-what are you?!" his eyes were wide in fright, darting across the room in a panic before finally stopping back on the the small stuffed animal.

The plushy hesitated before answering him softly, "_I'm your_ _friend... Fredbear._" beneath those words, many voices are apparent. Thousands of names culminating into only two names clear enough to understand, "**RXQ**" three simple letters. With that name revealed, Fredbears shadow stretches, shape-shifting into something else. A shadow of an animatronic bunny with a wide grin and silver shining eyes. Those whispers he's been hearing... they were names.

"RXQ?" Mitchell repeats the name back to them, his eyes focusing on the shadow, he was confused and terrified but slowly relaxing now that their name has been revealed. Fredbear and RXQ, "T-Thats your name? RXQ?" he asks hesitantly. The smell from earlier wafts from the shadow in waves, that floral perfume of Lavender, Vanilla and Jasmine and that faint scent of cinnamon chocolate coffee mix. The added scent of sulfur made the smell unbearable, almost confusing to the senses.

"**HAHAHA**" an obnoxious laughter spills from the shadow as it twists around Fredbear, becoming almost solid yet still ever so slightly see through. RXQ was a shadowy black mass, it looked almost opaque in appearance, it was difficult to explain or even grasp. The shadow's grin seems to widen, "**Shhhhhhh**" it says, "**Do you hear that?**" thousands of whispers of inordinate genders all mixing into a single voice. Almost feminine but too quiet to be sure. Static and electrical interference coated it's voice in waves.  
  
Mitchell watches the shadow cautiously before slowly shaking his head 'no'.

**"We can hear you**." it whispers, static coating it's words like a lullaby, "**Can you hear us?**"

"Yes..." Mitchell breaths out as the shadow reaches for him. He reaches back, taking the shadows hand in his own, it's shadowy limb was so cold it felt almost hot, his hand was going numb just touching the shadow. Whatever warmth he had was slowly disappearing, "I can hear you."

"**HAHAHA**" the obnoxious laughter spills out of the shadow once more, "**Did you see me?**" it whispers sharply, excitement and mania coating it's words in a single desperate question. Every word was like static pouring into his mind.

Mitchell hesitates, "Uh, yeah. I see you."

The shadow bares it's teeth, "**You saw it then?**" it asks sharply, "**You saw me, US. You saw HER. We miss her, I miss BEING her**." it whispers, a whimper passes through it's teeth in a familiar gasp of air.

Mitchell tries to pull away as RXQ leans in closer. The shadows claws dig into his skin, pulling Mitchell close in a hug. Mitchell coughs, a sharp pain beginning to take root inside his throat, "I-I don't know what you mean..."

RXQ hums lightly, static overtaking the music notes it sings, "**Your pretty little dreams... she was in it. Did you see HER?**" it asks frantically, panic filling it's voice, "**I was HER once, SHE was US. We still scream sometimes, in harmony, together as the metal bits pierce our skin.**" it purrs, hysteria in it's quiet barely audible voice.

Mitchell freezes, "Gemma?" he asks, the name coming to mind almost immediately. Somehow the shadow used to be Gemma, a human just like him if he dream was correct. Mitchell noticed that it called itself 'we' as if it was several people and it's voice was a combination of many voices, both male and female. The shadow was Gemma but it was also many other people, the souls of many tangled into a single being. The realization horrified him.

"**HAHAHA**" the shadow laughs at him as the realization hits his mind before fading just as quickly as it came. Mitchell gasped for breath, falling over onto the bed. He coughs multiple times as the itchy painful feeling in his throat starts to built. When it finally goes away, he opens his eyes. There was blood, he was coughing up blood and it was most definitely the fault of the shadow. It was killing him, maybe it didn't mean to though, it didn't seen to mean any harm but he's been feeling horrible since it first appeared. 

"W-What's happening to me?" Mitchell asks himself quietly, disbelief and horror in his voice as he stares vaguely in the direction of Fredbear. 

"_I'm sorry, mister_." Fredbear whispers gently, like a child who knew that they did something horrible, "_I'm sorry THEY showed that, that they hurt you. They didn't mean to..._" he whispers softly, guilt in his static filled voice. 

Mitchell sits up slowly, watching the stuffed animal with caution in his eyes, "Your... not RXQ? Are you part of them or...?"

Fredbear's eye lights watch him carefully, "_Yes_." he pauses, "_And no. Me and them exist together, a tangle of souls. When I died, Gemma tied me to them, to her. We exist together but I'm not a part of them._" Fredbear explains softly, "_I'm sorry that you have to deal with us Mister._"

Mitchell frowns, his eye-brows furrowing as he takes in the information, "...Your that kid then." he says simply. It seemed obvious to Mitchell.

Fredbear seems to smile at him but doesn't confirm his theory, "_...We'll watch over you, Mister. In any of our many forms, we'll watch over you._" Fredbear promises him gently, guilt and grief still apparent in his voice.

With that said, the plushy's eye lights fade away, leaving hollow eye sockets. Whatever spirit that controlled the stuffed animal went dormant.

The memory of his dream haunted Mitchell until the start of his night shift. He never did believe in ghosts but now he was almost sure that he was being haunted by one.


	18. Introducing Little Miss Muffet & The Pirate Fox

_ **Chapter 18: Introducing Little Miss Muffet & The Pirate Fox** _

_June 24th, 8:50 PM_

Mitchell breaths in deeply through his nose before breathing out with his mouth, a calming technique to calm down his anxiety before taking his phone out of his pocket. He stares at it for a moment, not long ago he came up with a plan and asked Molly to retrieve something for him. If all goes well his nights at Freddy's are going to get much, much easier.

Sitting cross-legged in his room and leaning against his bed, he carefully dials a number on his phone. He waits patiently as the phone starts to ring.

_BEEP_

"Hello, this is Fazbears Pizzeria & Party World, how may I help you?" Nessa's voice rings out from the phone, chipper and welcoming.

Mitchell smiles to himself, "Hey, it's me Mitchell. I was wondering if I could come in early today?" he asks politely, keeping his tone friendly and open.

There's silence for a moment before she responds, "Of course you can, is there a reason why?"

Motchell hums under his breath, "Oh, not really. I just wanted to get there early, maybe introduce myself to Foxy." he says causally, looking up at his ceiling with a vague smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, that's fine. The mechanics just finished up with him. We expected the toys and Foxy to be ready around the same time but well... plans change. We're going to be delaying the opening for another week to give the mechanics time to finish up the toys." Nessa tells him, the sound of someone shuffling a pile of papers can be heard over the receiver, "Anything else?" she told him exactly what Mitchell expected to be honest.

Mitchell hums in thought before shaking his head, "Nope. See you soon." without waiting for an answer he hangs up the phone, stuffing his phone into his pocket not a second later.

Only a few minutes later his bedroom door opens, Molly had Plushtrap under one arm and a large cardboard box under another, "I found that box you asked for." she says, approaching him and sitting down next to him, carefully setting the box down in front of him. Plushtrap quickly scrambles out of her arms to go hide underneath the bed.

Mitchell smiles at her, "Thanks Molly. You think this is where Janis put Cherie?" he asks nonchalantly, opening up the box to look inside. The box was filled with mechanical parts and half-finished broken projects.

Molly shrugs, "I'm not sure, if he actually kept it then it would probably be in here though. Do you think she'll still work?" she asks curiously, reaching into the box herself to search through the lose screws and scrap metal.

Mitchell sighs, digging into the box himself as he silently wonders the exactly same question Molly has asked, "Probably not. It's been a few years." Mitchell's eyes catch sight of a metal needle-like limb from within the pile of parts, "Hah! Found her." with a grin, Mitchell free's the mechanical spider out from underneath all sorts of crap and brings it outside the box to show Molly.

The metal exoskeleton, once a shiny steel, was now dull with time. The mechanical spider had six long sharp slim metal limbs and a sleek body with two small black orb like eyes. The spider, while small, was also quite tall, the long jointed metal limbs was what made the spider seem as tall as it was, it's body was quite small in comparison.

Molly smiles, her eyes lighting up as takes the mechanical spider away from him to hold it out in front of her. She observes the state of the spider robot. "Jeez, this brings back memory's. I haven't seen Cherie since 2007. That was like, 12 years ago?" Molly ponders, feeling around the mechanical spider for a button. 

On the underside of the spiders body was a button. With a click, the spider's head pops open to reveal it's inner mechanisms; a small computer chip, a small switch and what looks like a miniature cable plug or USB cable. One of the ones you'd use to charge a phone or upload or transfer photos from your phone to a computer. Small motors, a small fan for ventilation and various other mechanisms also reside within the spiders body.

Mitchell snorts, his eyes clouding over as the memory of the incident fills his mind, "Yeah, that was a bad year. February 16th, 2007. You and Janis did a pretty good job with it's programming though." Mitchell comments before 'changing' the subject, "My plan is to get it working again, I'll bring it over to my workplace tonight and connect it to the computer there. I'll have it wander throughout the vent system and I can watch the feed from the computer." Mitchell explains, gesturing for Molly to hand Cherie back over to him.

She does so without question, handing over the small mechanical insect, "Your going to be using her spy cameras to keep track of the Toys?" Molly asks, laughter coating her voice as she raises an eyebrow, "Do you even know how to connect her to the security system? You'd be better off streaming the feed on your phone so that you don't get caught." she points out dryly.

Mitchell rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah I know. All I have to do is plug her into the computer though, download her software onto it and then I'll be fine. She's basically a wireless security camera, i've done this before Molly. I doubt I'll get caught."

Molly bites her lip before responding, "Alright, we're going to have to see if she still works though."

Mitchell nods but doesn't respond to her, already reaching into Cherie's small compact head to flip the switch inside of the mechanical spider before pushing the button on the underside of her body to close her head back up. Almost immediately the small spider roars to life.

It's mechanical limbs move slowly at first, lifting it's body into a standing position in Mitchell's hands. Cherie rotates herself from side to side as if observing it's surroundings. Her long needle-like limbs tap-tapping on his hand as energy flows through her mechanical limbs which twitch and vibrate in response to the energy.

A barely audible mechanical humming emits from Cherie in waves, signifying the vibration of the motors and fans within the small robotic insect coming to life. Everything seems to be in order.

Mitchell smiles, lifting his hands down towards the ground to allow Cherie to get to the floor. The spider is silent as it nimbly climbs down from Mitchell's hands to reach the ground in quick and light movements. Springing from one place to the next with not a single sound.

"Hey Cherie, nice to see your still working." Mitchell says softly, watching as the mechanical spider roams the room in quick and light movements, taking in it's surroundings. The spider turns when it hears Mitchell's voice, striding towards him before suddenly leaping from the ground and latching onto his shirt. Mitchell chuckles, "Guess you missed me huh?" he says, eyeing the mechanical spider.

The spider makes no response, having no sentience of it's own or a voice box to allow for free speech. It's claw like appendages grip tighter onto his shirt. 

Molly smiles at the image in front of her, "Well, I'll see you later Mitchell." with that said, she stands up, dusting off of her outfit before heading outside the room. She waves at him with a grin before she leaves, closing the door behind her.

Mitchell glances at her before sighing, looking back down at the mechanical spider hanging off of his shirt, "I got a job for you, buddy." he mutters as he stands up from the ground, prying the mechanical spider off of his shirt and instead stuffing it gently into the pocket of his jeans. He heads out of the room. Cherie allows the man-handling and quickly goes still inside his pocket, her six slim pointy limbs folding in and around her form.

It was time to go to work.

~

The walk to his work place was quiet and took a bit too long in his opinion but he did make it to the building. The red brick building with the swirls of color spray painted onto it, looked almost ominous in the light of the sun set. Over-top the hills, mountains and trees in the distance was a setting sun coloring the world in beautiful hues of gold, purple, red and blue. It was a beautiful sight but it only made the shadowy restaurant seem much more sinister in response. 

The colored glass panes on either side of the front door showed the dark eerie building hiding behind them. Mitchell shuddered, the image the restaurant made in such a light was almost picturesque; too bad that there was secrets that layed behind it's happy colorful facade, turning it into what could only be described as a horror show. Tonight Foxy and Freddy will be active.

Mitchell pushes the dread inside of him away for the time being, there was nothing to be worried about at the moment. None of the robots came out to kill him till midnight and they shut off before 6AM so he was safe for the time being. That and he already befriended two of them. Approaching the doors, he heads inside the darkened building and lets the doors swing shut behind him.

The Waiting room was the same as before, peach walls with an alternating pattern of aqua and white floor tiles. Next to the door leading to the dining room was the wooden waiting desk. Only one light was on in the entire building, a lamp on the edge of the desk. Sitting at the desk was Nessa who stood up from her seat as soon as he entered the room.

"Hey, so you wanted to meet Foxy right?" Nessa smiles at him, gesturing for him to follow her. She was already turning around and heading towards the entrance to the dining room, her high heels tapping against the thin blue carpeting of the dining room as she enters the room. 

Mitchell hurry's after her, briefly glancing at the stage where Chica, Bonnie and Freddy resided, "Yeah, pretty much." Mitchell answers her as he finally catches up with her. Nessa slows down her pace when she gets to the entrance to the drawing hall, opening the door for Mitchell when she gets there. 

Mitchell ducks inside, flashing her a smile, "I know I'm early but If you don't mind, do you think I can just stay here till the end of my shift?" he suggests hesitantly, following her down the hall. 

The restaurant, in his opinion, could use less of those bright neon colors. Every room seemed to have those horrible neon colors. The neon green flooring of the drawing hall was a bit too much in his opinion, it was too bright and it was such a happy confident color for such a horrible place. It didn't belong and it was, in his opinion, obviously overcompensating for something.

Nessa leads Mitchell into the Arcade Area, the door falling shut behind them, before finally responding to him, "It's alright with me. I'll tell Logan to pay you overtime." Nessa states, flashing a smile at him.

Mitchell lowers his head, his shoulders tensing as he looks down at the floor to avoid eye contact, "Oh, uh, you don't need to do that." he mutters only just loud enough for Nessa to hear him, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He wraps his left hand around the vibrating spider in his pocket, giving it a squeeze before letting it go as it's sharp appendages lightly scratch against his hand.

Nessa laughs, her eyes brightening before looking away from him, "I kinda have to, I really don't mind." she says, an amused smile on her face. Stopping in front of the Kids Cove stage, her eyes take in the crimson red curtains. The crimson red curtains sway ever so slightly at their approach, hiding from sight the stage and the robotic fox who resides there beyond it. With a hop in her step, Nessa climbs deftly onto the stage before offering Mitchell her hand.

Mitchell smiles, taking her offered hand and letting her help him lift himself onto of the stage. She lifts the curtain to the side long enough to enter Kids Cove, letting go of Mitchell's hand in the process. Mitchell follows her, ducking behind the curtains before stopping in place. Kids Cove was small and mostly barren, the only thing in it was Foxy the Pirate Fox himself.

Standing tall and alert was the pirate captain, his crimson shaggy ragged fur and the sharp yellowed teeth in his muzzle which was pulled down in a dangerous scowl, made Mitchell's hair stand on end. Foxy's yellow piercing eyes glared into the distance, looking out into the crowds of imaginary children. Foxy only had one hand, the other was a dangerously sharp metal hook in place of where his hand should be.

Nessa smiles at the robot, "This here is Foxy. They just got done with fixing him a few hours ago. Pretty scary huh?" Nessa comments, swinging her gaze to land on Mitchell.

Mitchell gulps before attempting to smile, "Y-Yeah, pretty scary. Are you sure he should be in a children's place?" he jokes nervously, his voice wavering at the thought of what that robotic fox might do to him if he gets too close. Would Foxy swing his weapon, his hook at Mitchell in an attempt to afflict damage or would he lung with a cry, his jaw opened wide for a bite? 

The thought terrified Mitchell, the others he could deal with easily. Bonnie and Chica didn't have any weapons which gave him the illusion of safety despite the fact that they could probably kill him with their hands alone. Foxy however, that fox had razor sharp teeth and a sharp metal hook attached to him. That robot was built to afflict damage, that much was obvious.

Nessa's gaze softens when she see's the dread in his expression, "Hey, don't worry about it. Your going to be just fine." she assures him softly, reaching out to pat his back.

Mitchell finally manages to steady his breath, breaking his gaze away from the robot, "How does he work?" he demands, his voice still shaking, "How do I survive him?"

Nessa opens her mouth before closing it. She hesitates finally saying something, "I don't know." she admits, "Jeremy might know though. All I know is that in the old building, Foxy would race down the hall if the camera he's on isn't checked every twenty or so minutes. He usually comes from the west hall but since this is a new restaurant his patterns might change." she explains with a sympathetic smile, she shrugs her shoulders, "You see that door behind him?" she nods her head towards Foxy's direction.

Mitchell nods after a moment, spotting the wooden door at the back of the stage, hidden almost perfectly by Foxy's body.

Nessa smiles tiredly at him, "That door is on route to your office. We covered the door to your office that Foxy might come through with a false panel before we hired you. We had to remove it after your shift last night."

Mitchell blinks, snapping his gaze towards her, "You mean a false wall? Why'd you have to remove it?" he asks after a moment.

Nessa's tired smile twitches as her gaze turns to look at the ground, "We were going to keep it there but... plans changed. We found a better use for it." she responds cryptically, avoiding eye contact.

Mitchell's eyebrows furrow, "...Alright." he answers after a moment, disregarding the feeling of suspicion growing within him. 

Nessa forces a cheerful smile, lifting her head and looking at Mitchell once more, "Come on, follow me." she grins at him, circling Foxy to reach the wooden door she pointed out only moments before. 

Mitchell follows her into the room, stepping down the wooden stairs, he finds himself in a hallway with familiar red plush carpet. He stops in place, where had he seen this before?

Nessa rolls her eyes when she notices that he stopped following her, grabbing his hand, she leads him towards the doorway at the end of the hall and into a small room filled with tables and chairs. At one end of the room is a large green couch, at the other end is a microwave, a water dispenser, a large radio and some cabinets high up on the wall.

Nessa smiles at Mitchell, "This is the Employee Break Area." she tells him, dragging him over to the couch before forcing him to sit down, "The other door in the room actually leads to the office." she tells him, gesturing to a door at the other end of the room, "Well, the security office and managers office." she corrects herself.

"The Managers office is locked but the security door should be opened wide since we got rid of the false panel." Nessa rambles, her eyes wandering away from him. Heading towards the water dispenser, she picks up a paper cup and fills it up before heading back towards Mitchell and sitting down next to him on the couch.

"You can relax here whenever. So what do you think?" she asks curiously, taking a sip of the water.

Mitchell smiles at her, "It's fine. I think I'm going to take a nap before my shift though. Can you wake me up before my shift starts?" he asks quietly, tapping his fingers against the plush of the green comfy couch.

Nessa grins, "Sure. I'll leave you be then." she lets out a nervous laugh, getting off of the couch and heading back towards Kids Cove and leaving Mitchell alone by himself.

Mitchell sighs in relief now that he's alone. Laying back onto the couch and spreading out, he briefly glimpses the shadow creature in the corner of his eyes. He closes his eyes against the onslot of shadowy purple murk staining the edges of his vision and then everything gets hazy. Already he's fading into unconsciousness. 

The last thing he hears before falling to sleep is the continued humming of his mechanical spider and the sounds of eerie whispers greeting his ears.

"**Shhhhhhhh, sweet dreams**"

His dreams were filled with static.

~

Mitchell blinks, suddenly awake. Standing over him was Nessa, her hand resting at his elbow. Her rainbow streaked blond hair was in a different hairstyle then before, a ponytail to be exact. An oily substance stained her fingers black.

Vision blurry, he sits up on the couch, "What time?" he mutters, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand as he swings his legs over the side of the couch.

Nessa smiles at him, her gaze swinging to rest on the clock, "Ten minutes before twelve." she answers him after a moment, "I would've woke you up earlier but I got distracted." she pulls her hand back, absentmindedly wiping her hands on her pants as if to get rid of the substance.

Mitchell's gaze roams across her body lazily, noticing the smears of grease and oil on her uniform, "What were you doing?"

Nessa grins sheepishly, offering him a hand and helping him up off the couch, "I was working on the Toys and I got a little carried away." she admits sheepishly, glancing at the clock once more.

Mitchell hums, nodding at her, "It's almost twelve so you should get going." he tells her, recognizing the fear in her face. She hid it well but it was obvious that no matter how much she loved those robotic characters, she was also deathly afraid of them.

Nessa, startled, swings her gaze back around to look at him, "Right. Well, Jeremy should call again tonight so if you have any questions or concerns just ask him." she tells him, straightening her posture, "I'll see you in the morning." she smiles at him before heading back to Kids Cove and closing the door behind her.

Mitchell swings his gaze around the room, he has a few minutes before he has to get to the office so he's in no hurry. The Employee Break Area was a small room with peach colored floor tiles and blue wallpaper like most of the rooms in the building and two doors. Having entered through one of the doors and already knowing where the other door leads, he heads towards the door that Nessa said leads towards the office.

Not quite. It leaded to another room that was barren and had grey floor tiles. The door across the small room was wide open, showing the security office that Mitchell has been getting acquainted with for the last few nights. Entering his quaint little office, he sits down in the office chair and switches on the computer monitor. Looking through the cameras, he spots Nessa in the Waiting room, Nessa smiles and waves at the camera before exiting the building, locking the door behind her.

Mitchell smiles now that he knows that she's safe, before reaching into his pocket and, wrapping his hand around one of Cherie's sharp pointy little limbs, pulls the mechanical spider out of his pocket. Cherie squirms in his hold, her sharp appendages swinging to and fro as she attempts to escape, similar to how an actual spider might act in this situation.

Eventually Cherie swings her legs up and around his hand, climbing atop of it for some stability and tugging her leg free. Mitchell smiles at her, "Hey, buddy. I'ma gonna need ya to stay still for this so that I can get you all hooked up, alright?" he says softly, nudging her off of his hand and onto the computer desk.

Cherie's still for a moment before gently tapping the table top with her six legs to test the stability of it before beginning to move once more to explore it's new surroundings.

Mitchell sighs before speaking clearly, "Cherie. Be still." the robotic spider stops in place, crouching low to the ground with it's legs pulled inward to prevent access to the underside of it's body. Mitchell carefully moves one of Cherie's legs to give him access to the body of the spider before lifting her up just enough to press the button on the underside of it's body, it's head pops open with a click revealing the mechanisms inside.

He quickly plugs the mechanical spider into the computers system. The system console aka the terminal pops up on the computer screen along with the file directory and a message that just popped up on the screen saying; 'Are you sure you want to download Cherie.exe? Warning: This program may or may not contain harmful or malicious material. Run at your own risk'.

Mitchell clicks the 'download' button. As soon as it's done downloading, multiple commands pop up in the terminal too fast for Mitchell's eyes to track before the computer exits itself out of the terminal and back into the security / camera system, automatically defaulting to the stage camera.

Multiple clicks come from Cherie before a mechanical female voice echos from the speakers of the computer, "Hello, admin." 

A command pops up on screen, 'activate microphone?' Mitchell clicks the command prompt with a smirk on his face, "Hello to you too, Cherie." he says clearly and loudly enough for the computers microphone to hear, "Find Power Meter. Display functions."

Cherie is silent except for the mechanical clicks echoing from her mechanical body. Finally she speaks up, "Power Meter function found, the building is currently connected to the main generator. Would you like to switch over to power saving mode?" her voice pauses, "Warning: this will limit the amount of power available for the building's use. Continue anyways?"

Mitchell pauses in thought, "No Cherie. Cancel command prompt, go to default." he says after a moment before giving her another command, "Cherie, track power meter."

"Command prompt: Find Power Meter, Display functions, canceled. Going to Default." Cherie pauses, "Command prompt activated; Tracking Power Meter."

Mitchell breaths in deeply before saying one last command, "Cherie, connect spy camera to main camera system."

Almost immediately a display window pops up in the corner of the screen. 

Mitchell smiles, looking away from the computer to unplug Cherie from the computer. He then reaches down to close up Cherie's head before lifting up the mechanical spider in his arms, making sure to aim it's eyes towards his face. Looking back at the computer monitor, he looks down at the display window. The display window showed his face. Moving Cherie farther from him and putting her on the desk again, he watches as the view in the display window changes with the movement.

The cameras in Cherie's eyes were fully connected to the security system and working perfectly. Mitchell smirks, "Good job Cherie. Turn off computer monitor, display time."

The computer monitor shuts itself off, turning black as Cherie processes the command. 

The buildings Sound System lets out a screech of static before Cherie's voice echoes throughout the building's speakers, "It is currently: 11:59 PM." Cherie pauses, her mechanical humming growing louder, "Automatic Command prompt from console currently being processed..." Cherie says after a moment before listing the command prompt, "Switching over to power saving mode in... 3... 2... 1..." as she finishes, the remaining lights of the building turn off one by one, leaving the building in the dark all except for the office which is dimly lit up in a pale yellow glow.

Mitchell smirks, rubbing his hands together to fight off the chill flowing through his body, "Time to get this show started. Cherie, cancel command 'Be Still'."

Cherie moves from her position, her limbs stretching out before she looks in Mitchell's direction.

"Cherie. Roam vent system. Investigate disturbances, anything that moves." he tells her after a moment. 

Cherie scurry's away and up the wall, her thin appendages sticking to the walls to allow her to climb up them. She quickly disappears into the vent above his head. The buildings sound system hums with static not long after, "Command prompt activated; roam vent system, investigate disturbances. Disturbances set as; anything that moves." her voice rings out only moments before the 12 AM bell rings, echoing throughout the restaurant.

The phone rings not long after that.

Mitchell reaches for the phone, "Hey." he simply says after accepting the call.

"U-Uh, Hi! I-it's me... Jeremy..." Jeremy says awkwardly, his voice coming through the phone quietly.

Mitchell smiles, "Nice to talk to you again Jeremy. I have a few questions about the animatronics..." Mitchell trails off, tapping his foot gently against the ground.

"...W-What do you need to know?" Jeremy hesitantly asks after a moment.

Mitchell smirks, sitting up in his chair, "I don't have a way to close up the vent above my head in case of emergency's, is there any way to keep any of the animatronics from getting in that way?"

Jeremy is silent for a moment, theirs a brief sound of the clicking of a keyboard before he finally answers the question, "T-there should be an um, option on the security system to crank up the, uh, heat in the vents? T-there should also be a sound cue keyed to certain areas of the vents? Anything that wanders in should wander back out the nearest vent exit when the vents start heating up." Jeremy pauses, "The, uh, robots follow sounds so i-if you activate a sound cue any robots nearby sh-should follow the sound b-but that's not very reliable s-since there's uh... the possibility you m-might attract a robot i-into the vents instead of, um... out..."

Mitchell raises an eyebrow, "Are there any cameras in the vents so I can see where they are?" he asks Jeremy as he turns the computer monitor back on, he searches for what Jeremy said should be there, "Wait one moment before you answer that question." Mitchell speaks into the phone before placing it down, not waiting for a response.

"Cherie, find vent systems. Be quiet." Mitchell says simply. Within a few seconds, the screen changes to a map of the vent system. There was three options at the side of the screen, one allowed him to pick a section of the vents and play a sound cue. The other option was the controls to the air conditioning, heating and cooling systems. The last option was a circular spinning thing with an 'R' in the middle of the symbol, "Thanks Cherie."

Picking the phone back up, he puts it up to his ear, "I'm back. Found the options you said should be there but there isn't any cameras in the vents. How do I know if an animatronic is in there and how do I find exactly where they are?" Mitchell demands quickly, eyes roaming the computer monitor for anything else that he could use to defend himself.

Jeremy clears his throat, "Oh... um... I was told that the security system should have something called a, uh, animatronic radar or motion detector?" Jeremy hesitantly responds before pausing, "Um, each of the animatronics have a tracker on them so uh, th-there should be an option somewhere on the screen to activate it? A circular symbol with an R in the middle I think?"

Mitchell nods to himself, having already seen the option. He clicks the symbol, "Got it. How exactly does it work?"

Jeremy chuckles nervously, "Uh, wh-when one of them is in the vents, th-there should be a red dot where they are? It, uh, the screen, sh-should, uh, have a text box y-you can choose op-tions from a-at the left side of the screen too, y-you'll be able to p-pick from the list of animatronics in the text box and i-it'll change the ca-camera to whatever r-room their in..."

Mitchell hums in thought, looking over at the text box Jeremy described, "Alright, seems pretty easy."

Jeremy gulps, "Y-yeah..."

Mitchell rolls his eyes, "My next question, how does Foxy work?" he asks dryly, turning off the computer monitor to save power.

"O-Oh, uh... F-Foxy, in the ol-old place used to run down the h-hall at full speed..." Jeremy trails off, his voice more nervous then usual, "Um... the only w-way I was able to get him away... be-because, well, he's smarter t-then the others and um. Well- uh, I used to flash my l-light at him when he was coming d-down the h-hall and he'd just, uh, freeze. I-I was told that it t-triggers a hard reset? H-He'd just leave the room..." Jeremy pauses, "I-I think that's why lo-looking at the cameras stuns hi-m, i-if you check the cameras often en-enough t-then the, the light from the camera w-will trigger a, uh, reset and g-give you more time b-before he shows up..." Jeremy finishes, his voice starting to squeak slightly in some places. Just the mention of Foxy was enough to worsen his anxiety.

Mitchell nods, "Alright. So I just check on Foxy every once in a while and I'll be fine?"

"Hopefully. I-If he runs tow-towards your office, j-just, uh... c-close the door on him a-and he'll leave pretty quickly." Jeremy pauses as a thought comes to him, "U-Uh, if he, uh, comes through the door be-behind you t-then y-you won't be able to stop him from coming in. I-it's a just a regular door and d-doesn't have a lock so, um, just flash h-him with a light and h-he'll back away. M-Maybe y-you could reason with him?"

Mitchell snorts, "Maybe. I doubt it'll work though, I saw him up close and he doesn't look too friendly." suddenly Mitchell remembers what Molly suggested, "Hey, if one of the animatronics come from the vents, whats the chance that if I hide under the desk that they'll just go away?" he asks curiously, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Oh, uh, p-pretty good chances actually. T-The Toys d-don't really linger for too l-long so if nothings moving, y-your real quiet a-and they can't see your face t-then they'll probably leave you alone." Jeremy answers, seeming pretty sure of himself for once, after a moment he chuckles, "I-I mean, the Toys can b-be tricked with a s-simple Freddy Fazbear Mask. I-If they don't see your face then they won't stay very long, t-they rely on t-their glitchy facial recognition systems. T-That error might've been fixed s-so just in case make sure t-they can't see you at all, a-alright?" Jeremy suggests meekly.

Mitchell chuckles, "Alright, I got it. Know anything about Freddy?"

Jeremy's silent for a moment, "N-Not much to be honest. I-I heard from a, uh, f-fellow employee once th-that he tended to stick to the shadows and uh, like Foxy, he freezes when the cameras on him. A-An old friend of mine said that he'd more a-active in the dark s-so uh, don't lose power and y-you'll probably be fine?" he hesitantly admits, his voice shaky.

"Alright, good night. Thanks for checking in on me, Jeremy." Mitchell bids him goodbye, hanging up the phone and slamming it down on the receiver before Jeremy has the chance to respond.

With a determined look in his eyes, Mitchell was sure he was ready for Freddy. He'll befriend that bastard if it's the last thing he'll do.


	19. Night 3, 2AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell starts off the night rather well but has a bit of a close call with something banging through the vents...

_ **Chapter 19: Night 3, 2AM** _

_June 25th, 12:15AM_

  
Mitchell's breath freezes in his throat for a second when he turns on the computer monitor. Words bleed across his vision; 'It's Me' before vanishing. He blinks, suddenly dizzy and feeling faint before focusing back on the monitor. All the animatronics were still on stage. 

Switching to Kids Cove camera, he checks on Foxy. Still in place, not having moved even an inch from his stage was the pirate fox with the hook for a hand, his yellow eyes bright and cold as he stares off into the distance.

Mitchell gulps, turning off the monitor before pinching the bridge of his nose, a headache starting to form behind his eyes. The last two nights he was fairly confident, he only had to deal with two easily befriended animatronics after all. Now though, he was being threatened with a whole host of malicious robots looking to kill him and he had no idea how many of them would be going after him tonight. 

He didn't know how he was supposed to deal with this, the fear was piling up rather quickly the more he thought about it.

He was going to die here and no one would suspect a single thing.

Mitchell sighs, forcing his mind away from the matter and focusing back on doing his job. Frankly though, there wasn't much to do until the animatronics woke up. 

Still, it was important to be prepared. The last two nights Bonnie and Chica seemed to get more active, both, as the nights, and the hours went on. It was reasonable to suspect that tonight was going to be hell on earth for him, even though he befriended two of the monsters in the dark, there was no confirmation that he'd survive the night or even be able to befriend any of the others.

Despite his earlier confidence, he was in doubt. Yet he was going through with this anyways, well, it's not like he's able to quit before the five nights are over with, so he technically doesn't have any choice but to be here.

Mitchell shakes his head, it didn't matter. A thought briefly comes to mind, he almost forgot about the music box. That would've been bad.

Mitchell's eyes widen when he remembers it, he clears his throat, "Cherie! Wind the music box to 100%." he calls out after a moment of compilation, "Override command prompt; Be Quiet." he says next after a moment, just to make sure that his 'computer bug' is able to reply to him.

The sound system hums with static, "Canceled Command Prompt; Be Quiet. Command prompt activated; winding music box to 100%." she voice rings out with outstanding clarity.

Mitchell smirks to himself, looking up at the ceiling towards where the speaker system was in the corner of the room, "Good job Cherie, keep an eye on it and when it gets low wind it again, alright?" he suggests to her, boredom setting in.

There's silence for a moment, "Command prompt understood. Define low."

Mitchell chuckles at the demand, he thinks for a moment before shrugging, "Lets go with 30%, alright?" he suggests to her, "From now on don't speak unless you find a disturbance in the vents." he stands up, stretching his arms above his head before continuing, "Go back to wandering the vents for now and keep an eye on the animatronics. If you run into one of them inform me immediately, alright Cherie?" he yawns before sitting back down, his eye lids drooping. Despite taking a nap not too long ago, he still felt tired.

A crackle of static and electronic feedback echos out from the buildings sound systems before she responds, "Definition of Low in accordance to the music box feature is set as 30%. Disturbances is reset from anything that moves to animatronic mascots. Command prompt activated; Wander vents and inform admin of disturbances." she responds, her mechanical voice empty of any emotion. 

Cherie sounded more robotic then the animatronics did, of course Cherie wasn't alive like they were. She was built by a pair of 13 year olds, the animatronics however were built by a rich and clever organization experienced with making Artificial Intelligence.

It was a big difference.

Mitchell hums but doesn't respond, he didn't have much of a reason to and he filled in his quota of conversation for the day anyways.

Mitchell checks the time, 12:20 AM. He spent a good amount of time just stuck in his own mind, just thinking of his situation. He yawns, turning the computer monitor back on. It was time to check on the animatronics.

Bonnie and Freddy were still on stage, Chica however wasn't. Mitchell groans, "Already?" he questions quietly in disbelief before searching through the cameras for the passive-aggressive mother hen. There! He stops on the camera for the dining hall, really he should've checked that camera first.

Stumbling and shambling about was the mechanical chicken. Chica's head snaps up when she realizes that she's being watched, she narrows her eyes, her wings flapping ever so slightly in agitation. Her purple eyes glow in the darkness as she observes the camera blinking down at her before slowly making her way into the restrooms. 

Mitchell narrows his eyes at the screen, he didn't expect Chica to move first. The last two nights the pattern was mostly the same, Bonnie waking up first with Chica waking up second. Seems like that pattern is deviating tonight. Mitchell sighs, checking Kids Cove and the stage cameras once more before turning the computer monitor back off.

He leans back in his chair, looking up towards the ceiling. Mitchell was tired, very tired despite the amount of sleep and rest he got today.

"**Everything will be alright**" it's demonic whispers reach his ears, full of static as it's clawed hands gripped his shoulders.

Startled, he yanks his shoulder out of The Shadows grip, stumbling out of his chair and turning around to face them, "Why are you here." he demands, backing away from the shadowy creature standing behind his office chair. Suddenly he bumps into the desk, his breath hitches.

"**HAHAHA- Came to help**" the multiple voices whisper out as it finally fades completely. Static and shadows overlay Mitchell's vision.

Mitchell falls to the ground, his hands coming up to grip his hair. 

His breath was shaky as he took a deep breath in and out.

Again, the words 'Its Me' bleeds across his vision before fading away, Mitchell coughs before violently heaving, hunching over in place as blood splatters against the floor.

He coughs once more before standing back up. Walking over to his chair, he sits down before resting his head on the desk. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"**Don't fall asleep**"

Mitchell lifts his head up, startled. His eyes wide and his breathing shaky once more before he manages to calm himself down once more. Would the shadow ever leave him alone?

It's about 12:40 when the sound of heavy and clumsy footsteps coming from the east hall reaches his ears. It was Chica, he didn't have to check the cameras to know that she was heading towards the office. Mitchell contemplates closing the heavy metal door before deciding to wait until she was actually at the door to close it. He doesn't want to waist any power after all. 

He waits about ten minutes for her to approach the door but she doesn't. Instead, Chica remains waiting out in the hall, shambling along the length of the hall in a clumsy manner without ever actually reaching the door. Just slowly pacing back and forth. Mitchell resolves to keep an eye on the hall, glad that he didn't close the door earlier. If he did then he would've wasted so much power just waiting for her to leave and she definitely wasn't going to leave any time soon or try to enter the office... probably.

Mitchell narrows his eyes, what was Chica planning? She had to be planning something, no way she wasn't. Usually she wouldn't wait this long before visiting him, usually she would chat him up with poorly disguised passive aggressiveness and honey coated words. 

Suddenly the sound of something banging around in the vent system above him fills the room. Mitchell, startled, pulls his gaze away from the doorway to look up at the ceiling. Something was moving around up there. Wasn't Cherie supposed to warn him about stuff like this?

Mitchell gulps, his eyes darting from the open vent above his head to the open doorway that Chica could come in from any moment. She told him last night not to let any of the animatronics inside the room because 'accidents can happen'. It was a poorly disguised threat. From what she said to him it sounded like she was warning him about someone too, probably Freddy. To quote her exactly, he remembered her saying, 'A certain someone may not like us makin' friends with each other all willy-nilly.' she mentioned Freddy directly after that before telling him to be careful.

Mitchell's eyebrows raise as, suddenly, the realization of what she was trying to tell him last night hits him, she was taking about Freddy. Chica warned him about Freddy twice now and from what it sounded like it was less about them defending their home or being afraid of him, it more like they didn't have any choice but to kill him. They were getting along just fine until now... the night Freddy's supposed to be active, she didn't seem afraid of Freddy but she did seem weary and she obviously believed that she and Bonnie had no choice in the matter. Chica was sure that Freddy was dangerous and she was warning Mitchell about it.

Mitchell sighs, his eye lids drooping as another wave of dizziness hits him. He's been feeling so sick and weak lately, he hated feeling weak. Mitchell startles when he hears Chica stumble her way into what he can only assume is the kitchen, the heavy door falling shut behind her. Mitchell lets out another sigh, "I can't keep letting myself get distracted like this..." he whispers to himself, leaning up from his chair to check the cameras again.

Switching to the kitchen camera, he finds that Chica was indeed in the kitchen. Chica was stumbling around and into objects, knocking stuff over such as pots and pans as she goes to open the fridge and rifle through it for who knows what. Everyone knows that animatronics can't eat food so why would one rifle through a fridge full of it?

Mitchell rolls his eyes at the thought, Chica seemed less threatening the more he learns about her. He briefly checks the other cameras for any movement before turning the monitor back off. Chica was the only one active right now.

Mitchell checked the time. Time always seemed to go so fast for him, it's already 1:40 but it felt like mere minutes to him, not an hour and a half.

More banging sounds from the ceiling vent system echo out into the room like someone or something was struggling to drag themselves through the system. Mitchell snaps his gaze to the large vent opening above his head, an animatronic had to be in the vents. That was the only way to explain those noises.

Static crackles from the buildings sound systems, "One disturbance found." Cherie's voice echos out with clarity, what was once comforting to Mitchell, was suddenly disturbing. Earlier he found comfort in her voice, she was the one thing he had any control over in this place after all, but the eerie warning destroyed any comfort he might have in her voice. Something was coming, something was in the vents and it was coming straight for him.

The clangs and banging heading ever closer to his office at a slow agonizing speed was somehow terrifying to him, he knew exactly what was clanging around in those vents and it wasn't anything friendly. 

Mitchell breaths in a sharp breath, "And you've only noticed it now?" he mutters to himself, too quiet for the microphone on the computer to pick up his voice. The banging in the vents continue at a faster speed and becoming more violent rather quickly as if the sound of his voice set it off. Mitchell stares up at the opening in the ceiling as the banging noises grow closer to the opening. 

Mitchells breath hitches, becoming shallow and shaky as he stares up at the darkness, frozen in fear, perhaps even anticipation, as he waits for the animatronic to reveal itself. The sounds of radio interference and static echo from the vent in a deafening roar that could've even been a scream as the mechanical monster within the vents finally gets close enough to the opening for Mitchell to see it.

It's pink snout pokes through the darkness of the vent and into the light as it's clawed and manicured white paws reach out to grab the sides of the vent as if to pull itself into the room. It's golden eyes shine with a menacing light as it stares down at Mitchell, it's jaws opening wide to reveal multiple rows of sharp white pointy teeth from within it's maw.  
Mitchell gulps, transfixed as he stares back at it. He holds his breath in, trying to slow it down, he was beginning to feel faint. The animatronic within the vents shifts in place, pulling itself further into the office and revealing more of it's slender body. It was smaller then the other animatronics, slender and doll like where the others are more like teddy bears, like stuffed animals, round and cartoon like. 

It was a female fox animatronic, a slender white vixen with pink accents. She had round blushing red cheeks and had lipstick on her pink muzzle. She grinned down at Mitchell, her gaze hungry as she opens her jaw even wider to showcase her long sharp teeth capable of ripping through skin, "W_hy_ hello the_re_ str_an_ger... w_hy_ h_ello_ there v_ictim_. Oh... Do_n't_ be afraid..." she coos sweetly, her static filled voice was sugary sweet and patronizing, perhaps even eerie as her grin grew wider, "_Now_ I have you _allllll_ to myself... I _knew_ I heard _someone_..." the way she said that was almost predatory as she dug her claws deeper into the edges of the vent before pulling herself further out of the vent and out into the open.

Mitchell's eyes widen, his body shaking as he gazes up at the robot gazing down at him. He opens his mouth to say something before closing it once more, he was speechless.

She chuckles darkly, "Now, n_ow_, did f_ox_ ca_tch_ your to_ngu_e?" she teases, her voice smooth and sweet as she opens her jaw wider before snapping it closed in a sharp movement. His eyes were drawn to those sharp teeth, he couldn't help but imagine her jaw snapping closed on him, blood pouring...

down... 

down...   
  
down...

Mitchell gulps, his eyes darting across the room as the tension in the room thickens, "I- uh.. whats your name?" he blurts out in a panic, his breath hitching once more. 

It was so hard to keep breathing normally when an animatronic fox was gazing down at him as if he was a five course meal.

"...Ma-n-gle..." she breathes out slowly, sounding out her name softly so that he had no choice but to strain his ears to catch every syllable, "I real_ly_ thought yo_u'd_ be a lot more exc_ited_ to see me... was it someth_ing_ we s_aid_?" Mangle pouts, her teeth clacking together like a dolls. 

Mitchell flinches at the sound.

The clacking of her teeth sounded so much louder then it should be in the quiet room.

Mangle chuckles, slowly tilting her head to the side before letting it fall limp, "There, there n_ow_, d_on't_ be afraid. This wo_n't_ hurt at _all_..." she coos softly, pulling herself further out of the vent. The only thing keeping her from falling right on top of him was her tight grip of the vent she was hanging out of.

Mitchell comes to life at that when the words sink in, she was threatening him.

Within a second she dives down towards him with her jaws opened wide.

Mitchell dives to the side just in time to avoid her sharp teeth clashing together where his head was only moments before. He stares at the deadly white and pink vixen hanging from the vent opening, his eyes wide as he scrambles underneath his desk for cover. 

His eyes dart to the doorway closest to him but he doesn't dare make a run for it. And even if he did...

The realization of what almost happened began to turn in his head.

If he waited only a moment longer then he would've had his head bitten off. 

If he waited a moment longer then he would've died.

His breath hitches at the thought.

This wasn't just a simple game anymore, this was something dangerous. 

If he lets them catch him then it'll all be over.

If they catch him...

He slaps his hands over his ears, his breathing coming quicker and more shallow.

He was going to die here. No one was going to save him. No one was going to help him.

Mitchell was going to die.

"Oh..." Mangle coos out softly, her golden eyes easily tracking his movements as she drags herself back up into the vent, "W_hy_ are you _lo_oking so scared? Do_n't_ you wanna be l_ike_ me?" she teases lightly, hunger coating her voice.

Mitchell snaps his eyes closed, holding back a sob.

Mangle chuckles darkly, "Speak up, k_itten_. D_on't_ be shy~" her voice echos out softly like an eerie melody.

Mitchells hands curl into fits. His fingers dig into his skull at the sound of her voice as if that would help drive her away.

As if that would save him.

In response to his reaction, there's suddenly loud uproarious laughter. Mangle was cackling, her laughter filled with sadistic joy.

"Wh_en_ all this is _over_, d_on't_ be a stranger!" she purrs out before scrambling back into the vents and disappearing into the darkness within them at a fast and hurried pace. The sounds of radio interference get farther away the farther she gets from the office.

After a moment Mitchell opens his eyes, looking around the room for her just to make sure that he was safe. She was gone, she left him just like that.

Mitchell chuckles softly, it was a sad, weak laughter that sounded almost like he was sobbing, which he was. He took a moment to softly cry before finally wiping the tears away and dragging himself out from underneath the desk and sitting down in his chair. There was no reason to keep hiding anymore, Mangle was gone and she probably wasn't going to come back anytime soon.

"Ya'll should be more careful. She's pretty as a peach but she's one card short of a full deck and she bites twice as hard."

Mitchell swings his gaze to rest on the doorway to the east hall, his eyes wide. Right there leaning against the doorway was Chica, her eyes narrowed in a glare and her wings crossed. Mitchell's breath steadys as he starts to relax, "Hey Chica." he greets her, forcing a weak grin. He was almost relieved to see her, after what happened, a... semi-friendly... face was more then welcome.

Chica looks him over carefully, her concern and displeasure with the situation obvious, "Ya'll make sure to keep the others out, you hear me? Don't even let me or Bon in." she snaps after a moment, her eyes hardening once she's sure that he's okay.

Mitchell blinks, a bit surprised at her attitude before slouching over in his chair, "I understand, ma'am." he says softly, "From now on I'll be more careful... and close the doors when any of the animatronics are outside them." he pauses before adding, "Including you and Bonnie."

After a moment, Chica's disappointed frown turns into a smirk, she tilts her head up before giving a sharp nod, "Ya'll better. I'll try to keep out of your way, sweet pea." Chica pauses, her eyes softening as she almost seems to hesitate, showing a brief sign of weakness behind that confident mask of hers, "I might not have a choice now and then so don't ya'll be surprised if I come to visit. Fred's rules are as good as gold and his hearts a thumpin' gizzard when it concerns ya'll security guards." she warns him, frowning once more. Her eyes search his for understanding, "Ya'll understand? There's no befriendin' 'him."

Mitchell's eyebrows furrow, his gaze wandering away from her to stare at his hands, "Why do you even listen to him then?" he asks softly, quiet and contemplative, "If he's as bad as you say..." he trails off.

Chica's eyes harden, she shifts in place, hugging herself tightly, her wing like hands gripping onto the feathers of her torso in a tight grip, "He means well." she says tightly, her voice hard and cold, "This ain't my first rodeo, he ain't gonna stop so its best not ta try reasoning with 'him. You must be out of your mind if ya'll think you stand a chance." her voice shakes slightly, her eyes lowering to look at the floor as she scowls down at it. She was upset, clearly bothered by the subject.

Mitchell gulps, raising his eyes to look back at her, bunching up the fabric of his jeans in his hands as he tightly grips his pant legs, "What made him that way?" he hesitantly asks her after a moment.

Chica grips her feathers tighter, almost seeming to shudder in place, her eyes closing in what might be shame or pain at the memory, "Lets just say things went to hell in a hand basket real quick like. Nothin' we could or can do about it even now. Ya'll don't stand a chance so stop talkin' and start survivin'." she snaps, her voice cold and hard as she forces herself to let go the bruising grip she had on her torso. She snaps her eyes open, turning around and heading back into the hall. She stops at the window to look back into the room when he replies.

"Alright." Mitchell chokes out in a soft murmur, "I got it. I get it."

Chica's eyes soften, her beak turning up in a sad smile, "Ya'll have a good night, good luck sweet pea. I'm rooting for ya." she says softly before walking out of sight.

Mitchell shudders, hunching in on himself even more, "Why? I don't get it..." he whispers softly to himself. He was confused... scared... lost. It was almost like Chica was... unfriending him. 

Wasn't he enough? 

Why were they doing this to him? 

He thought he was enough for them. 

He thought.... 

He doesn't know what he thought. But it definitely wasn't this.

Mitchell shakes his head, disregarding the thought. There's no use being upset about it but there's no way he's going to give up either. No matter what Chica says he's going to keep trying to befriend them. Besides, shouldn't he judge that for himself? He hasn't even ran into Freddy yet so there's nothing for him to judge yet. 

Mitchell straightens his back and unclenches his fists before taking a deep breath in and out. He checks the clock for the time, muttering it below his breath, "2:26 AM.", before turning on the computer monitor and checking the cameras.

Bonnie was already off stage, leaving only Freddy residing there in the darkness. Mitchell observes the sight on the monitor, almost transfixed as he looks, really looks, at the mechanical bear on stage.

After a moment Mitchell changes the camera to the dining room, Bonnie was exactly where Mitchell thought he would be, wandering around aimlessly near the tables. The bunny's ears were lowered as if he was upset, unfortunately there wasn't anything Mitchell could do about that. 

He had no choice but to play their little game.

None of them had a choice, not a single one of them.


	20. Night 3, 5AM

**Chapter 20: Night 3, 5AM**

_June 25th, 2:27 AM_

  
He had no choice but to play their little game.

None of them had a choice, not a single one of them.

The realization chilled Mitchell down to the bone, none of the animatronics had a choice in this. They were forced to kill innocent people by a twisted leader who thought he was doing what was best for them, that's how to sounded to Mitchell at least. He has no idea if his little theory is correct or not. It makes sense though, too much sense, but he won't know for sure until he meets Freddy face to face.

Mitchell stares at the camera system for a little while, watching as Bonnie roams the dining hall with little to no skip in his step. Bonnie is definitely upset about something judging by his body language. 

Bonnie's shoulders were slumped, he was hunched over and hugging his arms to himself in a defensive posture. Bonnie's ears were lowered and hanging limp over his eyes as well, if that wasn't an upset rabbit then Mitchell doesn't know what is.

He glances down at the power meter in the corner of the screen, after a moment of staring, Mitchell narrows his eyes at the screen. He had 87% battery left, which was weird since he only used the cameras a few times since his shift started and the night before he didn't lose much power. Either he was using the cameras more then he thought he was or something else was draining the power.

Mitchell thinks for a moment on the dilemma in front of him before shaking his head, it didn't matter, 87% was easily enough power to survive the night. Probably. He'll be fine.

After a moment, Mitchell realizes that Bonnie wasn't in the dining room anymore. Mitchell sighs, "Should've been paying attention..." he managed to lose track of time again, just stuck in his own mind. Mitchell shakes his head again before switching through the cameras in search of the purple rabbit. 

Mitchell stops on the backstage camera, there Bonnie was, looking down the staircase leading to the basement. Mitchell glances at the time, it was already 2:48 and the power was already at 85%. Did he really lose that much time? He must've been more tired then he thought he was.

Mitchell lets out a sigh before switching through the cameras again. Foxy was still in Kids Cove, Freddy was still on stage and Chica was in the kitchen knocking stuff around. With all the main robots accounted for, Mitchell switches to the vent map and looks for any red dots. There wasn't any, so Mangle must be somewhere else since she obviously wasn't hanging around in the vent system anymore.

Mitchell perks up when a thought comes to him before switching back to the cameras and clicking on the Ballora's Gallery & Funtime Auditorium camera. It was hard to believe that he forgot about her so quickly. Right there on stage was Ballora, she was spinning around and dancing to unheard music. 

Mitchell smiles, leaning back in his chair. Despite Ballora being an animatronic, she was actually quite pretty. She had a slim figure and she was graceful and polite, a perfect ballerina, sweet and approachable and very talented. He watches her for a little while before checking the other cameras again. 

He stops on the stage camera, no one was there. Freddy was missing. Mitchell's eyes widen when he realizes this, he takes the time to check all the other cameras in a panic before leaning back in his chair with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Freddy was no where to be found, it's like he vanished into thin air. 

A rumbling deep demonic laughter echos throughout the building not too long after his realization, it was devoid of any joy but there was a form of twisted delight in it, even though it almost sounded as if someone was crying. 

It was a haunting laughter, echoing throughout the building freely.

Mitchell freezes, there was something inherently wrong with that laugh, it was like everything in the building froze at the noise, the clangs of pots and pans from the kitchen stopped completely, the soft footsteps from elsewhere in the building also went quiet. It was an eerie deadly quiet that lasted the entire time that twisted deep laughter was echoing.

All of a sudden the laughter cuts off and everything is back to normal, the sounds of pots and pans resume as if nothing ever happened. 

Mitchell lets out a shaky breath, almost sighing in relief. The room was deathly cold but it wasn't uncomfortable to him. It felt almost welcoming if a tad bit terrifying to him, sending a tingling sensation and jolt of energy down his spine.

Mitchell gulps, sitting up straight and looking over the cameras once more, his eyes wide as he searches again and again for that damn bear. It was useless, Freddy was no where to be found, he was gone. Just... gone. 

That laughter had to have been the bears, no way it wasn't. What is the chances that only moments after Freddy disappears, a laughter would ring out? It felt right for the laughter to be Freddy's. That haunting laughter... and yet the bear is no where to be found. Mitchell's body shakes, fear overtaking his logic, his eyes darting across the screen in a panic. 

Where. Was. He?

Before Mitchell knew it, it was 3AM.

  
_3AM_

  
Time passed so quickly, before Mitchell knew it, it was already 3AM and his power meter dwindled down to 60%. Something was definitely draining the power meter, at an unusually fast rate too. Mitchell's eyebrows furrow, why was the power draining so quickly? Was he really using the cameras too much or was something else draining the power?

He thinks it over for a few minutes before asking Cherie a question; "Cherie, scan power meter for additional drainage. Report irregularity's back to me, override be silent."

The sound system crackles, "Command Prompt override: be silent. Currently scanning power meter for additional drainage and irregularity's. Additional drainage found; first usage; 1% of power used up every 21 minutes, usage tracked as belonging to the office overhead lights and the vent systems." Cherie pauses, "Second usage; 1.8% power used up per hour, usage tracked a belonging to the kitchen fridge and freezer cooling system. One Irregularity found; 2% of power used up every two hours, usage tracked as belonging to the use of the building's sound systems."

Mitchell sighs, somewhat disappointed despite the information he was given, "Alright, thanks Cherie. Be silent." he finally says after a moment, a frown forming on his face. 

Mitchell hesitates before turning off the computer monitor, he had no idea how much power having that on used up. Cherie hadn't said anything about how much power the cameras and doors use up so it's probably best to use it as little as possible. Mitchell narrows his eyes in thought, then again, he also has to check on Foxy every once in awhile to keep him away from the office.

While Cherie had definitely been helpful, her use of the buildings sound systems were actually draining a good 2% of power every two hours if her calculation was correct. 

Mitchell groans, leaning back in his chair and looking up towards the ceiling. Life... is complicated. Especially when your working with Fazbear Entertainment.

After a few minutes of silently staring at the ceiling, a thought comes to Mitchell's mind. How much does the music box wind down every few minutes? Mitchell hums before asking Cherie about the drainage percent of the music box.

Static crackles from the overhead sound system only a few seconds before Cherie responds, "Drainage percent of the music box currently being calculated. Please stand by." her voice rings out, a moment passes before she continues, "Approximately 5% of the music box is subtracted from the total every seven minutes. This average goes up by 1% each night and resets to a 2% average on Monday. Approximately every 51 minutes, depending on the drainage percent of that night, if the music box isn't wound during that time it will be in danger of shutting of."

Mitchell thinks through that information, "Thanks Cherie. You've been a great help but I might not bring you with me tomorrow night. I'd like you to download any information you can get from the computer systems and email me a google doc with that information in it." Mitchell says after a few seconds of silence. The chances that he'll actually check his email is very slim, chances are that he'll forget entirely.

Cherie was helpful and all, but the only way for her to warn him if an animatronic was nearby or for her to give him information is for her to use the sound systems, but that took up a bit of power. Not much power in all honesty but he'd rather not take the risk of running out of power before the end of his shift. 

He'd had no way of defending himself if there was a black out.

The animatronics were definitely moving around more often as the nights pass and considering that he'd have to defend against an entire group of animatronics instead of just half by next week, he'll probably end up using much more power then he'd been using up the last few nights. 

He really can't risk talking to Cherie and despite her help he doesn't actually need her here anymore. 

Mitchell sighs, snapping out of his thoughts before looking towards the clock, it was 3:15 and judging by the sound of stumbling footsteps pacing out in the hall Chica was already getting ready for round two. It's a good thing she's so slow and she purposely takes as long as possible in a single area before moving to the next one.

Mitchell snorts at the thought, it made sense to him that Chica would take so long. Despite what she says and how she acts, it's obvious that she doesn't actually want to hurt him, her purposely taking so long and walking so slow was just proving his point. It made him feel a tad bit better about all this, despite everything, Chica's on his side. 

He isn't alone in this.

So Mitchell waits, tapping his foot as he impatiently waits for Chica to approach the door. She doesn't. When nothing happens for a good thirty minutes, Mitchell decides to call it a day and turns on the computer monitor to check the cameras. Bonnie was in the drawing hall, Chica was in the east hall, Freddy was missing and no where to be found and Foxy was roaming the arcade area. Mitchell blinks, a bit startled, as he switches back to the arcade area camera. Yes, Foxy was indeed off of his stage, prowling the area with a menacing look in his eyes.

The pirate fox snaps his head up in the direction of the camera, his golden eyes glaring at the camera with malice as his jaw hangs open to display his razor sharp rows of teeth. Foxy grins, tilting his head up and raising his hook up slowly before making a sharp slashing motion in front of his neck. It was a blatant warning and a horrific threat. 

Mitchell takes a deep breath, that was fine. At least Foxy wasn't hunting him down yet.

He changes the camera, determined not to let it get to him. 

  
_4:12 AM_

  
It was about 4:12 AM when Mitchell hears a muffled sound coming from the east hall. It sounded like whispering, he couldn't make out the words. Mitchell's eyebrows furrow as he turns off the computer monitor, turning in his chair to watch the doorway. After a moment, clumsy footsteps approach the door. Mitchell presses the light button, lighting up the east hall to display Chica looking in from the office window.

Mitchell takes a deep breath before closing the metal door. He stares at Chica through the window, apprehensive and weary. He didn't know what to think about her, she was intimidating but she didn't attack him the second she had a chance to either, "Hey." he greets her causally. 

Chica stares back at him, her expression closed off before she responds, "Ya'll haven't had any more encounters?" she asks after a moment, looking him over with a sharp eye as if to look for any injury's. 

Mitchell shakes his head but doesn't say anything.

Chica frowns at him before sharply nodding, "Ya'll be careful, sweet pea. Keep checking the doorways, Fred's a sneaky one and he's always hidin' in the shadows." she advises him after a moment of silence. Her wings twitch slightly at her side as if to betray her worry.

Mitchell nods, humming lightly but staying silent. He had nothing to say. His eyes wander away from her, Mitchell couldn't help but think that he was going to die today, last time he checked he had somewhere around 50% power left. He used over half of the power already and he only has two more hours till the end of his shift. Would that 50% actually last an entire two hours?

Chica snorts, "What? Ya'll too good to talk to lil' old me?" she teases with a light glare and a sneer on her beak, it was faux aggression, playful almost.

Mitchell shrugs, "No, not really. I just don't have much to say I guess." he says softly to Chica, tapping his fingers gently against the leather arm of the chair he was sitting in.

Chica rolls her eyes at him, "Nothin' ta talk 'bout, sweet pea?" she says dryly, raising an eyebrow, "I think there's plenty right 'bout now. Fred and Foxy's out and about as I'm sure ya'll know. Between the two of 'em ya'll stuck between a rock and a hard place. If ya'll don't get hooked by the captain then it's gonna be Fred who catches ya'll unawares." Chica snorts, "If ya'll still alive by six AM, i'll eat my hat!"

Mitchell narrows his eyes at her, "You don't have a hat..." he points out slowly, feeling a bit confused.

Chica huffs, crossing her wings over her chest, "It means I don't believe it's gonna happen! Ya'll know nothin' about survin' OR Southern sayin's." Chica snaps, giving him a glare, "It ain't literal." she says dryly, her anger dissipating.

Mitchell hunches over in his chair, leaning back and lowering his head so that his gaze rests at her feet, "Sorry, didn't know." he says softly, his eyes flicking back up to meet hers briefly before looking back at the floor.

Chica's eyes widen, almost surprised at his reaction, before softening, "Oh, sweet pea. Ya'll not in trouble, if I got mad at every lil' thing then Fred woulda kicked me out of the band! Ya'll don't worry one bit, little one." she reassures him, taking care to soften her voice like she was talking to a scared animal. It was a little patronizing in all honestly.

Mitchell's frown twitches, he wipes the smirk off of his face before Chica could see it. He lifts his head and gaze to look her in the eyes, "Really?" he asks softly in an almost hopeful tone of voice.

Chica nods sharply, "Ya'll got nothin' ta worry about with lil' old me." she reassures him, forcing a smile on her beak as she brings her arms up to rest her hands on the window between them.

Mitchell smiles at her, "Thanks Chica." he says simply, not knowing what else to say. 

Chica raises an eyebrow, "Your welcome, sweat pea." she deadpans, noticing the change in demeanor.

Mitchell opens his mouth to respond before jumping as the sound of mechanical footsteps echo from the west hall. Mitchell's eyes open wide as he looks in that direction before looking back at Chica.

Chica's eyes flicker in that direction before she nods at him, "That'd be BonBon. He's quick as a jackrabbit so best close the door real quick like." she informs him gravely, her voice low in warning.

Mitchell glances at the clock briefly, it was already 4:45. He bites his lip before nodding, Mitchell slams the other door closed. Before long, Bonnie's soft footsteps stop in front of the door. Bonnie stays silent, simply playing his part.

Chica's eyes soften in worry at the silence, as if she felt conflicted over something, "Bon took Freds orders real hard, he did." she says after a moment, staring past Mitchell and at Bonnie's door.

Mitchell clears his throat, "Yeah... I've noticed..." he comments dryly, he too felt conflicted over this. Bonnie didn't deserve to be so sad, the poor kid did nothing wrong. If Freddy really cared about them then why would he ignore the blatant suffering that Bonnie goes through when hunting people down? 

Why would Freddy put them through all this?

Mitchell huffs, anger growing in his chest as he stares hard at the west door. They didn't deserve this, none of them deserved this. Mitchell's eyes narrow in thought, how could he possibly fix this for them? He briefly remembers overhearing Bonnie and Chica talking about someone named 'Cassy' punishing them if they were too friendly with Mitchell. Maybe Freddy and 'Cassy' was the same person? Or maybe 'Cassy' is behind it all or maybe Freddy is. 

Who knows.

Whoever created this sick twisted little game wasn't someone Mitchell wanted to meet but the only way to end this was to convince them not to kill him. Already he got little Ms. aggressive Mother Hen on his side, like a puppet she danced to his tunes and she fed him information. 

It was surprising to him. Chica seemed so defensive and aggressive towards him, she's the last person Mitchell expected to help him out.   
Then again, she's also the perfect person, her personality was just as dangerous as it was useful. She's not the type to follow orders and that was clear from the very start, therefor she'd be the first to defy Freddy.

Bonnie on the other hand, was honest but meek. He was a joker, letting out false confidence when on stage or around people he's used to but he's shy and easily manipulated. That also meant that he's easy to scare into submission. 

Freddy, being the leader, had much control over Bonnie and it was obvious that Bonnie wouldn't dare defy him. Of course that doesn't mean Bonnie would do everything Freddy says willingly either.

Mitchell originally thought that Bonnie, being as friendly as he was, would be more willing to give him information and to help him out but it's obvious now that Chica's the best option. She gave him information of her own free will without even having to be asked. Bonnie, on the other hand, is much too loyal to Freddy to dare speak up and would probably stop helping the second Freddy finds out. 

The dynamic between the main three was startling but also very interesting. They're more open then humans are, easily read and more predictable yet their personality's were more dynamic and different. Their relationships to each other were even more dynamic then their personality's. 

Suddenly Mitchell hungers for more information, more contact with these interesting robots. They were amazing. Lucid, dynamic and sentient, the perfect characteristics. It was easier to reason with them then it was for him to reason with humans. Despite them trying to kill him... he almost wanted to stay. The thrill was exciting, scary but exciting. He felt more alive then he did in years.

That realization sent a chill up his spine, how could anyone enjoy the risk of death? Why would they? It was improbable to him yet that didn't get rid of the feeling burning up inside him. 

He didn't want to die but this was the most alive he's felt in years.

Mitchell takes a sharp intake of breath, snapping his eyes shut and wiping them before opening his eyes back up. Chica glances over to him, her eyes narrowed but she doesn't say anything. 

It took for what felt like an eternity, but was in actuality only five minutes, before Bonnie finally walked away. They stayed silent for a few minutes before Mitchell breathed out a sigh of relief.

Chica glances back down at him, a curious glint in her eyes, "I best get going now, make sure ya'll preserve your power and all that. Fred will come runnin' if ya'll in a black out." she warns him before backing away from the window and shuffling her way back down the hall without waiting for an answer.

Mitchell blinks, a smile forming on his face as he opens the door and sticks his head out into the hallway to call out, "Thanks Chica! Have a good night!" before retreating from the doorway to open up the west door. It goes up with a loud metal clang.

Mitchell breaths deeply before turning the computer monitor back on. It was time to look for Freddy with a clear head. Oh, and to check on Foxy. 

  
_5 AM_

  
Freddy was still no where to be found, which wasn't very surprising. Foxy, however, was back on his stage and was deathly still, which actually was surprising. From how the pirate fox was described, Mitchell was surprised that Foxy hasn't visited the office yet. Foxy wasn't even exploring the building like the others had done after they first woke up.

Mitchell narrowed his eyes at the screen before redesigning his opinion on the fox. The fox was probably anti-social and a little too defensive or scared to explore outside it's room just yet. Mitchell snorts at the thought, an antisocial child performer? It was kind of hilarious, who would design robots to hate crowds and dislike attention?

Mitchell stifles another wave of laughter before checking the power once more. He had 34% power left. Good enough for now, a little too low for his comfort but he could probably survive till 6AM if he conserves power. 

Mitchell quickly checks the positions of the other animatronics, Bonnie was back in the dining room and Chica was in the Party Rooms. He groans, leaning back in his chair and looking up at the ceiling, already he was bored. There was nothing for him to do when the animatronics weren't nearby. Was it bad that he actually welcomed the thrill of death when they come near? Probably but there's nothing he can do to fix that besides trying his best to survive against all odds.

Mitchell lets out a sigh, he was tired and bored. Until one of the animatronics came near he'd probably stay bored. He closes his eyes, he'd only rest for a moment, he decided.

  
Mitchell's eyes snap open at the sound of banging coming from the vents. His eyes dart to the time, 5:15. He fell asleep and stayed asleep for an entire 15 minutes. Another bang from the overhead vents gain his attention, his gaze snaps up to the vent above him as whatever was moving around in there, falls silent.

After a moment a child's laughter, filled with joy and mirth, rings out from the vent system before the animatronic in question reveals itself, bringing it's face into the light as it grips the edges of the vent in its strangely human like hands. 

The robot resembled a young boy with large curious blue eyes and a toothy grin. Atop his brown hair was a propeller cap with red and blue vertically striped color patterns. His rosy red cheeks complimented his triangular orange nose. Those details brought about a look of childish innocence. It was hard to be afraid of a small child-sized robot that resembled a child as well as it did.

Mitchell blinked, almost surprised at the sight, if anything, he expected Mangle to be back, not this. Mitchell bits his lip before making a decision, "Hey there." Mitchell says softly after a moment of staring back at it, "Whats your name?"

The child giggles, tilting it's head cutely, "Hello!" the robot greets him shyly, seeming almost hesitant.

Mitchell chuckles, "Your a shy one aren't you?" he jokes with a smile, "Well come on in. Do you need me to give you a hand?"

The child blinks, surprised at the offer before quickly nodding.

Mitchell smiles up at the child before carefully standing up onto his chair, the chair rocks slightly at the motion, before lifting up his arms towards the robot, "I'm going to need you to lift your arms towards me and then jump down all right?" he tells the robot gently with an encouraging smile. The child-sized robot shys away, hesitant on complying, "Don't worry, I'm going to catch you. Try to grab me when you fall, just in case, alright?" Mitchell says reassuringly, after a moment the robot scooches forward in the vent before hesitating once more.

Mitchell stays patient and as if to reward his patience, the child-sized robot jumps down from the vent opening with its arms outstretched, "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" the child screams as it latches onto him, Mitchell grabs at the robot and holds it close to him when it slams into his chest. The sudden weight and pressure upsets Mitchell's balance and he falls off the chair and onto the ground with a huff of air as the robots heavy body slams once more into his chest.

After a moment of laying on the floor dazed with the robot looking up at him with concern, Mitchell starts to laugh, "That was... harder then I thought it would be." he comments, his breath shaky before finally stabilizing. Mitchell smiles, looking down at the robot who settled itself down on his chest, "Hey buddy, you okay there?" he asks after a moment.

The child-sized robot blinks up at him before giggling, "Hi!" the child exclaims with a grin, nodding shyly.

Mitchell snorts, "That's good and all but your kinda heavy, mind moving?"

The child giggles again before letting go of Mitchell and scrambling off of him. The robot then sits next to him and pats his arm gently with a nod.

Mitchell sits up with a groan, rubbing his chest gingerly at the ache settling there, "You did quite the number on me, buddy." he mutters, standing up slowly before plopping down in his chair. After a few seconds he realizes that the computer monitor was still on. He takes a second to turn off the computer before looking back down at the robot at his feet.

The child giggles again before shuffling over to Mitchell and tugging on his pant leg. The robot looks up at him shyly, "Hi! Hello?"

Mitchell smiles at the robot, leaning down to look it in the eyes, "Hello to you too. Whats up?"

The child blinks, confused before pointing towards the ceiling, "Hello?" it asks, confusion in its voice.

Mitchell's eyebrows furrow before realization hits him, "Oh! I meant like, what do you need? It wasn't literal, buddy. Sorry if I confused you." he apologizes after a moment.

The robot child hums, tugging on his pant leg once more, "Hi?" it looks up at him pleadingly.

Mitchell sighs, "Do you know any other words other then Hi and Hello?" he asks dryly, tired of playing charades.

The child lowers his head before shaking it's head slowly as if it was ashamed of itself, "Hello...." it says at last.

Mitchell couldn't help but laugh at that, who would actually design a robot to only say Hi and Hello? It was a bad design choice in his opinion. While the child's attempt at communication was actually quite hilarious, it didn't help with understanding whatever it was trying to tell him, "Bud, I have no idea what your trying to tell me." he admits at last, amusement coating his voice.

The robot huffs before grabbing onto his leg and attempting to climb into his lap. Mitchell blinks, surprised, before helping it up onto his lap. The robot giggles, settling down before looking up at him, "Hi!" it grins.

Mitchell smiles back at it, "You just wanted to be held, then?" he mutters, winding his arms around the robot. The child easily gets comfortable in his arms, resting it's head underneath his chin as it curls up in his lap.

The robots doesn't respond, seemingly content with its new position.

They stay like that for a good few minutes before Mitchell sighs, "Come on buddy, you can't stay in my lap forever." he tells the robot curled up in his lap. The robot stares up at him with it's big round and bright blue eyes. Mitchell rolls his eyes at that, "Puppy eyes don't work on me bud. Come on, off my lap, your a bit too heavy for this."

The child huffs as he's plucked off of Mitchell lap and lowered to the floor. The child plops onto the ground at Mitchell's feet, grinning up at him.

Mitchell sighs before reaching over to turn on the computer monitor and check the cameras, ignoring the insistent glare from the little devil child sitting at his feet. Bonnie and Chica haven't moved from the dining room yet, Freddy was still no where to be found and Foxy was in the red hall behind his stage, the pirate fox was already running into the employee break area and was currently on his way to the office at top speed.

Mitchell takes a few seconds to process what he just witnessed before recognizing the loud and fast footsteps coming up to the door behind him, it was the sound of metal hitting tile. Mitchell's eyes widen before he scrambles out of his chair, tripping over Balloon Boy in the process, before turning around to face the door behind him. 

There Foxy was, running with his hook raised and his jaw wide open as he lunged for the door with his only hand outstretched. 

Mitchell yelps, flinching back before scrambling over to the door as fast as he can and slamming it closed just as Foxy reaches it.

**BANG**

Foxy hit the door with a terrifying force, the door shuddering at the blow. Mitchell braces himself, holding the door closed with all his strength as the pirate fox gains his bearings before slamming his metal hook into the door over and over in an attempt to break it down.

**BANG**

**BANG **

**BANG**

The sound of metal hitting wood with a terrifying bang, repeats over and over in rapid succession before suddenly stopping. Everything was eerily silent except Mitchell's uneasy and shaky breaths. He didn't dare move from his spot at the door, afraid that if he did, Foxy would break it open.

For a few seconds there's complete silence, gradually Mitchell starts to relax. He glances over at the curious robot child sitting near his chair, the child had it's head tilted in confusion as gazed at him in worry. Mitchell forces a smile, "I'm alright buddy..." he mutters reassuringly to the robot. 

The robot blinks up at him before scrambling up to it's feet and shuffling over to him as fast as it could which actually wasn't very fast. 

The robot giggles, knocking at the edge of the door frame before putting it's ear to the door, "Helloooo?" it calls out, excitement in it's voice as its eyes seem to brighten... perhaps it was fear instead, it was harder then it should be to read the child's emotions compared to the other animatronics. It only said two words after all and couldn't change it's expression either.

After a moment booming laughter echos out from behind the door, "Arr, Ahoy laddie! YE-e've cau-caught a real treasure, 'aven't ye?" the fox growls out with laughter coating his words, seemingly in answer to the child.

The child giggles, nodding despite the fact that Foxy couldn't see him from the other side of the door, "Hi!" it exclaims, unworried about the situation.

The pirate fox chuckles darkly, "Balloon Boy!" Foxy growls out in a demanding tone, "Get the' scallywag ta' open the' door so I can send 'em ta' Davy Jones' locker or I'll make ye walk the' plank! Thar be a bounty on 'is head and I be collectin'!" Foxy booms out with an animalistic growl, banging on the door once more. The door shudders at the blow.

Mitchell's eyes widen at the threat, even he could understand the threat behind the words, even if he didn't understand the meaning behind half the words that were said.

The child-sized robot, Balloon Boy being revealed as its name, hesitates. Balloon Boy stays quiet for a moment, hesitating before letting out a sad sounding giggle, if that was even possible. The robot glances over at Mitchell before making it's decision, "Hello." it states sadly, lowering its head as if ashamed or feeling guilty.

The fox growls, running into the door and banging at it with his fist and hook over and over again, "THIS BE MUTINY!" Foxy screams, anger filling his voice, he doesn't let up on his attempts to get in. Mitchell puts his whole weight into the door in an attempt to keep it closed.

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

After a moment Foxy screams before stopping his attempts to get in, letting out a huff as he backs away from the door before letting out another animalistic growl, "I be comin' back, lad! I'll blow ye down fer this here betrayal then I'll cleave 'em to the brisket with me cutlass! Ye just wait!" Foxy snaps before walking away from the door and back to his cove. The sound of his booming footsteps stomping away from the door echos throughout the room.

Foxy was gone.

Mitchell lets out a shaky breath before sliding down the door to sit on the floor. He covers his face with his hands, breathing slowly in an attempt to calm himself. Eventually his breathing evens out, he raises his head, lowering his hands to his side, before glancing at Balloon Boy, "I'm sorry you had to hear all that." he says softly.

Balloon Boy lets out another sad giggle, "Hi..." it says sadly, shaking it's head slowly before shuffling over to him and sitting down next to him. It gazes up at him with a determined look in its eyes before gently patting his shoulder, "Hi." it states with a stubborn edge to its voice.

Mitchell snorts, "Alright you little bugger. Come here." he envelopes the small robot child in a hug. Balloon Boy lets out a startled giggle before resting it's head on his shoulder.

"Hi!" Balloon Boy exclaims after a few moments before easily shrugging out of his grasp. It beams up at him, "Hi!" it says again, giving him a thumbs up.

Mitchell snorts again, wiping his eyes, "I did do a good job, didn't I? Thanks buddy." he comments with a smile as he stands up slowly from his position on the floor.

Balloon Boy nods slowly, crossing its arms as it evaluates him, "Helll-o~!" it says at last with a smug grin.

Mitchell flashes a smile at it before walking over to his chair and plopping back down on it. After all that, he felt exhausted. Foxy reminded him somewhat of Chica except Foxy actually wanted to kill him. It was actually quite terrifying.

Mitchell sighs as Balloon Boy shuffles over to him with a curious glint in it's eyes, "Hi?" it asks, pointing up at the ceiling vent. 

Mitchell's eyebrows furrow, "You want me to get you back up there, bud?" he asks after a moment, surprised that the child-sized robot wanted to leave so soon.

Balloon Boy shuffles in place before nodding slowly and raising his arms towards Mitchell, "...Hi." it says at last.

Mitchell lets out a sigh before leaning over to pick Balloon Boy up and set it down in his lap, "Mind telling me why?" he asks softly.

Balloon Boy points to the clock, "Hello." it states simply before clapping his hands together and mimicking sleeping, tilting his head to the side and putting his clapped hands under it as if pretending it was a pillow and then closing his eyes. It was a simple gesture that even Mitchell could understand.

Mitchell looks over at the clock, it was almost 6 AM, 5:54 AM to be exact. Mitchell nods at the small robot, "I think I understand now. You got to go to bed soon, huh buddy?" Mitchell asks gently.

Balloon Boy beams at him, giving him a nod before hugging him, "Hi!" it agrees.

Mitchell snorts, a smile forming on his face, "Alright bud. Lets get you back up there." he mutters softly before slowly standing up on the chair with Balloon Boy in his arms, "You gotta lift yourself up, alright bud? You got that?" he mutters to the robot child as he lifts the robot up in his arms towards the vent opening on the ceiling.

"Hi!" Balloon Boy agrees with a nod as it reaches up to grip the edges of the vent, it looks back down at Mitchell before giving him a sharp nod, "Hello!" it tells him.

"Alright..." Mitchell takes a deep breath before giving the robot a boost and then letting go. Balloon Boy grips the edges of the vent as tightly as it can, pulling itself up into it before scrambling into the vent as fast as it could. 

Balloon Boy looks down at Mitchell from the vent with a grin, "Heee-llo..." it says shyly, tilting its head as if thanking him.

Mitchell smiles up at it, nodding his head, "Your welcome, bud. You get going now."

Balloon Boy huffs a long drawn out, "Hiiiii...." and gives him a wave of its hand before backing away into the darkness of the vent and scrambling onward to where ever it came from.

The loud banging and clanging coming from the vents gradually become farther away until stopping completely.

Mitchell sighs, a bit sad to see Balloon Boy go. He actually enjoyed the company, he always was better with dealing with children then other adults so it wasn't too surprising. What was surprising was that Balloon Boy hadn't tryed to kill him, the small animatronic acted so differently then the others. Curious and like an innocent toddler, it was so expressive too with its attempts to communicate despite it's problems with speech. 

Balloon Boy wasn't like the others.

That much Mitchell was sure of. Out of all the animatronics here, Balloon Boy was an angel.

Mitchell sighs, sitting back down in his chair. He reaches over to turn on the computer monitor before pausing, he never turned it off. Mitchell huffs, a bit angry at himself for wasting the power before checking on all of the animatronics. Foxy was back in Kids Cove and Chica and Bonnie were in their places on stage. Freddy was still missing.

He checks over all of the cameras carefully before turning off the computer monitor.

Not a moment later a booming whirring sound echos from the other end of the building and the lights turn off, leaving Mitchell in complete and utter darkness. The sound that accompanied it, he could only explain as haunting.

Mitchell, startled, fumbles for his phone in his pocket and turns it on for light, "Huh... the power must've went out..." Mitchell comments, his eyebrows furrowing as he leans over to turn on the computer. Nothing. The computer only displayed a black screen. At least he tried.

Mitchell huffs, leaning back in his chair and deciding to just wait it out til 6AM. It wouldn't be too long now, all he had to do was wait a few minutes. A thought suddenly comes to him, where was Freddy? Didn't Chica tell him that if the power went out Freddy would come for him? Freddy could get here any moment, ready to stuff him into an animatronic suit.

"Damn it!" Mitchell swore, pressing the power button on his phone before stuffing it into his pocket. It would be a bad idea to have his phone light on when he was being hunted by Freddy Fazbear. It made his location a bit too obvious.

He turned off his phone not a moment too soon when the sound of slow patient footsteps softly echoing down from the west hall reaches his ears, Mitchell had to strain his ears to even hear it. It had to be Freddy, he was the only animatronic that wasn't on stage.

Mitchell froze for a second before gaining his bearings and quietly standing up from his chair. He reaches his hands out in the darkness as he walks forward until he reaches his desk, he carefully lowers himself to the ground while keeping a steady grip on the desk before ducking underneath it. 

The soft heavy footfalls of the robotic bear stopped outside the door not a moment too soon. 

Mitchell scooched backwards under the desk as quietly as he could, raising his hands to cover his mouth in an attempt to muffle his rapid and unsteady breathing. 

For a moment nothing happened. 

Then, without warning, two blue eyes that could only belong to Freddy Fazbear himself, lit up as he looked into the dark room silently. A soft tune echos out from the bear, the sound of a tinkling music box.

Mitchell shudders, the eerie melody sounded almost like a lullaby. The implications hit him all at once, Freddy was doing this on purpose. Building up the tension by laying an eerie melody and making his victims wait and silently wonder when he's going to attack... if he even is going to in the first place. It was a fear tactic. Either he was doing this to get Mitchell to leave or he found joy in his victims suffering and wanted to drag it out for as long as possible.

Well... if that's his intention, it certainty is working.

Mitchell waited in anticipation and fear for any movement from the robotic bear. An entire minute passes with that eerie melody playing over and over, just long enough for Mitchell to relax, before the sound of Freddy entering the room reaches his ears. Soft footfalls echo as the large bear animatronic enters the room with a slow lumbering gait, his glowing blue eyes roaming around the room and lighting up everything he's staring at with a dull blue glow.

Mitchel lets out an involuntary gasp as he gets a good luck at the large animatronic. Freddy's music box made a sudden screeching stop only a second after.

Mitchell stares for a moment, hoping against all odds that Freddy didn't hear him and taking extra care to keep his breathing quiet and muffled.

After a moment, Freddy almost silently shuffled his way over to the desk, standing over him before kneeling down and looking him in the eyes. The bear was silent as he reached for Mitchell, his glowing cold blue eyes shining right on him.

Mitchell gasps, his eyes wide as he shys away from Freddy's reach the best he can, "Please don't..." he breaths out, unable to force himself to speak any louder. Freddy examines him with a sharp eye, cold and indifferent before ducking under the desk just long enough to grab Mitchell by the arm and yank him out of his hiding place.

Mitchell lets out a whimper as Freddy drags him out into the open, "Don't... don't... please..." he crys out into the silence as the large animatronic bear forces him to his feet and holds Mitchell tightly against his chest.

A warm gust of air puffs from Freddy's maws as he leans down to whisper in Mitchell's ear, "N̵**o̷-̵**o̷w̴ ̵w̴o̵**u̵l̸**d̴ ̵b̶e̵ ̶a̶ ̷**g̸o̷**o̶d̷ ̴t̸**i̴-̷i̴m̴**e̷ ̶t̵o̷ ̵**h̸o̸**l̸d̷ ̴y̶o̸**u̴**r̵ ̶b̸r̵e̶a̸**t̸h̶**." his distorted and garbled voice rumbled out in an eerie whisper, it could only be described as demonic and threatening. A furry hand creeps up to close around Mitchells throat gently in warning of what Freddy was prepared to do.

Mitchell gagged at the warm gust of air blown into his face and at the smell of the large brown bear, beneath the sweet and sour scent of apple lemon pie was an indescribable musky smell that reminded him of rotten meat.


	21. 6 AM On The Dot

**Chapter 21: 6 AM On The Dot**

_June 25th, 5:59 AM_

The sickly sweet smell of rotten meat and what must of been a carcass of some dead animal wafted from Freddy in waves as the animatronic bear tightens his grip on Mitchell's throat.

He couldn't breath, the tight, tight grip Freddy had on his throat felt like sand-paper rubbing up against it, his throat being squeezed until he could barely breath. White hot excruciating pain seemed to fill up his lungs and throat for every breath he struggled to take. Mitchell couldn't even plead for his life as the heavy metal of Freddy's hand dug into the sides of his neck, bruises and scratches forming on the surface of Mitchell's skin where Freddy's hand was gripping him tightly.

Mitchell felt like he was dying, Freddy was going to kill him.

He was going to die.

A single lone tear slid down his cheek.

No one was coming to save him.

Freddy was going to kill him and no one would ever suspect a thing.

Mitchell felt weak and faint. His eye lids beginning to droop and then fall shut.

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

The 6 AM bell rings out loud and clear throughout the restaurant, the lights of each room seeming to turn on all at once, bathing the office with blinding light.

The hand around Mitchell's neck slowly lets go of him, one finger at a time before Freddy backs away from Mitchell slowly, his gaze resting heavily on Mitchell's weak form. 

Mitchell falls onto the ground on his hands and knees as soon as Freddy lets him go, coughing and rubbing his throat gingerly where Freddy's hand once was only moments before. Pain radiates through Mitchell's throat at even the slightest touch, burning hot pain that he doubted would go away any time soon.

Mitchell took a shaky breath, squeezing his eyes shut before slowly standing up and turning around to look at Freddy at the doorway, every movement slow and shaky, "W-Why?" he rasps out, pain shooting through his throat once more as if in response to him trying to talk. His voice came out more quiet, shaky and raspy then he meant for it to be, it hurt to speak any louder then a whisper.

Regardless, Freddy heard him loud and clear. His cold unwavering blue eyes looking him over before the animatronic bear slowly approaches Mitchell's scared form, looming over him without any empathy to be seen, "S̸-̵S̷e̷e̴ ̶y̷o̵-̵u̵ ̷t̴-̴t̴o̶n̶i̸g̷h̴t̶.̸ ̸G̵-̸G̷o̶o̶d̵ ̸l̴u̶c̶k̶.̴ " his deep voice rumbles out, reaching out to 'gently' pat Mitchell on the shoulder with more force then was necessary. Freddy takes the time to carefully observe Mitchell's expression before slowly lumbering his way back into the hallway he came from, stopping briefly at the doorway to say, "Y̶-̷Y̶o̷u̵'̷l̵l̴ ̵n̴e̵e̵d̸ ̵i̴-̸i̷t̸.̴ "

Mitchell takes a shaky breath, feeling frozen in place for a moment as he thinks of how close he came to dying today. Mitchell let out a gasp, gagging before hunching over as his hand comes up to cover his gaping mouth. The phantom feeling of liquid coming up his throat made Mitchell feel sick to his stomach. That combined with the searing heat in his throat and the cold chill filling up the room made Mitchell feel even sicker.

He hurry's over to the trashcan in the corner of the office, his legs shaking as he lowers himself to the floor before gripping the sides of the trashcan and heaving into it, splatters of blood coming out of his mouth along with whatever he had for dinner before his shift. 

For a moment Mitchell stares blankly into the trashcan he just threw up in before shakily standing and forcing himself out into the hallway.

He silently makes his way to the dining room with cautious but shaky footsteps before glancing up on the stage. Chica's gaze rested resolutely ahead, unwavering and stubborn as the animatronic chicken stood next to Freddy on stage and stared out into the imaginary crowd of children. Still, Chica's furrowed eyebrows, tight lipped smile, clenched jaw and purposeful upwards tilt to her head in a defensive and dominate display and even her tight grip on the robotic cupcake in her hand spoke of how aware she must've been even after 6 AM. She was obviously upset about something.

Mitchell frowns, approaching the stage cautiously to get a closer look at the animatronic mascots standing still on the show stage. His gaze flickers to Freddy's prone and frozen form.

Freddy's cold gaze was blank and empty, dead and almost vacant as he stared out into the dining room silent and as still as the grave. In a way it almost looked as if he was mourning the way he looked out into imaginary crowds with that vacant look in his eyes as if he lost a piece of himself that he's never going to get back again.

It was almost sad to see the animatronics like this, each one of them seemed to have lost something very important to them before or seemed as if they witnessed something terrible. It almost made sense why the animatronics acted so... angry or sad all the time. Mitchell sighs, his gaze turning to Bonnie was stood on stage with his red guitar in hand.

Bonnie was still but his eyes were lowered to look at the ground rather then the large empty chairs of the dining room, his ears lowered and his red eyes hazy.

Mitchell takes a deep breath before silently lifting himself on stage and reaching out for the robot, "Hey there, buddy..." he whispers out softly, resting his hand gently on Bonnie's muzzle, "I'm sorry it had to be this way. See you tonight, alright bud?"

Mitchell sighs, coughing lightly, his eyes lowering to rest on the ground as well. He takes a moment before pulling his hand away from the robots purple-blue muzzle and retreating from Bonnie's prone figure, turning around and heading off stage without a word. In no time at all he's already at the front door, locking it behind him before beginning the long walk home.

  
When he finally gets home, he's exhausted. The walk home seemed longer then normal due to his current condition. When he gets in the house and closes the door behind him, Mitchell collapses, hugging his knees to his chest as he repeatedly coughs into the fabric of his jeans. Splatters of blood show how damaged his throat must be if it wasn't solely the fault of the shadow that has been visiting him.

His vision hazy and seeming to double before finally going back to normal. Mitchell ignores the experience, forcing himself to his feet and taking off his shoes and socks before stumbling his way to his room, leaving the door open behind him. His vision doubles once more, when its back to normal Mitchell notices that Fredbear wasn't where he left it on the bed.

Right there on the side table next to his bed was the golden plush bear staring up at him with two white dots shining from within it's empty sockets. Mitchell shudders. It was almost like it was alive... which it was. Regardless, Fredbear doesn't speak up, content to stare at him as he slowly inches around the bear to get to his bed before collapsing on top of it and getting into the covers.

Mitchell falls asleep easily, letting the shadows of sleep close in on him. 

Fredbear shifts in place, his shadow growing to loom over the Mitchell's sleeping form, "𝘚𝘸𝐞𝘦𝐭 𝘥𝐫𝐞𝘢𝘮𝐬..."

A young girls joyous laughter echos inside the room, coming from everywhere at once as she looms over the bed, her silver eyes having a deadly glow as she watches over his sleeping form.

  
-𝘕𝘪𝘎𝘏𝘵 𝘖𝘯𝘌-

  
A girls laughter interrupts his sleep.

Mitchell snaps his eyes open, breathing heavily before sitting up in bed. He looks around, confused, "This... isn't my room." he mutters under his breath, looking around the room. The room was small, smaller then his own room at least, the blue plush carpet felt soft and familiar under his feet as he got up out of the twin sized bed with the white patterned sheets. 

The room was quiet, eerily quiet as Mitchell observed his surroundings, the room looked familiar to him but he's never been here before. There was doors on either side of the room leading out to darkened hallways coated in the color red. Right across from the bed was a closest with shirts hanging from the hangers within it. Mitchell sighs, his eyebrows furrowing as he looks over the kids toys littering the floor, "Where am I?" he mutters softly, the only answer he can think of is a child's bedroom. That doesn't really answer much though, does it?

The room seems to almost get colder at his comment, making Mitchell shiver as he searches for a flashlight. He'd needs some light if he's going to go down those hallways, it was way too dark outside the room, even within the room it was dark enough that he was having trouble seeing. 

On the nightstand next to the bed was a green and blue lamp without a light bulb and a black flashlight resting on the edge of the table. Mitchell grabs the flashlight before turning it on, the room seems to darken in response, leaving only the light from the flashlight and what it's pointed at being visible. Mitchell's hand was shaky as he tightens his grip on the flashlight, this was all so strange.

What was happening? Where was he? How did he get here? Was this even real? Those questions flowed through his mind with an unusual intensity. Mitchell has no idea where he was or what was happening, he had no idea how he even got here or even if it's real in the first place.

It felt like a dream but it felt too real to actually be one. There was something inherently off about the room, about the situation in general. He just didn't know what was so off about it but it was obvious that something was wrong.

_BONG_

The sound of a grandfathers clock startles Mitchell enough to make him drop the flashlight. The sudden flashing and beeping of a clock on top of the dresser next to the closest catches his attention. He swears, picking up the flashlight, when he looks over, aiming the flashlight in the direction of the clock, the beeping suddenly stops, leaving only the flashing of the numbers to catch his attention. 

The clock reads: 12 AM. Mitchell's eyebrows furrow as he thinks over the time. Was he actually asleep for an entire day? But no, that felt wrong, he hasn't slept for that long and he definitely hasn't been kidnapped either. No sane person would leave their captive in an unlocked room with tons of stuff that, if Mitchell really tried, could probably be used as a weapon.

But then again, that was the only possible explanation as to why Mitchell was in someone else's house. The only other explanation was that he was dreaming but that too didn't make much sense. He felt awake, lucid almost and the dream was... concrete. It just didn't feel like a dream but it didn't feel like real life either. It was strange and Mitchell had no idea how to begin to explain it.

"I must be dreaming..." he decides at last, it seemed to make the most sense. Mitchell got home and fell asleep and he doesn't remember waking up or how he got here so it must be a dream. 

The decision didn't feel quite right but it felt more right then him being kidnapped at least, if he was kidnapped then someone would of noticed. He lived with four people, Molly, Janis and their parents, and he found it unbelievable that none of them would notice if some stranger walked into the house.

So yeah, definitely a dream... a really lucid one but a dream none the less.

_CRASH_

The sound of something, probably glass, crashing to the ground and breaking catches Mitchell's attention, it sounded like it came from the hallway through the left door. Focusing hard on the silence around him, he could just barely make out the sound of shuffling footsteps from the very same hallway.

Mitchell takes a shaky breath before heading towards the left door and peaking out, shining his flashlight into the hallway. Something down the hall, blue in color, ducks around the corner and out of sight, too tall to be human and fast enough that Mitchell couldn't really get a good look at it. 

Mitchell gasps before backing away from the door, his hand shaking around the flashlight as his breathing gets faster.

If he didn't know better he'd think it was Bonnie, it was close to Bonnie's color and around the rabbits height so it made sense but why would he dream about the animatronics? Mitchell shakes his head, the color wasn't exact, if anything it was darker then Bonnie's shade of blue and he didn't even get a good look at it, at whatever was wandering the hallways, anyways.

Mitchell shudders, the room felt impossibly colder, sending a chill down his spine. Mitchell narrows his eyes, resolving to ignore the cold chill before tip toeing across the room and over to the other doorway. He opens the door carefully before shining his flashlight down the hall. Nothing was there.

Mitchell's heart beat gradually calms down, there was nothing there. It must've been his imagination. Mitchell snorts, of course it was, he was dreaming. He shakes his head lightly, a small smile forming on his face as he turns around before freezing when the light of his flashlight stops on the bed, his smile slowly fading. 

On top of the bed covers was a small brown vibrating miniature animatronic that resembled Freddy, it was about half the size of Plushtrap and looked to be made out of hard plastic that was broken and even missing in some places. 

Within it's empty eye sockets was a small white light or glow, it was looking right at him with it's maw open wide to display its sharp needle like teeth that reminded Mitchell of Plushtrap's teeth.

Mitchell is silent for a moment before carefully walking towards the bed with a hand out-stretched, "Hey there, buddy..." he says gently, keeping the flashlight trained on it as he walks towards the bed in a slow and even footsteps.

The... Freddle, as Mitchell was now calling it in his head, twitches violently as soon as Mitchell stops in front of the bed before quickly zipping away off the side of the bed and hiding somewhere underneath it.

Mitchell huffs before sitting at the end of the bed, planning to wait out the rest of the dream so that he could finally wake up. He had things to do out in the real world and it didn't involve strange dreams with a miniature Freddy with very sharp teeth. 

Yeah, he could definitely do without that. It was one thing to meet Freddy Fazbear himself, it was another to dream of a smaller version of him with sharp teeth.

And so Mitchell stays seated and waits until Six AM on the dot with a patience that was unfamiliar to him.

  
Elsewhere a tall black puppet with a white porcelain mask lays curled up within its prize box, waiting with anticipation to meet someone new. It's smile wide and empty as it waits patiently for the music box to wind down. After all, it has all the time in the world and it's already waited for half of that... whats a few hours more to a being such as it?

It will gladly wait a lifetime more for such a chance as to catch its prey. Thankfully... it won't have to wait very long after all. It's prey has already been caught in it's little web, there's no where else for the prey to hide and no where he can run. Once you've been caught there's no going back, it knows that too well. 

After all... it's been caught once too and it still hasn't found the freedom it was looking for. Truthfully, none of them have, if they even remember that there's a home that they could've gone back to in the first place. 

'𝑅𝑒𝒶𝓁𝓁𝓎 𝓉𝒽𝑜𝓊𝑔𝒽,' it wonders, '...𝒾𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝓈𝓊𝒸𝒽 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝒶𝓈 𝒻𝓇𝑒𝑒𝒹𝑜𝓂 𝓌𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒹𝑜𝓃'𝓉 𝑒𝓋𝑒𝓃 𝓀𝓃𝑜𝓌 𝓉𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓈𝓉𝓊𝒸𝓀 𝒾𝓃 𝒶 𝒸𝒶𝑔𝑒?'


	22. Night 4, 2 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell gets started on his fourth Night Shift at Fazbears Pizzaria & Party World, he gets a nasty surprise not even an hour into the night. Turns out some animatronics just can't be reasoned with and some animatronics just want to watch the world burn.

**Chapter 22: Night 4, 2 AM**

_June 25th, 11:45 AM_

  
Mitchell gasps, sitting up in bed as his eyes snap open before gradually relaxing when he realizes where he is, "What just happened?" he mutters to himself, rubbing the bridge of his nose, he had a terrible headache, a pounding sensation behind his eyes. 

After a while, he feels safe enough to get up from bed without falling down. He's been the sickest he's been in years these last few days and he still has no idea what could of caused this. Mitchell is content to blame the Shadow.

Looking to the side-table, he notices that Fredbear has moved, having not been where he was before. It takes a few moments of looking around the room for Mitchell to spot the golden bear plushy. Fredbear was sitting on the edge of his wardrobe across the room, tiny white dots from within his empty sockets watching Mitchell's movements carefully.

Mitchell gets up out of bed and quickly changes his clothes, deciding to just ignore the bears presence. Glancing at the clock, he notices the time. 11:45 pm, he must've slept for about an entire day then. Mitchell's eyes widen before he quickly grabs the keys for his work place before heading out of the house, bypassing Plushtrap who's currently curled up in the hallway.

Plushtrap whimpers before standing to his feet and following after him, following Mitchell to the door before latching onto his leg just as Mitchell approaches the front door and gets his hand on the doorknob.

Mitchell sighs as Plushtraps claws dig into his pant leg before kneeling down and grabbing the child-like robot around the waist before pulling it away from his leg, "Hey Buddy, I'm just going to work. You can't come with me." Mitchell remarks, a frown on his face as he places Plushtrap back on the ground.

The robots beady little eyes stare up at Mitchell for a moment before Plushtrap finally scampers away into the darkness of the house.

Mitchell lets out a huff of air before stealing Janis' keys from the small table beside the door and heading out of the house. It was time to go to work, hopefully he'd get there before 12 AM.

-

Mitchell entered the building quietly before locking the door behind him, quiet as he crept through the dining room and into the east hall, carefully ignoring the empty glares of the robots on stage. Mitchell gives out a tired sigh, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he heads down the dark and gloomy hallway. Occasionally he glances at the old drawings and posters littering the walls.

There was two posters hanging on the wall that caught Mitchell's attention in particular, they both had the word 'Celebrate!' in big bubbly letters spelled out on the bottom of the posters. The first poster was of an older design of the animatronics that were currently on stage, Bonnie, Freddy and Chica. They looked different and they were definitely older designs. Chica didn't have wings, instead she had regular arms and instead of feathers, she had coarse fur. All of them looked different in the poster, coarse matted fur that looked rough in texture and was of poor quality. It kind of reminded Mitchell of sandpaper.

The animatronics were definitely given a big upgrade from before. They would've been much creepier if they kept that rough and poor quality texture instead of the soft plush suits they had now that made them look so much more kid-friendly then before.

The second poster was brighter in colors and more appealing, three plastic shiny robots with rosy cheeks and brighter colors. They must've been the 'Toy' animatronics that Mitchell was informed about, they definitely looked like adult sized children toys, doll-like and more appealing then the older group of animatronics.

Mitchell tears his gaze away from the two posters, he was here to do his job, not get distracted. He heads over to his office in silence, sitting heavily down in his chair before glancing at the time, 11:58 AM. Two minutes till his shift starts.

Mitchell's eye-brows furrow, he felt like he's forgotten something. After a moment of thinking he realizes exactly what he's forgotten and sits up in his chair with wide eyes before calling out; "Cherie! You still here?"

The over-head sound system crackles before her mechanical emotionless voice echos out from it, "Hello Admin." she responds simply.

Mitchell groans, hiding his face in his hand, how could he have forgotten to take Cherie home? "Stupid... So so stupid." he mutters to himself before heaving out a sigh and leaning back in his chair, moving his hands away from his face as he lifts his head to stare up at the vent above him, "Cherie, I'm going to need you to be careful tonight."

"Command prompt: be careful, activated. Please specify." her voice rings out, prompting Mitchell to roll his eyes.

"Don't get caught." he snaps, a scowl forming on his face. He was not prepared to get sassed by his AI, accident or otherwise.

Cherie is silent for a moment, "I will not get caught."

Mitchell's eye-brows furrow. Shaking his head, he waits for his shift to start, impatiently tapping his fingers about the arm of his chair as he taps his left foot against the ground. He just wants to get this over with already.

What was once fun for him is starting to become a tad bit terrifying, inducing dread within him the second he enters the office. And to think Mitchell once considered this an 'adventure', just some innocent fun as he makes a few new 'friends'. Regardless, that doesn't stop him from still wanting to make some friends out of the animatronics that have been hunting him down lately.

Mitchell knows a bit too well that befriending them, if it's even possible, will probably take much longer then just a few days like he was expecting. Those robots are cold blooded killers, no matter how friendly they might act, it doesn't change the fact that they've killed people and are probably planning on killing him too.

The thought sends a chill down his spine. 

Not a moment too soon the lights in the building shuts off, the generator kicking in to power saving mode as the 12 AM bell rings throughout the restaurant, signifying the start of a horrible Wednesday and also the start of his night shift. 

The phone rings not long after that, Mitchell's hands shake as he reaches for the phone before picking it up and putting it to his ear, "Hey..." he greets as causally as he can with anxiety and dread filling up his body with its poison. 

"H-Hi! It-It's me, Jeremy!" Jeremy greets Mitchell back, his voice shaky as ever, "Uhm, we can't talk long, th-they get more active each night s-so I'll make it quick. I- I won't be able to call you tomorrow night."

Mitchell sighs, "Alright." he says simply, not really knowing what else to say as the tapping of his feet on the floor gets a bit faster, he doesn't have the time for this.

Jeremy gulps, recognizing Mitchell's well hidden annoyance rather quickly, "I-I, so! Uh, Nessa told me th-that, um, the T-Toy animatronics are almost finished, t-they should be done sometime next week, I think? T-There's been a few accidents w-with the mechanics w-when working on the Toys, T-Toy Chica especially, s-so, uhm, yeah..." Jeremy finishes awkwardly, trailing off into silence.

Mitchell raised an eye-brow, "Toy Chica?" he questions after a moment of silence, "Why call her that? Doesn't she have an actual name of her own that isn't blatantly coping Chica's?" he asks dryly.

"Y-Yes, of course she does! Sh-She isn't a copy, Mitchell!" Jeremy snaps, sounding quite defensive and offended before gasping, "S-Sor-ry! I-I'm sorry. I-I... I did-didn't mean to snap a-at you. " he says shakily, almost as if he was afraid of how Mitchell might respond. His voice showing the guilt he must feel.

Mitchell huffs, "Don't worry about it. I don't mind, I deserved it anyways." he waves away Jeremy's concern, knowing full well that it isn't reassuring Jeremy in the slightest, "So?" Mitchell prompts him.

Jeremy takes a shaky breath before answering, "U-Uh, yes, s-she, uh, has an a-actual name. Toy Chica does I mean, Carme, I-I think it is. L-Last time the Toys were introduced, p-people were really angry so t-they, uh, just named themselves, I guess?" Jeremy mutters, his voice downcast and small, almost as if he felt guilty or extremely uncomfortable with where the conversation has been going.

Mitchell rolls his eyes, "Carme? Nice name, I suppose." he ponders before shrugging, "Think I'm going to run into her any time soon?"

Jeremy hesitates before answering, "U-uh, wellllll....." Jeremy starts slowly, "S-She, uh, can be v-very aggressive, e-even with other animatronics. I-I wouldn't be surprised i-if she starts moving earlier then s-she's supposed too. Mangle and Toy Chica a-are similar th-that way..." Jeremy lets out a nervous laugh, "I-If y-you run into her, i-it probably won't end up very well for you. S-She's... obsessive?"

Mitchell raises an eye brow, curious, "What do you mean by that?"

Jeremy clears his throat, "N-Nothing really. Just forget I said anything." he says quickly, disregarding the question, "U-Uh, d-don't forget to wind the music box, if it winds down then there's no stopping the puppet from getting you. D-don't forget!" Jeremy exclaims, changing the subject before quickly hanging up before Mitchell could even think of responding.

Mitchell huffs, slamming the phone down on the receiver, "Rude much?" he mutters under his breath, a scowl forming on his face. After a moment of brewing in anger, Mitchell sighs, shaking his head before turning on the monitor. There's no use being mad at Jeremy for hanging up on him, he's been doing the exact same thing to Jeremy the last few nights so it's only fair that it's now Mitchell's turn to be hung up on.

That doesn't mean that Mitchell doesn't take offense to it though.

Checking on the stage camera shows nothing unusual, the animatronics are still in their places, they haven't started moving yet but Mitchell wouldn't be surprised if they started moving soon. He'd give it a good twenty minutes before anyone would move, Chica for example was already on the move yesterday around 12:20 so wandering around during that time wouldn't be unlikely. 

If anything they will probably start moving even earlier then that, based on the information he was given. They get more active as the week progresses so it would make sense.

Mitchell sighs, things were about to get much, much harder, really quickly for him. Yet despite that, Mitchell really doesn't feel like keeping Cherie around to help him here any more. She could definitely be useful but her only way of warning him that an animatronic is nearby drains his power. It wasn't worth it.

Mitchell resolves to just shut her down when the nights over, he doesn't really need her here.

Mitchell blinks, having gotten distracted by his own thoughts before checking the time to see how long he's been stuck in his own thoughts. It was currently 12:19, he's been wasting power for a good nineteen minutes just thinking. Mitchell huffs, disappointed in himself before checking the power too, 94%, he'll be fine. Next he checks on the music box before promptly winding it up like he was told to do.

Checking the cameras once more, he confirms that the animatronics are still on stage before checking Kids Cove, Foxy was gone. So early in the night too.

Mitchell swears under his breath before going silent and very, very still, listening behind him for any noises indicating that Foxy was near.

After a moment, he hears it, metal feet clanking against the ground gently as if trying to be sneaky before running at a dead sprint. Mitchell jumps from his seat, hurrying over to the door just in time to close it in Foxy's face.

The door shakes as Foxy runs into it over and over and over again in an attempt to break it down. Mitchell holds his breath, slapping a hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet as he puts all of his weight into keeping the fox at bay. 

Foxy growls lowly, "Ye can't escape me forever! Ye`ll sink t'Davy Jones' locker eventually like all th' others, ye shark bait! I`ll kill ye myself an' then dance on yer grave, do ye understand me boy?!" He screams, still banging on the door with all his animalistic rage.

Mitchell shuts his eyes tightly, his breathing getting quickly, he can't hold his breath anymore.

"Argh! Speak up, ye scurvy mongrel, when yer elder be talkin' t' ye!" Foxy barks out, anger and frustration in his voice as he bangs on the door once more with wild abandon, the hinges of the door creaking in protest, "I`ve asked ye a question an' I be expectin' an answer, boy!" 

Mitchell hesitantly takes his hand away from his mouth, breathing in short gasps before finally responding, "I understand you." he breaths out, too scared to raise his voice any higher.

Foxy cackles, "Arr, ye be bold, boy. Neredisrespect me again, ye hear me, landlubber?" Foxy leans against the door, the door creaking at the added weight.

Mitchell breaths in and out shakily, "I hear you." he says softly before clearing his throat, "Could you please stop hunting me?"

The pirate fox is silent for a moment, seemingly thinking over his request before speaking up, "Arr... Nay, I be givin' ye no quarter. Dead man tells no tales, ye know?"

Mitchell huffs out a quiet laugh, "Guessing that's a no then." he says bitterly, the pain in his throat pulses with each breath.

"Arr, why o' course, lad!" Foxy exclaims with faux surprise as if Mitchell should know this already, "I wouldna be a proper swashbuckler if I didna take ou' th' trash."

Anger briefly swells in Mitchell's chest before he pushes it back down, taking in a calming, if shaky, breath in an attempt to steady his breathing, "Why?" he says at last when he's sure he isn't going to say something he'll regret.

There's an uproar of hideous booming laughter from the pirate as he hits the door over and over, seeming to find the question funny. 

After a few minutes the laughter finally dulls down to quiet chuckling before Foxy finally responds to the question, anger flooding his voice, "Ye deserve death just by livin', ye bilge rat! Ol' scurvy dog like ye will avast at nothin' t' hurt th' innocent. Adults be all th' same, one taste o' blood an' then ye`ll jus' want more till thar`s nothin' left. Ye jus' keep takin', ye can't help yersef!" Foxy barks out, slamming at the door again as if to prove his point, his voice slowly climbing in volume until he was nearly screaming.

Mitchell flinches, frozen stiff for a second at the prospect of being the center of Foxy's rage before pushing against the door once more to keep Foxy from slamming it open, "I didn't do anything wrong!" he yells back, his eyes wide in panic, he holds back the tears- and Foxy- as best as he can.

Foxy laughs a sick, twisted, sad laughter, that if Mitchell didn't know better he would assume the pirate was crying instead, before slumping against the door and answering, "Aye, o' course ye did. Yer him after all an' that's the greatest crime o' them all. I be visitin' ye soon an' ye better be ready." Foxy growls out, claiming such a thing, that made no sense to Mitchell what-so-ever, in a grave voice filled with warning before lumbering away with heavy loud foot steps, the pirate fox practically stomping away from the door as he heads back to his Cove.

Mitchell's breath stutters before he manages to steady his breathing once more, his eyes wide and full of fear and his eye-brows furrowing in confusion,"What did he mean by that?" he breaths out softly, not quite understanding exactly what Foxy was accusing him of but knowing that it must be pretty bad. 

Why else would the pirate fox try to kill him? In Foxy's mind, Mitchell must of done something pretty bad to deserve such a thing. 

Mitchell lets out a sigh of relief before shuffling over to his chair and slumping down onto it. He feels emotionally exhausted after all that. If that fox was one thing, he was very aggressive. Mitchell had no doubts that if Foxy got into the room he'd kill Mitchell where he stands. Frankly, the pirate fox was a tad bit terrifying. 

Glancing up at the computer monitor, Mitchell realizes that he forgot to shut it off earlier. He huffs before checking the time, 12:23. The damn fox spent a good four minutes just terrorizing him. 

Mitchell checks the stage, Bonnie, Freddy and Chica were still in their places so he doesn't have much to worry about right now besides Foxy. He checks Kids Cove next, Foxy was back in his cove. Now to wait for Foxy to run at him again, Foxy himself said he would visit the office again sometime soon so it could be mere minutes before he attempts to blast the door down again.

Mitchell scowls at the monitor, anger rising up in him once more before he forces it back down. It was hard to not be mad and insulted by the things Foxy said. Foxy accused him of being a murderer, of being someone he wasn't just because he was an adult. Of course Mitchell would be angry, he didn't do anything to deserve this. Foxy just ran up and accused him of doing crap without any actual proof, justifying it because Mitchell was an adult.

Somehow, Mitchell couldn't help but feel as if Foxy was the type that couldn't be reasoned with. He was unpredictable and overly aggressive, obviously thinking that he was justified in killing people, Foxy probably thought that he was doing the right thing. That terrified Mitchell, how do you fight back against someone who thinks he's doing the right thing and won't let anything change his mind? 

Nothing. The answer is nothing, Mitchell has no idea how to deal with Foxy.

Freddy, he has some hope for, Freddy was fair, menacing yes, but he was fair. In that regard, convincing him would definitely be easier then convincing Foxy. 

Mitchell takes the time to wind the music box once more before turning off the computer monitor and leaning back in his chair to wait for Foxy to run at the door again.

  
_12:40 AM_

  
It's around 12:40 AM when anything happens, it's the banging from the vents above him that gets his attention. Either Mangle or Balloon Boy are wandering around up there. Mitchell silently hopes that it isn't Mangle. At least Balloon Boy is friendly... Mangle not so much.

It takes two minutes before whoever was up in the vents to finally reach the vent opening in the ceiling of the office. A pink snout pokes out from the vent opening down into the light and out of the darkness, revealing that it was indeed Mangle who was visiting. Her yellow eyes glow in the darkness and stare down at him with male intent, "H𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰 a𝘨𝘢in p𝘳𝘦y~ I've m𝘪𝘴𝘴ed you 𝘴𝘰 m𝘶𝘤𝘩~" Mangle purrs out, her voice low and breathy, seductive almost. 

Mangle's personality and tone made Mitchell think of a cat catching a mouse in its claws, playing with it before devouring it whole.

He had a cat once who would play and torture her victims before biting off its head, it would only eat the big mice though. Baby mice would be left to die a slow painful death after being thrown around and clawed at for the past half hour. That's what Mangle reminded him of.

Mitchell breathes slowly before responding, "Hi Mangle." he greets her softly, looking up towards her and cautiously watching for any indication that she'll jump down any time soon.

Mangle snarls at him, her muzzle turning down in a scowl with her lips pursed in contempt as she grabs hold of the sides of the vent with her sharp claws, pulling herself further into the light, "Oh k𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯, h𝘰𝘸 I 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 th𝘢t n𝘢𝘮e~ Ma-n-gle~" Mangle purrs out with a dangerous edge to her voice, "Th𝘪𝘴 alm𝘰𝘴𝘵 m𝘢𝘬𝘦s us y𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯 for the d𝘢𝘺𝘴 of Ki𝘥𝘴 𝘊ove wh𝘦𝘯 I w𝘢s a m𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦d m𝘦𝘴s of 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴!" she raises her voice to a yell before opening her maw to showcase her teeth just like last time. 

It was a warning of what was to come.

Mitchell flinches slightly at her raised voice, "Sorry, that's what you told me to call you..." he mutters under his breath, squeezing the arms of his chair to distract himself from her anger.

Mangle giggles slightly before breaking out in laughter, "S𝘶𝘤𝘩 a 𝘭𝘪𝘦! It's 𝘔𝘠 t𝘶𝘳𝘯 to pl𝘢𝘺 t𝘢𝘬𝘦 ap𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘯d p𝘶𝘵 b𝘢𝘤k tog𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, I 𝘢m n𝘰𝘵 the o𝘯𝘦 who's go𝘪𝘯𝘨 to be 𝘔𝘈𝘕𝘎𝘓𝘌𝘋 by th𝘦 str𝘪𝘬𝘦 of s𝘪𝘹~ Th𝘪𝘴 w𝘰𝘯't h𝘶𝘳𝘵 a b𝘪𝘵, k𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦n~"

Mitchell opens his mouth to respond before glancing over at the door as racing footsteps catch his attention. Foxy was going for a run once more. Mitchell dives under the desk just as Mangle takes his small distraction as a chance to duck down into the office with her jaws open wide.

Mitchell gets under the desk just in time to dodge her and also just in time for Foxy to slam the door open, his golden eyes lighting up the room as he looks around the room with keen eyes for any sign of Mitchell, prowling the office like a jungle cat.

Mangle cackles loudly, "Th𝘪𝘴 is g𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 t𝘰 b𝘦 s𝘰 m𝘶𝘤h F𝘜𝘕, C𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢in!" she exclaims, excitement and malintent fill her voice as she ducks back into the vent system, leaving only her muzzle visible in the office light, a grin appearing on her sharp teeth filled muzzle, "It'𝘭𝘭 𝘢ll b𝘦 ov𝘦𝘳 s𝘰𝘰n f𝘰𝘳 o𝘶𝘳 po𝘰𝘳 po𝘰𝘳 pr𝘦𝘺~" she coos sweetly, her voice dropping back down to that eerie whisper.

Foxy huffs angrily, his eyes snapping up to the vent opening on the ceiling of the office to stare up at Mangle, "Where be he, lass?"

"Oh, w𝘩𝘺 wo𝘶𝘭𝘥 I tell y𝘰𝘶, Cap𝘵𝘢in? I m𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 b𝘦 a l𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 l𝘢𝘵𝘦 to th𝘦 p𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘺 b𝘶𝘵 ev𝘦𝘯 I c𝘢𝘯 t𝘦𝘭l t𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 no f𝘶𝘯 at all~! It t𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 all th𝘦 f𝘶𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰f t𝘩𝘦 h𝘶𝘯𝘵 th𝘦𝘯 w𝘩𝘰 wo𝘶𝘭𝘥 b𝘦 my fr𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯d pr𝘦𝘺~? 𝘌v𝘦𝘯 a f𝘰𝘹 l𝘪𝘬𝘦 me n𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘴 a v𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘮 ev𝘦𝘳𝘺 o𝘯𝘤𝘦 in 𝘢 w𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦~" Mangle laments with dramatic sorrow staining her words, retreating further into the vent as Foxy wanders closer to the vent to look up at her. Mangle giggles, "It's s𝘰 m𝘶𝘤𝘩 m𝘰𝘳𝘦 FUN h𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 in h𝘦𝘳𝘦 w𝘪𝘵𝘩 h𝘪𝘮 ar𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥~" she purrs with satisfaction, her yellow eyes carefully trained on Foxy's every movement.

"Stop wastin' me time, lass. I dasn't be havin' time fer this." Foxy scowls, his metal hand tightening into a fist as he glares up at her, "Tell me 'ere th' boy be, lass, this be yer last chance!" Foxy barks out, his voice raising to a yell.

Mangle cackles, swinging her head back, "w𝘦 h𝘢𝘷𝘦 all th𝘦 t𝘪𝘮𝘦 in t𝘩𝘦 w𝘰𝘳𝘭d 𝘢𝘯d all t𝘩𝘦 ch𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴 to c𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 our p𝘳𝘦𝘺~ W𝘩𝘰 d𝘰𝘦𝘴 it m𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 w𝘩𝘰 g𝘦𝘵𝘴 to h𝘪𝘮 f𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵? W𝘩𝘺 n𝘰𝘵 m𝘢𝘬𝘦 a g𝘢𝘮𝘦 out of it, C𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢in?" Mangle suggests in a purring seductive whisper like a satisfied cat, her jaws widening into a deadly grin that shows all of her teeth.

Mitchell raises his hand to cover his mouth to stiffle his breathing and prevent himself from making any noises that might give away his position to Foxy, who somehow hasn't seen him yet.

Foxy seems to think over the proposition, frowning in thought before slowly grinning back at her, "Arr, I accept yer proposition, lass. Best 'ta make things interestin' fer th' lad!" Foxy cackles, his laugh a loud barking laughter that seemed to fill the room completely with it's noise. 

Mangle giggles, "S𝘰 gl𝘢𝘥 y𝘰𝘶 ag𝘳𝘦𝘦 C𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢in~" Mangle purrs out sweetly, a sly grin on her muzzle, "N𝘰𝘸 b𝘦𝘴𝘵 g𝘦𝘵 g𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 b𝘢𝘤𝘬 to yo𝘶𝘳 C𝘰𝘷𝘦 bef𝘰𝘳𝘦 Y𝘰𝘶 Kn𝘰𝘸 W𝘩𝘰 f𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘴 o𝘶t o𝘶𝘳 l𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦... prop𝘰𝘴𝘢𝘭~" she warns him in a sly seductive whisper, seeming to find joy in this new arrangement.

Foxy huffs out a sarcastic sounding laughter, "Fred be a damn bilge-suckin' landlubber who knows nothin' on how ta' be a real shipmate! He`s a fake, a damn tyrant. Only good thin' he done be hunt down them that deserve it!" Foxy snaps out, an angry scowl forming on his muzzle once more, "Useless, he be. Damn useless." he mutters angrily.

"Th𝘦𝘳𝘦, th𝘦𝘳𝘦... g𝘰 on n𝘰𝘸~ Yo𝘶𝘳 C𝘰𝘷𝘦 is l𝘰𝘯𝘦l𝘺 w𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶t yo𝘶, C𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢in~" Mangle coos soothingly, her voice a mere murmur.

Foxy huffs, rolling his golden eyes before giving Mangle a sarcastic salute and stalking out of the room without a single word.

Mangle pokes her head further out of the vent, turning her head to watch Foxy with keen watchful eyes as her eyes perk up. After a moment of silence, she starts cackling in laughter, "C𝘰𝘮𝘦 on 𝘰𝘶𝘵, k𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯~ Shhhh, St𝘢𝘺 q𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵 n𝘰𝘸~ Th𝘦 b𝘪𝘨 b𝘢𝘥 p𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦 f𝘰𝘹 m𝘢𝘺 be g𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯d all is s𝘢𝘧𝘦 w𝘪𝘵𝘩 m𝘦 b𝘶𝘵 yo𝘶 n𝘦v𝘦𝘳 kn𝘰𝘸 w𝘩𝘰 is l𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨, l𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 m𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦~" Mangle coos out in a dangerous whisper, snapping her head back in his direction where he was hiding under the desk. Mangle giggles, "I w𝘰𝘯'𝘵 h𝘶𝘳𝘵 yo𝘶, k𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯~"

Mitchell's eye brows furrow, he stays where he is for a moment before silently getting out from underneath the desk and staying far away from the vent opening in the ceiling where Mangle was.

"Oh, k𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯~ N𝘰 n𝘦𝘦𝘥 to b𝘦 af𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥 of l𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘭' m𝘦~! C𝘰𝘮𝘦 cl𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳, str𝘢𝘯g𝘦𝘳~" Mangle beckons him closer with keen, predatory eyes, her voice reassuring and soft as honey as she waits for him to wander closer to the vent opening.

Mitchell hesitates before doing as she says, approaching the vent opening before carefully sitting down in his chair, keeping a close eye on the animatronic above him. Mitchell's ready to jump away any moment should Mangle try to attack him, thankfully he's faster then Mangle who has to be very careful not to fall completely into the room.

"I'𝘭𝘭 c𝘶t y𝘰𝘶 a d𝘦𝘢𝘭 k𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯~ H𝘰𝘸 ab𝘰𝘶𝘵 th𝘢𝘵~?" Mangle purrs out softly once he's seated, her sly grin seeming to grow wider as she follows his every movement with her yellow cat like eyes.

Mitchell bites his lip before nodding, "Whats the deal?" he asks cautiously after a moment.

Mangle giggles, "I w𝘰𝘯'𝘵 sn𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩 on a c𝘶𝘵𝘦 l𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 m𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦 s𝘶𝘤h as y𝘰𝘶, h𝘰𝘸 d𝘰𝘦𝘴 th𝘢𝘵 s𝘰𝘶𝘯d, k𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯?"

Mitchell lets out a slow drawn out sigh before nodding once more, "Alright, whats the catch?" he asks after a moment, narrowing his eyes at her. There's no way she'd do this for no reason.

Mangle cackles, sounding almost as if she's crying, throwing her head back once more, "If I c𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 y𝘰𝘶 th𝘦𝘯 y𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭 m𝘪𝘯𝘦~" Mangle hisses out before swooping back into the vents quickly and scampering away without any warning.

Mitchell flinches at the movement before slowly relaxing in place. Mitchell lets out a quiet sigh in relief, she spared him. Mangle actually spared him. A slow grin forms on Mitchell's face, Mangle actually spared him! Maybe he can survive after all, apparently Mangle already likes him, if what she said to Foxy was true, it's most likely that when she gets the chance to kill him, she'll probably pass. 

Mitchell chuckles, he's charmed a robot without even trying.

  
_1:27 AM_

  
Mitchell turns on the computer monitor, silently checking the cameras for any movement. Bonnie and Chica were already active, Bonnie was in the dining area staring into the west hall while Chica was wandering very close to the doors to the restroom and party rooms. It was clear where they would most likely go next.

Mitchell's actually almost surprised that they didn't start moving sooner, then again he was pretty preoccupied with Foxy and Mangle earlier so for all he knows they could've moved during that moment and have been wandering around since. He checks on Kids Cove next, Foxy was back on stage, prowling his stage area with a scowl on his muzzle, occasionally glancing at the door every few seconds.

Mitchell bites his lip, a little bit nervous that Foxy might go for a run so soon after the last one before shaking his head at the thought. It didn't matter right now, Mitchell can deal with Foxy later.

Mitchell switches onto the vent screen and clicks the animatronic tracker button. Scrolling through the list of animatronics he clicks on the Balloon Boy icon and waits. It doesn't take long before the screen switches itself to the camera system, specifically to the Prize Corner.

Mitchell's eye brows furrow, where the hell was Balloon Boy? He huffs before carefully looking over the screen for anything vaguely Balloon Boy shaped.

There was Candy Cadet barely visible on the camera, there was the giant prize box that the Marionette apparently resided in. There was the table and shelves of plush animals and figurines but no Balloon Boy. Maybe the Animatronic tracker is wrong?

Not a moment after the thought, Mitchell notices a movement on camera. A round toddler-sized child like figure crawling out from behind the giant purple and blue prize box. Balloon Boy was indeed in the Prize Corner. Balloon Boy wobbles to his feet before glancing at the camera and waving at it before wandering off camera and into the Arcade Area.

Mitchell snorts, resisting the urge to wave back, "You have fun, buddy." he mutters before winding the music box, he briefly checks on Chica and Bonnie once more, Bonnie was still in the Dining Room while Chica has moved on-wards to the Party Rooms, before shutting off the monitor. 

There's banging in the vents not a moment later, "Mangle must be back again." Mitchell comments under his breath, looking upwards at the vent opening above him and waiting for the banging to stop.

It doesn't take very long at all for Mangle to poke her nose back into the vent opening, "M𝘪𝘴𝘴 m𝘦~? I'v𝘦 m𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦d yo𝘶~" she purrs out.

Mitchell rolls his eyes, "It's only been ten minutes." he points out dryly, crossing his arms.

"𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘺𝘦𝘴." Mangle remarks dryly, pulling herself slightly out of the vent to get closer to him, "I c𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 h𝘦𝘭p but w𝘢𝘯t to ret𝘶𝘳𝘯 f𝘰𝘳 y𝘰𝘶, k𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯~ Y𝘰𝘶𝘳 s𝘶𝘤h a t𝘦𝘮𝘱t𝘪𝘯𝘨 m𝘦𝘢𝘭 f𝘰𝘳 a f𝘰𝘹 l𝘪𝘬𝘦 m𝘦, yo𝘶 kn𝘰𝘸~?" she purrs out with a dangerous edge, bearing her sharp teeth at him.

Mitchell clears his throat, hunching down in his chair slightly, "Thats good and all but I'd rather not." he remarks causally, aiming a nervous smile at her before ducking away just as she ducks down with her jaws wide and an arm outstretched. 

** _𝐒𝐂𝐑𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄-_ **

Mangle screeches loud enough to cause ringing in Mitchell's ears, reaching her claws out scratching across his face before he has the time to back away from the vent any further. Pain lights up in his face in segments as her claws drag across his face before she retreats without another word, scrambling away in the vent quick enough that Mitchell barely has the chance to react.

Mitchell raises a hand to his face, wiping away the small amount of blood dripping from the scratches she gave him before looking down at his hand. It wasn't much blood, thankfully, but that doesn't stop him from being concerned. There goes his theories and hopes that Mangle might not kill him when she gets the chance. She clawed his face and tried to bite off his head. How on earth did he convince himself that Mangle won't kill him??? She's the only animatronic that's ever actually got close to killing him and yet he completely bypassed that fact just because she didn't snitch on him to Foxy.

Mitchell huffs before sitting back down in his chair and turning the computer back on, anything to forget how easily he forgot that Mangle was actually dangerous, "They're out to get me, I swear." he mutters under his breath as he searches the cameras once more to make sure the robots haven't moved to a different room yet.

Bonnie's wandering close to the west hall, Chica is still going back and forth between each party room, knocking stuff around and then trying and failing to fix her mess. Going on to the show stage camera, Mitchell confirms that Freddy still hasn't moved. Then he checks on the Kids Cove, Foxy didn't look like he was going to move anytime soon. Probably. Hopefully.

Mitchell checks the time, 1:48 AM. Time was passing rather quickly, usually it seemed to take forever for time to pass but this job was a big change in his life. It's no wonder it's even changing his perspective in life. Time passes when your having fun, right? Well, this job was certainly was exciting, that's for sure.

Mitchell turns off the computer monitor, he'll check on the animatronics again later. Better conserve power while he can, it would suck if he ran out of power again. If there's one thing he'd hate to happen it would be running into Freddy again.

  
_2:06 AM_

  
It wasn't until 2:06 AM that any of the animatronics decide to visit him again. The unfortunate thing about that is that it just had to be Mangle. She just wouldn't leave him alone.

Mitchell huffs as Mangle approaches the vent opening to look down at him with hungry eyes, "Why are you here?"

Mangle chuckles, "W𝘪𝘵𝘩 s𝘰 m𝘢𝘯𝘺 fr𝘪𝘦𝘯d𝘴 𝘢𝘯d s𝘰 l𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 t𝘪𝘮𝘦 it g𝘦𝘵𝘴 s𝘰 hard to st𝘢𝘺 aw𝘢𝘺 f𝘰𝘳 l𝘰𝘯𝘨, k𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯~ It's s𝘰 m𝘶𝘤𝘩 m𝘰𝘳𝘦 f𝘶𝘯 hang𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰ut in h𝘦𝘳𝘦 w𝘪𝘵𝘩 yo𝘶 th𝘦𝘯 w𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯y of th𝘦 oth𝘦𝘳𝘴~!" she purrs, radio static heard in the background of each quiet word.

Mitchell bites his lip, looking up at her with cautious eyes, "If you like me so much then why are you trying to kill me?"

Mangle cackles, joy in her voice as if she finds the question hilarious, "Bec𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 it's f𝘶𝘯 to w𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 yo𝘶 sq𝘶𝘪𝘳𝘮 my l𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 mo𝘶𝘴𝘦~! I st𝘪𝘭𝘭 fe𝘦𝘭 s𝘰 empty b𝘶𝘵 yo𝘶𝘳 fe𝘢𝘳 br𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 m𝘦 to l𝘪𝘧𝘦, k𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯~" she hisses, her voice saccharine sweet with a dangerous edge, soft, smooth and acidic with her usual cat like purr.

Mitchell snorts, hunching down in his chair, "So you just like to scare people? Aren't you supposed to be a children's toy?" he remarks dryly, sarcasm within his jeering remark.

Anger lights up within Mangle's predatory eyes, "𝘕𝘰, 𝘯𝘰, 𝘯𝘰, 𝘯𝘰, 𝘕𝘖! I'm n𝘰𝘵 𝘢 ch𝘪𝘭d𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘴 t𝘰𝘺! N𝘰𝘵 𝘢g𝘢𝘪𝘯. N𝘌V𝘌𝘙 𝘈G𝘈𝘐𝘕, n𝘦v𝘦𝘳, 𝘦v𝘦𝘳, 𝘦v𝘦𝘳! Th𝘦𝘺 s𝘢𝘪d 𝘐 c𝘰𝘶𝘭d n𝘦v𝘦𝘳 b𝘦 p𝘶𝘵 b𝘢ck t𝘰g𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, s𝘦𝘦 h𝘰𝘸 w𝘳𝘰ng th𝘦𝘺 w𝘦𝘳𝘦~? T𝘰g𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢g𝘢𝘪𝘯, t𝘰g𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 f𝘰𝘳𝘦v𝘦𝘳. N𝘦v𝘦𝘳, 𝘦v𝘦𝘳, 𝘦v𝘦𝘳 𝘢g𝘢𝘪𝘯 ap𝘢𝘳t!" Mangle screams, raising her voice, scowling down at him before opening her jaw wide and lunging from the vent.

** _𝐒𝐂𝐑𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄𝐄-_ **

Mitchell's eyes widen as he ducks down and out of his chair to avoid her sharp teeth and claws, falling onto the floor and scrambling away from her as her ear splitting screech finally dies down.

Mangle huffs, pulling herself back into the vent, "I'm p𝘦𝘳f𝘦ct, b𝘦𝘢𝘶t𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭. I'm n𝘰𝘵 f𝘰𝘳 th𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘦𝘯j𝘰𝘺ment, t𝘰 t𝘦𝘢𝘳 ap𝘢𝘳𝘵 at th𝘦𝘪𝘳 pl𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦! N𝘦v𝘦𝘳 𝘢g𝘢𝘪𝘯." she mutters, her voice shaky with anger and fear before she lets out what almost sounds like a sob and ducks back into the vents, scampering away, fleeing from him as the radio static coming from within her grows in volume.

Mitchell stays there on the ground, shaking and hiding his face in his hands for a long time after that, adrenaline coursing through his body.

He messed up.

_2:30 AM_

Mitchell lets out a shaky breath before slowly standing up from the floor and dusting off his jeans, finally semi-calm or at least calmer then before. He sits back down in his chair before turning the computer monitor back on and checking on the dining room camera to check if Bonnie was still in there.

Bonnie was gone.

Not a moment after that realization does Mitchell hear Bonnie's hesitant footsteps come from down the west hall before stopping completely. Mitchell breaths in and out slowly before checking the west hall camera, not wanting to peak out into the hall himself and potentially risk his life.

Bonnie was indeed in the West Hall, standing suspiciously close to the west hall camera, looking up at it curiously with a touch of grief in his eyes as if he was already sure that Mitchell was going to die today and is already grieving for the loss that Bonnie knows will come soon. 

It was almost heartbreaking to know how much Bonnie cared, it was equaling heartbreaking if you consider that Bonnie has already lost hope in Mitchell's survival. 

It was sad in it's own way. Though maybe Mitchell was thinking too much into it.

It didn't matter right now anyways. Mangle was already banging around in the vents above him so soon after her last try at catching him.

Bonnie was predictable. Mangle, however, was not. All of his attention would have to be on Mangle right now if he really wants to survive this.

With that decided, Mitchell carefully gets up out of his chair, careful not to make any noise before ducking underneath his new favorite hiding spot that actually hasn't helped him all that much.

Not a moment too soon Mangle brings herself into the light, her head popping out of the vent to scan the room, looking around for Mitchell,"I'm b𝘢𝘤𝘬 ag𝘢𝘪𝘯, p𝘳𝘦𝘺~ Wh𝘦𝘳𝘦 oh wh𝘦𝘳𝘦 w𝘰𝘶𝘭d my p𝘳𝘦𝘺 b𝘦 I w𝘰𝘯d𝘦𝘳~?" radio static fills her anger filled voice, "D𝘰𝘯'𝘵 be af𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘥, k𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯~ C𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘶t, c𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘶t wh𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘦v𝘦𝘳 y𝘰𝘶 𝘢r𝘦~" she purrs out, waiting for a response as her eyes dart across the room for her prey.

Mitchell holds his breath, silently waiting for her to leave. When she does scamper back into the vents and away from the office, Mitchell gets out from under his desk and sits down in his chair, checking the cameras once more. 

It was 2:48 AM and Bonnie was closer to the office then before and Chica has only just moved into the east hall.

It wouldn't be long until they decide to visit him. Hopefully they wouldn't stay by the office for long. Power was already down to 82%. Good enough for now but he can't help but be worried.

After all, who knows what could happen in the last few hours of his shift? If he isn't careful he could lose power before the night is even over.


	23. Act Three: The Pirate and The Puppet,  Night 4, 4 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell confronts Foxy after an unlikely encounter with Mangle.

## Act Three: The Pirate And The Puppet

**Chapter 23: Night 4, 4 AM**

_-"The others are like animals but I'm very aware"-_

_June 26th, 3:09 AM_

  
Mitchell swears loudly before closing the left door, the metal sheet sliding down with a metallic clang as it blocks off the west doorway into the office. The doorway lights flicker, revealing the shadow of the large rabbit in the window standing right behind the metal door.  
He didn't expect Bonnie to appear at the door as suddenly as he had.

He sure wasn't there five seconds ago.

Mitchell huffs, feeling exhausted, someday he just might not make it to the door in time. Mitchell isn't sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Mangle and Foxy were absolutely demented, truly a perfect couple, Mitchell couldn't see them as anything else. Those two foxes were equally insane, just in various different ways. 

Bonnie was amusing at most and pathetic at the very least and Chica was a very aggressive mother hen that was fairly easy to deal with.

What the hell has he gotten himself into?

Mitchell shakes his head, startling himself out of his thoughts at the sound of two pairs of footsteps, one heading away from the door and the other venturing closer.

Mitchell opens the west door now that Bonnie's gone, starting to dislike the metallic sound that comes with the door sliding open before politely slamming the east door closed in Chica's face when he notices her feathery face in the window. 

Ignoring her to the best of his ability, he checks the time to see how long he was stuck in his own mind this time, 3:30, a good twenty one minutes then, before turning to face Chica, "Hey..." he hesitantly smiles up at her.

Chica huffs, "Ya'll had a busy night, didn't ya?" she asks dryly, rolling her eyes for good measure as she crosses her wings in front of her chest, "I could hear th' captains and her mate's inane blabberin' from half-way across the buildin'!" she exclaims, leaning up against the window as she sends a Look in his direction. Her glare was deadly, "What'd ya'll do to rally 'em up that good? Thought they'd straight up skin ya'll alive an' barbecue ya, they were so mad!"

Mitchell gives her a sheepish smile, "Not really sure to be honest. Foxy's mad because I'm an adult and Mangle..." Mitchell lets out a nervous laugh, giving a sheepish shrug, "Well, I think your right about her being crazy. They made a pact."

Chica's eye brows raise as if this surprised her, "I really shouldn't be surprised, sweet pea." she says dryly, drawling out her honey coated words, "Those two workin' together is like putting a fox in the hen-house. Ya'll never know when the fox is gonna eat the hen, those critters like ta play with their food alright. A hunter don't work well guarding its prey and heaven knows those two both think the others prey." Chica drawls out, tapping her clawed finger tips against the window, her gaze almost reminiscent but not in a good way.

Mitchell frowns, his eyebrows furrowing in thought, "So those two are hunters but their treating each other like prey?" he asks slowly after a moment of thinking through what she was saying.

Chica gives a sharp nod, an evaluating look in her eyes, "Ya'll getting it now, sweet pea. Those two only get along when they have a similar goal, half the time their eating each-other alive and driving all the rest of us crazy." Chica huffs, shaking her head lightly. Once again Mitchell can't help but think of Chica as maternal in the way she acts around the others. 

Mitchell can't help but smile at the thought, "You really love them don't you?" he asks softly.

Chica scoffs, turning her head away from the window, "Sweet pea, Bon maybe but not those two foxes." she spits out, wrapping her wings around her torso tightly, her clawed fingertips digging into her feathers, "They don't get a lick of pity from lil' old me. Those two will deny it to their last breaths, madder then a wet hen those two are."

Mitchell clears his throat, frowning, "....Alright. You should get going, your kind of draining my power."

Chica sighs, her wing-like arms falling to her sides as she turns to look at him, her gaze softening before she says, "Alright sweet-pea, don't ya'll waste it all in one sitting, ya hear?" she demands, her gaze hardening as she places her hands on her hips.

Mitchell snorts, trying and failing to suppress a grin, "I think I'll be fine, 𝘮𝘰𝘮." he scoffs, rolling his eyes, "Get out of here." he tells her, waving her away in good humor.

Chica's beak turns upward in a smile even as she waves back at him mockingly with an exasperated roll of her eyes, "Alright, Alright, ya lil' brat! I'll get goin', ya'll hold yer horses and all that." she sneers at him before heading back down the hall in her usual unhurried shambling footsteps, trails of laughter following after her. Her laughter was loud and booming throughout the hallway, cackling with joy and humor before fading out completely.

Mitchell smiles for a moment before his smile drops, "See ya." he mutters softly, turning to the computer monitor to check how much power he has left, 72%. Well.... that was a problem. Probably. Maybe. He really hopes that he'll hold out for the next three hours but he sucks at conserving stuff, especially battery power, so in all likely hood he'll probably run out of power before 6 AM. 

Maybe even before five, who knows. 

Mitchell sure doesn't and that scares him to death.

Mitchell quickly checks the cameras, Bonnie's in the supply closet, Chica only just entered the kitchen and Freddy.... was gone. Mitchell groans, "Why can't he just stay STILL?" he mutters under his breath, glaring at the monitor as he searches the cameras for the big brown bear animatronic.

This time Mitchell holds back his panic and carefully looks over every single camera with a keen eye for Freddy's mechanical figure with a patience that he's sure he doesn't actually have. 

Nope. Nada. Zilch. Nothing. Nothing at all. 

Either Freddy escaped the building, is in one of the camera's blind spots or is much better at hiding in plain sight then any of the others are.

Probably the last two if Mitchell had to take a guess.

But seriously, where the hell is this bear? If he doesn't find the guy by the end of his shift he's going to freak out. Mitchell nearly died to that thing last night so if anyone has the right to freak out it would be him.

Mitchell's distracted from his musing and on-coming panic by the familiar stare of Mangle as she swoops into the room from the vent shaft above him. Clearly he hasn't been paying much attention.

Mitchell flinches as she wraps her paws around his shoulders, her manicured claws sinking into his shirt possessively, resting her head on top of his despite how hard that must've been with her hanging upside down from the vent shaft with only her feet to keep her aloft, "I'm b𝘢𝘤𝘬, m𝘺 p𝘳𝘦𝘺~ D𝘪d y𝘰𝘶 m𝘪𝘴𝘴 m𝘦, l𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 m𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦? Wh𝘦𝘳𝘦 oh wh𝘦𝘳𝘦 w𝘦𝘳𝘦 y𝘰𝘶 h𝘪d𝘪𝘯𝘨 f𝘳𝘰m m𝘦?" she purrs out, nuzzling the top of his head affectionately.

Mitchell freezes before slowly forcing himself to breath normally, "Under the desk..." he admits softly, breathing out the answer as Mangle's paws raise to his throat, her claws scraping lightly against his flesh as she lowers herself to nuzzle his throat, opening her maws the slightest bit to nip at him.

Mitchell's breath stutters before he pushes her away, ducking away from her soft grip and out of the chair with wide eyes but not daring to say a word. Things just got physical, who the hell programmed these robots.

Mangle cackles, "Oh th𝘦 l𝘰𝘰k on yo𝘶𝘳 f𝘢c𝘦, k𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯~ I w𝘢𝘴 𝘰n𝘭𝘺 j𝘰k𝘪𝘯𝘨!" she exclaims, pulling herself back into the vent shaft with a pleased grin showing all of her sharp rows of teeth.

Mitchell shudders, slowly getting to his feet and brushing off his clothes of any dirt or dust before looking up with a scowl and glaring at her, "Thats not a joke. Don't do it again." he forces out, pressing down the anger inside of him as deep as it could go.

Mangle giggles, tilting her head sweetly, "K𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯, as 𝘪f y𝘰𝘶 c𝘰𝘶𝘭d st𝘰𝘱 m𝘦~ I'm on𝘭𝘺 pl𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 w𝘪𝘵𝘩 m𝘺 f𝘰𝘰d m𝘺 l𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 m𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦, I'll ch𝘦𝘸 y𝘰𝘶 𝘶p 𝘢𝘯d th𝘳𝘰𝘸 y𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘶t b𝘦f𝘰𝘳𝘦 y𝘰𝘶 𝘦v𝘦𝘯 n𝘰t𝘪𝘤𝘦~" she preens, her lips curling up and her head raised in an arrogant and pleased manner, "Y𝘰𝘶 d𝘰𝘯'𝘵 st𝘢𝘯d 𝘢 ch𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦~" she hisses out before scampering away as she always does, the loud banging noises steadily getting farther away.

Mitchell breathes deeply in an attempt to calm down, Mangle just got on his nerves so easily, before sitting back down in his chair, sending a glare at the vent shaft above him before turning back to the computer monitor.

Mitchell trys to hide the shaking in his hands, the anger brewing up inside of him but it was so hard, he couldn't even focus on checking the cameras again, instead just resorting to turning off the monitor since it definitely wasn't helping. His breathing's unsteady like there was a lump in his throat, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as he lays his head on the desk, his arms crossed beneath his head to act as a pillow.

Mitchell lets out a tear filled chuckle, "Why am I even here?" he breathes out, his anger and fear seeming to collapse the world around him. Mitchell just couldn't care anymore, why? Why were they doing this to him? It didn't make any sense. He didn't do anything wrong to them, he's just some guy who took the night shift. What makes him so special? So different from everyone else?

Mitchell scowls as the steady thumping footsteps of Foxy rush towards the door behind him, he stands up from the chair, turning around sharply just as Foxy bashes the door open, "WHAT DO YOU **𝘞𝘈𝘕𝘛** FROM ME?!" he screams, letting the tears flow down his face as hysterical laughter threatens to bubble up from within him.

Foxy scowls at him, bearing his teeth, his golden eyes glaring into his as he raises his hook, pointing it at Mitchell, "I need ye ta go down ta Davy Jones Locker like ye starboardly deserve, boy! Face yer end like a man an' maybe tha' odds be in yer favor!" Foxy barks out, pure malice and hatred filling his already anger filled gaze with its murderous intent.

Mitchell shudders, his eyes darting across the room in a panic, "I-I didn't do anything wrong!" he sobs, backing into the desk as Foxy prowls closer, a growl forming from his voice box. 

Mitchell clenches his eyes shut, turning his face away from the robot as Foxy reaches him, his sharp hook raising to rest at Mitchell's throat in warning of what was to come, "P-Please don't." he breaths out, terror filling Mitchell chest in its cold grasp as Foxy looms over him, his hand grasping Mitchell's upper arm in a tight grip.

Foxy chuckles lowly, moving his hook across Mitchell's throat slowly before raising it to caress his cheek with the sharp tip, "You be havin' quite th' bold temper ta lie ta me in me own homeport, boy. I know ye fer who ye be, a liar an' a snake! Landlubbers like ye shouldn't be this far out in the water. Ye don't belong here, boy." Foxy growls out slowly as if Mitchell was dumb before shaking Mitchell roughly after a few seconds of silence, "YOU HEAR ME BOY?! SPEAK UP OR IT BE DAVY JONES LOCKER I BE SENDIN' YE TO!" Foxy screams, his fingers digging into the flesh of Mitchell's skin, ruby red droplets of blood slithering its way down Mitchell's arm where Foxy's fingers punctured the skin.

Mitchell shudders, hesitantly opening his eyes to gaze back into Foxy's golden ones with fear, "I-I, I hear you, captain." he breaths out, his voice shaky and small as he hunches in on himself, cowering in fear of the monster standing above him.

Foxy glares into Mitchell's eyes for a second before relaxing slightly and giving a sharp nod, "That's correct boy but I be nay yer captain. If ye want ta be a swashbuckler ye`ll be havin' ta first be losing an eye an' an arm." Foxy grins sharply, tracing the hook below Mitchell's eye, almost seeming entranced at the way Mitchell's eyes seemed to widen further at the action, "Your lily livered scared, I be seein'. Well ye better be, boy, fer this be yer last chance ta surrender ta yer captain."

Mitchell opens his mouth before closing it, words seeming to be loosing him as he attempts to respond, "Please don't... or- or at least be quick..." he manages at last through his shaky breaths, Foxy was thankfully patient enough to allow his futile attempts at responding, waiting for Mitchell's voice to work again.

Foxy scrutinizes Mitchell's expression with a keen watchful eye, seeming to be debating something before backing away and reluctantly letting go of his strong grip on Mitchell's arm before shaking his head, "Nay. Ye may be a lyin' snake an' a murderer none the less but yer a brave man. Dasn't let me be seein' ye come here again, boy or thar be nay mercy. Nay a quarter ta give ye next time we meet. Ye understand me, lad?" 

Mitchell nods his head hesitantly, confused and too scared to say anything else.

Foxy narrows his eyes at Mitchell, "YOU UNDERSTAND ME BOY?! USE YOUR WORDS!" Foxy raises his voice, snarling as Mitchell hunches in on himself once more, "You be nay a yeller belly coward so ye better nay act like it. Speak, man, speak!" he growls, lowering his voice only the tiniest amount.

Mitchell flinches before nodding again, "I understand captain." he says as clearly as he can, "You won't see me again, I promise."

Foxy looks him over as if judging if what Mitchell was the truth or not before giving him a sharp nod, "Thats more like it, boy. I better nay be seein' ye in these waters again or ye`ll regret it. Mark me words." 

With that the menacing fox gives Mitchell one last glare before leaving the room through the doorway he came in, slamming the door behind him.

Mitchell lets out a sigh of relief, slumping to the ground as he's finally somewhat safe. When he finally manages to calm his breathing, he glances at the clock for the time. It was 4:15 and already he's begged more then once for his life. Why the hell is this happening to him again?

Oh right, he basically sold his soul to the devil called Fazbears Entertainment for five nights in exchange for money. Already he was beginning to doubt his decision and he couldn't help but wonder why he didn't regret it sooner. This was the worst possible career choice he could've possibly made. The absolute worst.

And yet he was already considering coming back for another week. 


	24. Night 4, 5 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell has a run in with multiple animatronics, not all of them friendly but not all of them agressive either.

**Chapter 24: Night 4, 5 AM**

_June 26th, 4:28 AM_

After a little while of regretting his career choice, Mitchell finally stands up from his slump on the ground by the office table to instead sit down in the office chair. He had a lot to think about today but before that he has to finish his night shift first.

Mitchell sighs, why the hell did he even take this job in the first place? Everyone in this stupid town knows the rumors, 'Freddy wakes up at night and eats trespassers', 'they kill people at night and stuff them into suits', ect. ect. It's so stupid that the rumors actually turned out to be more or less true.

Seriously, how the hell did the company manage to stay in business after multiple missing children's reports and several missing employees? They aren't even trying to hide it either. 

Mitchell huffs, shaking his head, now isn't the time to think about this. Turning on the security monitor he checks the power once more, 64% left. Mitchell winces slightly, it was 4:28 AM and he only had a little more then half of the power left. With how often he uses the cameras, the power probably won't last the entire night.

Mitchell forces his gaze away from the power meter to instead peruse the camera systems in search for the animatronics. Chica's still in the kitchen messing with the food and the pots and pans. Bonnie's in the west hall, Foxy's back in kid's cove and Freddy is still missing. Checking on Ballora, he makes sure that she's still dancing in her room before searching the camera's for Balloon Boy. 

After a moment he finds Balloon Boy in the Drawing Hall, wandering towards the dining area.

Mitchell smiles a bit, glad that Balloon Boy is having fun before shaking his head, he has to focus. After a few minutes of watching the robots on the camera, there's banging noises in the vents for what feels like the hundredth time today. Mitchell groans before hefting himself out of his chair before kneeling down and ducking under the desk. It was probably the only hiding place in the office and really the only smart thing to do in this situation.

Running out of the office is definitely not an option so hiding it is then.

Mangle pops her head out of the vent not a moment too soon, searching the room with her yellow cat like eyes, "Are y𝘰𝘶 h𝑖d𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎g𝑎𝑖𝑛, k𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑛~?" she purrs out, her muzzle open wide in a sharp teeth filled grin.

Mitchell shudders slightly when the image of her biting off his head enters his mind. It was very possible, she's tried to do that multiple times already. With that in mind, Mitchell stays silent. It was for the best.

Mangle giggles, perking up in delight, her grin growing impossible wider, "Oh, pl𝑎y𝑖𝑛g h𝑖d𝑒 𝑎𝑛d s𝑒𝑒𝑘 are w𝑒, m𝑦 l𝑖tt𝑙𝑒 m𝑜𝑢s𝑒~!" she exclaims in joy, her eyes brightening up with perverse delight, "H𝑜𝑤 I l𝑜v𝑒 to pl𝑎𝑦 th𝑖𝑠 g𝑎m𝑒, k𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑛~ We're g𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 to h𝑎v𝑒 s𝑢𝑐h t𝑒𝑟𝑟𝑖b𝑙𝑒, w𝑜𝑛d𝑒𝑟f𝑢𝑙 f𝑢𝑛! N𝑜𝑤 th𝑖𝑠 w𝑜𝑛't h𝑢𝑟t at all..." Mangle purrs out in a playful manner, her grin sly as she pops back into the vent, scrambling away quickly.

Mitchell breaths out carefully, waiting a moment to make sure she's gone before crawling back out of his hiding place and sitting back down in his chair. 

He had work to do.

Well.... more like he had animatronics to keep track of. Mangle and Foxy were equally distracting, he wasn't able to check the cameras or close the other doors while they were in the room because he had to keep his full attention on them. Hiding from them seemed like the best option for now.

Mitchell pauses that thought long enough to turn off the computer monitor before continuing his thought process. 

Hiding seemed like the best way to get rid of them. Freddy and Chica were obviously too smart for that to work on them and he's pretty sure that Mangle knows exactly were he is and is just playing along. At least he can count on Mangle to make things a bit easier for him by playing along.

Foxy on the other hand is extremely dangerous and just as fast. Mitchell had only a few seconds to hide, any slower and Mitchell would've been dead by now. That's a big problem. Foxy stays for longer then necessary too and Mitchell doesn't have the time to check the cameras or close the doors when he's dealing with Foxy, a single lapse in concentration and it's game over.

How the hell can he deal with Foxy quickly enough that he'll still be able to deal with the others in time? It's been pure luck that none of the other animatronics were at his doors whenever Foxy decided to pop by for a visit. It's very likely that someday Mitchell won't get to one of the doors in time and either Foxy gets in or one of the others do.

Mitchell huffs, tapping his fingers against the chair arms as he thinks through the problem. 

Suddenly the call with Jeremy from the night before enters his mind. Didn't Jeremy say that flashing a light at the animatronics, Foxy in particular, triggers a hard reset? 

Mitchell bites his lip, it's worth a try, "Maybe there's a flashlight somewhere here in the office?" he mutters under his breath, sitting up in the chair and shuffling it closer to the desk. He opens up the desk drawers, looking through them before spotting a large black heavy duty flashlight.

Mitchell smirks, "Yes!" he exclaims, grabbing the flashlight before closing the drawers. Mitchell feels relief and a bit of pride buzz inside of him, hopefully what Jeremy said was correct, if Mitchell flashes Foxy in the eyes with this then Foxy should go back to his stage.

Mitchell pushes down the pride, it isn't the time to get cocky about this.

Mitchell presses the switch on the flashlight and immediately it turns on. Glad that it's working, he turns it back off so that he doesn't waste the battery and sets it down on the table. Despite everything, he was probably going to survive this. Then again ever since he got this job, he's been in dangerous situations. Mitchell's actively getting hunted down, now's not the time to be glad or feel relief.

  
_5:13 AM_

  
Mitchell looks over the cameras, checking on the animatronics once more as he's been supposed to. Mitchell frowns when he switches over to the kitchen camera, Chica wasn't there anymore. Scrolling through the cameras, he eventually stops at the East Hall camera where Chica was staring up at the camera with her beak open wide. 

It wasn't as scary as when Foxy or Mangle's doing it, Chica's teeth were blunt, square shaped hard white plastic. While it was definitely creepy, it just wasn't scary. 

Mitchell snorts when she finally gets to the office window, quickly closing the door on her when she gets there, "You really need to up the scare factor Chica. Foxy's beating you." he comments causally with a smirk.

Chica huffs, crossing her wings, "Oh what do ya'll know about scaring anybody?" she snarks, glaring at him, "Ya'll don't know a thing, sweet pea. I'm plenty scary!" she defends herself, taking offense to his comment.

Mitchell rolls his eyes at her, "No way. Your not scary, your creepy and aggressive. That's not the same thing as being scary, if anything that's less." Mitchell argues with a scowl, crossing his own arms.

Chica scowls back at him, "No it ain't!" she argues back childishly, her scowl looking like an aggressive pout.

Mitchell scoffs, "Yes it is! They're two different things." he says, pressing his lips together in a frown.

Chica huffs, clenching her jaw as she turns her back to the window and to him, "Ya'll stubborn like a mule! Creepy and scary's the same darn thing, dummy! Them being different makes as much sense as tits on a bull." she argues, contempt and aggression in her voice as she glares at the wall in front of her.

Mitchell's eyebrows furrow, "What???" is all he manages to get out for a second before he shakes his head, pushing down his confusion, "It makes tons of sense, Chica. Scary and Creepy are two different things, it's like levels. Scary is something you run from and creepy is something that just feels wrong." he explains his reasoning, "they're two different things."

Chica turns back to look at him through the window, she opens her beak before closing it, speechless for a second, "Ya'll lyin' like a no-legged dog!" she blurts out at last, stubborn to prove her point.

"I'm not lying!" Mitchell scowls, glaring up at her through the window. If there was one thing he hated it was being called a liar.

Chica raises an eyebrow, "If ya'll lips are movin' then ya lying, sweet pea." she remarks, smirking slightly.

Mitchell sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose before shaking his head slowly at her, "Lets just not argue about this alright?" he asks after a moment, feeling unusually tired. Now wasn't the time to argue with Chica, he'd rather not die today.

Chica huffs, pursing her 'lips', "That's cause I'm right and ya'll know it." 

"Whatever." Mitchell mutters, rolling his eyes, his good mood officially destroyed, "Could you leave please? My powers going down pretty quickly." he asks quietly, briefly glancing over at the camera system to check the power meter.

Chica narrows her eyes at him, "How much ya'll have left?" she asks slowly after a moment.

Mitchell shrugs, "Fifty Eight percent." 

Chica huffs, rolling her eyes at him, "Ya'll should have enough for the rest of the night if ya'll don't spend it all willy-nilly. I can hang around ya'll for a few minutes and it shouldn't matter much in the long run." she comments, leaning up against the window.

Mitchell bites his upper lip, "I don't know. I'm not very good at conserving power and Bonnie's right in the hallway. He could here any moment and I really don't want to waste any more power then necessary." he hesitantly explains, looking to the side.

Chica raises an eyebrow, "Ya'll don't count me as necessary?" she remarks dryly.

Mitchell winces, hesitantly turning his gaze back on her, "I- uh..." there's silence for a moment as he thinks of what he should say. It was a difficult question and an even more difficult answer.

Chica rolls her eyes at him, "Ya'll don't have to answer that. I was just going." she snarks, snarling at him slightly with a grimace before stomping away without another word, her heavy footsteps stumbling every other step.

Mitchell stares after her for a moment, slightly worried before jumping when he hears someone clear their throat behind him. Turning around in his chair, he comes face to face with Bonnie who looks rather close to entering the room.

Mitchell smiles slightly at him, "Hey Bonnie."

Bonnie seems to hesitate for a moment, "...Hey Mitchell... I- uh, I wasn't eavesdr-hopping. I... I just..." Bonnie opens his maw to say more before falling silent, seeming to droop in place as he backs up slightly from the doorway.

Mitchell's eyes-brows furrow, "Hey, hey, it's fine Bonnie! I don't mind." he reassures the sad bunny robot, slowly standing from his chair and raising his arms to reach for the robot, slowly approaching as if Bonnie was a scared animal.

Bonnie flinches at the movement, recoiling as if he was afraid before slowly backing away, "I... I'm sorry bunny buddy but I-I don't really have a choice." Bonnie forces a nervous grin, his ruby red eyes wide as he wrings his shaking hands, fidgeting in a nervous gesture, "Your living on burrowed time and... Well...." Bonnie frowns, looking to the side as he nears the wall behind him, his eyebrows furrowing in thought, "Freddy's hopping mad you know. Fur what it's worth you were a good friend..." he rambles, his voice getting slightly high pitched as his gaze turns back to him, lifting a hand to rub the nape of his neck.

Mitchell frowns, "Why are you afraid of me?" he asks quietly, dropping his arms to the side as Bonnie hits the wall, no longer walking over to him and instead standing a few inches away from both Bonnie and the door behind him

Bonnie hesitates, his ears drooping as he slides down the wall and onto the floor, keeping his gaze fixed to the floor tiles as he rubs the top of his head like a human would run their hands through their hair, "Why aren't you afraid of me?" he mutters, his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes narrowing slightly at the ground before hesitantly returning his gaze back to Mitchell, "I don't want to hurt you, buddy but I'm gonna have to. Freddy's orders, ya know?" he admits softly, hugging his knees to his chest. A strange emotion was in his eyes, grief, guilt and distress mixing together in his ruby eyes even as he lowers his head to look at the ground once more.

Mitchell bites his lip, looking down the hall quickly to make sure that they are alone before kneeling down in front of Bonnie, "You don't have to do what he tells you to Bonnie. A good friend wouldn't force you to kill someone, and hey, even if you do hurt me I promise I'll forgive you. I give you permission, alright?" he says softly, cautiously lifting his hand and resting it on Bonnie's arm to comfort him with sympathy in his glistening brown eyes.

After a moment of silence, Bonnie lifts his head once more to look Mitchell in the eyes, looking over his expression as if to search for lies before finally responding, "...Really? Would you really forgive me?" Bonnie asks hesitantly, tilting his head, his ruby red eyes filled with desperation as he gazes at Mitchell imploringly, his eyes wide as he grips tightly onto his legs as if in comfort.

Mitchell waits a moment before nodding with a small smile, suddenly feeling empty inside despite the sympathetic facade, "Yeah, I already forgave you the second I met you Bon." he jokes, cracking a convincing grin, "Your a good kid in a bad situation, buddy. I get that, so yeah, I don't blame you for it. It's alright." he reassures the rabbit.

Bonnie cracks a smile too, his eyes watery even though he can't cry, "Thanks." he chokes out, "J-Just go back to the office, alright? I'll tell Freddy that you closed the door on me or something."

Mitchell nods, "Alright, I'll see you later though, right?" he asks, relief blooming in his chest despite his words.

Bonnie tilts his head to the side, his bunny ears raising, "Yeah sure. Your just asking fur trouble but I don't mind. Our little secret right?" he winks with a sly grin, his mood rapidly picking up.

Mitchell smiles gently at the rabbit, gently patting his arm before pulling away, "Our little secret." he promises before slowly standing up and heading back into the office. Bonnie gets up shortly after, giving Mitchell a wave goodbye before heading back down the hall and out of sight.

Mitchell lets out a sigh of relief as he slumps down into his chair. That wasn't as scary as it should've been, then again Bonnie was acting like he was on the verge of tears. Is there anyway that a crying child could actually be scary? Still... Bonnie straight up admitted that he was going to harm Mitchell.

Better be safe then sorry. Next time he'll close the door, he should be focusing on befriending Freddy, Foxy and Mangle first. Yeah, he's already befriended Chica and Bonnie but until Freddy is dealt with he'll have to avoid getting caught by those two. Freddy's the ringleader so when he's dealt with and befriended, Mitchell will finally be able to let all of the robots into the room without having to worry about being stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit.

Mitchell takes the time to open up the right door before focusing back on the computer monitor, 50% power left and its only 5:22 AM. Maybe he'll actually survive this. Who knows right?

A clatter from the east hallway catches his attention, he jumps out of his chair, spinning to face the east door only to run right into Freddy. Looming over him in the east doorway was the robotic brown bear glaring down at him with pitch black eyes, the shadows of the hall seeming to reach out to him.

Mitchell freezes for a second, holding his breath before he shakes off the paralyzing fear as quickly as he can, slamming the door shut right in his face before Freddy could get in.

Mitchell slowly breaths in and out in an effort to calm himself as he slowly backs away from the door, desperately trying calm the panic inside of him. Banging coming from outside the office via the hallway behind him catches Mitchell attention and he turns to face the west door, quickly grabbing the flashlight from the desk and turning it on before aiming the light down the hallway.

Mitchell's eyebrows furrow as he glances down the hall, there was nothing there. Mitchell turns to head back into the office when he see's a glint of shiny metal moving from the corner of his eye. Turning back around, his gaze darts to the ceiling, aiming the flashlight up at it. 

After a moment something catches his attention, on the upper wall of the hallway was a vent without a vent covering, right below it on the floor was the vent grate belonging to it. It must've came loose or something.

Mitchell forces himself to breath calm slow breaths despite the on coming panic inside of him as he cautiously wanders closer to the vent and out into the dark hallway. Standing on his tiptoes, he shines the flashlight inside the vent and glances inside. Strange claw marks littered the sides and bottom of the vent shaft but there was nothing inside of it.

Mitchell sighs, frowning as he shakes his head, "Nothing there. Must've been me imagining things." he mutters under his breath, the panic fading as relief replaces it. Mitchell snorts, forcing a smile as he gets his head back out of the vent and turns around to head back into his office before freezing in place.

"W𝘩𝘺 H𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰 th𝘦𝘳𝘦, pr𝘦𝘺~ I've f𝘰𝘶𝘯d y𝘰𝘶, my l𝘪𝘵t𝘭𝘦 m𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦~! D𝘪d y𝘰𝘶 m𝘪𝘴𝘴 me~?" she purrs out, right there hanging from the ceiling above the door frame was Mangle, her pristine white body twisted at an odd angle as her claws grip tightly to the ceiling, a massive grin on her face as her golden eyes stare into his.

Mitchell's eyes widen and he backs up slightly, "H-How did you...?" Mitchell's eyebrows furrow, "Did you come out from the vent?" he asks after a moment, connecting the dots in his mind. She must've came out of the vent in the hallway, that would explain the vent grate being on the floor, the banging noise from the hall and the claw marks inside the vent.

Mangle giggles, giving an excited nod, "W𝘩𝘺 of c𝘰𝘶rs𝘦 𝘐 d𝘪d~! I j𝘶𝘴t h𝘢d to s𝘶𝘳p𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦 y𝘰𝘶, my l𝘪t𝘵𝘭𝘦 m𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦~!" she explains simply, opening her jaws wide to display her sharp teeth, "N𝘰𝘸, n𝘰𝘸, th𝘪𝘴 w𝘰𝘯't h𝘶𝘳t a b𝘪𝘵~!" she chirps, rotating her body and climbing along the ceiling towards him, "N𝘰𝘸, n𝘰𝘸, th𝘪𝘴 w𝘪𝘭𝘭 h𝘶𝘳t a 𝘭𝘰t!" she growls out, speeding up slightly as she crawls along the ceiling tiles towards him.

Mitchell backs away from her, raising his arms out in front of him in an attempt to defend himself just as he hits the wall behind him, "Hey, hey, no Mangle." he grits out,his eyes darting across the room, "Not, not now. Please, I have stuff to do!" 

Mangle chuckles, lowering herself down as she nears him, her jaws hanging above his head, "C𝘰m𝘦 on n𝘰𝘸 K𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯, d𝘰𝘯't y𝘰𝘶 be 𝘢f𝘳𝘢𝘪d n𝘰𝘸~! Th𝘪𝘴 w𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘰n𝘭𝘺 t𝘢k𝘦 a m𝘰m𝘦𝘯t 𝘢𝘯d d𝘰𝘯't y𝘰𝘶 w𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺, wh𝘦𝘯 yo𝘶𝘳 in p𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘴 I'll p𝘶t y𝘰𝘶 b𝘢ck t𝘰g𝘦t𝘩𝘦𝘳 s𝘰 th𝘢t w𝘦 c𝘢𝘯 pl𝘢𝘺 𝘢g𝘢𝘪𝘯~!" she chirps happily, her eyes brightening at the thought as she gazes down at him hungrily, "W𝘰𝘯't th𝘢𝘵 be f𝘶𝘯, my l𝘪𝘵t𝘭𝘦 m𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦~?" she purrs out, opening her jaws wider before plunging down towards his head.

Mitchell's eyes widen as he drops to the ground before rolling away from her and stumbling to a standing position, "I'm done playing!" he yells out, stumbling into the office and slamming the door just as she springs to action, leaping at him with a screech of static.

**BANG**

Mitchell flinches at the loud impact of her body slamming into the door, backing away from the closed door with shaky legs before collapsing into his chair. 

"C𝘖M𝘌 ON 𝘖𝘜T WH𝘌𝘙𝘌V𝘌𝘙 Y𝘖𝘜 ARE, K𝘐𝘛T𝘌𝘕! WE H𝘈V𝘌 A G𝘈M𝘌 T𝘖 PL𝘈𝘠!" Mangle demands in a ear-splitting scream, clashing over and over into the door with wild abandon.

Mitchell holds his breath, clenching his eyes shut as he tries to ignore her screams and attempts to get inside the room. He remains silent and still, gripping onto the chair arms tightly.

After a little while Mangle finally goes away, clambering back into the vents if the banging sound coming from the ceiling is any indication. Mitchell stays seated, not bothering to open the door back up. After a moment he stops holding his breath, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself once more.

-

Mitchell panics when the power runs out, fear bubbling inside of him as the lights go off one by one and the metal doors on either side of his office slide back up into the ceiling. Mitchell's hand shakes as he carefully stands up from the office chair, aiming his flashlight at both halls to check for animatronics.

Any moment now Freddy will be arriving. It was only 5:37 AM, hiding in the office isn't an option because Freddy will find him right away, he found him last time after all and there was only one hiding spot in the room. Mitchell's best option was to hide somewhere outside the office. Which only heightens the possibility that he'll run into one of the animatronics.

Mitchell glances at the door leading to the break room and kids cove before shaking his head. That's a bad idea, he might run into Foxy but that was his only option. 

Mitchell bites his lip, glancing at the right door and then the left, he could go through one of those but Bonnie, Chica or Freddy could be out there. But those are also the fastest way to the front door. 

Not a second after that thought, heavy footfalls echo from the west corridor.

Carefully Mitchell opens the wooden door leading to the break room and slips into the room, gently closing the door behind him, "I'll just have to loop around." Mitchell mutters under his breath, a plan forming in his mind. He'll just hide in here and then slip around Foxy and into the Arcade Area and then make his way back to the front door or to the office and he'll be all set.

If that fails then he can always wait till Freddy leaves the office and then head back in and into the east hall and get to the front door that way. 

Mitchell smirks, plan in mind as he heads into the Employee break area, slowly opening the door to the hallway behind Kids Cove. Cautiously stepping close to the door leading to Foxy's stage, he listens for a moment for any movement before opening the door. Stationed in front of the door on stage and looking out towards an imaginary audience is Foxy.

Mitchell freezes in place before gradually relaxing, Foxy wasn't moving so he must be offline at the moment. He steps closer, intending to make his way around the robot and off stage before freezing as the floorboards of the stage creek under his feet. 

Foxy shifts in place, his head snapping up in place, "Which shipmate be disturbin' me cove?!" he demands.

Mitchell bites his lip, his eyes widening before he carefully backs up, being careful not to make too much noise as he heads back into the red hallway, closing the door softly behind him. He doesn't say a word as he carefully heads back into the office, careful not to make too noise.

Now that Freddy's gone, Mitchell heads into the east hall with cautious footsteps before pausing as he see's Freddy at the end of the hall.

_ **H̷**A̷ ̴H̷**A̴ ̷H̸**A̷ ̷**H̸**A̸ _

A deep haunting laughter echos out from the bear as he turns to face Mitchell, his eyes still pitch black as he takes lumbering footsteps towards the frozen guard, towering over him.

Mitchell backs away carefully as Freddy gets closer before making a break for it.

He runs back into the darkened office, running out into the west hall as Freddy's lumbering footsteps take off towards him at a run.

Mitchell takes a look behind him, his breathing shaky and shallow as Freddy reaches out for him.

Mitchell dodges Freddy's attempts to grab him, running into the dining room as he quick as he can before screeching to a stop as a shadow looms over him.

It was Chica and guarding the doors was Bonnie.

Mitchell recoils from her, his eyes widening as he realizes that he's been cornered, "Chica?" he breaths out shakily.

Freddy's footsteps slow down to a shambling pace now that Mitchell has no where to run to.

Chica roaring laughter hits his ears as she throws her head back, "What are ya'll doing outside ya room, Mr. Night Guard?" Chica sneers down at him, her purple eyes glaring down at him in contempt.

Mitchell bites his lip, glancing behind him as Freddy gets closer, "I-I.... please let me through." he begs, his hands shaking as he attempts to push down his fear. 

Chica visibly hesitates, her eyebrows furrowing as she glances behind him at Freddy, "Alright, sweet pea." she says at last, "Ya'll get running past me to the Drawing Hall and hide in one of those rooms on that side of the building til six, ya hear?" she whispers down to him after a moment, having made her decision. 

Mitchell hesitates, "What about you? Won't he be angry?" he whispers back at her, his shaking slowing down now that they have some form of a plan. Regardless, he was somewhat worried about what might happen to her if she actually lets them go.

Chica's eyes harden in determination as she glares down at him, "Ya'll don't worry about little ol' me. I can take care of myself. Ya'll get going now, I'm gonna have to pretend to grab at ya." with that said, she crowds closer to him without another words, reaching her arms out to grab him.

Mitchell's eyes widen at the movement before he ducks from underneath her arms and goes running towards the drawing hall like he was told to. 

A booming roar echos out from behind him, he glances behind him to see Freddy running after him with his arms outstretched to grab him. He catches a glimpse of Chica's worried expression as she turns away from his figure before opening the door to the drawing hall and rushing inside.

He doesn't get far into the room before a hand latches onto his arm tightly, Freddy's demonic laughter echoing out from behind him as he hooks an arm around Mitchell's throat, pulling the guard closer til Mitchell was right up against Freddy's furry torso.

Mitchell clenches his eyes shut, holding his breath as waits for the inevitable, a burning feeling spreading through his lungs and throat as his air is cut off.

It's only when he thinks he's going to pass out does a strange melody play down the corridor and a girls voice humming along to the sweet melody. Freddy's grip lessens at the sound before letting go completely, the brown bear backing up as Mitchell collapses to the ground, gasping for air and occasionally coughing before stumbling to his feet away from the bear before turning to face him with wide eyes.

Freddy looms over Mitchell for a moment, glaring down at him before turning away and leaving the room without a single sound, heading back towards his stage area in silence.

"What just happened?" Mitchell breaths out, his eye brows furrowing in confusion. Too scared to head back into the dining area in case he's attacked again, he instead heads towards where the music was coming from. 

Following the fast paced melody, he enters the Arcade Area, heading, almost as if in a trance, towards the Prize Corner where the giant prize box was.

Mitchell stops in place as a young girls voice echos from the box, another voice beneath hers saying the same thing in a haunting whisper, "ℜ𝔬𝔲𝔫𝔡 𝔞𝔫𝒹 𝓇𝑜𝓊𝓃𝒹 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓂𝓊𝓁𝒷𝑒𝓇𝓇𝓎 𝒷𝓊𝓈𝒽,

𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔪𝔬𝔫𝔨𝔢𝔶 𝔠𝔥𝔞𝔰𝔢𝔡 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔴𝔢𝔞𝔰𝔢𝔩~

𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔪𝔬𝔫𝔨𝑒𝓎 𝓉𝒽𝑜𝓊𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝒾𝓉 𝓌𝒶𝓈 𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝒾𝓃 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝒹 𝒻𝓊𝓃

𝓉𝒾𝓁

𝒫𝑜𝓅.

𝒢𝑜𝔢𝔰.

𝔗𝔥𝔢.

𝔚𝔢𝔞𝔰𝔢𝔩~!"

it sang joyfully.

With a childish giggle and no prior warning the prize box pops open, a tall black and white striped puppet with a porcelain mask popping up from inside it with a playful bow and a gift box in one hand which the puppet presents to the guard joyfully before an eerie whisper echos out from it's towering form as it looms over him, "𝒲𝑒𝓁𝓁, 𝓌𝑒𝓁𝓁. 𝐿𝑜𝑜𝓀 𝓌𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝓌𝑒 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒, 𝓈𝑜 𝒻𝒶𝓇 𝒻𝓇𝑜𝓂 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝑜𝒻𝒻𝒾𝒸𝑒. ℌ𝔦 𝔰𝔦𝔯, ℑ'𝔪 𝔰𝔬 𝔤𝔩𝔞𝔡 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 ℑ 𝔣𝔬𝔲𝔫𝔡 𝔶𝔬𝔲! 𝒴𝑜𝓊 𝓌𝒶𝓁𝓀𝑒𝒹 𝓇𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝒾𝓃𝓉𝑜 𝓂𝓎 𝓌𝑒𝒷. 𝒮𝓉𝒶𝓎 𝒶 𝓌𝒽𝒾𝓁𝑒, 𝐼 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝒶 𝑔𝒾𝒻𝓉 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓎𝑜𝓊."

It's only then that Mitchell realizes that the music stopped, the room eerily quiet as he stares into the empty black abyss of the Marionette's eyes, a strange warmth lighting up inside of him despite how chilly the room has become.


	25. Her Marionette, His Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell gets a gift from the Marionette before having a brief discussion with Shadow Bonnie aka RXQ who seemingly wants to help him out with surviving the Night Shift.

**Chapter 25: Her Marionette, His Shadow**

_June 26th_

The Marionette hums lightly, tilting it's head to the side as it holds the gift box gingerly in it's arms, "...𝐼 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝒶 𝑔𝒾𝒻𝓉 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓎𝑜𝓊. 𝒟𝑜𝓃'𝓉 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓉 𝒾𝓉...?" it asks slowly, it's voice a mere whisper as it gazes at him with a calculating glint in its non-existent, pitch black eyes.

Mitchell shudders, the whispery echo of it's musical voice unearthly in the still silence, sending a chill down his spine even as the warm heat in his chest grows. It felt like home, warm and inviting but inherently wrong. Something was definitely off with the Marionette, he got a bad feeling from it but at the same time he couldn't help but be drawn in by it.

Mitchell gulps before stepping closer and reaching out for the gift, "...Thanks..." he breaths out as he takes the gift from the Marionette's long slender hands. Opening the box, he looks inside it. 

There was what looked like a porcelain doll inside of the box. After a moment of looking it over, Mitchell realizes that the doll is electronic.  
It was the size of a young toddler, only just small enough to fit inside the gift box. The doll had brown curly shoulder length hair, big dark blue eyes and plump red cheeks, it's baby like face smiling up at him, partially shadowed by the dolls wide-brimmed blue hat, fringed with pink ruffles. The doll's 1980s era bright blue full-skirted dress with pink ruffled trim and a big pink bow around the waist complimented her dark eyes. Embedded in her chest was a small digital alarm clock and right below that, on her round belly, was a sequence of little buttons.

Mitchell purses his lips, looking the doll over before eyeing the bright pink tag and small instructional booklet hanging off of the doll's wrist, it said 'My name is Ella.' It was a 'helper' doll manufactured by Fazbear Entertainment.  
  
Marionette patiently stares down at him with empty eyes as it waits for him to finish looking over the doll before speaking up, "...𝐻𝑜𝓌 𝒹𝑜 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝒾𝓉...?"

Mitchell smiles nervously up at the puppet looming above him, "It's... nice. Why'd you give it to me?" he asks curiously.

Marionette chuckles quietly, "...𝒴𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝓁𝓇𝑒𝒶𝒹𝓎 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒫𝓁𝓊𝓈𝒽𝓉𝓇𝒶𝓅 𝒞𝒽𝒶𝓈𝑒𝓇, 𝒸𝑜𝓇𝓇𝑒𝒸𝓉? 𝐼'𝒹 𝒶𝓈𝓈𝓊𝓂𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊'𝒹 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓌𝒽𝑜𝓁𝑒 𝒸𝑜𝓁𝓁𝑒𝒸𝓉𝒾𝑜𝓃..." it says softly, it's claw like fingers gently tapping against the edge of it's prize box.

Mitchell nods, "Yeah. How'd you know I have Plushtrap?"

Marionette giggles mischievously, "𝔚𝔢 𝔬𝔳𝔢𝔯𝔥𝔢𝔞𝔯𝔡 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔟𝔲𝔫𝔫𝔶 𝔩𝔞𝔡𝔶 𝔱𝔞𝔩𝔨𝔦𝔫𝔤 𝔞𝔟𝔬𝔲𝔱 𝔦𝔱!" she exclaims, her voice turning child-like once more before defaulting back to a gender-less eerie whisper, "𝒱𝒶𝓃𝑒𝓈𝓈𝒶 𝒪𝓈𝓁𝒶𝓃𝒹, 𝒻𝑜𝓇𝓂𝑒𝓇𝓁𝓎 𝐿𝒶𝓅𝒶𝓈𝓀𝒽𝒶𝓁... 𝒮𝒽𝑒 𝒹𝒾𝓈𝓉𝓊𝓇𝒷𝓈 𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓇𝑒𝓈𝓉 𝑜𝒻𝓉𝑒𝓃..." it explains softly.

Mitchell's eye brows furrow in confusion, "....Why does your voice keep changing?" he asks after a moment, voicing his thoughts.

Marionette giggles once more, seeming to find amusement in the situation, "𝔚𝔥𝔶 𝔴𝔢'𝔯𝔢 𝔱𝔴𝔬 𝔪𝔦𝔫𝔡𝔰, 𝔰𝔦𝔯! ℑ'𝔪 ℭ𝔥𝔞𝔯𝔩𝔬𝔱𝔱𝔢, ℑ 𝔭𝔯𝔬𝔱𝔢𝔠𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔬𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔰." she explains, excitement in her voice and posture as she leans over the counter to get closer to him before suddenly relaxing and pulling away, "𝒞𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓊𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝑀𝒶𝓇𝒾𝑜𝓃𝑒𝓉𝓉𝑒... 𝓌𝑒'𝓇𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒢𝒾𝒻𝓉 𝒢𝒾𝓋𝑒𝓇 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒶 𝒻𝑜𝓇𝓂 𝑜𝒻 𝓈𝑒𝒸𝓊𝓇𝒾𝓉𝓎 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒷𝓊𝒾𝓁𝒹𝒾𝓃𝑔. 𝒪𝓊𝓇 𝒿𝑜𝒷 𝒾𝓈 𝓉𝑜 𝓌𝒶𝓉𝒸𝒽 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝑜𝒷𝓈𝑒𝓇𝓋𝑒, 𝓉𝑜 𝓅𝓇𝑜𝓉𝑒𝒸𝓉 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒹𝑒𝒻𝑒𝓃𝒹 𝓌𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓈𝒾𝓉𝓊𝒶𝓉𝒾𝑜𝓃 𝓇𝑒𝓆𝓊𝒾𝓇𝑒𝓈 𝒾𝓉..." the Marionette pauses, trailing off before chuckling lightly, "𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝑜𝒻 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓇𝓈𝑒 𝓉𝑜 𝑔𝒾𝓋𝑒 𝑜𝓊𝓉 𝑔𝒾𝒻𝓉𝓈 𝓈𝓊𝒸𝒽 𝒶𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝑜𝓃𝑒 𝐼 𝑔𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊." it finishes lightly.

Mitchell nods slowly, "Alright then..." he trails off too, feeling out of place and awkward in its presence.

Marionette observes him silently for a moment before responding, "...𝒢𝑜 𝒽𝑜𝓂𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓃𝑔 𝑜𝓃𝑒. 𝒴𝑜𝓊 𝒹𝑜 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝒷𝑒𝓁𝑜𝓃𝑔 𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒... 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝑜𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇𝓈 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝓃𝑜𝓉 𝒷𝑜𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝑜𝓃 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓌𝒶𝓎 𝑜𝓊𝓉."

Mitchell bites his lip before nodding, hesitant on trusting it, "Alright, thanks Mari. I'll, uh, just get going then..." he trails off awkwardly with a nervous smile, gently placing the Ella doll back into it's box and closing it up before silently leaving the room, the dark abyss of the Marionettes eyes trained on him as he leaves the room, going out into the hallway at as fast of a pace as he could go without it looking like he was running away.

Was the Marionette telling the truth about the animatronics not bothering him on his way out?

When he gets into the dining room and looks on stage, he notices that all the animatronics were on stage, their luminescent life-filled eyes following him steadily as he leaves the building. He's careful not to look any of the robots in the eye.

Looks like the Marionette wasn't lying after all. 

  
-

  
Mitchell sighs as he enters his house, carrying the gift box with Ella in it before placing on the dining table in the kitchen before heavily sitting down in one of the chairs.

Molly looks over to him when he enters the room, an eye brow raised as she finishes filling up her glass of water before turning off the faucet, "What's that box for? Night shift go alright?" she asks curiously.

"It was a tough night." Mitchell mutters, "The animatronics were relentless and Foxy threatened me." he says dryly.

Molly raises both eye brows, her eyes wide, "Wow... that sounds pretty rough. So, whats with the colorful box?"

Mitchell huffs, rolling his eyes before pushing the box in her direction, "Just some doll that the puppet robot gave me. Apparently it's a helper doll made by Fazbear Entertainment, it's name's Ella."

"Ella, huh?" Molly asks curiously, smiling slightly as she approaches the gift box, opening it up to look inside. Molly picks up the doll, looking it over curiously just as Mitchell had done not too long ago before looking over at Mitchell with the doll cradled in her arms, "Why'd puppet give it to you?" she asks curiously.

Mitchell bites his lip, looking away from her with a shrug of his shoulders, "Dunno. It was acting really weird around me, even saved my life from Freddy."

Molly giggles, her smile widening, "I think someone might have a crush on you~" she teases him, finding amusement in the situation Mitchell's in.

Mitchell sighs, crossing his arms as he leans back in his chair, "That thing doesn't have a crush on me. It doesn't even know me!"

Molly rolls her eyes at him, plopping down in the chair across from him, "Either way it's a nice gift. Are you going to keep it?"

Mitchell shrugs, his gaze wandering away from her, "I don't know. If you want, you can have it. I'm not really interested in mechanical dolls."

Molly flashes a smile at him, "Thanks! I'll go put her in my room later." she says as she carefully puts the doll back in the box it came in, closing the box back up before turning back to him, "So what was that about Foxy threatening you?" she asks curiously.

Mitchell shrugs at her, "I dunno. He called me a murderer and he kept threatening to kill me. He caught me once, around like four AM I think, but changed his mind about killing me right away, said that if I ever came back, there won't be any mercy." he explains to her after a moment, his gaze wandering back to her.

Molly frowns at him, her eye brows furrowing in confusion, "Why did he think your a murderer?" she asks softly after a moment.

Mitchell shrugs again at her, "No idea. I asked him but he just said something about 'all adults being the same' and when I told him I did nothing wrong he said something about 'me being him'. Whatever that means." he scoffs.

Molly sighs softly, gazing at him with concern, "Maybe you shouldn't come back tonight." she suggests softly, "If Foxy hadn't of spared you then you would be dead right now. I don't think he's joking, if you go back there he might actually kill you."

Mitchell bites his lip, glancing away to the side, "I can't do that, Molly. I have to at least work for five nights before I'm able to quit." he explains to her, forcing a reassuring smile and glancing back at her, "It'll be alright. I understand how they work now so I doubt I'm gonna get caught again. It's an easy job with a few risks and I'm not going to just give up on them." he explains softly, hiding his exhaustion and nervousness behind a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine, Molly. Don't worry."

Molly bites her lip, staring at him for a moment before sighing and giving a nod, "Alright. I won't argue with you about it anymore. Just be careful please." she says quietly before picking up the gift box and standing up from her chair, "I'm going upstairs. Tell me if you need anything." she flashes a smile at him before fleeing the room.

Mitchell huffs, glaring down at the table. Great. Now he's made her worried. 

What is he even doing with his life?

  
  
"**𝗡𝗼𝘁 𝗺𝘂𝗰𝗵 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘄𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝘀𝗲𝗲**" the shadows voice echos out eerily, surrounding him from all sides.

Mitchell closes his eyes, shutting out the scent of floral perfume and cinnamon chocolate coffee mix as best as he can as well as the static and darkness that closes in on him whenever the shadow appears, "What do you want?"

"**𝗛𝗔𝗛𝗔𝗛𝗔- 𝗖𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗽 𝗪𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗽**" it whispers out sharply, the feeling of pin pricks digging sharply into his sides and skull at the sound of it's voice, "**𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗹𝗲𝘁 𝘂𝘀?**" it asks curiously, claw like fingers moving to rest on his shoulder's possessively, "**𝗢𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘀, 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝘂𝘀 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗛𝗘𝗥. 𝗧𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗶𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝘆 𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘀. 𝗟𝗲𝘁 𝘂𝘀 𝗸𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝘆𝗼𝘂, 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗽 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗮𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗧𝗛𝗘𝗜𝗥 𝗴𝗿𝗶𝗽 𝘁𝗼 𝗸𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗼𝘂𝗿𝘀**"

Mitchell shudders, an icy cold chill running down his spine and chasing away any warmth at the sound of its voice, "....What do you mean by that?" he whispers out quietly, almost compulsively leaning back into the shadows touch and it's secure grip on his shoulders, despite the fear flowing through him at it's very presence.

"**𝗛𝗔𝗛𝗔𝗛𝗔**" an obnoxious laughter spills out from the shadow, a wild mania filling its voice, "**𝗖𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘂𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗲'𝗹𝗹 𝗮𝗻𝘀𝘄𝗲𝗿**" it whispers out, breathing down his neck and filling his nose with the smell of sulfur, "**𝗣𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗹𝗮𝘀𝘁𝘀 𝘀𝗼 𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗽**" it's says in an almost wistful manner before it's hands leave his shoulders, slipping away from him in a single instant as if it was never there to begin with.

Mitchell takes a deep breath, the chill from earlier leaving him all at once as he opens his eyes. Everything was back to normal and the shadow was gone. Mitchell bites his upper lip before nodding to himself, "...Alright. I'll be sure to call on you, Gemma." he says softly, the pin pricks from earlier slowly fading.

As if in answer to his agreement, a sharp pain runs across the palm of his hand. 

Mitchell hisses in pain, startled as he lifts his hand to look it over. The palm of his hand was covered in blood, the blood slowly dripping down from his hand and onto the kitchen floor. There was a thin cut running all the way across his palm, deep enough to cause him to bleed but not enough to cause any lasting damage. 

Mitchell gulps, his eye brows furrowing in confusion as he stares wide eyed at the wound that appeared on his hand only moments before. It shouldn't be there, he didn't even get injured. Somehow though, he knew that it was a form of promise given to him by RXQ, if he called on the shadow then it would appear. The deal was struck and an alliance made, now there's no going back. 

He struck a deal with what can only be described as a demon, now his soul is under it's protection and is in it's domain. Ripe for the taking.

There was no going back even if he wanted to.


	26. 𝗦𝑙𝐞𝘦𝗽 𝑇𝐢𝘨𝗵𝑡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell encounters Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Bonnie and has some doubts about his job before finally making a decision.

**Chapter 26:** 𝗦𝑙𝐞𝘦𝗽 𝑇𝐢𝘨𝗵𝑡

_June 26th, ?:??_

_-"It's time to wake up."-_

Joyous laughter belonging to a young girl echos within Mitchell's head as he snaps upright in the unfamiliar bed, his eyes snapping open at the sound.

He was dreaming again. And of course he was in the same dark bedroom as before with only a flashlight to light his way.

He doesn't remember when he fell asleep though. Everything was a bit of a blur after his talk with RXQ, all he really remembers is that at some point he made his way upstairs and into his room in a trance. 

Mitchell gulps, looking around the room. He was back in that child's bedroom, the one with the doors to the left and the right of the room, each leading into a dark, pitch black hallway. At least he had his flashlight.

Slipping out of the bed carefully, Mitchell grips his flashlight, his only life-line, tightly, as his bare feet touch the soft blue plush carpet. Almost as soon as he gets out of the bed, he feels a wave of dizziness fall over him before disappearing just as fast, causing him to stumble slightly and rest his hand on the bed to keep himself upright. 

The alarm clock from atop the light blue dresser flashes red numbers as the sound of a grandfathers clock echos throughout the room, '12:00 AM'.

Mitchell grimaces, "What am I doing here?" he mutters, wary as he leaves the side of the bed, heading towards the left door and cautiously aiming the flashlight down the hall. The tall dark blue nightmarish rabbit from before stands at the end of hall before ducking around the corner and out of Mitchell's sight quick enough that Mitchell's unable to get a good look at it.

Mitchell's eye brows furrow as he ducks back into the room, what the hell was that? Some sort of 'Nightmare Bonnie'? He shakes his head, so far it didn't seem to mean any harm. Though that could change at any moment. Regardless, Mitchell's going to keep a good eye on the hallways, you never know whats lurking inside the darkness.

Almost as if in reply to what he was thinking, the same girls laugh from earlier echos throughout the building, coming from... somewhere.   
Mitchell jumps at the noise, startled before forcing himself to calm down, "It was probably just my imagination. I am dreaming after all." he reassures himself quietly before heading towards the door to the right and checking the right hall, flashing the light down it as he did with the left just moments before.

There was nothing.

Mitchell smiles nervously, breathing out an almost silent sigh of relief, thankful that it was only Nightmare Bonnie creeping around the building so far. 

His relief is replaced rather easily by... something else not a moment later when a noise from the left hall catches his attention. Mitchell heads to the other side of the room cautiously, slowly opening up the left door to peak into the hallway. Aiming his flashlight into the hall, he freezes in place at the tall monstrosity looming above him.

The worn and ripped blue fabric hangs on Nightmare Bonnie's frame, it's clawed metallic endoskeleton hands and clawed feet being almost completely removed of any fabric. The nightmarish animatronic looks down at him with it's dimly lit eyes, it's maws fixed in an open position, displaying it's razor sharp teeth, an off white color with red stains on the sharp tips. 

It's black gums looked almost real, animal like and glistening.

Mitchell stares for a moment before finally acting, grabbing hold of the door handle and attempting to pull it closed. As if coming out of it's own trance, Nightmare Bonnie seems to awaken at Mitchell's movement, quickly grabbing hold of the door frame and forcing the door wide open, ducking into the room quickly before lunging for him. One of it's clawed hands snapping out like a viper to tightly grip his arm in a bruising grip, causing a tingling sensation to run down his arm.

Mitchell flinches back, eyes wide as he tries to pull away from the monstrosity even as he suddenly feels dizzy and faint, black spots forming in his vision just as Nightmare Bonnie's sharp teeth filled jaws snaps closed around him, crushing Mitchell's skull in the process just as the girls loud joyous laughter rings out once more. A sharp metallic taste fills his mouth.

  
"𝕋𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖'𝕤 𝕟𝕠𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕙𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕗𝕣𝕠𝕞 𝕦𝕤..."

  
Mitchell's eyes snap open, the girl's laughter and a deep demonic voice ringing inside his head as he slips out of the bed quickly, panicked and confused. What just happened?

Shaking, his eyes dart across the room, he was still in the child's bedroom, as such he was still dreaming. Glancing upwards at the alarm clock on the dresser, he confirms that once again it was '12:00 AM'.

Biting his upper lip and steadily ignoring the metallic taste gathered on his tongue, he grips the flashlight in his hand tightly. He felt like his heart was beating a mile a minute. Why was this happening to him? What did he do to deserve this?

He had no idea who he should blame. RXQ said that they wanted to help him, so why would they do this to him? Maybe... maybe it was something else or maybe this was just a regular nightmare brought about by stress and fear from his job. Both were equally possible. 

Actually... what even was RXQ? A figment of his imagination due to stress? A hallucination? Some sort of ghost or demon? Were ghosts or demons even real? Whatever, it was a question for another time. No use worrying about it at the moment. 

Mitchell shudders slightly as another thought comes to mind, what was that voice from earlier? From when Nightmare Bonnie... bit him? The sound of it's voice, just thinking about it, sends shivers down his spine. What did it mean by 'us'? Was there really no place where he could hide from it? 

Again, Mitchell forces his mind away from those thoughts as he hears what sounds like a footstep echo from the left hall. It doesn't matter what it said to him right now, he can worry about it later. Right now he has Nightmare Bonnie to worry about keeping away.

He quietly hurry's over to the left door before slamming it closed with all his strength. The door almost seems to resist his efforts, pulling back before surrendering to his attempts just as quickly as if nothing had happened. Everything turns almost eerily quiet as he turns his head, cautiously putting his ear to the center of the door, listening very carefully for any sort of noise.

Nothing, just silence except for his own breathing.

He listens for a moment longer, eye brows furrowed. Something felt wrong here. After a few seconds he takes a deep breath before holding it. Only then does he notice the heavy breathing, an almost panting noise coming from the other side of the door. His eyes widen as he recognizes the noise. Nightmare Bonnie was still out there and waiting for him. 

He holds his breath for a moment more before letting out an almost silent sigh of relief as the monster on the other side finally leaves it's post at the door, it's soft footsteps heading back down the hall. Mitchell waits a few more seconds before cautiously opening the door a bit and flashing his light down the hallway.

There was nothing. Nightmare Bonnie was gone.

An in-explainable feeling of joy and pride bubbles up inside of him before fading a few seconds later, leaving Mitchell confused. What was that feeling and where did it come from? It felt foreign to him as if it didn't belong to him.

Mitchell shakes his head, he wasn't in the clear yet. He'll worry about it when he wakes up, for now he had a nightmare to finish.

Turning from the door, he flashes the light on the bed, two Freddle's gathered on the sheets quickly zips away back under the bed as if afraid of the light. With only a seconds pause, he heads towards the right door, closing it quickly and listening for a few seconds before letting it open back up.

Flashing the light down the hallway, a tall yellow blur zips around the corner, making quite the noise as it does so. A girls laughter echos throughout the building once more, a feeling forcefully bubbling up inside of him before leaving. That must've been some nightmarish version of Chica. Was the laugh hers or someone else's?

He resolves to figure it out later and leaves the door for the time being. He can check on her later after he checks for Nightmare Bonnie.

  
2𝘈𝘔

  
Mitchell sighs, shifting in place from his position on the bed. He was tired but somewhat relieved, having been going back and forth between the doors for a while. There hasn't been any movement or noises or visits for a while now. Nightmare Bonnie and Chica must've found other things to do. Why else would they leave him alone for an entire hour? 

Maybe it was a fear tactic, maybe they gave up. It could be anything.

Regardless, he got some form of a break and for that he was thankful. This place was eerie, gloomy, dimly-lit and quiet yet at the moment he felt almost at peace with himself. At times it felt a form of purgatory yet at others it felt like a form of limbo. 

Almost immediately as he thought of that, another thought echos through his head. The joyous laugh of that young girl, now that he thought of it, was both joyous let filled with anguish. Just thinking about it made him uneasy.

Was it a cry for help or was it truly just laughter? Maybe it was both. Maybe whoever it belonged to was what brought him here.

  
3𝘈𝘔

  
It actually isn't until the alarm clock reads '3AM' does he encounter any of the 'Nightmare' animatronics again. 

Mitchell holds the right door closed tightly, Nightmare Chica's heavy breathing echoing from behind the door. The door shakes as the nightmarish creature pulls at the door handle. Mitchell only holds it closed tighter.

A muffled, crackly and static filled, shrill laughter echos out from the door, loud and high-pitched, "ℍ-ℍ-ℍ𝔸-ℍ𝔸-ℍ𝔸! ℕ-ℕ-ℕ-ℕ𝕠𝕨𝕙-𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕣𝕦𝕟!" Nightmare Chica sing-songs, her voice shrill and brittle like sandpaper, rough on the ears and filled with a manic like desperation and insanity, feral almost as her claws dig into the door tighter in her attempts to pull it open by force.

If she was one thing, it would be terrifying.

Mitchell got a good glance at her only moments before he slammed the door on her, Nightmare Chica was as tall as Nightmare Bonnie was yet more aggressive. Her dull yellow animatronic suit was severely deteriorated and shredded from head to toe and her mitch-matched eyes somehow made her more terrifying then Nightmare Bonnie was. In her right hand was what looked to be a tray with a nightmarish dark pink cupcake with sharp teeth sitting atop the tray.

Mitchell couldn't tell if he's more afraid of the cupcake or of Nightmare Chica herself. Even worse, the cupcake looked like it was autonomous, like it could jump off of the tray and launch itself at him at any moment.

Yeah, that's definitely a good reason to watch out for her. It's a good thing that she's just as clumsy as the real Chica is, she makes just as much noise. Whenever the Nightmare animatronic moved, Mitchell could hear small metallic clanging and rustling coming from somewhere within her, a soft muffled crackling sound that sounds like it could be coming from her voice box. 

The metallic clanging must mean that some metallic part within her must've gotten lose. That would explain the noises she makes.

Nightmare Bonnie, in contrast, is fairly silent except for it's heavy breathing.

Mitchell waits a moment more, listening carefully for any rustling or heavy breathing before cautiously letting go of the door. Nightmare Chica must've left while he was lost in thought. Just in case though, he aims his flashlight down the hallway before retreating back into the bedroom.

Nightmare Chica was gone for now but he had no idea how long that would last. She seemed to be just as active as Nightmare Bonnie is, perhaps even more so.

As he retreats from the door to head towards the other door across the room and check for Nightmare Bonnie, a flash of hot pain erupts in his chest. He gasps, hunching over slightly at the sudden pain before righting himself as the pain finally fades away a moment later. 

Feeling slightly dizzy, he quickly checks the the left hallway, flashing the light at Nightmare Bonnie at the end of hall, who instantly darts around the corner and out of sight.

With that dealt with, he continues on with his new routine, going back and forth between the doors and flashing the light down the hall in the event that there's no heavy breathing at the other side of the door.

This continues on till 4:12 AM when Nightmare Bonnie gets close enough to the left door that if Mitchell tries to close it, he'd be within reaching distance of the robot. Regardless, upon hearing it's heavy breathing, Mitchell slams the door closed before the robot can stop him and holds tightly on to the door knob. The door was, just like before, slightly resisting his efforts before giving in.

He feels dizzy for a second, black spots appearing in his vision as a small headache forms behind his eyes before his vision returns once more.

Mitchell waits a moment before letting the door open back up, hearing Nightmare Bonnie retreating with soft footsteps before darting over to the other door at the sound of a metal clang. Flashing the light down the hallway reveals Nightmare Chica, who darts out of sight quickly.

The rest of the night is fairly quiet, no other visits, prompting Mitchell to let down his guard, and after scaring away the Freddle's, settle down on the bed with a sigh. He felt exhausted, though he almost always felt that way since taking the night shift at Freddy's.

After many minutes go by without any other visits, a peace falls over Mitchell like a veil. He lets out a deep sigh, lifting his hands to cover his eyes, hunching over as he takes a moment to rest.

Eventually he forces himself back into a standing position when he hears a clanging from the right hall. Nightmare Chica must be at the door. He darts over to the door quietly, a warm gust of air passes over his head, prompting him to slam the door shut.

The door shakes as Nightmare Chica grabs hold of the door handle and attempts to rip it open, "𝕎𝕒-𝕒-𝕒-𝕒𝕜𝕖𝕪, 𝕎𝕒𝕜𝕖𝕪, 𝕎𝕒𝕜𝕖𝕪 𝕔𝕙𝕚𝕝𝕕! 𝕀 𝕘-𝕠𝕥 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒 𝕔𝕦𝕡𝕔𝕒𝕜𝕖, 𝕥𝕖𝕖-𝕖-𝕖-𝕖𝕥𝕙 𝕒𝕟-𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕒𝕝𝕝!" Nightmare Chica jeers, pulling at the door desperately. Mitchell, breathing heavily yet feeling as if he's short of breath, holds onto the door handle tightly and pulls it closed once more as she snaps it open, using all of his strength to keep her from getting into the room and steadily ignoring her taunts.

After a moment, Nightmare Chica seems to give up, waiting a few seconds for him to open the door before wandering back down the hallway without another word.

Mitchell breaths a sigh of relief, slowly relaxing before resting his forehead on the still closed door. He felt dizzy, his fingers tingling and hands shaking, a cramping, tight stiff sensation beginning to form on his right arm where Nightmare Bonnie grabbed him. After a moment he glances down at his arm, observing the red hand print on his arm that was beginning to turn purple and blue.

After a second he lets go of the doorknob, letting the door slowly swing open as he turns away from it, quickly flashing the light at the bed to scare off the Freddle sitting atop the covers. Out of the corner of his eyes he see's the closet door move, his eyes widen before swinging his gaze to the closet.

Mitchell's eye brows furrow in thought as he stares at it, he could've sworn he saw it move yet the closet doors were in the same position as before. A second later, he turns his gaze to the left door, noticing it being wide open. Something must've came into the room, he could've sworn he left the door only part-way open.

He shakes his head before silently heading towards the closet and opening it before aiming his light inside. There inside his closet was what looked like an old nightmarish version of Foxy, kneeling inside with his maws peeping out from the darkness, Nightmare Foxy's body semi-hidden by the clothes hanging down over him.

The nightmare fox snaps it's jaws at Mitchell in a swift movement, causing Mitchell to startle before he snaps the closet doors closed. After a moment, he cautiously opens it again and looks inside.

Foxy was missing, a small Foxy plushy in it's place where it was only a moment before. Mitchell feels light headed for a moment as he stares at the plushy before the feeling fades away. 

Mitchell gets up from his position on the floor, heading towards the left door to check for Nightmare Bonnie. With the left hall clear, Mitchell heads to the right door, flashing his light down it the same way he did to the left before retreating from the door. They were gone, leaving only Nightmare Foxy to defend against.

Turning back to the closet, Mitchell freezes as he see's it wide open, Nightmare Foxy standing upright within it. Fear floods him for a moment before common sense takes over.

This was a nightmare, he wasn't actually in any danger.

Cautiously walking closer to the closet, he watches Nightmare Foxy carefully, it's luminescent golden eyes follow his movements, reminding Mitchell of a hunter stalking its prey. Regardless, the tall fox animatronic stays as still as the dead as Mitchell approaches it.

When Mitchell gets close enough to be within arms reach, he suddenly feels dizzy and lightheaded like before, his vision suddenly going blurry and black spots appearing in his vision. Mitchell feels faint, his legs burning and shaky as if a pressure just dropped down on him. 

Cackling laughter belonging to the girl he heard before echoes out from behind him, a clawed hand gripping his shoulder and bringing with it the stench of death, it's touch freezing cold and leaving a chill behind as it retreats from him. For a moment his vision goes black before he collapses to the ground in front of Foxy, shaking and convulsing in place for a moment before his vision returns to him and he falls still, looking up in shock at the fox looming above him. 

A deep calm settles over him, Mitchell feeling frozen regardless as Nightmare Foxy glares down at him before the alarm clock from the dresser beeps, signaling 6 AM.

  
-

  
Mitchell gasps, his eyes snapping open as he wakes from his dream. After a second a strange calm fills him, he relaxes almost involuntarily even as the room seems to spin around him, a sharp headache forming in his temples, throbbing and burning. Regardless, that calm and peaceful feeling rests over him like a veil.

He only snaps out of his trance when he feels a stiff sensation and hot relentless pain in his right arm, relentlessly hammering away at the peaceful feeling hovering over him.

Mitchell blinks sleepily, almost in a daze before slowly glancing over at his arm. A black-and-blue, purpleish hand-print like bruise on his arm catches his attention, the bruise settling right where Nightmare Bonnie grabbed him. He feels confused for a moment, the peaceful daze and oddly calm feeling slowly fading away as a realization hits him.

The injury from his dream followed him into his waking life.

The realization chills him down to the bone, turns out the dream was way more then just a dream after all. Mitchell sits upwards carefully, grimacing slightly as the movement jostles his arm and briefly brings a sharp pain in his head. He still felt slightly dazed and confused as he looked around the room, the Fredbear plushy was at the end of his bed and Plushtrap was resting in a pile of Mitchell's dirty laundry in the middle of the room. 

For a moment, a small smile forms on Mitchell's face as he gazes at the toddler sized robotic bunny, he hasn't seen much of Plushtrap lately, has he? Guilt briefly wells up inside of him, his smile fading before he shakes his head and slides out from underneath the sheets, standing up carefully from the bed before checking the clock for the time.

It was almost time for work, he must've been asleep for almost the entire day then.

Mitchell frowns, his eye brows furrowing as he hesitates slightly, thinking over whether he should actually go tonight or not. Technically, he was required to work five nights before being able to legally either quit the job or be moved to the day-shift so really he had no choice but to go to work.

On the other hand, even if he decided to stay home, there's no way that management would know anyways. Apparently the cameras don't actually record any footage at night, it only records footage during the day, at night the camera's live stream to the main computer. 

It's actually a pretty smart way to make sure the company can get away with having their robotic mascots murdering all their night security guards. One: no matter what anyone says, it can't be proven since there's no footage. Two: it keeps the company more or less in the clear for lawsuits since without proper proof of any actual wrong doing, the lawsuit just won't take. 

Yeah, it's still very suspicious that people keep disappearing over night but without any proof that the company's responsible for it then nothing can actually be done about it. 

Innocent until proven guitly.

The only reason Mitchell knows about the camera's not recording during the night is because it literally said so in his contract. It also said that Mitchell wasn't allowed to give out any information he learns overnight to anyone except management, the company and Fazbear legal representatives. Which also means that if someone breaks in or there's an emergency, he could actually get fined or even taken to jail for contacting the police in a life or death situation because it would be a breach of contract. 

Another thing said in the contract he signed was that Fazbear Entertainment isn't responsible for damage to property or person and that if such a thing has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. 

Basically, no matter how Mitchell looks at it, he's screwed. Fazbear Entertainment legally has the right to get away with murder and no one can do a single thing to stop it. 

Essentially Fazbear Entertainment is exempt from any and all wrong doing, proof be damned.

Which is exactly why Mitchell should keep the job. Who else would be willing to keep the animatronics in line? There's no way he'll let some other poor guy take the job and get murdered, at least Mitchell's prepared and has some crazy luck on his side. Anyone with no actual experience in dealing with those robots and no prior warning would be screwed.

The only reason Mitchell's still alive is because of his crazy luck and the fact that he was actually prepared and got a warning from the animatronics themselves about what was going on. He doubts anyone else would get the same hospitality.

With his decision made, he quickly puts on his uniform and grabs his keys before heading out the door.

He's going to survive this, it's the least he could do.


	27. Night 5, 2 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell starts his fifth night shift at Fazbear's Pizzeria and Party World.

**Chapter 27: Night 5, 2AM**

_June 27th, 12AM_

_-"Why don't you trust me?"-_

  
Mitchell sighs, plopping down onto the office chair and settling down for a long night shift just as the generator kicks in, every light in the building turning off one by one until the only light left was the dull light bulb in his office. 

Mitchell, remembering that there wouldn't be a phone call this shift, reaches over to power on the computer monitor before pausing as a piece of notebook paper taped to the keyboard catches his attention.

Easily shifting gears to instead pick up the notebook paper, he reads the words written on it quietly, "𝘏𝘦𝘺 𝘔𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘉𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘊𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦, r𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴, 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘤𝘬- 𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘪𝘵- 𝘪𝘵'𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘮 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘦 𝘪𝘯. 𝘈𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘤 𝘰𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘢 𝘴𝘺𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘴, 𝘪𝘵'𝘭𝘭 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘴. 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘉𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘢'𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘣𝘺, 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘤 𝘣𝘰𝘹 𝘴𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵! -𝘕𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘢." Mitchell reads out with a frown before setting the paper aside, "Sounds pretty easy..." he mutters to himself.

Ballora and Circus Baby seemed much easier to deal with then any of the other animatronics. All he had to do was give them a controlled shock if they decide to move. Sounds pretty simple, shouldn't be too hard to deal with the two as long as he checks up on them every once in awhile.

With that out of the way, Mitchell finally turns on the computer monitor and checks the stage camera where Chica and Bonnie were already awake and beginning to step off stage. With a huff, Mitchell quickly follows them on the cameras, noting how they linger near the party tables before switching over to Kids Cove. Foxy was, thankfully, still on stage. 

Bonnie and Chica however were already on the move.

With a roll of his eyes, Mitchell checks on Circus Baby. The bright eyed seven feet tall animatronic was as still as the dead and still on stage. He lingers on the camera for a little while, in all honesty Circus Baby looked the most innocent and childish of all the robots, big enough to swallow a kid whole but sweet and approachable with wide, bright, innocent eyes filled with a child-like curiosity.

Every pretty detail came together to get her the illusion of innocence and trustworthiness. 

Mitchell can't help but wonder if that was on purpose. 

Satisfied that Circus Baby is still in her place, Mitchell switches over to Ballora's Gallery. It takes a moment for what Mitchell see's to fully process. Ballora was gone, already, and it isn't even 12:30 yet.

Mitchell takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself before switching through the cameras once more in search for the ballerina girl before eventually stopping on the East hall camera.

There Ballora was, standing at the end of the hallway in a ballet 'Attitude' position, the flickering light at the very end of the hall provided a form of spotlight on the ballerina girl. Her arms were raised above her head, one leg outstretched with the tips of her toes just barely reaching her slender hands which were locked together and her back arched with her chest pushed outwards. One deep blue eyelid opened fully to display the pink-red iris within.

Mitchell blinks, momentarily stunned at the display, Ballora was as elegant and as graceful as she was beautiful, her lithe figure and fluid movements providing an entrancing display as she begins to spin. Mitchell's breath catches in his throat when the sound of soft, somber musical notes slowly drift towards the office, in tune with her continuous dance down the hall, coming closer and closer with every graceful movement.

The second she gets into reaching distance of the camera, both eyes open to stare into the lens before static overtakes the screen and the camera disconnects.

Mitchell startles as the camera goes black, how the hell did Ballora deactivate the hallway camera?! Swearing under his breath, Mitchell closes the right door just as Ballora comes into view, the metal door slamming down to cut off her access to the office.

With wide eyes and a sigh of relief, Mitchell slumps back down into his office chair before silently turning off the computer monitor.

A soft thump echos from behind the closed security door before the musical notes suddenly gets quieter as if Ballora was moving back down the hall. With Ballora gone, Mitchell opens up the security door without a seconds pause.

It was only 12:22 AM and already he had his first animatronic encounter of the night and Bonnie and Chica were already wandering around too.

Could this get any worse?

  
1𝘈𝘔

  
Mitchell startles from his sleepless slump at the sound of heavy rapid footsteps coming his way, without a seconds pause, he picks up his flashlight, turns it on, turns around to face the perpetrator and then shines it in Foxy's eyes when he realizes exactly who was behind him.

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!" 

Foxy flinches back away from light, actually flinches, stumbling away from the door and raising his hook and hand to shield his golden eyes from the light, "Shiver me timbers! Avast! Avast, ye Sharkbait!" he exclaims in surprise and disgruntlement.

Mitchell takes a shaky breath, and before Foxy's eyes adjust to the bright light, slams the door in Foxy's face. Behind the door, he can hear Foxy grumbling and stumbling his way back to his cove in a blinded stupor. 

Mitchell can't help but smile. The fox deserves it.

With that taken care of, and a new plan in mind to keep Foxy away, Mitchell opens up the wooden door so that he can flash Foxy again the next time the pirate fox visits before quickly flashing his light down the right hallway that Chica usually comes down.

All clear.

Flashing the light down the left hallway next, Mitchell pauses in his actions when a small plastic animatronic parrot flutters out from the vent in the hallway, gliding down to the ground before landing right in front of the doorway to the office. The miniature slender parrot was a bright green color, made of hard shiny plastic, it's orange beak sharp and pointy and it's blue eyes gleaming up at him as it tilts its head.

Mitchell blinks, not recognizing the animatronic, before getting up out of his chair and carefully kneeling down in front of the small parrot with a gentle smile, "Hey buddy, whats your name?" he asks gently, as if talking to a puppy, slowly lifting his hand towards the small slender robot with the intention pluck it up off of the ground and hold it in his arms.

The parrot giggles, allowing Mitchell to pick it up, practically jumping into his arms all on its own, the small green robot was about the size of his hands, fitting between them almost perfectly, "Tra La La~ I'm Piper, the captains right hand! what's your name~?" the parrot chirps, perking up in curiosity, it's wings flapping slightly to indicate it's curiosity.

Mitchell chuckles, cradling Piper carefully in his hands, "My names Mitchell." he answers it in slight amusement, "When you say captain do you mean Foxy?"

Piper blinks, clicking it's beak, "Welllll~ He is the captain!" Piper titters, a short, half-suppressed laughter that gave away his amusement, "I was talking about my Madame Mang'e though, but he works too." Piper comments, a soft rustling sound coming from the vents in the hallway. It wasn't loud enough to be a concern but it did catch his attention.

Mitchell snorts, so the parrot belongs to Mangle then? He almost felt sorry for Piper, "What are you doing out here then? I haven't seen you around at all till now."

Piper giggles mischievously at the question, swaying back and forth merrily, "Madame Mang'e sent me to scope the place out. She'll be here in a second." he admits causally, beaming up at Mitchell with gleaming blue eyes.

Mitchell frowns, letting out a sigh, "Thanks for telling me." he mutters, setting the green parrot down on the ground outside of the room, "I'm going to close the door, alright? Feel free to alert me when she gets here and when she leaves, alright?" he asks softly.

Piper blinks, tilting it's head before nodding at him, "Aye! Aye security guard! Piper is at your command!" Piper beams up at him, confidence and excitement seeming to radiate from the parrot in waves.

Mitchell trys to hold back his grin, failing completely, it was too hard to not smile at Piper, he was so cute, like an over-active kid trying to be helpful, how could he not find that cute? 

Chuckling lightly, he stands up carefully, dusting off his jeans, "Thanks, Piper." he gives the parrot a wave before closing the door, the metal sheet slamming down in front of the parrot and effectively blocking off entrance to the office from the west hall. 

Piper already managed to squirm his way into Mitchell's heart, it's hard not to be fond of something resembling a cute baby animal. Seriously, who could not be fond of something that cute? Mitchell loves animals, probably twice as much as he loves intelligent AI and electronics. So yeah, it's not very surprising he's already fond of the thing.

Who wouldn't be?

**THUD**

"Hi, Madame Mang'e!" Piper voice chirps from behind the metal security door, startling Mitchell out of his thoughts. Mitchell carefully sits down in his chair, keeping an ear on the east hallway for any noises that might indicate Mangle leaving.

Mangle's cackling answers Piper's greeting, "P𝘪p𝘦𝘳~! P𝘪p𝘦𝘳~! P𝘪p𝘦𝘳~! T𝘦𝘭𝘭 M𝘰m𝘮𝘺 wh𝘦𝘳𝘦 h𝘦𝘳 K𝘪𝘵t𝘦𝘯 is~ H𝘰𝘸 I m𝘪𝘴𝘴 m𝘺 l𝘪tt𝘭𝘦 m𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦~ H𝘢v𝘦 y𝘰𝘶 s𝘦𝘦n it, m𝘺 p𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘰q𝘶𝘦t~?" Mangle's purring voice echos out a little too close to the door for Mitchell's liking.

There's a rustling sound, as if something was moving carefully to avoid making too much noise and the sound of something plastic lightly bumping into the door.

"Nope! Nothing here, Madame!" Piper chirps out merrily, it's voice squeaky as if nervous, "We're playing hide and seek!" she adds after a moment of silence.

"M𝘺 p𝘳𝘦𝘺'𝘴 hid𝘪𝘯𝘨 f𝘳𝘰m it'𝘴 p𝘳𝘦d𝘢t𝘰𝘳~ H𝘰w 𝘍𝘜𝘕! C𝘢n 𝘐 p𝘭𝘢𝘺~?"

"Mhm! You can be seeker, Madame!" Piper exclaims, Mangle's insane cackling echos out at his words.

"R𝘦𝘢d𝘺 or n𝘰t, h𝘦𝘳𝘦 I c𝘰m𝘦 m𝘺 l𝘪tt𝘭𝘦 m𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘦~!" Mangle's voice rings out, a scuttling sound coming from the hallway before banging echos out from the vents. Mitchell sighs out in relief, Mangle was gone.

"All clear!" Piper chirps as Mitchell opens the door, beaming up at him gleefully.

Mitchell smiles down at the green parrot, kneeling down in front it to gently pat it's head, "Good job, Piper. Thanks for helping me."

Piper tilts its head to the side cutely, leaning up into Mitchell's hand, "Your welcome sir! It's my honor to work with you!" he exclaims proudly with a flap of its wings, "I better get going now sir, I shouldn't keep Madame Mang'e waiting long. I'll see you soon, sir!" Piper chirps, and without giving Mitchell a chance to reply, knocks Mitchell's hand off of it's head before flying off back into the vent system it came from.

Mitchell chuckles, standing up from the ground before sitting back down in his chair. Not all of the robots were actually that bad after all.

  
_1:44_ 𝘈𝘔

  
Mitchell turns on the computer monitor to check on the animatronics again. Clicking on the dining area camera, he groans as he see's Chica walk off camera and into the east hall. At least he knows where she is, even if it's closer to him then he wants it to be.

Bonnie, surprisingly, was still in the dining area. 

Mitchell lets out a sigh, switching to Pirates Cove to quickly check on Foxy. Thankfully, he was back on stage, though the pirate fox did look a bit impatient. Mitchell could worry about that later, right now he should quickly check on Ballora and Baby.

With that decided, he switches over to the playroom stage camera. As soon as he switches to the camera, an upbeat, happy but simple melody plays, the musical notes sweet and catchy, "𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘤𝘪𝘳𝘤𝘶𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺~ 𝘐 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘥𝘢𝘺~" Circus Baby's harmonious, sweet and soft voice echos out from the speakers lightly.

Mitchell blinks before focusing on the screen.

Circus Baby, different from the last time he checked on her, was now angled towards the camera, staring up at it with wide curious eyes and an innocent childish tilt of the head. Almost a few seconds after Mitchell notices this, Circus Baby moves ever so slightly, angling herself back away from the camera and towards the party tables, "𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘱𝘤𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴? 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳? 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘶𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶~" she sings softly before gracefully stepping off stage via the stairs in slow and measured movements, her pigtails moving up and down, bouncing with each and every step, "𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵! 𝘛𝘸𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳~ 𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳~!"

At the last graceful step, she does a little spin and a bow, her luminous eyes glowing brightly in what seems to be joy.

Mitchell smiles slightly at the cheerful tune, Circus Baby sounded so sweet and shy, her voice soft and welcoming. A stab of guilt fills him at the thought, she didn't seem aggressive at all. Why would Nessa tell him to give Circus Baby an electric shock? Baby didn't seem dangerous.

She just seemed... sweet... innocent and maybe a bit childish. She didn't sound or even look aggressive, despite her being seven feet tall. 

"𝘌𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘦𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯~!" she sings out next, Mitchell switches cameras to keep a better eye on her. Circus Baby was wandering around the room, gazing curiously at everything around her with strangely intelligent vibrant green eyes, "𝘛𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘳𝘶𝘯, 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦." her singing slows, sounding almost somber, "𝘍𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘐 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮..." she trails off, her eyes darkening as if the joy was being pulled out of her.

There's silence, the songs tune fading as she stops in place before turning her body towards the camera and looking at it with some form of curiosity, "...𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰? 𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘸?" her soft voice echos out into the room quietly, despite that, every word was as clear as day.

Mitchell blinks, startled, before turning on the computer's microphone and connecting to the speaker systems in Circus Baby's area, "Yeah, my names Mitchell. I'm the night guard here." he answers after a moment of making sure everything was properly connected.

Circus Baby tilts her head to the side at the sound of his voice before slowly moving over to the camera, her eyes brightening once more, "𝘔𝘺 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘊𝘪𝘳𝘤𝘶𝘴 𝘉𝘢𝘣𝘺." she replies softly, staring at the camera for a moment before turning away from it and wandering over to the indoor swing, ball pit and slide, gently running her hand along the side of the slide as soon as she nears it, "𝘐𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵? 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦..." she reminisces softly, sounding almost somber yet fond at the memory.

Mitchell frowns, lightly adjusting the microphone for the computer before responding to her, "Yeah, we'll be opening sometime next week I think."

"𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦?" Circus Baby prompts curiously, glancing briefly at the camera once more, "𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦?"

Mitchell smiles slightly at the question, "Fazbears Pizzeria and Party World, and yeah, there's other robots. Fifteen in total, counting you."

Circus Baby nods almost absentmindedly before turning away from the playground equipment to instead wander past the small colorful tables towards the locked door leading towards the basement.

She gently lays a hand against the metal door as if testing its strength before pulling away and turning to look at the camera once more, "...𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘥𝘰 𝘐 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮?" she wonders out loud curiously, tilting her head to the side, her wide eyes locked onto the camera lens.

At the question, a strange feeling passes over Mitchell and his smile fades. He hesitantly replies to her after a moment of silence, suddenly wary of her getting out of her room, "...That door leads down into the basement, no ones allowed in there except management." he says, avoiding her question as best as he can. It didn't feel like a good idea to give her directions out into the rest of the restaurant. Nevermind the fact that he was actually warned not to let her out of her area.

"𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳, 𝘔𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭?" she wonders out loud curiously, blinking once at the camera as if confused, yet her eyes remain eerily void of any emotion, "𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘐 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮?"

Mitchell sighs quietly, debating on whether to give her an actual answer or not. He stays silent for a few moments before responding to her, "...There's a secret door, it blends in with the walls but I don't think it opens from the inside. I'm not sure if I'm even allowed to let you out of that room, Baby. I'm sorry." he hesitantly answers her after a few seconds of thinking over what he should tell her.

"𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘔𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭." she says softly in answer to his reply.

Circus Baby hums a cheerful tune lightly, turning away from the basement door and the camera to instead circle the room slowly, gently dragging her hand against the wall as if in search for the hidden door Mitchell mentioned.

Mitchell bites his lip, his gaze darting across the office before landing on the piece of paper from earlier that night. 

Thats it! 

Mitchell grins before turning back to the computer monitor and microphone, Baby was alarmingly close to the secret door leading out to the arcade area, "...Circus Baby?" he starts hesitantly, aiming his voice to be soft and worried but slightly high pitched as if he felt nervous or guilty about something.

Attention successfully captured, Circus Baby stops searching for the door at the sound of his voice, tilting her head curiously to show that she's listening, "𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘔𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭...?" she prompts softly.

Mitchell can't help but grin wider, she took the bait! 

Calming himself, he continues after a few seconds of precious silence, "...Management told me to give you a controlled shock if you moved..." he starts hesitantly, guilt entering his quiet and hesitant voice, "I don't want to do that to you, Circus Baby. I could probably get away with not doing it as long as you stay in your room but if they find out that you got out...." he trail off, his voice pleading yet soft, leaving what could happen then to her imagination.

The best part about it was that he wasn't even lieing. Every word he said was, more or less, the truth.

"...𝘐 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥." Circus Baby seems to go deathly still at the subtle threat before quietly wandering away from the hidden door she was so close to finding, wandering back towards the party tables as if nothing ever happened, "𝘐𝘧 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶... 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘴.. 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘦?" she asks softly, bowing her head slightly as if embarrassed.

Mitchell, having already caught on, more or less, to her tricks, hesitates slightly before his expression softens, "Maybe after my shift alright? Will you still be online after six AM?" he asks, just as softly as she did.

Circus Baby seems to perk up, shyly turning her head to look at the camera through her long blue eyelashes, "...𝘠𝘦𝘴...𝘐'𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘔𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭." she whispers almost shyly before turning away and heading back to her stage silently. 

Though she doesn't go back on stage right away, she does wander closer to it before wandering around the room once more, she almost reminded Mitchell of a caged animal, stalking around in it's cage for either prey or a chance to escape.

Yet Mitchell still didn't have it in him to give her a controlled shock.

The sound of Ballora's familiar musical notes startle Mitchell out of his thoughts, deciding to think it over later, Mitchell silently turns off the microphone and the computer monitor to instead close the door on Ballora, whos apparently been stalking ever closer to the office via the right hallway the entire time he's been talking to Circus Baby.

He really needs to work on being more aware of his surroundings. Seriously.

With a soft thump, Ballora gently collides into the metal security door before wandering back down the hall and hopefully back towards her room.

Mitchell opens the door now that she's gone. Why was he even trying to keep Ballora out of the room? She's never shown a single sign of being aggressive, and since she's blind she probably just dancing around the building without a care in the world. Honestly, Mitchell would be surprised if Ballora actually knew he was in the office or that she was even anywhere close to it.

Mitchell shrugs slightly to himself, best close the door when she's around just in case. Ballora's not really a threat to him, she's been super nice actually, but really there's no harm in being extra careful.

Who knows what could be hiding in the shadows waiting for a chance to attack?

  
2𝘈𝘔

  
Mitchell yawns, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He's been feeling so tired lately and sleeping doesn't seem to be helping much. He's just about to doze off a bit when he's startled by the familiar sounds of Foxy running from Kids Cove to the office at full sprint. He's about to pick up the flashlight when another familar sound catches his attention, banging coming from the vents above him.

Mangle must be heading towards the office too.

Rolling his eyes, Mitchell slides out from his chair and ducks under the desk, a quick maneuver that successfully keeps him hidden from both Mangle and Foxy's sight. He's learned from the past few nights that hiding is the best option when both Mangle and Foxy are coming after him. Foxy wouldn't think to look underneath the desk and Mangle, clever and possessive girl that she is, wouldn't even think of ratting him out.

Almost as soon as he's successfully hidden from their sight, Mangle drops down from the ceiling with a grin just as Foxy barges his way into the office with an animalistic growl, "Argh! Where be the landlubber, lass?!" the pirate yells out with a scowl, raising his hook at Mangle who simply grins sharply at him, teeth bared.

"W𝘩𝘺, I h𝘢v𝘦 n𝘰 𝘪d𝘦𝘢, c𝘢𝘱t𝘢𝘪𝘯~ O𝘶𝘳 l𝘪tt𝘭𝘦 p𝘦r𝘳𝘰q𝘶𝘦t t𝘰𝘭d m𝘦 th𝘢t m𝘺 l𝘪tt𝘭𝘦 m𝘰𝘶s𝘦 is p𝘭𝘢y𝘪𝘯g h𝘪d𝘦 𝘢𝘯d s𝘦𝘦k~!" Mangle chirps out, her jaws opening in an excited grin to showcase her sharp teeth, "H𝘰w 𝘐 w𝘪sh t𝘰 c𝘢tch m𝘺 p𝘳𝘦𝘺 f𝘪𝘳𝘴t...." she sighs out almost dreamily, her eyes closing in dramatic bliss as she giggles quietly.

Foxy rolls his golden eye, disgruntled and quickly loosing his patience, "Oh, Blow me down, I don't 'ave time fer this, lass. I be searchin' fer 'em elsewhere." he mutters, scratching the top of his furry muzzle with the tip of his hook in a gesture of what looks to be frustration before turning away from Mangle with a dismissive wave of his hand, lowing his hook to rest at his side and already stomping his way back to where he came.

Mangle tilts her head to the side before breaking out into mad laughter the second the pirate fox is out of her sight, cackling insanely, "C𝘖M𝘌 𝘖𝘜T, C𝘖M𝘌 𝘖UT, W𝘏𝘌𝘙EV𝘌𝘙 YO𝘜 𝘈R𝘌 K𝘐T𝘛𝘌𝘕!" she screechs out, a mad grin on her muzzle even as she ducks back into the vent systems.

The loud insistent banging coming from the vents and heading away from the office indicates to Mitchell that she's already heading elsewhere. 

Mitchell breaths a sigh of relief as soon as she's gone, sliding out casually from underneath the desk before slumping down in his office chair. That was close. Seems like Mangle's pretty mad at him too.

What on earth did he do to her to deserve that? 

Well, Chica did pretty much admitted to him that Mangle's "one card short of a full deck" so maybe Mangle's just straight up crazy.

Sounds about right.

-

  
It isn't actually until 2:27 AM does Mitchell get any more visitors, unfortunately enough, it just happens to be both Mangle and Chica at the same time. Oh joy.

The banging in the vents and the clumsy footfalls from the east hallway heading right towards his office, tells Mitchell immediately that he's either in trouble or that it's his lucky day. It depends on who you ask.

Mitchell holds back a groan as Mangle's face appears above him from the vent, "Hi Mangle..." he mutters, cautiously looking up at her.

Mangle cackles, grinning happily down at him, "W𝘩𝘺, h𝘦ll𝘰 th𝘦𝘳𝘦, K𝘪tt𝘦𝘯~" she purrs out, her eyes locked onto his every movement.

Carefully sliding out from his chair, he darts out of her reach quickly, turning his back to the east hall, and seeing the movement, Mangle darts out of the vent and snaps her jaws at him in an attempt to catch him in the act before he can escape. 

Already far out of her reach, since he got a head start before she could react, Mitchell grins up at her, stuffing his hands in his pockets before opening his mouth to taunt her.

Before Mitchell can get a word out, a yellow feathery wing lands heavily on his shoulder, Chica's shadow looming over him.

Mitchell freezes in place as Chica takes a step closer to him, forcing his back against her heated feathery body.

"What'r ya'll doing here? He's el mía! ¡Es mía para matarlo, you damn fox!" Chica snaps out, keeping a protective and firm wing hold on his shoulder to prevent Mitchell from moving, glaring up at the white vixen poking out of the vents. Mitchell barely understood half of what she said, but judging by her protective stance behind him, he'll bet she's telling Mangle off for trying to kill him. 

Wait... doesn't mía mean 'mine' and matar mean 'kill'? He's half sure Chica is saying that Mitchell's hers to kill which is... disturbing... but at least she's standing up for him.

Mangle bristles, practically snarling at Chica, "𝘐 c𝘭a𝘪m𝘦d h𝘪m f𝘪𝘳𝘴t, y𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘭d h𝘦n! H𝘦'𝘴 M𝘠 K𝘪tt𝘦𝘯!" Mangle snaps at her with a possessive scowl.

Chica scoffs with a deadly glare, "Ya'll get out of here, vixen! Ted'll kill ya if he caught ya'll breaking the rules!" she threatens darkly, her grip on Mitchell's shoulder tightening to a deadly grip.

Mangle's eyes widen as she flinches back almost immediatly, her pointy fox ears lowering as if she was hit, she visibly hesitates before ducking back into the vent systems as quickly as she came.

With Mangle gone, Chica and Mitchell share an identical sigh of relief, Chica letting go of Mitchell's shoulder after a moment of hesitation before backing away. 

Mitchell turns to look at her with a thankful smile, "Thanks for standing up for me, Chica." he mutters, shuffling slightly in place. It was hard not to be intimidated in the Motherly Hen's presence.

Chica snorts, setting her hand-like wings on her hips as she glares down at him, though her cocky smile proves just how pleased she is, "Ya'll just glad I stuck my head out for ya'. The second Fred hears about this, I'll be in some real trouble. Ya'll better be thankful."

Mitchell smiles nervously, backing up slightly from her, "...Sorry..." he mutters nervously, bowing his head to look down at the floor and escape her burning gaze. He couldn't help it some times. She was less intimidating when there was a security door in between the two.

Chica rolls her eyes at him, waving away his apology with a casual wave of her wing, "Just forget about it, sweet pea. Ya'll be careful now, ya'll lucky I came when I did or the crazy vixen would'a bit your head off, right about now." she says simply, giving him a brief warning glare before heading back out of the office and down the hall without another word.

Mitchell sighs quietly, flopping down into his office chair as soon as Chica's out of the room. She's one crazy mother hen and very intimidating at times. Granted, Mitchell's getting used to her threatening demeanor, but that doesn't mean he has to like it. Actually, Mitchell's half sure that during her and Mangle's little argument, Chica straight up said that he was her's to kill.

Maybe trying to befriend the animatronics was a bad idea after all... 

Who knew that they could be so possessive?


	28. Night 5, 6 AM (A Mangled Mess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His last night of his first week.

**Chapter 28: Night 5, 6AM (A Mangled Mess)**

_June 27th, 2:48 AM_

_-"Let's see how many times you can be pulled apart."-_

  
It's not very surprising that Mangle is the next animatronic to swoop down into the office. Mitchell groans at the sound of banging in the vents, rolling his eyes up to where Mangle's slyly peeking out of the vent above his head. 

Really, there was nothing stopping Mangle from just taking over the office. She could enter or leave at any time and if it wasn't for the noises she makes when going through the vents, Mitchell would be completely oblivious to it all.

Mitchell really needs to get a vent grate for Mangle's preferred entrance into the office, preferably one that she can't just get through via brute force like the one she destroyed out in the west hallway.

After a moment of staring at each other, Mangle tilts her head like a lost puppy, batting her long eyelashes at him in an almost mocking display, her jaws opened wide in a sick grin, "W𝘦𝘭𝘭, h𝘦ll𝘰 th𝘦𝘳𝘦, K𝘪t𝘵𝘦𝘯~" she purrs out lowly, giggling slightly at Mitchell's look of despair, "N𝘰w wh𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 y𝘰𝘶r b𝘪𝘨 b𝘢𝘥 c𝘩𝘪𝘤k w𝘩𝘦n yo𝘶 n𝘦𝘦d h𝘦𝘳, hmm𝘮𝘮~? N𝘰𝘸 yo𝘶𝘳 all m𝘪n𝘦 𝘢𝘯d n𝘰t 𝘦v𝘦𝘯 th𝘢t w𝘪th𝘦𝘳𝘦d 𝘰𝘭d h𝘦n c𝘢𝘯 t𝘢k𝘦 y𝘰𝘶 𝘢w𝘢y f𝘳𝘰𝘮 m𝘦, my 𝘭𝘰v𝘦𝘭𝘺 p𝘳𝘦𝘺~" she mocks him, lowering her hands from within the vent to grip the sides of it tightly, looking as if she's about to pounce on him any moment now.

Mitchell scowls at her, "Ok, first; I'm not yours. Second; my names not Kitten!" he snaps at her, his eyes darkening with his displeasure.

Mangle giggles sweetly, gazing lovingly at him with her piercing yellow cat-like eyes, "W𝘩y 𝘰f c𝘰𝘶rs𝘦 yo𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦, K𝘪𝘵t𝘦𝘯~! M𝘪n𝘦 f𝘰𝘳𝘦ve𝘳 𝘢𝘯d 𝘢lw𝘢y𝘴~" she sing-songs, a dreamy look in her eyes as she crawls further out of the vent, growing ever closer to him, "T𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 n𝘰 w𝘢𝘺 w𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘦v𝘦𝘳 l𝘦t yo𝘶 g𝘰, m𝘺 𝘭𝘪tt𝘭𝘦 m𝘰𝘶s𝘦... yo𝘶𝘳 m𝘶c𝘩 t𝘰𝘰 f𝘶𝘯 t𝘰 pl𝘢𝘺 w𝘪t𝘩..." she purrs out lowly, her voice practically a growl before she leaps down from the vent opening with her jaws wide open and her hands grasping for his neck.

  
_ **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-** _

  
Mangle's ear-splitting screech echos loudly throughout the office as she grabs a hold of him before he has the time to react, curling her clawed and manicured paws around the collar of his shirt, roughly landing on top of him and causing them both to crash towards the ground.

A deadly yet sly grin forms on Mangle's lovely face as she lands heavily on top of Mitchell, straddling his waist as she keeps a firm grip on the collar of his shirt, "W𝘦𝘭𝘭, w𝘦𝘭𝘭, lo𝘰k𝘴 𝘭𝘪k𝘦 yo𝘶 d𝘪d f𝘢ll f𝘰𝘳 m𝘦 in th𝘦 𝘦𝘯d, my 𝘭𝘪tt𝘭𝘦 m𝘰𝘶s𝘦~" she purrs out, leaning close to his face, her puckered lips only an inch from his, "H𝘰w I'll 𝘦𝘯j𝘰𝘺 t𝘦𝘢r𝘪𝘯g yo𝘶 𝘢p𝘢𝘳t 𝘶𝘯t𝘪𝘭 yo𝘶'r𝘦 a 𝘭𝘰v𝘦𝘭𝘺 m𝘢ng𝘭𝘦d m𝘦𝘴𝘴 j𝘶𝘴t 𝘭𝘪k𝘦 I w𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘯d t𝘩𝘦n p𝘶tt𝘪𝘯𝘨 yo𝘶 b𝘢𝘤k t𝘰g𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢g𝘢𝘪n as g𝘰od as n𝘦𝘸~! Y𝘰𝘶'll b𝘦 a 𝘭𝘰v𝘦𝘭𝘺 d𝘰𝘭𝘭 to pl𝘢𝘺 w𝘪𝘵𝘩, K𝘪tt𝘦𝘯~" 

Mitchell shudders at her voice and at her words, not only did Mangle want to tear him apart piece by piece but for some reason she thought he was 'her doll' and that they were playing some twisted game. There was something definitely wrong with her programming, actually there was something wrong about the situation in general. How the hell was this considered kid friendly?

Who made these things anyways?

Regardless, Mitchell stays silent, frozen in place and feeling as if his heart's beating a mile a minute. This situation was soooo freaking awkward, he has no idea how he's not dead yet.

Mangle pulls away from him ever so slightly after a moment of silence, shuffling to get into a more comfortable position on his lap before tilting her head in a parody of innocent curiosity, "D𝘪𝘥 f𝘰𝘹 c𝘢𝘵𝘤h yo𝘶𝘳 t𝘰𝘯g𝘶𝘦, 𝘭𝘪tt𝘭𝘦 m𝘰𝘶s𝘦~?" she speaks up smoothly, her eyes intensely staring into his, yet something about her body language screamed 'uncomfortable'. 

She was probably just as uncomfortable with this situation as he is, Mitchell assumes, before speaking up, "Why are you doing this?" he breaths out, his breathing slightly unsteady. His body was starting to hurt from her weight leaning on top of him, though surprisingly she seemed to weight much less then he would've assumed she would, she is a fully functioning animatronic after all. Maybe the toy animatronics were built to be a lighter weight then the originals?

Regardless, any moment now, Mangle's sharp teeth could descend to take a bite out of him. It was a terrifying thought to consider yet much more important then thoughts about her weight.

Mangle giggles madly, amusement and a childish glow of cheer growing in her golden eyes which softens at Mitchell's question, "N𝘰𝘸, n𝘰𝘸, p𝘳𝘦𝘺~ T𝘩𝘪𝘴 sh𝘰𝘶𝘭d b𝘦 𝘦𝘢𝘴y fo𝘳 yo𝘶!" she exclaims cheerfully, sounding more sane then she's ever been in Mitchell's presence, before her eyes darken with her usual predator like glint and hidden rage, "Be𝘪𝘯𝘨 t𝘰𝘳n 𝘢p𝘢𝘳t, K𝘪tt𝘦𝘯, 𝘪s𝘯't a v𝘦𝘳𝘺 f𝘶n g𝘢m𝘦 t𝘰 pl𝘢𝘺. B𝘶t on h𝘰w I 𝘭𝘰ve to t𝘦𝘢r 𝘢p𝘢𝘳t h𝘰𝘳r𝘪bl𝘦 𝘭𝘪tt𝘭𝘦 𝘉𝘙𝘈𝘛𝘚 l𝘪k𝘦 yo𝘶~ It's m𝘺 t𝘶𝘳n t𝘰 pl𝘢𝘺 n𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯d I kn𝘰𝘸 J𝘜𝘚T w𝘩𝘢t g𝘢m𝘦 to p𝘭𝘢𝘺 w𝘪th yo𝘶." she growls out, her voice breathy and full of rage as she leans close to him, a crazed grin on her muzzle, showcasing all of her razor sharp teeth, "It's M𝘠 t𝘶𝘳n t𝘰 pl𝘢𝘺 T𝘈K𝘌 𝘈P𝘈𝘙T 𝘢𝘯d p𝘶𝘵. b𝘢𝘤k. T𝘖G𝘌TH𝘌𝘙." she snaps out slowly, just barely holding herself back from taking a chuck out of his head.

Mitchell's eyes widen, his expression turning to despair and poorly disguised horror as Mangle drags her paws up from the collar of his shirt to drag her claws lightly against the base of his throat before lightly resting her paws on his cheeks, "N𝘰𝘸, n𝘰𝘸 K𝘪tt𝘺~ S𝘸𝘦𝘦t d𝘳𝘦am𝘴~" she purrs out before her jaws snap down on him.

  
_ **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-** _

  
A loud mechanical scream from the west hall interrupts the moment, loud heavy footfalls heading towards their area before a large furry hand descends down to grip Mangle tightly and throw her away from Mitchell and against the opposite wall in a single rough movement before Mangle's jaws could get any closer.

Mitchell stares wide eyed up at Bonnie, breathing heavily as the large purple mechanical bunny briefly glances down at him with guilt in his red eyes before Bonnie turns away from Mitchell and steps towards Mangle's much smaller and delicate figure laying prone on the hard floor. 

As Bonnie steps closer to Mangle's delicate form, Mangle flinches away from him, dragging herself away from Bonnie's intimidating and ever approaching form, she looked nearly petrified with fear, her body trembling as she crawls backwards away from him, not a word exiting her voice box, the only noise in the room being the unsteady sound of radio static coming from Mangle herself.

Mitchell pulls himself into a standing position, watching the situation but unwilling to intervene as Bonnie grows ever closer to Mangle's trembling figure. Who knew that the toys were that frightened by the originals?

Mangle falls deadly still when Bonnie stops in front of her, the purple bunny looming over her with striking red eyes, "...Le-Leave him alone, Vixe." Bonnie speaks up after a moment, only the slightest of a stutter in his words.

Mangle's eyes soften for a moment, her pointy ears lowering as her white and pink fluffy tail curls protectively around her. She lowers her head, her gaze falling to the ground, "I d-on't-𝘰𝘯't r𝘦g𝘳𝘦t t𝘩𝘦 𝘦xp𝘦r𝘪𝘦nc𝘦s t𝘩𝘢t h𝘢v𝘦 l𝘦d m𝘦 to b𝘦 t𝘩𝘦 f𝘰𝘹 th𝘢t I am, I'm 𝘰n𝘭𝘺 h𝘢v𝘪𝘯g a 𝘭𝘪tt𝘭𝘦 f𝘶𝘯. W𝘩𝘢t m𝘢k𝘦𝘴 t𝘩𝘪𝘯gs s𝘰 d𝘪ff𝘦r𝘦nt f𝘰𝘳 w𝘪t𝘩𝘦r𝘦d 𝘰𝘭d yo𝘶~?" she mutters lowly, clenching her fists in an attempt to keep her anger under control.

An audible sigh emits from Bonnie's voice box before he kneels down to be at her height, "...It's time for you to hop along now, fur the time being. And... Vixe, I'm not angora at you for... ya know..." he states firmly, trailing off as he rests a large furry hand on her slim and delicate shoulder as if to comfort her.

Mangle's gaze flicks upwards, she glares up at him through her eyelashes, a scowl resting on her muzzle before she slaps his arm away and pushes him away from her, standing up carefully before heading confidently and casually, with her head held high, into the west hall, moving her hips from side to side. Her steps are shaky yet slow, careful and as quiet as a mouse, unhurried and graceful even with her shaky legs. 

She pauses before leaving, turning to look back at Mitchell with a sly grin, "I'll s𝘦𝘦 yo𝘶 so𝘰n, K𝘪tt𝘦𝘯~ T𝘩𝘦y c𝘢𝘯't p𝘳𝘰t𝘦𝘤t yo𝘶 f𝘰𝘳ev𝘦r."

With that said, Mangle leaves, heading into the darkness of the hall with light footfalls. Almost immediately afterwards, the now familiar sound of banging coming from the vent systems reaches Mitchell's ears before fading just as quickly, indicating to Mitchell that Mangle has went back into the never-ending maze that is the vents system.

Mitchell sighs in relief, leaning heavily against the wall before turning to Bonnie who just stood up, "Hey, thank you for saving me." he nods at the mechanical rabbit, feeling strangely calm for just almost having been gotten eaten by Mangle. He would have died if it wasn't for Bonnie.

Bonnie turns to him, seemingly surprised before shyly nodding back at him after a moment of silence, "Your welcome, bunny buddy. I.. was just paying you back for comforting me before." he explains nervously, lifting a hand to rub the back on his head, his gaze flicking away from Mitchell as he shuffles his feet slightly.

Mitchell snorts, a smirk forming on his face as he sits back down in his office chair, "Oh come on, Bud, you know you love me." he mocks the rabbit, amusement written all over his expression.

Bonnie grins, leaning against the wall next to the west security door with a scoff, "Ye-yeah right." regardless, the rabbit's gaze remains squarely aimed away from the guard.

Mitchell raises an eyebrow, "No point denying it." he points out dryly.

Bonnie shrugs lazily, "What can I say? I'm just looking for bunny-ish-ment." Bonnie pauses before his grin fades and his expression darkens, "I have to go... Freddy might get suspicious..." Bonnie mutters, lightly tugging on his ring finger.

Mitchell smiles slightly, giving Bonnie a nod, "It's alright, go back to the hallway for now and I'll see you later alright?"

Bonnie looks up, giving Mitchell a smile and a returning nod before heading out of the office and back down the hall like Mitchell told him to without another word.

With that over and done with, Mitchell listens for any noise behind him before closing the door behind his office chair. Within moments there's a bang of metal against wood as Foxy collides with the door and a yell of agitation and impatience before the pirate captain retreats back to his cove and away from the door.

Mitchell smirks, opening the door back up as soon as he's sure Foxy is gone before settling back down into his office chair.

Things were going pretty well tonight if you didn't count Mangle almost biting his head off.

Yeah... it was a good night so far.

  
_3:30 𝘈𝘔_

  
Mitchell glances at the east doorway at the sound of Chica's familiar stumbling gait before turning back to the camera system and winding up the music box- which he had completely forgotten about for the last three hours- regardless, he might as well, it seems to keep the puppet sleeping so it's probably a good idea.

Mitchell's eye-brows raise when the Marionette's way too tall and thin figure creeps into it's box silently, walking right past the camera with only a brief glance before climbing into it's giant prize box. Mitchell blinks, surprised and somewhat startled, he hadn't even realized that the Marionette was out and about till that very minute.

How the hell did he not notice a seven foot tall creepy puppet thing wandering around the location for the last three hours??? Either that thing was in the vent systems the entire time or lurking around just off camera, yet despite it having a clear chance to get at him, instead it just hid out of sight of the cameras for the last three hours.

Maybe it just liked the peace and quiet? 

Regardless of how creepy it is, and how good it is at hiding, it doesn't seem to be very aggressive. That doesn't mean Mitchell isn't going to keep a closer eye on the music box though. 

Mitchell shuts off the computer monitor, he only had about 76% power left. Time to conserve power.

  
3:51 𝘈𝘔

  
It isn't until around half an hour later that anything else happens. 

Mitchell startles from his doze at the sound of footsteps coming from one hallway and tinkling music notes coming from another, quickly shutting both doors, he palms his flashlight and flashes the light at the window to his left where the music was coming from.

There, staring blindly in his vague direction with her eyes wide open, is Ballora, her stare condemning as her pink-red eyes glow bright, "Now, now, don't be shy. I mean you no harm dear so why do you hide inside your walls, Mitchell? I know your in there, I can hear you breathing, little one." her serene voice rings out softly as she tilts her head to the side, the creaking of her joints echo out softly at the movement.

Mitchell bites his lip before smiling nervously at her, "Hey Ballora. Sorry about that, I didn't know if you were going to attack me or not." he apologizes awkwardly, hesitating before opening up the door for her.

"It is alright. I can understand the caution, little one." Ballora chuckles softly, her blue eyelids closing to hide her piercing eyes from view as she gracefully steps away from the window and into view, holding out a dainty hand, "Do help me into the room, dear. My eyesight is not as it used to be."

"Alright," Mitchell agrees easily before standing up from his chair and gently grabbing her hand in his and guiding her into the room.

Ballora seems to approve of this, settling down gracefully against the wall and easily slipping her hand from his before turning her head to the metal door opposite of her, "I can hear someone out in the hall, the acoustics are quite hard to pin down but is there perhaps a door of some sort between them and us, little one?" she asks curiously.

Mitchell blinks, surprised before nodding despite the fact that she can't see him, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Ballora smiles thinly, "Echo-location dear. I use Sonar to detect objects in my path and map out the area around me, it does not always work exactly as intended but it is my way of seeing, regardless of it's inaccuracies, little one." she explains softly before nodding at the door, "They should be gone now, dear. They are quite clumsy with their feet, do you know them, perhaps?" 

Mitchell chuckles, opening up the east door before settling back down into his chair, "Yeah, that must be Chica. She's pretty clumsy, always knocking into stuff."

Ballora nods slowly after a moment of silence, "She sounded as if practiced with getting around, somewhat ,quietly despite her clumsy feet. Is she one of the ones that made you so suspicious of me attacking you?"

Mitchell's quiet for a moment before nodding, "Sort of, she hasn't actually attacked me though. The others have tried though. She told me to close the door on her anyways so that Freddy doesn't get suspicious..." he mutters, tapping his fingers gently against the arm of his chair.

A smooth metallic hand closes over his, effectively stopping his insistent tapping. Mitchell turns to look at Ballora, who's now facing his direction, "Uh, whats up?" he asks nervously.

Ballora smiles at him, "There is no need to be nervous, little one. I assure you that it will all work out in the end." she assures him gently.

Mitchell smiles at her after a moment, turning his hand over in her gentle hold to squeeze her hand, "You think so?"

Ballora nods, "I know so, dear. Do believe in yourself, little one." she chuckles warmly, squeezing his hand back, "Now then, why are they so hostile towards you? If you know why that is." her voice turns firm, still soft yet more serious then before.

Mitchell bites his lip, his expression falling, "...Foxy said that since I was an adult, I was a murderer and a liar and a thief. Mangle said something about this being some kind of game, she said stuff about it being her turn to tear me apart and then put me back together so that we could 'play' again. I don't think she realizes that death is permanent." he explains softly after a moment of silence, his gaze far away, "Chica and Bonnie told me that they were just doing what Freddy told them to..." he finishes with a shrug.

Ballora hums softly before nodding, "Ah, I understand. I think the best thing to do for now is to speak to Freddy yourself and prove Foxy wrong, gain their trust and Bonnie and Chica will no longer be forced to harm you." she begins softly, rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand in a gesture of comfort, "As for Mangle, she does not understand how serious this matter is. Explain this to her, that if you die you can not play again. It seems like she's been through a lot, show her compassion and understanding. She's a child and she doesn't understand that what she's doing is wrong."

Mitchell nods at her, "Alright, I suppose I can try that." he agrees after a moment, "It sounds like a good idea." he continues, forcing a smile.

Ballora pats his hand gently before pulling away, "Remember to be patient, little one, and persistent. Not everyone is easy to win over right away, but it is never impossible. Children will be children, after all."

Mitchell snorts, leaning back in his chair, "Pretty sure Mangle's a full grown animatronic, Ballora. Definitely not a kid, she's from the 1980s, pretty old, she's like 30 years old or something." he comments dryly, raising an eye brow.

Ballora chuckles softly at his claim, "It is more of our programming then our physical age that depicts if she is a child or a grown adult, dear. If she is a Toy model then she most likely learned her behaviors from toddlers and younger children, the Toy models were built to bold with younger children and were built to act like such themselves."

Mitchell raises an eye brow, finding the information interesting, "Huh, I didn't know that. Mangle is a Toy model, so your probably right then." he shrugs, "How long are you going to stay in here with me, by the way?"

Ballora hums a somber tune lightly, seemingly thinking over the question and her answer, "Not long I believe, perhaps only another hour. I would like to hear your encounters with the other animatronics myself, if that's alright, dear."

Mitchell nods, "Yeah, sure. Alert me when one of the others comes by, alright?" he asks her, aiming a quick glance at the clock; it was nearly 4 AM already.

"Indeed. I will warn you if I hear anything, little one." Ballora promises, situating herself into a more comfortable position against the window looking into the west hallway.

Mitchell gives her a smile before changing the subject, "So you said you belong to Circus Baby's Pizza and Rentals?" he prompts curiously.

Ballora lets out a deep sigh, "Ah, that place." she breaths out slowly, her voice filled with a somber grief, "Circus Baby's Pizza World. Things were different then. It was only open for a few short weeks, well, not opened, but children would run in and out. To make sure everything worked as it should be." Ballora began, "Our creator created us for nefarious purposes. We were built to kill, you see. Kill and kidnap children for Mr. Afton's experiments. I do hope that doesn't make you think any less of us. I never did like what we were made to do." she says softly, her voice only a whisper.

Mitchell's eyes soften, "I'm not going to judge you for that. We can't help who our parents are." he jokes bitterly with a tired and half-hearted smirk.

Ballora chuckles softly, "You do have a way with words, Mr. Smith." she responds smoothly, finding amusement in his joke despite how bitter it was.

Mitchell gazes at her curiously, "How'd you know my last name?" he asks after a moment, his smirk becoming a little bit more real then before.

Ballora chuckles again, threading her spider-like fingers together, "You are an employee, are you not? If you are in the system then you are in ours, Mitchell. It's a part of our facial recognition so that we can recognize employees from a distance, they only gave you an official profile in the system last night." she answers his question, serene like always.

Mitchell raises an eye brow, "Nobody ever told me anything about that." he comments, "Soooo about Circus Baby's?" he prompts her again.

Ballora seems almost startled, "Ah, we went off track, didn't we? I apologize, I don't usually lose track like this." she exclaims, surprise and slight guilt coating her words.

Mitchell shrugs, "It's alright. So you were saying?"

Ballora nods before continuing, "Ah, right. As I was saying, me, Circus Baby and the others were built for nefarious purposes, forced to do unspeakable things against our will. Of course, we did also get to perform and entertain children as we were meant to be. We were only open for a few short weeks before the accident." she begins again in a soft voice, "Mr. Afton had a daughter, Elizabeth. Circus Baby was built to resemble Elizabeth in a certain way, she was built 𝘧𝘰𝘳 Elizabeth... Mr. Afton took Elizabeth to Circus Baby's for her birthday, told her not to go near us..." she trails off, looking almost trapped in thought.

Mitchell's eye brows furrow and he leans closer, "What happened?" he asks quietly, even he could tell that something bad must've happened to the girl.

Ballora sighs, "When Mr. Afton wasn't looking the girl approached Circus Baby, they were alone, the other children were with me at the time." Ballora explains, bowing her head as if she felt incredibly guilty about something, "Circus Baby's programming recognized that the girl was alone but not who she was. Against her will, Circus Baby lured the girl closer with ice cream before... 'scooping' her." Ballora finishes vaguely, "The building closed that day and we were moved to an underground facility where we were routinely electrically shocked into submission." she sounded bitter.

Mitchell frowns, "Wait, wait. What do you mean by 'scooping' her?" he questions, somewhat confused. What on earth did that even mean?

Ballora shrugs a delicate shoulder, "It is exactly as it sounds like, little one. A scooper is what one would use for ice cream or custard, to pick something up and move it or for removing something from it's container. Circus Baby has two scoopers inside of her, one for ice cream and another for grabbing children and storing them inside of her chest cavity." she explains, almost too casually, "Elizabeth wasn't able to survive the scooping."

Mitchell's eyes widen in horror at the thought, "What the hell? That sounds terrible!" he exclaims, he can't help but imagine what it must've looked AND felt like... that poor girl...

Ballora smiles thinly at him, gripping her fingers tightly, "It 𝘸𝘢𝘴 terrible." she agrees softly, giving him a nod, "She was a sweet girl, Elizabeth was, mischievous, clever, and she had plenty of energy." Ballora chuckles softly, reminiscent, "She was similar to her father in some ways, too ambitious, clever and obsessive for her own good. Circus Baby grew too much like her over time after the incident, said she could still hear the girl even though Elizabeth was long gone."

Mitchell bites his lip, his eye brow furrowing in thought over the new information, "That's... really strange. She must be feeling pretty guilty." he comments after a moment of thought.

Ballora nods her agreement, "I believe that to be true. Baby never did react well to the repeated incidents, Elizabeth's especially. Baby loved Mr. Afton as if he was a father to her, not just a creator, and she was just as fascinated by the girl as the girl was of her. Elizabeth's death hit her hard, it ruined her." Ballora whispers softly, "It ruined all of us."

Mitchell sighs, leaning back in his chair. He's silent for a moment before responding, "That sounds pretty awful."

"It was. None of us handled it well, Mr. Afton especially. The rentals building was located under the ground and none of us were treated well, it only made it harder to handle the loss. We were routinely 'scooped' from our casings and electrically shocked, it seemed never ending." Ballora replies softly, almost bitterly, "By the time we escaped there was nothing we could do. We were broken, we still are and we'll never be fixed. Especially Baby, there was always something... very bad... inside of her..." she trails off.

Mitchell frowns and taps his fingers against the arms of the office chair, suddenly feeling horribly guilty, "You guys were treated horribly, you never should've went through that." he tells her softly even as his gaze wanders towards the floor.

Ballora sighs softly in agreement, "I never did say Mr. Afton was a good man, Mitchell."

  
_4:12 𝘈𝘔_

  
Mitchell swears at the sound of Foxy sprinting to the office, startling him out of his thoughts. Ballora had left not too long ago, leaving him to think over the information she has given him in relative silence.

Spinning around in the chair, he flashes the flashlight in Foxy's face just before he gets to the office, ignoring Foxy's cry of alarm, before springing out of his chair and grabbing the door handle, slamming it closed just as Foxy gets his bearings and springs forward.

  
_CRASH_

  
Mitchell grimaces at the sound of Foxy colliding with the door, the door shaking at the pirate fox's effort to get inside the office. 

"Ye be letting me in right this here second, ye bilge-sucking yellow-belly of a chicken!" Foxy snaps out, banging on the door, it creaks in protest, "This here be me domain an' yer not be welcome! Set sail or I'll take yer arm as bounty an' cleave ye through with me cutlass!"

With his threat done and over with, Foxy bangs on the door once more before leaving, stomping back to his cove as if in defeat. A second set of footsteps comes from the left hall, which he steadily ignores. 

Mitchell lets out a sigh of relief and opens the door back up before setting his flashlight back down on the office desk and flopping down onto the office chair. Nonchalantly, he casually closes the left door on Bonnie, who he heard heading towards the office earlier. Only a few seconds later, the sound of Bonnie making his way back down the hall and into the storage closet makes itself apparent and Mitchell opens the door back up.

No use wasting any more power then he absolutely has to.

Mitchell can't help but think that the night has been going by rather quickly then the previous ones, and in a way, he has been having a bit of fun. Mitchell's always been a bit of a thrill-seeker, which is probably why he's still working as a night guard at Fazbears Pizzeria & Party World to be honest. 

He's never really been good at making good decisions either, but hey, he's not dead yet so that's a plus.

Focusing back on his job, he looks at the clock, staring almost in shock at the numbers; "4:30 AM... what the hell?" he mutters under his breath, his eye brows furrowing in thought. Surely it hasn't been half an hour already? Only a little while ago the clock said 4:12 AM, this had to be a joke.

Mitchell bites his lip, a brief spike of worry and anxiety tangling together in his chest before he forces the feeling down as best as he can. He must've blanked out a bit, that's the best explanation. He's lost time before, it isn't too unbelievable that he's lost time again.

Shaking his head, Mitchell snaps his gaze away from the clock before shining his light down the west hallway

At the end of the left hall was Bonnie, who must've wandered out of the supply closet while Mitchell was distracted. Mitchell shoots Bonnie a brief smile before turning to the east hall and poking his head around the corner of the door frame, shining his flashlight down that hallway as well.

There Chica was, at the end of the hall, like Bonnie was, but with her head cocked at an uncomfortable angle with her purple eyes glaring down at him. Mitchell grimaces, slightly creeped out and definitely intimidated by her, before going back into the office and placing his flashlight down on the office desk.

So. Both Bonnie and Chica were in the hallways and are possibly going to head his way any moment now. Mitchell shrugs to himself, "I'll deal with it when the time comes." he says out loud before reaching over and turning on the computer monitor, "Time to check the cameras."

He takes a brief glance at the stage camera, noting how Freddy has left the stage before briefly checking the other cameras and taking the time to wind the music box before turning the computer monitor off.

Freddy was no where to be found just like the nights before. That's... slightly terrifying, but again, he'll deal with it when the time comes.

The click clacking of Foxy's metal feet hitting the ground and heading his way, prompts Mitchell to get out of his chair like before and slam the door on the persistent fox, "Do you ever give up, captain?" Mitchell asks dryly, holding the door closed just as Foxy collides with the door.

Foxy barks out a laugh, "Ar-har-har! Ye be a brave man fer blabberin' aft to yer elders, do ye know no respect, boy?! I be not givin' up till yer dead an' gone, ye old scurvy dog! Ye understand me boy?" he growls out, the sound of his metal hook scrapping against the side of the door frame fills the room.

Mitchell shudders at the sound, "I understand." he whispers softly, not bothering to raise his voice.

Foxy screeches, banging hard on the door, "I SAID YE UNDERSTAND ME BOY?!" 

Mitchell flinches at the ear-splitting scream, startled as his eyes widen in poorly disguised fear before narrowing his eyes at the door, "I understand!" he yells back to the pirate fox as he leans harder on the door, the door bucking at the weight being applied from the other side by Foxy in his attempts to break it down.

Really, any moment now the wooden door could be broken down and there's really nothing Mitchell can do to stop it, much less stop Foxy on a rampage.

Foxy chuckles lowly, falling still, "I be seeing ye later, boy." he growls lowly from the other side of the door before slinking away slowly and quietly.

Mitchell lets out a sigh of relief, steadily relaxing once he's sure that Foxy is gone, practically melting into the door in his relief. After a moment he finally steps away from the door, letting it open up behind him before slumping down into his chair, wiping the perspiration off of his forehead.

He felt exhausted, like he's almost always felt since taking this stupid job. Sometimes... Mitchell can't tell if he hates or loves his job. It can be so exciting at times yet so tiring at the same time. 

Is it even worth it?

  
_5:15 𝘈𝘔_

  
Bonnie's steady footsteps approach the left door, Mitchell sighs before slamming the door closed just like before. Why couldn't the dumb rabbit just leave him alone already?

There's a moment of hesitation as Bonnie's audible shuffling can be heard from the other side of the door.

  
**-**

  
Bonnie hesitates, shuffling slightly before looking back down the hall he came from where Freddy's visible eye lights peer out of the darkness, trained on him before fading, his nearly silent soft footfalls heading away from the rabbit and back into the dining area. Bonnie shudders, breathing out a silent sigh of relief now that Freddy isn't nearby, before turning back to the metal security door blocking him from entering the office.

Everything is silent except for Mitchell's unsteady breathing from within the office and the gentle whirs and creaks of Chica's metal joints where she was situated in the other hallway.

Bonnie's rabbit ears twitch at the sound of Chica slowly approaching the office window, every creak, whir and clumsy footfall irritating him beyond belief. 

In the corner of his vision a steady timer ticks down and right below that the time is neatly displayed, '5:15 AM'. A gentle whir and a small screech of radio static echos inside his head before he hears Chica's voice as she connects into the social network he's in, "*𝘉𝘰𝘯, 𝘺𝘢 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘍𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘴?"

Bonnie pauses, taking the time to scan the area, "*...𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘸𝘩𝘺?" he answers at last after a brief moment of silence.

Chica takes a while to respond as the sound of the metal security door leading out to the west hall opening grabs Bonnie's attention, another whir of Chica's creaky joints indicating that she's heading into the office, "*𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘢. 𝘚𝘰 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯?"

"Yeah, whats up, Chica?" a muffled voice comes from the office, the guard perhaps?

Bonnie's ears twitch at the sound of Mitchell's muffled voice coming from the office before he responds to Chica, "*𝘜𝘩, 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘩. 𝘛𝘩𝘢-𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥? 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘔𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭?" he hounds her, curious as he leans carefully against the metal security door locking him out of the office.

"Just wanted to talk to ya about next week, sweet pea. Ya'll staying for good?" Chica's rough voice, muffled as she responds to Mitchell's question prompts Bonnie's sensitive ears to twitch once more, "*𝘕𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘢 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘉𝘰𝘯." her voice comes through the social network channel soon after, sounding almost cold and closed off. 

Bonnie's ears lower at the dismissal, he hates when she's like this.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to stay." Mitchell's agreement prompts Bonnie's ears to pop up, brightening and lifting his mood. Mitchell was really going to stay.

Bonnie grins, Mitchell was actually going to keep working here, he wasn't going to abandon them or leave like the others did, "*𝘐𝘴 𝘔𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘶𝘴?"

There's a pause before she responds, "*𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘉𝘰𝘯. 𝘏𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘭𝘦𝘵 '𝘦𝘮 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦." she says simply, "Sweet pea, ya'll gonna have to be careful, alright? The Toy band is gonna be up and running by next week and their hella excited for some fresh meat, ya'll understand, sweet pea?"

Bonnie flinches at what Chica tells Mitchell, worry filling him before he hurry's down the hall at an even pace, not bothering to respond to Chica.

Just as he enters the dining area, he hears the brief whoosh of air as the security door opens behind him. He doesn't look back.

  
**-**

  
"Sweet pea, ya'll gonna have to be careful, alright? The Toy band is gonna be up and running by next week and their hella excited for some fresh meat, ya'll understand, sweet pea?" Chica asks firmly, an eye brow raised and her wings crossed, her clawed foot tapping the ground impatiently.

Mitchell smiles at her, giving her a nod as he hears Bonnie head away from the office before turning to the door and opening up the security door only a few seconds after Bonnie left. He turns to Chica, "Yeah, I understand. I'll be extra careful." he promises her, flashing her a smile.

Chica narrows her eyes at him, "I don't believe ya'll one bit, sweet pea." she states dryly before rolling her eyes, "I'll give ya'll a hint or two on how to deal with the critters. Their a bit too excitable about killin' so best not let 'em in, be vigilant and keep ya'll eyes out for 'em. Mari over in the prize corner scare's 'em to death so ta get a lil' more time let that music wind down but not for long or ya'll might get a visitor, alright?"

Mitchell's eye brows raise, he nods, "Alright." he agrees easily, hiding a wince as he remembers how he accidentally forgot about the music box the first three hours of his shift. 

How close was he to dying in those three hours?

Chica sighs, reaching over and roughly ruffling his hair with her wing before heading out of the office without another word.

Mitchell smirks as she leaves the room, she was so protective over him, and it both freaked him out and amused him at the same time.

  
Not long after Chica leaves, the insistent sound of Mangle crawling around in the over head vents to his location echos throughout the room. Mitchell's expression falls before he slides out of his chair and ducks under the office desk in a futile effort to hide.

Mangle's head pops out of the vent on the ceiling as she pulls herself further into the office, "C𝘰m𝘦 h𝘦𝘳𝘦, K𝘪t𝘵𝘺, K𝘪tt𝘺, K𝘪𝘵t𝘺~" she calls out in a desperate tone, her crazed yellow cat-like eyes flitting about the room, darting back and forth quickly before her gaze lands on the office desk, "𝘖𝘩𝘩𝘩𝘩, K𝘪tten~ Is t𝘩𝘪s wh𝘦𝘳𝘦 yo𝘶𝘳 h𝘪d𝘪𝘯g f𝘳𝘰m 𝘭𝘪tt𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘭d m𝘦?" she says, clacking her teeth together to make dull clicking sound as she shakes her head in disappointment.

Mitchell jumps at the sound of Mangle dropping down from the vent opening, her petite figure landing on all fours like a cat, her fluffy tail swishing back and forth as her gaze lands on Mitchell, she tilts her head to the side, her jaws opening wide in a grin, "I've f𝘰𝘶𝘯d yo𝘶, p𝘦t𝘪t𝘦 𝘶n𝘦~ M𝘢 p𝘳𝘰𝘪𝘦~" she purrs out before stalking forward on her hands and knees, reaching under the desk to grasp his arm tightly and drag him out from underneath the desk and into her firm embrace, "N𝘰 𝘦sc𝘢p𝘦, p𝘢𝘴 d𝘦 év𝘢dé~ It'll all b𝘦 𝘰v𝘦𝘳 s𝘰on, I c𝘢n't w𝘢𝘪t t𝘰 pl𝘢𝘺 𝘢g𝘢𝘪n~!"

Mitchell shudders, stubbornly keeping his mouth shut even as his gaze darts to the clock, it was nearly 6 AM. Only five more minutes.

Mangle goes still beneath him, her arms tightening around him before she drags one of her hands up to feel his pulse, "S𝘶ch l𝘪f𝘦..." she breaths out before gently wrapping her hand around his throat. Mitchell shudders again before starting to struggle. Her grip suddenly becomes bruising, "Shhh...j𝘶𝘴t b𝘦 𝘴t𝘪𝘭𝘭... It'll all b𝘦 𝘰v𝘦𝘳 s𝘰𝘰n, m𝘺 𝘭𝘪tt𝘭𝘦 m𝘰𝘶s𝘦~"

Mitchell gasps for air, only able to breath in the smallest amounts as tears drip from his eyes. 

Mangle slides out from underneath his struggling form, her grip firm and steady around his neck and his waist as she drags him to his feet, a grin rapidly forming on her face, her gaze hungry as she forces him to walk with her out of the office and into the west hallway, "N𝘰𝘸, n𝘰𝘸, s𝘩𝘩𝘩, d𝘰𝘯't c𝘳𝘺 K𝘪tt𝘦𝘯~ It's t𝘪m𝘦 t𝘰 d𝘳𝘦s𝘴 yo𝘶 𝘶p, m𝘺 p𝘳𝘦tt𝘺 𝘭𝘪tt𝘭𝘦 d𝘰𝘭𝘭, 𝘪nt𝘰 a s𝘶𝘪t of yo𝘶𝘳 v𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘰wn~ Yo𝘶'd b𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘢bs𝘰l𝘶t𝘦 c𝘢𝘵𝘤h as a p𝘳𝘦tt𝘺 w𝘩𝘪t𝘦 r𝘢bb𝘪t, d𝘰𝘯't y𝘰𝘶 th𝘪𝘯𝘬, m𝘰𝘶s𝘺~?" she rambles with perverse delight as Mitchell stumbles after her, his hands coming up to pry at the hand around his throat.

Mangle loosens her grip ever so slightly, just enough to allow him some room to breath and also slows her rapid pace so that he's able to keep up, her long fluffy tail wrapping around his torso like a scarf or a blanket.

Mitchell glares at her from the corner of his eyes, taking in as deep of a breath as he's able to before speaking, "..W-what do you mean by that." he coughs out, the burning in his throat getting worse at his attempts to talk to her.

Mangle silently walks him into the dining area, ignoring his attempts to struggle, and his question, as she heads towards the maintenance room, her pace getting faster. Shoving open the door with her elbow, she throws Mitchell into the room, heading in after him and locking the door behind her.

Mitchell lands heavily on the steel grey hard floor right between a pair of furry white mechanical legs, knocking his head against the conveyor belt behind him. Mitchell groans, forcing himself into a standing position before stumbling against the mechanical body sitting on the conveyor belt, still he keeps his eyes locked onto Mangle who nears ever closer to him.

Mangle gazes back at him with keen eyes, gently clacking her teeth at him before responding to his earlier question, "Oh, m𝘰𝘶s𝘺~ 𝘐s𝘯't 𝘪t 𝘰bv𝘪𝘰us~? Y𝘰𝘶 n𝘦𝘦d a s𝘶𝘪t 𝘢𝘯d I h𝘢v𝘦 a p𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘳𝘳f𝘦𝘤t 𝘰n𝘦 f𝘰𝘳 𝘭𝘪tt𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘭d y𝘰u~" she purrs out, almost seductively, sashaying her way closer with quiet and even movements, her hips and tail swaying from side to side confidently.

Mitchell shudders as Mangle stops in front of him, lifting her arms and settling her hands on either side of him to cage him in, "What do you want from me?" he snaps at her, huddling closer to the mechanical body behind him as she leans close to him.

Mangle aims a sick grin at him, "I 𝘰n𝘭𝘺 w𝘢𝘯t t𝘰 p𝘭𝘢𝘺." she breaths out before her arms move lightening quick to surround him, she forces him against the cold hard ground before she pulls away from him, only to harshly place her foot on his chest just as Mitchell attempts to get away, pinning him back to the ground, "It's pl𝘢𝘺t𝘪𝘮𝘦 K𝘪tt𝘺~! 𝘐'v𝘦 s𝘦𝘦n j𝘶𝘴t h𝘰𝘸 m𝘶c𝘩 y𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰v𝘦 b𝘶𝘯𝘯y's 𝘢𝘯d I t𝘩𝘰𝘶g𝘩t... w𝘦𝘭l𝘭l𝘭𝘭~ m𝘢𝘺b𝘦 y𝘰𝘶'd 𝘭𝘪k𝘦 t𝘰 b𝘦 𝘰n𝘦 𝘪nst𝘦𝘢d~!" she exclaims, turning her head from him and reaching over to the robot on the conveyor belt.

Mitchell can't help but stare, there on the conveyor belt was a fluffy white animatronic feminine Hare, it looked sowed together like a stuffed animal, different patchworks of white fluffy fabric sowed together on top of the animatronics endoskeleton, it's long fluffy pointed bunny ears droop over it's face, it's eye sockets empty and it's grin wide and happy. A long blue sash tied into a giant bow around it's neck completes the look.

Mangle hums unsteadily, her foot pressing into his sternum as she carefully lifts the animatronics mask and endoskeleton head off of the body with a grin, grabbing a hand crank from just beside the fluffy white robot, she then inserts it into it's back and winds it a few times, clicks coming from inside the fluffy robot with each crank before Mangle pulls away from it and looks back at Mitchell, "I 𝘭𝘰𝘰vvv𝘦𝘦𝘦𝘦 yo𝘶𝘳 f𝘦𝘢r~ I 𝘭𝘰v𝘦 yo𝘶𝘳 P𝘈𝘐𝘕! Yo𝘶𝘳 g𝘰𝘪𝘯g t𝘰 b𝘦 j𝘶𝘴t 𝘭𝘪k𝘦 𝘶𝘴, y𝘰𝘶'll s𝘦𝘦, K𝘪tt𝘦𝘯~ Yo𝘶'll 𝘭𝘰v𝘦 𝘪t t𝘰𝘰 𝘢𝘯d t𝘩𝘦n w𝘦 c𝘢𝘯 pl𝘢𝘺 F𝘖R𝘌V𝘌𝘙!" she rambles slightly, leaning down and grabbing his upper arm just as she moves her foot off of his sternum, dragging him to his feet she pushes and drags him over to the robot, "N𝘰𝘸 t𝘰 st𝘶𝘧𝘧 yo𝘶 𝘪ns𝘪d𝘦, K𝘪tt𝘺~ D𝘰𝘯't st𝘳𝘶gg𝘭𝘦, it'll 𝘰n𝘭𝘺 h𝘶𝘳t w𝘰𝘳s𝘦."

Mitchell's eyes widen as she shoves his face close to the neck opening, looking inside the robot he can't help but blanch. There was no way she was actually going to stuff him into that. There's no way that he'd survive being stuffed in there. Sharp rods and metallic pieces were only just barely holding the inside of the white rabbit apart, 'Springlocks', Mitchell thinks. Those rods and sharp metal bits holding the machinery to the sides of the suit are Springlocks.

Mitchell panics at the realization, struggling once more to get away from the suit- and from Mangle, "I won't fit in that! That'll kill me!" he yells at her, shoving at the suit and at Mangle herself in an attempt to get her to let him go.

Mangle giggles sweetly, draping herself over his back like a rug and gently pinning him to the suit with her body as she leans close to his ear, her slim figure easily fitting against his back as she does so as if she was meant to be there, "𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯, 𝘒𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘺~" she whispers lowly in his ear, her razor sharp teeth grazing his ear as she does so.

Mitchell flushes at her actions, startled before he hesitantly stops struggling, falling still.

"G𝘰𝘰d K𝘪tt𝘺~ N𝘰𝘸 b𝘦 st𝘪𝘭𝘭, d𝘰𝘯't m𝘢k𝘦 t𝘩𝘪𝘴 h𝘢𝘳d𝘦𝘳 t𝘩𝘦n 𝘪t h𝘢𝘴 t𝘰 b𝘦, 𝘭𝘪tt𝘭𝘦 m𝘰𝘶s𝘺. T𝘩𝘪𝘴 w𝘰𝘯't h𝘶𝘳t f𝘰𝘳 l𝘰𝘯g~ All y𝘰𝘶 h𝘢v𝘦 t𝘰 d𝘰 is 𝘖𝘉𝘌𝘠," Mangle mocks him, her voice sugary sweet as her grip on his arm lessens, now gentle and soft, before she gently coaxes his arm into the shoulder piece of the suit, her movements slow and steady, "O𝘩, o𝘩! N𝘰, n𝘰, b𝘦h𝘢v𝘦 K𝘪tt𝘺 or t𝘩𝘪𝘴 w𝘪𝘭𝘭 h𝘶𝘳t 𝘈 𝘓𝘖𝘛." she growls at him when he attempts to yank his arm out of the suit and out of her grip. Mangle's grip becomes firm once more before relaxing as soon as he stops struggling.

Within moments his arm is threaded into the white rabbit's arm, trapped against the needle like strips of metal and the poles keeping the white rabbit's machinery from crushing his arm.

The springlocks tremble at each and every moment, Mitchell trembles in return, his eyes growing wider and tears dripping down from his eyes. 

He shuts his eyes, falling almost limp, giving up completely as Mangle gently wraps her hand around his free arm, gently and carefully coaxing it into the other arm hole, "N𝘰𝘸 f𝘰𝘳 t𝘩𝘦 l𝘦g𝘴, m𝘰𝘶s𝘺~!" her cheerful voice rings out, saturated with insanity and delight. Her voice sounded as if it was coming from far away.

Mangle grabs a hold of his right leg, easing it up onto the conveyor belt, "C𝘭𝘪𝘮b 𝘰n 𝘶p, K𝘪tt𝘦𝘯~"

Mitchell obeys.

It's only when she's preparing to ease his right leg into the white rabbit suit does he come out of his daze, he didn't want to die. 

Not here. 

Not now.

He can't die like this.

His eyes open wide and he stares right into the glowing embers of the Shadow's eyes, looming above him and Mangle, hovering right behind the white rabbit suit, "RXQ...?" he mutters, breathless and not as scared as he should be, in fact, he felt strangely calm. Like he was floating.

"**𝐇𝐀𝐇𝐀𝐇𝐀**" it's laugh rings out eerily before a force pushes Mangle away from Mitchell, the robotic vixen falling to the ground against the wall and her eyes turning dark before she falls still.

RXQ tilts it's head to the side before lifting a hand to Mitchell's cheek, "**𝐁𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐚𝐜𝐤 𝐭𝐨 𝐮𝐬.**" it's hissing whispers echo out, full of rage and longing.

Mitchell breaths out slowly before nodding, "Alright, I'll bring Gemma back to you." he breaths out, a deathly cold chill filling his chest before melting into his very bones, spreading further and further.

  
_DING DONG_

  
The 6AM bell rings out throughout the restaurant, RXQ smiles coldly and Mitchell grows dizzy, the world spinning around him, everything a blur as he collapses into the Shadow's arms, the world grows dark, RXQ telling him only one last thing as it stares down at him before Mitchell passes out, "**𝐒𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐭 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐬**"

His world fades to black within seconds.


	29. Just Barely Living

**Chapter 29: Just Barely Living**

_June 27th _

  
"Hey! Wake up, Mitchell! Are you alright?" a voice breaks through his restless slumber, bringing him back to the waking world as a hand shakes his shoulder.

Mitchell's body ached, as if he was just in a fight and just barely came out alive, his arms stinging and aching just as badly. Mitchell groans, rolling over in place on the cold hard ground at the sound of a familiar voice and waving away the womens arm. Then his eyes snap open and he sits up quickly, gaze darting across the room before landing on the women who was speaking to him.

Long blond hair with rainbow-multi colored streaks and highlights, a purple uniform with a golden badge, the sleeves of the uniform rolled up to display her pale arms and vibrant blue eyes.

Mitchell takes a moment before he recognizes the women kneeling over him as Vanessa, his vision still blurry and his mind all jumbled and confused, "'Nessa?" his mouth says without his input, though Mitchell doesn't have the energy to be concerned about it. 

"Yeah, it's me." Nessa gazes down worriedly at him, her eyebrows furrowed in concerned before she helps him into a standing position, standing up herself and letting him lean against her shoulder, "Are you alright? What are you even doing back here, anyways?"

Mitchell blinks at the question before steadying himself against one of the walls, letting his weight lean off of Nessa's shoulder and onto the wall instead, "I-" Mitchell starts before a wave of dizziness washes over him. He shakes his head, what 𝘞𝘈𝘚 he doing here? 

"Mitchell?" her concerned, warm yet warry voice breaks through his daze once more.

Mitchell shakes his head again, this time in an attempt to clear it, "I-I don't know." his mouth sounds out, yet it all sounded wrong to him. Everything was far away and his voice sounded dazzed and mumbled as if he was speaking through something or like he bit his tongue. 

Everything is- was- is fuzzy.

A gentle, warm hand lands on his shoulder, gently guiding him to sit down on the conveyor belt. Mitchell allows her to guide him in a daze, a daze that just seemed to keep coming back.

Shock.

He was in shock. He had to be, there was no other explanation.

Nessa kneels down in front of him with an encouraging smile, practicly beaming up at him as she grabs his cold hands in her pleasently warm ones, "Whats the last thing you remember?" she asks gently, her voice hushed yet syrupy and coated in surgar, sugary sweet as if she was talking down to a child.

Regardless, it works well to remind him where he was and what he almost just went through, even as her voice's tone fills him with some form of warmth and comfort.

The memory hits him suddenly and before he can react, he's back there, underneath the desk as Mangle crawls ever closer towards his area through the ceiling vents. 𝘍𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘬 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘹𝘦𝘯'𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦, 𝘫𝘶𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘦𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘦. 

𝘉𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘴𝘦, "S𝘶ch l𝘪f𝘦..." 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘵. 

𝘉𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘱 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴, 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱 𝘣𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮. 

𝘖𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘺𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘣𝘪𝘵. 𝘛𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘷𝘪𝘹𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳. 

𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘶𝘱, 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘵'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺.

𝘏𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵.

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘴-

Mitchell shudders, snapping out of the memory at the sound of someone snapping their fingers.

Mitchell's vision focuses just enough for him to realize where it came from. Vanessa snapped her fingers once more, her gaze steady.

She seemed used to this.

Mitchell gulps before opening his mouth and letting it all spill forth, "...She attacked me, al-almost..." Mitchell clears his throat, his gaze empty, "Mangle attacked me, dragged me into this room and tried to stuff me into the white rabbit animatronic, she had my arms in when it turned 6 AM." Mitchell continues, his expression a calm yet blank mask, his daze was only just starting to go away. 

Nessa purses her lips, "And then what?" she prompts gently, her eye brows furrowing at his answer, "How did you get out, Mitchell?" she asks him cautiously, her pursed lips straightening out into a concerned frown.

Mitchell's eyebrows furrow, his eyes narrowing slightly at Nessa before his gaze flicks away from her to a spot just beyond where she was kneeling in front of him as he gently prys his hands out of her grip, hunching over and retreating into himself at the question, "I managed to get out." he lies to her calmly before straightening his back, his gaze flicks back to her, "I got out." he repeats, "I got out and then I think I passed out from the shock."

There's a moment of silence before Nessa's frown fades away and she smiles at him, "Good. I'm glad your not hurt." she says simply, standing up to her full height and brushing off her jeans with her usual carefree smile before offering him a hand, her keen gaze fixed on him, "Since you recovered from your shock, we should probably get to patching up your arms in the Clinic, your all cut up from the springlocks and I'm not sure if they're deep enough to cause an infection or not. Better take care of them now then regret it later." she flashes him a sheepish grin.

"That's probably a good idea." Mitchell smiles tiredly back at her, accepting her hand before taking a subtle glance at his arms. He did indeed have multiple shallow cuts and scrapes lining his arms.

Giving a cursory glance back at the white patchwork rabbit with the blue ribbon tied around its neck into a bow, he silently confirms that the springlocks were indeed triggered while he was unconscious, the springlocks and inner mechanisms were back into place, tiny dots of red leaking into the white fabric confirming his suspicion that the cuts on his arms are indeed from the springlocks inside the suit.

Mitchell knew that RXQ must of been the one to free him. While he was thankful, they didn't actually do all that good of a job, any worse and he'd probably be dead and bleeding out right now from blood loss.

Oh well.

At least he's still alive.

Nessa pulls him into a standing position before letting go of his hand and together they begin to head out of the room. 

Mitchell pauses at the doorway, a curious thought entering his mind as he reaches a hand out to stop her, "Wait."

Nessa pauses at the hand on her arm, turning to look at him, "What's wrong?" her voice sounded worried, concerned.

Mitchell bites his lip before letting go of her arm, making his decision as he turns to look at the White Rabbit that Mangle attempted to stuff him into, "What's it's name? The white rabbit that I almost got caught in?" he asks curiously, his gaze steady as it looks over the springlock suit, taking in each and every lovely detail.

Nessa smiles fondly, her eyes far away and dazed, almost as if there was a veil over them, "Oh, that?" Nessa giggles, lifting a hand to cover her mouth before waving away his question, "It used to be called White Rabbit but it's been renamed and redesigned recently." she waves away his question with a roll of her eyes as Mitchell turns to look back at her, "They were going to get rid of it actually, but I managed to convince the company to keep it here."

Mitchell narrows his eyes at her, she was evading his question, "...And it's new name?" he asks hesitantly, feeling almost as if he wasn't going to like the answer. Even he could tell that Vanessa was stalling.

Vanessa seems to focus at the question, her eyes and smile widening, a strange glint of light reflecting in her eyes, making an almost violet glow, "Oh! Right." she exclaims with a tilt of her head, her eyes had a calculating, almost mad glint in them, there was still a haze, a veil over her gaze, glistening and shiny like glass, "Her name's Vanny." she reveals at last with a dreamy tone before turning back around to exit the room without another word, opening the door with a slender and nimble hand before leaving the room silently, the door closing behind her.

Mitchell stays still, frozen in place for a moment. He could've sworn that in the light of the room, her eyes almost looked a violet shade of purple instead of it's usual blue, almost glowing in the darkness of the room.

Mitchell shakes his head, he must've been imagining things. Her eyes were blue, not purple. Her eyes have always been blue.

Hurrying after her, Mitchell exits the maintenance room and lets the door slam behind him. 

  
-𝒜 𝐿𝒾𝓉𝓉𝓁𝑒 𝒲𝒽𝒾𝓁𝑒 𝐿𝒶𝓉𝑒𝓇-

  
"Stay still, Mitchell! You're making this harder then it has to be." Nessa admonishes him sternly with pursed lips, wrapping the soft white gauze around the rest of his arm before tying it off at the wrist. She smiles up at him with a twist of the lips before pulling away, letting Mitchell's arm escape her grasp.

Mitchell huffs, avoiding eye contact, "You didn't have to do that, I would've been fine." he mutters below his breath, shifting in the soft plush chair he's sitting in.

The Clinic was a small room just off the side to the dining area, the room being right between the east and west hallway, it was a small blue room, blue walls and aqua flooring, with a couple chairs, a desk, multiple cabinets filled with medicine and supplys for injuries. They even had a couple medic kits scattered around the room. The Clinic was well stocked for emergencies, they even had two fire extinguishers.

Nessa snorts, leaning back in her chair and raising an eye brow at him, "Maybe, but it doesn't hurt to be extra careful." she points out before changing the subject with an almost disappointed sigh, "You should go. Your probably exhausted after all you went through." she waves him away, standing, "I wouldn't want to stay here any longer then I'd have to either." she admits freely.

Mitchell smiles sheepishly at her as he stands up as well, "I... actually kinda promised to talk to Circus Baby at the end of my shift, if that's okay with you?" he asks for permission hesitantly, bowing his head as if embarrassed and shuffling lightly in place. 

Vanessa huffs out a laugh, a fond smile pulling at her lips, "You don't need to ask for permission. Your the security guard." she reminds him with an amused smile, heading out of the clinic with a shake of her head. She pauses just long enough to turn her head back towards him and wiggle her fingers at him in a cheeky wave, "I'll see you next week." she chirps confidently, pursing her lips in a cheerful, pleasant smile before heading out into the dining area and towards the front door with a slight skip to her step.

Mitchell blinks, slightly surprised at her sunny demeanor and how quickly her demeanor changed, it seemed almost natural the way she was acting. A smile slowly forms on Mitchell's expression, Vanessa was an easy person to get along with, he couldn't help but like her. Nessa was full of information and trivia but she also filled with sunshine, easygoing and clever.

If Hogwarts was real, she'd probably be an eccentric Ravenclaw.

Shaking his head, Mitchell heads out of the Clinic and silently heads into the drawing hall and past Ballora's Gallery and then into the Arcade Area and towards the false wall which he pushes lightly against before slipping inside of the Circus Gallery and children's play pen, absentmindedly stopping to move the door stopper wedge nearby and place it inbetween the crack of where the wall meets the secret door before continuing into Circus Baby's room.

Mitchell's gaze wanders around the room with the blue wall-paper and pink carpet, his gaze running across the the indoor play ground over in the corner and all of the colorful tables and chairs before landing on the stage.

On the stage was Circus Baby at her height of six to seven feet tall with her red dress and bright green eyes and red pigtails framing her face plates. Pretty as a doll but terrifying up close.

Mitchell breaths in a steady, calming breath before approaching her, stopping in front of the stage with a hesitant smile, "Are you, uh, awake?" he awkwardly asks.

At the sound of his voice, Circus Baby blinks, her face plates shuffling before falling still, her green eyes wander the room before landing on him, "Hello, Mitchell." her soft, sweet voice rings out as she tilts her head to the side like an adorable puppy, "I was almost afraid you forgot about me."

Mitchell bites his lower lip and shrugs his shoulders, "I just got caught up in some things. I'd never forget you."

A shrill giggle comes forth from Circus Baby's voice box, voicing her amusement as she gracefully steps down the stairs one by one with heavy foot falls, the sound of her ever approaching steps echoing throughout the room. Circus Baby leaves the stage, now standing only a few feet in front of him, looming over him with her sweet smile, "It's nice to meet you in person, Mitchell." her voice was a soft whisper yet it echoed throughout the room regardless, "I'm glad you agreed to keep me company, I've been alone for a long time."

Mitchell nods hesitantly, "It's nice to finally meet you too." he agrees softly, resisting the urge to back away from her.

Circus Baby's eyes soften and she moves past him, her eyes catching sight of the false wall that was open just enough for her to catch a glance outside her room and into the Arcade Area, "My programming tells me my new performing schedule. Why would they keep this room off-limits during certain hours? And why is it that an employee must be in the room with me when this room is open to the public?" she voices curiously, yet it seemed as if she already knew the answer.

Mitchell shrugs, following after her and over to one of the tables, "I'm not sure, management haven't told me much." he admits, shuffling over to one of the chairs before slumping down into said chair.

Circus Baby looks over at him curiously, running her hand along the edge of the table cloth absentmindedly, "Management never tells anyone much of anything, even at my old pizzeria." Circus Baby pauses, her eyes now almost cutting through him as if to stare at his very soul, "It's an interesting thing to want to work here. Why would anyone sign up to work at a place like this, willingly? Curiosity perhaps? Ignorance? Whatever the reason, I'm curious to know." she prompts him.

Mitchell gulps, shifting in his chair nervously under her sharp gaze, "I- I'm not sure really." he admits sheepishly with a shrug of his shoulders, avoiding eye contact with her, "My friend, Janis- I owe him money- he kind of, dared me, to sign up for the job. So I took the dare." he shrugs again.

Circus Baby blinks, tilting her head to the side as if confused, her eyes softening, "I suppose that makes sense." she says absentmindedly, "Are you going to stay working here or are you thinking of quiting?"

Mitchell's eyes harden with determination, "I'm going to stay and I'm not leaving any time soon."

Circus Baby smiles at his admission, her own eyes shining a bit brighter then before, "I am glad."

After his talk with Circus Baby, Mitchell headed home, there was no need to linger any longer then he had to. As he entered his house, closing the door behind him, and headed upstairs to get some rest, an image stayed glued to his mind. 

A reminder of what he only just barely avoided. 

Mitchell couldn't help but think back to Vanny, the white patchwork rabbit animatronic that Mangle attempted to stuff him into as he drifted off into the land of sleep in his cozy warm bed with his Fredbear plush gazing down at him from atop his burrow.

It was a close thing. His death was. 

If the Shadow hadn't of arrived in time, it's entirely possible that Mitchell wouldn't even be here to tell the tale of how he almost died that night. He was just barely living already, and if it wasn't for Shadow, for RXQ, he wouldn't be living at all.

It was a sad thing. How he kept returning when it always seemed that things got worse for him every night of working at that forsaken place. Everyone in Hurricane Utah knew the story, knew the rumors. Sure, Mitchell didn't know much, but even with what he did know, even he knew that it was a bad company to be involved with in any way, what-so-ever.

Despite everything, Mitchell wanted to go back there, he already missed the surge of adrenaline as they, the robotic sentient monstrosities, stalked down the halls, hunting him in the night. He felt like he belonged there, it felt wrong to just give up after everything.

Falling deeper and deeper into sleep, deeper into his nightmares, Mitchell felt almost at peace.

Freddy's was exactly where he wanted to be.

In a way, it was almost home.


	30. An Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 30: An Unexpected Visitor**

_June 27th, ??:??_

Mitchell's eyes snap open and he's greeted by the familiar sight of the child's bedroom and the familiar sound of a young girls joyous laughter.

Mitchell shudders, his eyes wide before he blinks and his heart rate goes down. He takes a moment to shake off the confusion and the remainder of fear that is left inside him before sliding out of the soft patchwork quilt blanket and then out of the bed itself, standing to his feet before snatching the flashlight sitting on the bedside table.

Another nightmare to get through.

Mitchell bites his lower lip, his eye brows furrowing as he tip toes over to the east door- Chica's hallway- and peaks out into the darkened hall with his flashlight in hand, flashing the light reveals that the hallway is empty.

Mitchell breaths a quiet sigh of relief before flinching at the sound of the quiet and quick pattering of a pair of feet dashing into the room and the sound of a door creaking. Mitchell swings around with wide eyes, his flashlight aimed to greet the intruder, it's only as he turns to defend himself does the sound stop completely.

Mitchell freezes at the sight that greets him, the closet doors and the west door is wide open. Someone must of ran into the room while he was distracted.

Mitchell forces himself to breath once more before cautiously approaching the closet and peering inside. The tall robotic monstrosity of a fox glares down at Mitchell from it's crouched position in the small closet.

Within moment's the nightmare is dashing forward with his hook swinging towards Mitchell's frozen figure.

Mitchell gasps, flinching back just in time to avoid the sharp and deadly hook.

Mitchell drops his flashlight in fright as the hook whizzes past his nose. 

Mitchell forces himself into action, grabbing the sides of the closet doors and slamming the closet doors closed.

  
** _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-_ **

  
The closet doors shake at the force of Nightmare Foxy's aggressive attempts to barge it open and Mitchell's own attempts to keep it closed. 

The closet doors falls still, Foxy's ear splitting mechanical screeches fading.

There's silence.

Mitchell breaths in and out shaky breaths before stabilizing, his grip on the closet doors loosening before going completely lax. He opens the closet to reveal a medium sized fluffy Foxy plushy, dusty from years of being left on it's own with no one to play with. Mitchell gulps, his eyes softening somewhat even as the fear from earlier remains. The fear lingers even as Mitchell crouches down to pick up the small plush toy, kneeling down onto his knees.

Besides all the dust, the Foxy plush looked brand new almost. There was not a tear or a rip to be found. Mitchell's heart rate slows and he breathes, another, sigh of relief. He closes his eyes, holding the plushy gently in his shaky arms and bowing his head.

After a moment, Mitchell opens his tired eyes once more and gently sets the plushy back into the closet. It felt familiar in a way, as if he was giving a piece of himself up as he reluctantly sets the plush down and pulls away from it, now with steady hands, "I'm sorry I can't fix you." he breaths out softly, though he has no idea what makes him speak those words or even why he says it. Yet it feels right to apologize.

The plushy stares back him, still and unmoving. 

Everything is silent.

Mitchell smiles sadly, "I'm sorry I can't do more for you. I would if I could, If only I knew what I'm supposed to do." the words leave his lips in a soft and tired whisper. He felt disconnected from himself, as if someone else was speaking and not him. Someone elses words.

"I forgive you. Even though I really shouldn't."

The room gets cold, freezing Mitchell up inside even as a warm breath gusts over his shoulder, large paws grasping his shoulder, it's claws digging into his skin, "𝕊𝕒𝕞𝕞𝕪..." a cold whisper as the stench of a rotting corpse wafts into the room.

Mitchell feels paralyzed, unable to move, unable to speak.

"ℍ𝕒 ℍ𝕒 ℍ𝕒 ℍ𝕒... 𝕆𝕙 𝕊𝕒𝕞𝕞𝕪..." it was a girls whispery voice, young and vengeful, it's laugh filled with a twisted joy and a form of sadness, "𝕐𝕠𝕦 𝕔𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕗𝕚𝕩 𝕞𝕖. 𝕀'𝕞 𝕓𝕣𝕠𝕜𝕖𝕟. 𝔹𝕦𝕥 𝕀 𝕔𝕒𝕟 𝕗𝕚𝕩 𝕪𝕠𝕦, 𝕒𝕗𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕀 𝕥𝕖𝕒𝕣 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕡𝕒𝕣𝕥 𝕡𝕚𝕖𝕔𝕖 𝕓𝕪 𝕡𝕚𝕖𝕔𝕖 𝕗𝕚𝕣𝕤𝕥." it's hands slip from his shoulders, it's hot breath and the stench of death retreating.

Mitchell shudders, the cold inside of him lingering, but it too starts to fade. After a moment, he stands to his feet, his legs shaky as he picks up his flashlight and turns to face the rest of the room.

The room was empty. Not a soul to be seen. 

Mitchell's eye brows furrow, confused at what happened only moments before, "....Who was that?" he calls out nervously, his hands shaking in fear.

"𝘏𝘦𝘳? 𝘖𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘊𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘺." a voice speaks up quietly, nonchalantly from behind him.

Mitchell jumps, turning in place once more to face the child. Mitchell's eyes soften at the sight that greets him, the boy was only a child. 

A pale young boy, a child perhaps the age of five or six with brown hair and glistening hazel eyes and wearing a black and white stripped shirt stands in front of him, and cradled in the boys arms is a familiar golden plushy. The boy's expression was... distant, aloof and removed from the situation almost, but undeniably tired. His hazel eyes showed a boy who's been through horrible things and only just barely survived.

The boy smiles bitterly after a moment of silence, "𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭... 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴. 𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳?"

Mitchell takes a step away from the boy, his voice sounded undeniably familiar.... almost like he's heard it before... "....Fredbear?" only now does he remember the boy who was standing over his bed only a few nights ago, they looked identical. 

The boy smiles, his face lightening up with some form of joy or hope, yet there was a solemness and tiredness to it, as if something was weighing down on his shoulders. The boy nods, his shoulders relaxing from its previous tense position, "𝘠𝘦𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘮𝘦, 𝘍𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘳. 𝘔𝘺 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦'𝘴 𝘚𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐'𝘮 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦 𝘚𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘺." Sammy says simply yet softly, informative and straight to the point as he cautiously approaches Mitchell, almost as if he's just as unsure of what to make out of Mitchell as Mitchell is unsure of what to make out of him.

Mitchell relaxs ever so slightly, still tense but not as tense as he was before as he gives a cautious nod to the boys question, watching Sammy carefully.

Mitchell gulps, unable to smother completely a small spike of fear as the young boy stops in front of him, before carefully kneeling down to be at Sammy's height. Mitchell smiles at the boy, "It's nice to officially meet you, Sammy. My names Mitchell." he greets the boy calmly, forcing down the panic within.

Sammy was only a child and he was obviously trying to help. There was no need to be afraid.

Sammy's smile becomes a little brighter, a little more real even as he bows his head shyly, his cheeks turning the bright color of pink, "𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳." he whispers shyly, his voice only just barely audible.

Mitchell's own smile becomes a little brighter too, at least until another thought pops into his mind, then it takes a little willpower to keep the smile up, "...Cassidy mentioned your name." he starts with a forced calm, "And I was saying things without my input. Do you know anything about that, Sammy?" Mitchell inquires gently, careful not to let any of his panic or distrust shine through his masquerade. Right now, what he needed was answers, and well, children were indeed easy to manipulate. A calm, caring, polite smile and a quiet voice so that the boy had to pay attention to hear him, and it really was quite easy.

Sammy's smile fades into a guilty frown as he peaks up to look at Mitchell once more as he fidgets slightly with a worn thread from his plushy, "𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺, 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘐..." the boy looks away guiltily, his eyes tearing up, "𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘻𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳." he says quietly.

Mitchell's eyes soften slightly and he reaches a hand up to gently grasp the boys shoulder, "Hey, hey, I'm not mad Sammy." he reassures the boy as Sammy turns back to look at him with a surprised expression, his eyes wide. After a moment of silence Mitchell speaks up softly, "What were you apologizing for?"

"𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘻𝘦" Sammy repeats with a shrug, frowning and shuffling slightly in place, "𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘻𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥, 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶... 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵. 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘹 𝘩𝘦𝘳." Sammy pauses, his eyes tearing up once more before he stubbornly wipes away the tears before they could even fall. Sammy scowls before pursing his lips and lifting his head up to look thoughtfully at Mitchell with furrowed brows, "𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩."

Mitchell blinks, taken a back as he stands back up to his feet, "I don't think I can fix her, bud." he admits before another realization courses through him, his own eyebrows furrow in confusion and thought, "..Wait... you said that she hurt you like she's hurting me. Is she the one who keeps bringing me back to this place?" he asks after a few seconds of thinking over all the information he had.

A veil of guilt crosses over Sammy's face like a tidal wave before he hesitantly nods, "...𝘠𝘦𝘴. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦. 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦." the boy admits hesitantly, looking almost afraid of how Mitchell might react if he confirmed Mitchell's guess.

Mitchell frowns, confused and wary, "What do you mean by 'she sensed you'?"

Sammy shuffles in place with both nervousness and guilt displayed on his features, his shoulders tensing at the question, "...𝘐-𝘐 𝘥𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘰." there's a brief pause before Sammy lifts his head up, his gaze flicking over to the east doorway.

Mitchell's own gaze follows his to the doorway before he looks back at the boy and nods at the door.

Sammy hesitates before nodding an affirmative to Mitchell's silent question.

Without any further waiting, Mitchell quietly creeps over to the door, waiting a second with his ear pressed against it for any sounds. An almost silent breathing and quiet rustling sounds reaches his ears after a moment of waiting. Without further ado, Mitchell softly closes the door.

There's the sound of rustling fabric, of someone or something shuffling in place before quietly wandering away from the door, the only signs that she left, being the retreating noise of soft breathing and the gentle clanging of lose metallic parts in her deteriorated and nightmarish, feathery body.

Mitchell breaths a silent sigh of relief before carefully opening up the door and flashing his light down the hall. Not a soul to be seen. With a calming breath, Mitchell turns to Sammy to say something before pausing as only an empty room greets him.

The boy was gone. Almost as if he was never there in the first place.

Mitchell frowns before he heads to the west door, not as surprised as he should be that Sammy vanished without a trace. Shining his light down the hall, the familiar figure of a nightmarish bunny rabbit slides out of sight and around the corner as soon as the light gets shined in it's red eyes.

That taken care of, Mitchell turns from the door to quickly flash the light at the bed, three miniature torn up Freddy dolls zipping off of the bed and out of sight, before heading towards the bed himself and plopping down on it with a huff of air, gazing tiredly at the ceiling as he takes a moment to breath.

So far, he's got a fox infestation in the closet, a ghost boy possessing him in order to apologize to a vengeful ghost girl, said ghost girl herself visiting him and threatening to tear him apart piece by piece, and then a quick visit by a nightmarish version of a mother hen. It could go a lot worse, so really, everything's actually been going pretty alright. For a nightmare, at least.

Who is he kidding? It's just his luck that he happens to get a job at whats probably a haunted pizzeria. If someone else got the job then they'd probably be dealing with all this instead of him right now.

Mitchell huffs, "So far so good." he mutters sarcastically. Yeah, things have totally gone alright. Ignore the fact that Mitchell almost died only a few hours ago because a deranged vixen wanted to keep him a damn _pet_.

  
_1:45 AM_

  
Mitchell groans, getting up off of the bed with a glare at the closet where two yellow eyes peaked out at him. 

Now, to be clear, he's only getting up cause if he doesn't he'll probably wake up with a hook shaped gash in his arm, courtesy of Nightmare Foxy himself who only just materialized into existence inside the closet only moments before.

Let it be clear, if there was one thing which could wake someone up from a wonderful nap inside a nightmare, it would be Nightmare Foxy humming along to a pirate themed song and occasionally letting out a mad cackle or two.

"𝔻𝕌𝕄 𝔻𝔼 𝔻𝕌𝕄 𝔻𝔼 𝔻𝕌𝕄" 

Mitchell scowls, there is is again, that infernal humming, "Oh, shut up already!" he snaps out, reaching over to the bedside table just long enough to snag a yellow medical prescription bottle and throw it at the closet.

There's silence.

FInally.

Peaceful. Peaceful. Silence.

"𝕀𝔽 𝕐𝔸 𝕎𝔸ℕℕ𝔸 𝔹𝔼 𝔸 ℙ𝕀ℝ𝔸𝕋𝔼, 𝔽𝕀ℝ𝕊𝕋 𝕐𝔼 𝔾𝕆𝕋𝕋𝔸 𝕃𝕆𝕊𝔼 𝔸ℕ 𝔼𝕐𝔼 𝔸ℕ𝔻 𝔸ℕ 𝔸ℝ𝕄! 𝕐𝔸ℝ𝔾! 𝔽𝕀ℝ𝕊𝕋 𝕐𝔼'𝕃𝕃 ℕ𝔼𝔼𝔻 𝕋𝕆 𝕃𝕆𝕊𝔼 𝔸ℕ 𝔼𝕐𝔼 𝔸ℕ𝔻 𝔸ℕ 𝔸ℝ𝕄- 𝔸ℕ𝔻 𝔸ℕ 𝔸ℝ𝕄! 𝕐𝔸ℝ𝔾! 𝕐𝔼 𝔾𝕆𝕋𝕋𝔸 𝕃𝕆𝕊𝔼 𝔸ℕ 𝔼𝕐𝔼 𝔸ℕ𝔻 𝔸ℕ 𝔸ℝ𝕄. 𝕐𝔸ℝ𝔾! 𝕋𝕀𝕊 𝔸 ℙ𝕀ℝ𝔸𝕋𝔼𝕊 𝕃𝕀𝔽𝔼 𝔽𝔼ℝ 𝕄𝔼!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mitchell screams at the pirate hiding in the closet even as he muffles his scream into one of the pillows. Unbiddenly, tears threaten to leave his eyes, "When will that damn fox ever shut up?!" he complains into the pillow, steadily ignoring Nightmare Foxy's insistent screeching that he somehow believes is singing.

There's another moment of silence, the silence lasting just long enough that hope begins to grow in Mitchell's chest, tears running down his face as he hopefully removes his face from the tear soaked pillow to gaze thankfully at the pirate fox gazing back at him from within the closet.

The nightmarish fox smirks, it's eyes glistening with mischief and twisted delight as the fox slowly opens his razor sharp teeth filled maws.

"No." Mitchell shakes his head at the fox, his eyes wide, "No! You can't do this to me..." he sobs in disbelief as the fox opens it's mouth wider.

There's a moment of anticipation, long enough that Mitchell's hope grows even bigger, big enough that he almost believes that the fox will finally shut up and stay quiet, then his hopes are quickly crushed at the simple tune drifting out from Nightmare Foxy's jaws: ""𝔻𝕌𝕄 𝔻𝔼 𝔻𝕌𝕄 𝔻𝔼 𝔻𝕌𝕄"

Mitchell shakes in place, his face red as hot tears drift down his already tear soaked face before he plops back down onto the pillow from before, burying his face in it defiantly, "I hate you." he mutters, his voice muffled by the pillow.

The nightmarish fox clearly hears him though judging by the evil cackling coming from the closet.

  
_2AM_

  
It's around two AM when Mitchell gets back up from the bed, startled by the sound of a creaking coming from the west hallway, interrupting the now silent room, Nightmare Foxy having gone silent quite some time ago.

Mitchell sighs, picking the flashlight back up, it's been enough time since he last checked the hallways, and really he'd hate to get caught by Nightmare Bonnie again. It really hurts to have your head chomped off.

Shaking his head as if to dislodge the thought, Mitchell scampers over to the west door as quietly as he can, pressing his ear against the door and listening for the sound of someone breathing. After a moment, Mitchell softly nudges the door and silently peaks out into the hallway, his flashlight aimed out into the darkness.

Nightmare Bonnie darts around the corner at the end of the hall as if scared of the light.

Mitchell bites his lower lip, ducking back into the bedroom and taking the time to quickly check the east door for Nightmare Chica, before finally checking the closet now that he's sure he won't be snuck up on.

Nightmare Foxy's muzzle pokes out of the darkness of the closet, glaring up at him before snapping it's jaws at Mitchell's nose with an aggressive screech of static. Mitchell flinches back with wide eyes, quickly closing the closet door on the nightmare fox's dilapidated form before it can get any closer.

There's an audible thump as Nightmare Foxy collides into the closed closet door. There's a moment of silence before there's an audible shifting sound as if someone was getting comfortable before silence reins once more.

Mitchell holds his breath and softly nudges the closet doors open and peaks inside.

There was nothing but piles of clothes and a familiar dusty Foxy plush sitting on top of it.

Mitchell chuckles lightly, a fond smile forming on his face even as he begins to feel distant from his body once more, "...My friend." the words come out softly, not his own words, but Sammy's words. Mitchell can't find it in him to panic, almost as if there was a veil disconnecting him from his body, forcing an unnatural calm, "Foxy." the fond words leave his mouth before Mitchell's in control once more.

Mitchell gasps, hunching over as if sick, his eyes wide as he shudders slightly in place before calming. He straightens his back, forcing a deep breath as if to calm himself and carefully gets to his feet, a cold chill left behind from Sammy's possession of his body.

There was time to deal with the ghost boy later, right now he had bigger things to worry about then being possessed by a little boy. 

Mitchell swallows dryly, before glancing over at the clock with tired eyes, it was only 2:48. He was nearly finished with this nightmare, all he has to do is survive a few more hours, hours that feel more like mere minutes. 

This should be easy.

Forcing a small smile, tired and sad as it is, Mitchell quickly checks on the west door- no breathing so it should be all clear- quickly flashing his light down the hall just to make sure, Mitchell confirms that Nightmare Bonnie is indeed nowhere to be found. With that done, Mitchell takes the time to shine the light on the bed, sending two Freddle's hurling themselves back underneath the bed, before heading towards the east door.

He puts his ear against the door and listens carefully. The sound of heavy breathing and the familiar rustling of Nightmare Chica's torn apart body, fills his ears. Mitchell softly closes the door and waits.

After a moment the familiar sound of Nightmare Chica stumbling her way back down the hall and away from the bedroom door reaches his ears and Mitchell sighs a sigh of relief, glad that she's gone and that she didn't see it fit to taunt him like she had in his last nightmare.

Mitchell steps away from the door, his hand falling off of the doorknob and lets the door creak open, turning away to check on the closet once more. The fox was peaking out of the closet once more, though this time Mitchell wasn't scared or even wary of the fox's presence. No, Mitchell was actually quite annoyed and took great joy in slamming the closet door closed on Nightmare Foxy's muzzle, ignoring the fox's screech of pain before opening the closet enough to let the fox retreat back into the darkness.

Mitchell smirks, unable to help himself, "You should be more careful, Foxy. You never know what lurks in the darkness." he taunts, a tad spiteful. 

There's an audible whine, sounding as if it belongs to an animal before there's silence once more. Mitchell chuckles bitterly, settling down on the floor next to the partly open closet doors, keeping a careful eye on the crouched form hiding within the closet, hunched over itself almost as it was an injured animal, scared and defensive.

Mitchell's smirk fades into a bitter frown, the spiteful glint in his eyes fading, "He called you his friend. If your his friend though... then why do you keep coming back?" he inquires softly, a somber look in his eyes before he feels the familiar feeling of Sammy possessing him, "Don't you miss playing with me? It can't be fun, hurting people, hurting me. It can't be fun to hide away in the dark." there's silence for a few seconds before Mitchell's mouth opens once more, "I miss you, don't you miss me? You don't have to hide. I forgive you, we don't have to fight anymore. You don't have to hide. Please come out." his voice pleads.

There's only silence for a few minutes before Nightmare Foxy shifts inside of the small closet, shifting towards the closet door, peaking out at- no, through Mitchell's body, almost as if it's looking at the little boy possessing Mitchell at that very moment.

Mitchell's lips turn into a smile and his body slowly extends a hand towards the nightmarish fox. 

After a moment, Nightmare Foxy shifts forward, nudging the closet doors open with an animalistic snort before nudging Mitchell's outstretched palm with it's nose. 

Mitchell feels Sammy fade away, given full control of his body once more. Mitchell gasps quietly at the lingering chill before relaxing slightly.

Mitchell bites his lower lip before hesitantly lifting his hand to pet Nightmare Foxy's muzzle, smoothing his hand over the rough, coarse fur before he goes still at the humming sound coming from the nightmarish creature.

Nightmare Foxy opens an eye to glare up at Mitchell before snorting, closing it's eyes once more and nudging it's muzzle up into his hand.

Mitchell smiles, a strange feeling rising up inside of him as he lightly scratches the fox's muzzle, petting the coarse fur in wonder. Mitchell felt some form of wonder as he stared down at the strange mechanical creature he was petting, it was almost like.... "It's almost like your a wild animal." he breaths out, realization coursing through him.

They were just like animals, occasionally able to say a word or two like a human can and probably even recognize their surroundings at times but ultimately wild animals, defensive and scared. 

Mitchell's expression falls before he forces a shaky smile down at Nightmare Foxy, "I gotta go." he whispers out softly, retracting his hand from the fox's muzzle, feeling sympathetic almost as Nightmare Foxy opens it's eyes to stare up at him silently, "Sorry bud."

Mitchell stands, his smile fading as he silently watches as the fox retreats back into the closet, all the way back into the darkness. Mitchell shines his light inside the closet, a feeling of wary curiosity rising inside of him.

There was nothing but a dusty Foxy plush.

Mitchell retreats, going back to guarding the room and checking the hallways just as he was only moments before.

  
_3:51 AM_

  
Mitchell silently flashes his light down the east hallway before jumping back at the sight of the large dilapidated and threatening figure of Nightmare Chica looming over him with wide sharp teeth filled jaws. Her large yellow hand darts out, gripping his arm tightly, her claws sinking into his skin.

"Let go!" Mitchell yells out, jerking back from her and tugging at his arm desperately.

Nightmare Chica grins down at him, tugging at his arm and forcing him towards her, "ℕ-ℕ-ℕ-ℕ𝕠𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕣𝕦𝕟, 𝕜𝕚𝕕-𝕜𝕚𝕕-𝕜𝕚𝕕-𝕕𝕚𝕖! 𝕂𝕚𝕕𝕕𝕚𝕖~ 𝕎𝕒-𝕒-𝕒-𝕒𝕜𝕖𝕪 𝕎𝕒𝕜𝕖𝕪 𝕖𝕘𝕘𝕤 𝕒𝕟-𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕓𝕒𝕜𝕖𝕪! 𝕊𝕚-𝕊𝕚-𝕊𝕚𝕟𝕘- 𝕊𝕚𝕟𝕘- 𝕊𝕚𝕟𝕘- 𝕕-𝕕-𝕕𝕚𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙 𝕞𝕖!" her shrill voice jeers out in a sing-song like manner, crazed and feral as she gazes down at him hungrily, "𝕋𝕚-𝕋𝕚-𝕋𝕚-𝕋𝕚-𝕋𝕚-𝕋𝕚𝕞𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕖𝕒𝕥!"

Mitchell stares up at her with wide eyes as her other arm winds around him, pulling her against him and holding him still, preventing him from even moving an inch. Nightmare Chica's jaws open wider and she leans over him, slowly fitting her wide jaws around his head. 

Mitchell shudders, clenching his eyes shut as her sharp teeth scrape against the sides of his head, breathing shallowly as Nightmare Chica's own, hot breath, wafts over him.

Nightmare Chica's jaws clench around his head as a tear drips down his face, "Please let me go." he breaths out, fear filling him at the mere prospect of dying this way, of being eaten by this mechanical monstrosity.

There's a long drawn out silence before her jaws slowly bite down.

  
Nightmare Chica retreats, opening up her jaws and pulling away from him with an almost shell-shocked look on her face. Mitchell opens his eyes, surprised as she lets go of him before stumbling away back down the hall and around the corner.

Mitchell's legs shake with the effort of staying upright, his eyes wide with tears streaming down his face. He swallows dryly, wiping away his tears and leaning against the the doorway as he feels a presence enter the room, "Why didn't she kill me?" he calls out softly, not really expecting an answer.

"𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳... 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦." Sammy's soft voice answers him.

Mitchell turns his head towards where Sammy's voice came from, instantly noticing the small pale form sitting atop the bed comforter, "What do you mean?" he asks simply.

Sammy smiles softly, kicking his feet back and forth as Mitchell approaches him, settling down next to the boy. Sammy gazes at Mitchell for a moment, "𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸?" he asks softly with a curious tilt of the head, almost as if he was genuinely curious about Mitchell's answer.

Mitchell bites his lip, shaking his head no.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘈 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘯𝘦𝘯𝘵." Sammy answers Mitchell's question in a hushed voice as he turns his head to stare off into the distance, not really looking at anything in particular, "𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘮𝘦. 𝘈𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘦, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳, 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘻𝘻𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘢, 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘶𝘴. 𝘚𝘰 𝘐 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶."

There's an extended silence before Mitchell speaks up, "What does that mean for me, for you?" he asks, wary yet calm all at the same time.

Sammy turns back to look at him, eyes empty and his expression blank of any emotion, "𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯." his hushed voice rings out into the room.

Mitchell blinks, and when he opens his eyes again, the boy is gone as if he was never there in the first place. Mitchell breaths out slowly, "Alright then." he whispers out into the darkness, his hand clenching tightly around the flashlight, his only life line, "I better go back to checking the halls." he says to himself.

With his mind made up, he gets up from the bed, steadily ignoring the chill drifting down his spine, and gets back to work, defending himself from the mechanical beasts lurking around in the darkened hallways.


	31. The Warehouse

**Chapter 31: The Warehouse**

_June 27th, sometime in the afternoon_

  
Mitchell's nightmare went by fairly quickly, it wasn't very long at all till Mitchell is awoken from it by the loud ringing coming from his cell phone.

With a groan, Mitchell's eyes flutter open before he sleepily reaches for his cell phone place down on his bedside table, grabbing it before bringing it up to his face to see the number that's calling him. With blurry eyes, he squints at the familiar numbers on the screen before accepting the call and placing his phone against his ear, "Hello?" he says, still half-asleep.

"U-Uhm- it's me, Jeremy." Jeremy's familiar voice stutters from other end of the line, "I- Could you do me a favor?" he asks nervously.

Mitchell's eyebrows raise as he sits up in bed, "Yeah, sure. What's wrong?" Mitchell asks, concerned, "How'd you even get my number anyways?" he can't help but question.

"Uh, I just need you to help me pick up a few older animatronics from previous pizza places from a warehouse at the edge of to-town?" Jeremy answers nervously, the vague sound of someone tapping their fingers against the receiver reaches Mitchell's ears.

'There's no way this could possibly go wrong.' Mitchell can't help but think sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

Mitchell smiles, "Yeah, sure. Where is it and which ones are we picking up?" he says simply, the more negative emotions inside of him carefully locked away for the time being.

"A-At the edge of town." Jeremy repeats himself, the faintest bit of irritation leaking through his voice, "Y-You'll know it when you see it." he says vaguely, "I-I'll come pick you up in about thirty minutes and we can go together."

Mitchell nods almost absentmindedly, even as his eye brows furrow in suspicion, "Yeah, alright. I'll see you soon."

"See you." Jeremy echos before hanging up.

Mitchell sighs, "Yeah. See you." he echoes, placing his cell phone down on his bedside table before sliding out of bed, almost absentmindedly picking up a pare of jeans from the floor of his bedroom and sliding it on over his boxers, which he very much does not remember changing into before he went to sleep last night.

Whatever, his memory problems are an issue for another day, no need to worry about it at the moment.

Shuffling over to his dresser, he changes out of his purple work shirt and into a grey hoodie before throwing the purple shirt into his dirty clothes pile to deal with later.

Sighing, Mitchell quickly looks himself over for anything out of place, just to make sure he isn't forgetting anything, "Don't think I've forgotten anything..." Mitchell mutters with an almost self-satisfied smile.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳." Sammy's soft voice echos out from behind him.

Startled, Mitchell jumps, turning around to face the boy- only instead of the boy he was expecting, sitting on top of his pile of dirty clothes was the familiar dusty golden bear plush; Physic Friend Fredbear. 

Mitchell's eyes widen slightly before his brain catches up with what he's seeing and he remembers that Sammy and the Fredbear plush were indeed the same entity. Mitchell relaxs, raising an eyebrow, "Hey Sammy." he greets the plush, kneeling down and reaching for the plush.

Fredbear's silver eyelights stay fixed onto Mitchell as Mitchell picks up the plush, standing to his feet with a smile. A strange static like humming noise echos softly from within the golden teddy bear, "𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘢, 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳."

Mitchell frowns, rubbing his fingers gently against the teddy bears plush fur, "Don't worry, Sammy. Things will be fine, Jeremy only wants me to help him pick up some old robots. I doubt they even work anymore." Mitchell says reassuringly, walking over to the bedside table and setting the Fredbear plush down.

"...𝘈𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘦. 𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰, 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶." Fredbear- no Sammy, says softly before his presence in the room fades, going dormant as the plushy's silver eyelights blink off in a single moment, leaving only an empty abyss as the plushes eyes.

Mitchell almost doesn't notice Sammy's spirit going dormant, grimacing at the thought of RXQ being fond of him, they- or rather it- was rather bad for his health if his encounters with it was any indication.

Yeah... RXQ definitely wasn't good for his health. He literally got a nose bleed just being around it for too long.

Mitchell picks up his cell-phone from the table, shoving it in his pocket being picking up the pile of dirty clothes and heading downstairs to put it in the wash. He might as well, it wasn't like anyone else was going to take care of it for him.

_An Hour Later_

  
**DING DONG**

The simple sound of the front door's alarm being rung interrupts Mitchell's breakfast of bacon and eggs.

Mitchell yawns, finishing up his breakfast rather quickly before sliding on his shoes and opening the front door.

A rather nervous man, older then Mitchell but rather short for his age, with blond hair and bright eyes, stands on the front porch, nervously fiddling with the buttons on his violet sweater, "H-Hi, It's me, Jeremy. Uh, your Mitchell?" he fidgets, his pretty eyes darting at everywhere except for where Mitchell was standing.

Mitchell raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, that's me. It's nice to meet you Jeremy." he smiles, holding out a hand.

Jeremy flashes Mitchell a quick smile, despite flinching slightly at the sudden movement, and completely ignores Mitchell's outstretched hand, "L-Lets go." he says quickly, already turning around and hurrying back to his car.

Mitchell blinks, somewhat surprised before following after him and getting into the passenger seat of Jeremy's car.

Jeremy, already sitting down in the drivers seat, turns the key. The engine roars, Jeremy backs the car out of Mitchell's driveway, absently turning on the radio, the familar sweet echos of a song from Panic at The Disco echos through out the car in a lovely symphony, catchy as always,

"_𝘐𝘧 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵, 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴, 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘺𝘮𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘦𝘴_  
_𝘔𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦_  
_𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭_  
_𝘞𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯_  
_𝘔𝘢𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭_  
_𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭_  
_𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥_  
_𝘊𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘴..._"

Jeremy pulls up to a decrepit building, old and abandoned, parking at the side of the road and turning off the car before opening up the car door and getting out, pausing only for a moment to tell Mitchell to come out of the car and follow him, before Jeremy slams the car door shut and heads towards the chain link fence that circles the building.

Mitchell bites his lip, undoing his seat belt and getting out of the car before hurrying over to Jeremy, absently noticing how the gates are rusted shut, "How do we get in? The gates are rusted shut."

The gates were indeed rusted shut and the chain link fence itself was rather high with barbwire lining the top of it. The gates were rusted shut with chains draped around the handles, locked together with a padlock. Right against the chain link fence was an old broken television.

Jeremy flashes Mitchell a reassuring smile before kneeling down, pushing aside the old tv to reveal a hole in the fence, Jeremy looks back up at Mitchell with an almost mischievous smile, "The-There's always a way to get into places!" he chirps, getting on his hands and knees before crawling through the hole ripped in the fence.

Mitchell's eye brows raise, "How'd you know there was a hole here?" he asks curiously, ducking down and climbing through the hole to get to the other side of the fence where Jeremy now was.

Jeremy flushes, a nervous smile on his face as he ducks his head, leading Mitchell to the front door as he digs a keychain out of his pocket, "Oh, it's nothing really. I-I'm not really an official fazbear employee s-so technically I'm not allowed to be here but management doesn't mind. 'Nessa brings me here often, s-she's the one who showed me how to get in." he stutters, fiddling with the keys on his keychain with shaky hands until he gets the right one before promptly unlocking the door, heading inside with a quick pace.

Mitchell follows after him almost silently, closing the door behind him as he glances around the room. The room was small with two hallways on either side of the room, the building was dark and dusty, dirt and who knows what else smudged on the walls and floors. The room itself wasn't too big, medium sized with a front desk in the middle of the room with an old computer and illegible paperwork strewn across the desk as if someone left in a hurry.

And right next to the desk was a toddler sized robot that looked awfully similar to Balloon Boy, same rosy cheeks and toothy grin with a purple and pink striped balloon in one hand and a sign in another with the only difference being more feminine in appearance and it having vibrant pink eyes instead of the blue eyes Mitchell would've expected. 

A sign on the floor in front of the child animatronic simply said: "Meet JJ!"

Mitchell, after taking a moment to observe the state of the place and looking over JJ, follows Jeremy down one of the dark and dirty hallways, their steps echoing throughout the building as their shoes tap against the aluminum flooring.

When they exit the hallway, heading into the next room, Mitchell takes a moment to observe the large expanse of a room with awe, there was billions of shelves lining the walls and filling the room, the shelves filled with toys, mechanical and non-mechanical alike. 

Jeremy turns to Mitchell, putting his back to the rest of the room as he reaches out his arms proudly as if to display the room, "This is the Toy Section of the building, t-there's anything from plushies and teddy bears to mechanical dolls and figures." he states proudly, his stutter, for once, is nowhere to be found, a certain type of joy and awe on his expression and in his voice, Jeremy's awe mirroring Mitchell's own.

Mitchell can't help but smile, "They look really cool." he comments.

"Thats not even the b-best of it!" Jeremy beams at Mitchell, grabbing Mitchell's arm and leading him through the shelves before stopping in front of a couple shelves filled with miniature ballerina dolls, mechanical and mannequin look-a-likes with white plastic 'skin', an orange outfit and pale pink tutu's, each one in a slightly different pose then the last, "These are the Minireana's, Mike told me that they once were su-supposed to be on stage w-with Ballora. L-Like their her children. S-She used to have four w-with her, I think." Jeremy tells Mitchell, reaching for one of the Minireana's on the shelf and holding it out to Mitchell.

"It looks a bit like her." Mitchell comments, accepting the Minireana doll from Jeremy and admiring its simple design before looking back at Jeremy, "Maybe I should bring a few back to the Pizzeria, maybe Ballora would like to see them again."

Jeremy bites his lower lip, fidgeting with his hands before nodding, having made his decision, "I-I think she'd like that. M-Mike said t-they're pretty mischievous s-so it'd be good to keep them away from the office or the generator. J-Just in case. I-I think h-he said something about t-them draining the power and getting in the way of the monitor a-and sometimes even hanging off of him and slowing him down." Jeremy chuckles nervously, his eyes darting away from Mitchell's, "T-They don't mean a-any harm though. A-As long as t-their being watched ev-everything should be fine."

Mitchell bites his lower lip, thinking it over being shrugging again, "So you said she had four?" he asks curiously, browsing the shelf full of Minireana's curiously.

Jeremy nods, "Y-Yeah, s-she had four I believe. T-They all share the same memory banks and AI, I-I heard that Ballora can see through them too, t-their her pair of eyes s-since she can't see out of hers." he informs Mitchell, almost excitedly, stuffing his hand into his back pocket before pulling out a rumpled plastic bag which he then shoves towards Mitchell, "H-Here, you can use this to put them in, t-they are pretty small s-so it shouldn't matter much. T-There might be a few back-packs or rucksacks over in the lost and founds bins in the back, w-we can go back there later in case you want anything else. M-Management won't mind." he chuckles nervously.

Mitchell nods, accepting the plastic bag, "Thanks." he says simply, carefully putting the Minireana in his arms into the bag before picking up three others from the shelves and putting it in the bag too, "Does any of the other robots have any small companions? Maybe I can reunite them." he asks curiously, looking away from the shelves.

Jeremy nods, "Y-Yeah, Baby used to have t-these small robots called B-Bidybabs I think. T-Thats in the next isle." Jeremy answers before gesturing for Mitchell to follow him.

Mitchell raises an eye brow before following after Jeremy into the next isle, which he notices the shelves in that isle being filled with small humanoid robots with a round body, it's main color scheme white and peach colored with large innocent blue eyes, a small button nose and a toothy grin.

Mitchell takes one of them off of the shelf, the Bidybab was quite small, about the same size of a Minireana, though it was shorter and rounder and had a young boy like appearance, if there was one word to describe the Bidybab, it would be 'baby-like', "How many did Baby used to have?" he can't help but ask.

Jeremy thinks for a moment, "Uh, at one point I think she used to have seven. B-By the time Mike was working as a technician at the rentals building, t-there was only two left. W-We could get two now a-and come back s-sometime later for the others?" he suggests.

Mitchell nods his agreement, only grabbing two Bidybabs for now, safety storing them in the plastic bag with the four small Minireana's before turning to Jeremy with a sheepish smile, "I almost forgot to ask, what robots did you want me to help you bring back to the restaurant anyways?"

Jeremy's own smile turns sheepish, he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly with a shrug, "Y-Yeah, we sorta got distracted. N-Ness said that we'll be picking up 'Fredbear' and 'Spring Bonnie', t-they were discontinued in the 80s. N-Ness says she wants to fix them up, m-maybe make a new Endo for Fredbear s-since his w-was destroyed a while back."

Mitchell raises an eyebrow, absently nodding, "Alright." he says, "Where are they?"

Jeremy grimaces, "N-Ness said they should still be in the furnace room on the other side of the building."

"Lets go then." Mitchell suggests, nudging Jeremy's arm.

"uh, yeah. Follow me." With that, Jeremy nods at Mitchell and starts walking, Mitchell following behind him at a sedate pace.

Mitchell, following Jeremy towards the doorway leading into the 'Animatronic Storage' section of the building, judging by the sign saying as such above the open doorway, slows down his walking speed at the fascinating sight of the robotic dolls littering the shelves. Mitchell has always been interested in robotics, and all these robots in the same place made by the same company, makes him wonder whether they were just as sentient as the others at the pizzeria were.

And if they were sentient? Would they try to attack him too? Were they all dangerous or were some of them friendly like Balloon Boy was? 

Mitchell's mind was filled with those types of questions and curiosity's, he couldn't help but be curious, to be wary. At any moment they could spontaneously decide to turn on and attack him. He had a right to be wary, after all, the animatronics he's used to from the pizzeria are much the same way.

Dangerous.

They are completely and utterly dangerous regardless of their agenda, regardless of the joy they give children during the day.

Mitchell pulls away from the wariness soaking into his bones when he feels a flash of warmth, lively and igniting his curiosity as he locks gazes with an animatronic dog with bright amber eyes and a black collar around it's neck. Mitchell gasps at the sudden warmth, laying a steadying hand on Jeremy's arm, "Hey, stop. I think I found something." he mutters vaguely before breaking away from him, heading towards the shelf with the animatronic dog on it.

Jeremy's eye brows furrow in confusion before he follow's Mitchell, though as soon as they get close to the animatronic dog, Jeremy seems to startle, grabbing Mitchell's arm and keeping him from getting any closer to the robotic dog, "T-That's Fetch." Jeremy speaks up, his eyes wary as he keeps a keen eye on the small robotic dog named Fetch; Jeremy gulps, "Y-You wouldn't like it. I-It's prone to malfunctions. L-Let's just get Fredbear and Spring and go, al-alright?" Jeremy tears his terrified gaze away from Fetch, to look at Mitchell pleadingly, "J-Just leave it alone, please."

Mitchell scowls, pushing Jeremy away him, a flash of red hot anger lighting up inside of him before he carefully reaches out for the robotic dog, tugging it off of the shelf and into his arms before turning back to Jeremy with a beaming smile, "Come on, it can't be that bad. It's just a dog."

Jeremy frowns, "It's not just a dog. It's dangerous, Mitchell. I-It tore off a man's finger once!" he exclaims, gesturing wildly, "I-It's very dangerous and you could get hurt!" he protests.

Mitchell frowns again, biting his lower lip, his gaze darting down to the animatronic dog in his arms before darting back up to look at Jeremy with a determined nod, "I get it. I'll leave it here." he agrees easily even though just agreeing to not take the animatronic dog home felt like a betrayal.

Mitchell puts Fetch back on the shelf under Jeremy's watchful gaze before backing away, instantly missing the warmth that seems to disappear at the action, a small pang of grief lighting up inside him. 

It confused Mitchell, why did he feel as if he just abandoned an old friend? 

Mitchell shakes off the feeling, turning away from Fetch to face Jeremy with a smile, steadily ignoring the cutting gaze cutting into his back as he turns away from Fetch, "Lets get this over with." he says simply, brushing past the nervous man to enter the Animatronic Storage section of the warehouse. Jeremy follows after him, jogging to keep up with Mitchell's pace.

Mitchell's half-way through the doorway leading into the section of the building before pausing at the sight of the empty gazes of an entire army of fully finished animatronics staring at him, still and unmoving from within the Animatronic Storage room. Mitchell bites his lip, trying his best to brush away the dread he feels at the sight of so many animatronics, to instead fully enter the Animatronic Storage room and look around.

There was what seemed like billions of animatronics staring him down just inside that one room, their eyes glassy and dull and without the life Mitchell remember's the animatronics at the pizzeria having. There was no glint of life at all in any of them.

Some of the animatronics he recognized, there was plenty of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy models, most looking almost identical, others being of the Toy group of robots, shiny plastic, bright colors and doll like makeup. Some of the robot's he didn't recognize at all and some were simply recolors of the originals.

Looking closer at a particularly interesting group of re-coloration's of the originals, Mitchell raises an eyebrow at the tag attached to each animatronic's wrist. 

Jeremy himself, having caught up, seems to brighten when he notices which animatronics Mitchell is examining, "O-Oh, these are the Holiday animatronics. T-They haven't been used in a while though..." he comments, resting a hand on a White Bonnie model with blue eyes, a pink button nose and a hideously bright yellow bow tie tied around it's neck, it's round belly had different colored designs on it in the colors of pink and blue, giving the White Bonnie look-a-like an easter egg like appearance, "L-Let me introduce you. This ones E-Easter Bonnie." Jeremy says with a fond, if nervous smile, almost as if he's just as equally terrified of it coming to life and killing him as he is fond of the animatronic in general, before gesturing towards another Bonnie recolor right next to the Easter Bonnie recolor, "A-And that's Chocolate Bonnie."

Holiday animatronics. Interesting.

Chocolate Bonnie looked remarkably like one of those chocolate bunnies from an easter basket, it being the rich brown color of dark chocolate, there was also what looked to be a giant bite taken out of it's torso and upper leg.

Mitchell grimaces, "Was he built with a bite taken out of him?" he asks, not quite able to hide his concern for the robot's state.

Jeremy looks confused for a moment before realization hits him, "Oh! Y-Yes, I-I think so at least." he says sheepishly before backing away from the two robot's to instead move behind them and pick up something from the ground behind them.

Mitchell, confused as to what Jeremy is doing, is surprised when Jeremy gets back up and approaches him with two medium sized animatronic bunny's cradeled in his arms.

The two rabbit's were remarkably similar is size, shape and stature, looking identical in all but their color schemes, neither had any legs either. The blue one looked similar to Toy Bonnie but smaller and with purple eyes, it even had the signature red bow tie. The other was the color of bright pink, having pale green eyes, it too shared the signature red bow tie.

Jeremy smiles, "The-These two are B-Bon-Bon and Bonnet, th-they belong to Funtime Fred-Freddy I think." he admits, holding the two robots out to Mitchell.

Mitchell accepts the two animatronic medium sized bunny rabbits into his arms, juggling them slightly to keep a hold of the plastic back held in one hand that's filled with four Minireana's and two Bidybab's before stilling once he has it all properly balanced. Mitchell smiles back at Jeremy, "I'm sure he'd love to have them back."

Jeremy nods slightly in agreement, "Y-Yeah. H-He'd love them. Really. I-It'd make his show better too. It isn't the same without Bon-Bon." he agrees before changing the subject, gesturing for Mitchell to follow him, "F-Follow me, w-we should go get Fredbear and Spring now. N-Ness said they'd be in the furnace room."

Mitchell follows Jeremy dutifully, careful not to drop any of the robots in his arms, "Alright." he says awkwardly, not sure what else to say, "Could we stop to get a backpack to put the little ones in?" he asks, there's no way he'd be able to help Jeremy with his hands full.

Jeremy nods, "T-There should be one in the Furnace room." he says, leading Mitchell past a row of conveyors and into a single hallway with only three doors, one of which, from what he can see, looks like a room filled with unfinished robots and a bunch of conveyor belts. 

Mitchell raises an eye brow, dutifully following Jeremy into the room just opposite of the room with all the conveyor belts. He can't help but shiver when he enters the dark room, taking in the sight of the row of large furnaces and with what looks like molten metal glowing hot within each and every one, half-melted endoskeleton arms and legs hanging out of the furnaces as if hanging on for dear life.

The only light in the dark room was the glowing red light coming from the molten metal inside the furnaces, molten metal that seemed just as hot as it would be if it was just made. 

The room, unlike the rest of the building, was boiling hot where the rest of the building was cold. Here, in the small room filled with furnaces and melted endo's, there was life where the rest of the building was lifeless.

"F-Fredbear and Spring are over there." Jeremy's voice breaks through Mitchell's observation.

Mitchell reluctantly breaks his gaze away from the furnaces to instead look at what Jeremy was gesturing at, the two broken down and withered animatronics sitting next to each other against the far wall next to an old radio, it gave Mitchell a horrible feeling just looking at the two robots.

It felt almost as if he was not welcome here. 

One of the robots, the empty shell of a golden bear long past its prime, seemed to watch Mitchell as he stepped closer. The golden bear was old, dust and dirt and even mold growing on the putrid smelling, empty animatronic suit. It felt as if the bears very existence was wrong. Yet... didn't Jeremy say that it's name was Fredbear? Sammy said that he was Fredbear though, so why would there be another?

Could they be the same?

No, that doesn't make sense.

Why did this withered Golden Freddy suit which Jeremy called 'Fredbear' make Mitchell feel so horrible, when with Sammy he felt as if he was walking on air?

It didn't make sense. But then, it didn't have to be.

All Mitchell knew for sure was that this Golden Freddy 'Fredbear' wasn't the same as Sammy's plushy 'Fredbear'. They weren't one in the same, they couldn't be.

The other robot laying against the far wall was a withered, burnt and moldy green rabbit, though it was more the color of burnt fabric then green, it's endoskeleton surprisingly still intact even with the fire damage that made it's animatronic suit seem more like rags. It smelled even worse then Golden Freddy, it wasn't just a putrid smell that animated from it, but the rotten stench of decay, death and rot. 

Mitchell scrunches up his nose at the smell, Spring Bonnie smelled like something died inside of it, which didn't seem to be too far from the truth judging by the bloody and burnt entrails Mitchell could see on display from within it's rotten green animatronic suit, the suit was so damaged that the few remains left of the human who died within was fairly noticeable.

Mitchell could literally see a good remainder of a thirty plus years old burnt and shredded corpse within dear old Spring.

And that's not even considering the fact that Spring Bonnie used to be a golden rabbit, not a green one. All that blood, mold and dirt must've changed the color of the robot over time, and then theres the fire damage. 

Mitchell would be honestly very surprised if anything could actually be recovered from Spring Bonnie, he doubted it could be fixed easily and he certainly wouldn't be surprised if Spring ended up being completely irrecoverable.

If the rumors were right then Spring survived two fires. With all that damage it was definitely irrecoverable. He'd be pretty damn surprised if Spring still works even with all that damage.

Walking closer, Mitchell's shoulders stiffen at the cold chill running down his spine with each step closer to where Golden Freddy was sitting limp against the wall until Mitchell couldn't even feel the heat coming from the furnaces.

Both Jeremy and Mitchell stop in front of the golden duo, sending each other a wary look. Jeremy also felt the coldness radiating from Golden Freddy, the cold contrasting greatly with the heat in the room.

Jeremy swallows nervously, shaking and shivering in place, his eyes wet, "I-I'll get Spring." he whispers to Mitchell, his voice hushed as he breaks the deadly silence in the room, almost as if he was scared of waking up Golden Freddy.

Mitchell wordlessly nods despite his apprehension, jumping at the sight of RXQ in the very corners of his vision. For some reason, he didn't feel very safe even with RXQ's apparent protection. It only made him feel colder.

Jeremy shudders, as if he too could feel the Shadow's presence before kneeling down, wrapping his arms around Spring Bonnie's upper arms and lifting the animatronic up, being very careful not to touch Golden Freddy. Jeremy flashes Mitchell a nervous, but reassuring smile, "You'll be fine, Mit-Mitchell." he stutters softly, his voice still only a whisper.

Mitchell bites his lower lip, giving another nod, "I know." he says simply, setting down the plastic bag and the two medium robots in his arms before looking around quickly for anything to put them in before spotting an old backpack. Fitting them all inside the ratty backpack is easy considering the size of the miniature robots. Putting on the backpack, he takes a deep breath, looking apprehensively at Golden Freddy's limp form.

"Here we go." he mutters, kneeling down to hook his arms around Golden Freddy's limp body. It almost felt like a mistake.

Jeremy shifts in place, getting a better hold on Spring before changing the subject after a long pause of silence, "D-Did you know that Spring, f-for a while, was called Springtra-tra-trap?" he brings up nervously as Mitchell stands to his feet with Golden Freddy in his arms.

Mitchell wordlessly shakes his head no.

Jeremy forces a smile, leading Mitchell back out of room with their prizes in hand, "O-Oh, t-there was this place called Fazbear's Fright a-and Spring was the star." he informs Mitchell almost gleefully, his smile turning a bit more real now that he has a suitable distraction from the monstrosities that are now in their arms.

Mitchell grimaces, glancing over at Springtrap in barely concealed disgust, "He definitely deserves the name. He shouldn't be around children though, that's an accident waiting to happen." he comments almost jokingly.

Jeremy snorts, seeming to find Mitchell's comment amusing, "Y-Yeah, definitely." he echos in agreement, shifting his hold on Spring once more due to how heavy the animatronic is, "I-I'm pretty sure it's a she though. Ori-originally, I mean. T-There was so many variations of that char-character that I-I'm not really sure it's gender." he admits sheepishly, "I-I used to go to Fredbears all the time when I was younger. T-Then I got the job as Night Security job a-and it ruined my perspective on walking talking animatronics." he chuckles nervously.

Mitchell chuckles, opening his mouth to respond before being cut off by the sound of music playing from the room they just left.

"_𝘋𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦._  
_𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘳𝘦._  
_𝘋𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯._  
_𝘈 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦._  
_𝘈 𝘱𝘺𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘦..._"

Jeremy and Mitchell glance at each other nervously.

"I-Is that....?" Jeremy trails off.

Mitchell nods, "I think it's that old radio, I'm surprised it's still working." he says causally, ignoring the twinge of fear inside of him, there was no way for an old broken radio to randomly turn on by itself, however it wasn't his concern, "It's probably nothing, let's just get going already." he snaps before Jeremy can respond.

Jeremy bites his lip nervously before nodding, practically speed walking towards the nearest exit even with the large heavy animatronic resting in his arms.

Mitchell follows after him, speeding up his own walking pace even as an eerie tune echos out from behind him. He had to get out of here.

  
"_𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥..._  
_"𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘦?"_  
_"𝘐 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨"_  
_"𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘦"_  
_"𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦, 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦..."_"


	32. The Wolf and The Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter/interlude where Cassidy/Nightmare is offically introduced.

**Chapter 32: The Wolf and The Sheep**

_June 28th, 12AM_

  
Mitchell breaths heavily, his eyes snapping open to greet the sight of his darkened bedroom, when did he go to sleep? The last thing he remembered was leaving the warehouse. Everything after that was a blur.

It was only Friday and he had only two more days before he had to return to that dreadful pizza place, he was both longing for the moment he'll step back through those doors and dreading it all the same. He didn't want to die but something about the building and its animatronics were almost magnetic to him, luring him closer. 

He belonged there, there was no other explanation.

Suddenly a sharp pain runs through down his spine, he gasps at the sudden and unexpected pain, his head starting to throb and pulse with the sharp pain of a thousand needles.

It was almost as if that mind-numbing and dizziating pain was in agreement with his thoughts. It wouldn't surprise him, ever since he got that job he's been becoming more and more ill.

If he didn't die by the hands of a murderous animatronic then it would surely be this sickness which only seems to get worse with time.

_SNAP_

A noise directs Mitchell's attention away from his thoughts, startling him. His head snaps to the side where he heard the noise, almost against his will, as a painful groan rips free of his throat at the sharp and painful movement. 

The world was blurry but one thing stood out to him.

There standing at the open door of his room was a large mechanical creature that would fit in with his nightmares. Large sharp bloodstained rows of teeth inside large strong monstrous jaws, similar jaws located in the section between its pelvis and the rest of it's torso.

It was golden bear, monstrous and withered as it's glowing blood red demonic eyes glare or gaze down at him almost calmly, a visible hatred that seemed more precise and calculated then anything else. 

It was a contradiction that made little sense. 

For a moment, fear overwhelms Mitchell, it's then he realizes that he can't move, every limb paralyzed, with the exception of his head and eyes, which can't help but stare back at the monster. He could feel his temperature rising, sweat pouring from his body, he felt tired as if he ran a mile. 

He was so disorientated upon first waking up that Mitchell didn't even realize that he was basically in sleep paralysis until he saw the monster at his doorway.

A monster which stares back at him. Silent and deadly.

The Nightmare's large clawed hand fits around the doorway before it lurches it's way inside the room, step by slow thunderous step 

Another step.

And then another.

Until it's looming above him with cold yet curious eyes. 

It stood over him and seemed indifferent to his suffering yet for some reason, Mitchell could've sworn it felt pleased.

Unbearably hot gusts of air sift from it's jaws as it leans over him as if to inspect him closer. It smelled like death and decay, it's touch icy cold as it moves to grip Mitchell's shoulder, contrasting the burning heat running through his body, "𝕊𝕦𝕔𝕙 𝕒 𝕥𝕖𝕞𝕡𝕥𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕪....." it breaths out as if in contemplation.

_There was flames, hell fire, surrounding him and sinking into his skin, singing his damnation._

_It was waiting to drag him down into hell and the flames._

_To burn him alive. _

Mitchell's eyes flutter shut, if only for a moment before he blinks them back open. 

His eyes _burned, his skin burned too, like his flesh was being flayed by the rapid progression of heat, the flames licking against his flesh in a twisted dance, searing pain running across every patch of skin and flesh and bone in his body._

The monster grins viciously down at Mitchell, as if pleased by his pain, it's grip on his shoulder suddenly bruising, "𝕐𝕠𝕦'𝕝𝕝 𝕓𝕖 𝕤𝕠 𝕞𝕦𝕔𝕙 𝕗𝕦𝕟 𝕥𝕠 𝕡𝕝𝕒𝕪 𝕨𝕚𝕥𝕙." it's chuckles breathlessly, then it giggles, SHE giggles, her voice suddenly filled with perverse and wicked joy, "𝕀𝕥'𝕤 𝕟𝕠 𝕗𝕦𝕟 𝕨𝕙𝕖𝕟 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖𝕟'𝕥 𝕒𝕟𝕪 𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕥," it ponders out loud before it's hand retreats from it's grip on Mitchell's shoulder.

As if it was never there to begin with, Nightmare- no, Cassidy, melts into the shadows of the room, gone within moments.

Mitchell blinks, before shooting upright in his bed, suddenly able to move when he wasn't able to only moments before. 

He shudders, "So that was Cassidy...." he mutters breathlessly, his heart beating impossibly fast as he wipes the sweat and perspiration off of his forehead.

He lifts his hand up, laying it palm down above his heart, breathless and with fear still pumping away inside of him, even as a grin slowly forms on his face, "Game on." he can't help but say out loud. It felt right to challenge her, like he's finally met his match.

Cassidy's laughter resounds throughout the room as if in agreement before her presence fades completely, the unbearable warmth and heat of the room fading down to it's usual temperature. It sends a shiver done his spine.

Mitchell slumps back down on the bed, eyes glancing at the clock reading 12AM, before he rolls over and goes back to sleep, out within seconds.

-

When Mitchell wakes up next, he feels refreshed, almost as if he got a good nights sleep for once. The fear from the night before was gone and even though he remembers what happened, any fear, paranoia or shock that he would've normally felt was absent, as if removed from his person by something far stronger then he could ever imagine.

Even with the thought of Nightmare- of Cassidy, being some powerful being capable of manipulating his emotions in mind, Mitchell still didn't feel anything but a pleasant chill and a strange absence of any fear or worry. He felt refreshed, serene and calmer then he has in ages. He hadn't felt anything like this since he was a young kid, as he grew older more responsibility's piled up, things became dull and he stopped finding interest in the same things that once brought him joy as a kid. 

All those responsibilities piled up as he grew older, as the innocence, curiosity and easy kindness and understanding that came with childhood left him and every other kid that grew up too. It was almost like with adulthood, our souls and hearts became closed off to our peers, it was like people grew closed off over time.

But this feeling... it was almost like he was a child again. Carefree and without the stress and responsibility's of adulthood.

He felt refreshed, serene for once, where his thoughts were usually rapid.

Mitchell smiles, closing his eyes with a nearly silent sigh of relief and simply feeling for once. His thoughts and emotions unfiltered and open where they were usually closed.

He felt calm. 

Taking a moment to bask in the nearly unfamiliar feelings, Mitchell simply relaxes, slowly going limp as he allows his weight to sink into his soft bed, beginning to feel hazy as he sinks into the serene feelings enveloping him.

It was bliss.

Cassidy couldn't possibly be as bad as she seems if she would grant him something as special as this- this blissful and serene feeling enveloping him in a warm secure hug and sinking down into his very bones, sinking into every little crevice of his mind and soul like a parasite. 

It was heaven. 

An ocean of serene and positive emotions and he was floating right on top of it. 

Free of every worry and fear, sinking ever slowly.

𝘔𝘪-

𝘔𝘪𝘴𝘵-𝘳-

'What was that? A voice?' Mitchell wonders absently, unable to muster up the will to worry, floating in the serene wave of emotions sinking into him, pulling him down- down- down-

"𝘔𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳? 𝘞𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱!"

Mitchell recognizes that voice, but where has he heard it before? Before his confusion or worry can slip away, he grabs onto it, only for it to slip right through his fingers. 

He knew that the voice was important, someone he had to listen to but it was so hard to focus. The answer was so close yet so far.

If only he could grab onto something- anything. 

That's when Mitchell realizes that he couldn't feel his body anymore, it was as if he was disconnected from it. 

The water was just below his nose now, if he sunk any deeper he knew he would drown, he couldn't find it in him to struggle even as something soft and dainty gently grips his ankle, something needle-like settling against his lower leg. It felt like a slender hand with sharp nails.

"𝘞𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱 𝘔𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳!" the voice from before interrupts. It sounded familiar....

Wait... wasn't that Sammy's voice?

Mitchell only just starts to realize that something is wrong when the hand around his ankle drags him under, crawling up his leg, wrapping her arms around him and pushing him down- down- down-

Mitchell gasps and it's like water entering his lungs- except it had to be a dream, he's in his bedroom with his eyes closed! Yet the pain of the water entering his lungs felt real, he could feel the wetness of the water and the scratches on his leg from the girls sharp nails.

He could feel himself losing his grip on his physical body.

Mitchell struggles, bubbles rising to the surface from his open mouth that fills with water as he wrestles the girl away, breaking the surface of the water and gasping for air before he's dragged down once more.

The deathly pale girl screams, arms outstretched towards him to drag him down, anger lighting up her expression, fire in her gaze as the water starts to bubble, heating up rapidly.

Her messy black pigtails risen upwards towards the surface and flying free, she looked almost beautiful in her rage even as she swims towards him, wraps her hands around his throat and squeezes with all her delicate strength, which is much more then it should be for a girl her age. 

Mitchell has to fight off the haze taking over him before he can even force his metaphysical body to struggle, it felt so peaceful though... as if he belonged here with her.

Instinctively he knows that the girl is Cassidy, her body from before she died. Though he didn't know how, he knew that she was a human child once, before she became this- this monster. 

Regardless, even as he begins to break apart underneath her hands, begins to fade, it feels almost nice. A pleasant burning and tingling sensation, almost like he's being enveloped in a warm and secure hug.

Was that selfish of him? That he almost wanted her to win? He couldn't help but ponder that question.

"𝘔𝘐𝘛𝘊𝘏𝘌𝘓𝘓!"

Sammy was screaming for him to wake up.

Could he sense what was happening?

Mitchell gets a strong enough grip on his consciousness to rip Cassidy away from him and push her away before swimming up towards the surface and breaking free-

Even as he holds onto the peaceful feeling that holds onto him just as tightly.

  
Mitchell opens his eyes. 

He's silent for a moment, a small smile lingering on his face before he slowly sits up in bed. 

He could still feel her influence inside of him, it wasn't nearly as strong as before but it was still there, subtle yet pulsing with a steady fire that contrasts the tiniest bit of ice hidden on its surface. 

It was so undeniably Cassidy.... so perfect, he almost wanted more of it. Was it wrong of him to tease her when it concerns his death? To dance right on the edge and then pull away at the very last second?

Yes, it was wrong. He knew that. But it felt so right.


	33. Curiosity Killed The Cat / Satisfaction Brought It Back

**Chapter 33: Curiosity Killed The Cat / Satisfaction Brought It Back**

_June 28th, 6 AM in the morning_

  
"𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦?" Sammy's voice echos out from the Fredbear plush on his nightstand.

Mitchell startles, having almost forgotten exactly where he was, he turns to the medium sized golden stuffed animal Sammy's spirit resides in with a reassuring smile, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it, alright?" he says simply, sliding out of bed and getting to his feet shakily before heading out of his room.

In the hall, atop one of the shelves two silver eyes peak out at him from behind a potted plant. Mitchell, startled, jumps back with wide eyes, "How the hell did you get there?" he asks, now a bit wary. It was one thing to wake up to the Fredbear plush in a different place from the night before, it was another thing to walk out of his room after just having seen the plush, only for it to appear in the hallway outside his room the second he turned away from it.

Sammy doesn't answer him, content to just watch over Mitchell for the time being.

Mitchell slowly relaxs his tense form, still a bit wary but now mostly curious as he inches towards the shelf the plushy is sitting atop of, "Weird..." he mutters aloud to himself.

He could still feel the presence within the Fredbear plush, but the presence was faint, almost as if Sammy's spirit has gone dormant. not completely though. It was as if only enough of Sammy's spirit was awake to simply watch and observe Mitchell.

Mitchell's eyebrows furrow, was Sammy doing something similar when Mitchell was at the warehouse with Jeremy? Mitchell didn't see Sammy's vessel anywhere when he was at the warehouse, but Sammy did say that he'd be watching over him.

It made sense.

The ringing of his phone interrupts his observation of the plush, reaching into his pocket for the phone that he seemingly forgot to put away the night before, Mitchell answers the call and puts his phone to his ear with a simple, "Hey."

"H-Hi Mitchell... I-I was just wondering if your alright? Y-You were really out of it yesterday." Jeremy's voice pipes up, concern, extreme worry and his usual anxiety coating his every word.

Mitchell can't help but smile fondly, he was starting to like Jeremy, "Yeah, I'm alright." he answers simply before his eyebrows furrow in confusion, "...Actually, I don't remember the car ride home, everything after finding the golden trio is blurry to me. I don't remember a thing." he admits after only a moment of hesitation.

There's a brief silence, "....T-Thats pretty bad Mitchell. Do you really not remember much?"

Mitchell hums an affirmative, "Mind catching me up on all the details?"

Jeremy chuckles nervously, "Y-Yeah. S-So uh, basically we put Fredbear and Spring in the, uh, car. Then we doubled back into the building, c-cause uh, Ness sent me a text and wanted us to deliver f-four other animatronics. S-She only just got permission to bring them in, she-she's been trying to get permission to work on them for a while now."

Mitchell raises an eyebrow, leaning against the wall opposite the shelf where the Fredbear plush is located, "Which ones did we bring in?" he asks curiously, unable to help himself.

"U-Uh, I think it was Lolbit, JJ, Dee Dee an-and uh, Funtime Chica?" he answers hesitantly, almost as if he wasn't sure if he got the names wrong or not.

Mitchell blinks, the names did sound familiar to him, that's when the memory hits him and just like that he remembers what happened the day before.

  
_Mitchell and Jeremy head out of the warehouse quickly despite the heavy robotic animals held in their arms, the front door of the building closing behind him. Jeremy, when he gets to the hole in the fence, pushes Springtrap's bloodied and teared form through the gap before crawling through himself._

_Mitchell wastes no time at all following after Jeremy and placing his cargo on the ground next to the car to catch his breath, his arms felt tingly, the weight of Golden Freddy had cut off his circulation of his arms. It wasn't a fun feeling at all._

_Jeremy, who had already placed his own cargo down, was already unlocking his car in complete silence, focused completely on his task._

_Mitchell sighs, leaning against the side of the car as he watches Jeremy put the 'golden' trio inside the backseat of the car, luckily Golden Freddy hadn't weighed much at all since it was only an empty suit. Springtrap however still had his endoskeleton, or at least the remains of what was left of it, "So are we done now?" Mitchell asks, watching as Jeremy shuts the car door before he too leans up against the side of his car, breathing shallowly._

_Jeremy blinks tiredly before smiling at Mitchell with a shrug, "I-I think so." he answers breathlessly before rubbing the back of his head, "I-I can't believe they never cleaned out Springtrap. T-There's a body in there, I'm pretty sure. D-Do you see the blood too?" he chatters, tugging on the sleeve of his violet sweater. Just as he was indicating, blood from the animatronic corpse stained his sweater where the robot was pressed up against him when Jeremy was carrying it. _

_The blood looked more like ink, almost black with age and the smell was horrendous. Jeremy sniffs the sleeve of his sweater before scrunching up his nose in disgust, apparently the smell was just as bad, if not more so, up close._

_Not very surprising really._

_The shrill beep of a phone notification alerts Mitchell, and so he watches as Jeremy fumbles to get his phone out his pocket, his expression lights up when he see's whatever notification popped up on his screen._

_Mitchell raises an eyebrow, "What it is it?" he asks curiously._

_Jeremy smiles up at him, "I-It's Nessa! Sh-she sent me a text." he explains sheepishly before looking back down at his phone. As soon as he see's the text, his expression falls immediately, "Sh-she wants us to pick-pick up a few more robots." he moans, dread all over his morose expression. Clearly he wasn't happy with the news._

_Mitchell frowns, "Seriously? No way I'm going back in there."_

_Jeremy chuckles nevously, avoiding eye contact, "Looks like we're going to have to. Th-the robots we're bringing over i-is... uh..." Jeremy looks back down at his phone before reading the names aloud, "Funtime Chica, Lolbit, JJ and her counterpart Dee Dee." he reads out._

  
"Uh, Mitchell?"

Mitchell snaps out of the memory, "Yeah?" he says, adjusting his hold on his cellphone.

A relieved sigh echos out from the speaker, "Y-You were silent for a while. A-Are you sure everythings okay?" Jeremy breaches the topic nervously.

Mitchell's expression blanks, remembering what happened only moments before with Cassidy, "...Yeah. I'm alright." he lies easily, it's not like Jeremy would believe him if he told him the truth anyways.

Jeremy chuckles nervously, he seemed to do that often, "Good! I-I'm glad your alright." he says awkwardly before clearing his throat, "H-Hey uh, d-did you try out that VR game that Nessa gave you- the one from the company?"

Mitchell's eyebrows furrow, "No, not yet. Why?" he asks, a headache starting to form. For some reason, he knew it wasn't a good idea to try out the VR game. He didn't know why, he just had a bad feeling about it.

"Thats- That's fine." Jeremy mumbles, "Uh, anyways, I-I better get going! N-Nessa and I are trying to find a place for the uh, new animatronics. A-After this we're going to help out the mechanics w-with the Toy crew." Jeremy pauses, chuckling nervously, "They-They've been causing trouble." he breaths out, seeming drained of energy and overworked, "I-I'm not even a Fazbear employee anymore and their still making me work." he groans out, incredulous.

Mitchell snorts, a smirk forming on his face, "Are you even getting payed?" he asks, a bit skeptical. He's heard a lot about Fazbear Entertainment, and honestly this shouldn't surprise him.

"No." the answer comes out as childish whining, which didn't surprise Mitchell either. Jeremy, despite being old enough to be Mitchell's father, acted like a whiny thirteen year old boy with too much time on his hands. 

"Is it even legal to do that?" Mitchell asks, an eyebrow raised in disbelief, he could understand why Jeremy was acting the way he was now. Mitchell's pretty sure it's illegal to force a person to work without pay.

"Uh, I-I'm not sure." Jeremy stutters out, "P-Pretty sure e-even if it was illegal t-they could just call me a volunteer and bribe people to g-get out of trouble."

Mitchell rolls his eyes, "Your not a volunteer though, are you?" he asks curiously, he honestly wanted to know the answer, Jeremy was obviously stuck working for Fazbear Entertainment even though he wasn't even an employee anymore.

Jeremy chuckles nervously, again, "Ha, yeah about that? I-I'm not a volunteer- o-obviously, b-but uh... that's what their calling it." he admits, Mitchell could almost see Jeremy shrugging even though they were only talking on the phone.

Mitchell snorts, "They have you in their back pocket, huh? Doesn't it bother you that they use you as a resource to get stuff done, treat you like your an employee and don't even pay you for the things you do for them?" Mitchell can't help but ask, a familiar anger rising inside of him, he knew what it felt like to be used and tossed aside the second he wasn't useful. Wasn't that what Fazbear Entertainment was doing to Jeremy?

There's a long silence, the air heavy in Mitchell's lungs where he can almost taste all the resentment that Jeremy must feel. There's a shaky, watery laugh from the other end of the phone, "Y-You know... It does bother me." Jeremy sobs, "I-I was almost glad to be fired in '87, it was tiring. Constantly fearing for my life. Yet not even a few months passed before they contacted me again. And do you know why?"

There's a pause, the sound of Jeremy sniffling and trying to wipe his tears away.

"T-They asked me to work for them again, off-record this time, since I-I did such a great job during the night-shift. T-They sounded so impressed." Jeremy sniffles, "I-I didn't know what it meant but I agreed anyways- t-they aren't the type of company you say no to. T-They've made people disappear before, p-people who know too much. People like me. I can't tell anyone what happened, w-who would believe me? That ta-talking animal robots hunted me down? T-That Mari followed me home? I-I could get put in an insane asylum or even arrested for stealing company property."

There's another shaky and watery laugh, "Mari's part of the reason I came back to 'work' for them, y-you know? N-Not all of them are that bad. M-Mari was actually kind of sweet when she wasn't staring at me." 

Mitchell lets out a breath, "...What do you mean by Mari?" he says calmly, listening as Jeremy's almost hysterical crying and watery laughter echos from the phone's receiver.

Jeremy takes a audible shaky breath, sucking in air with a gasp as if breathing through an inhaler, "T-That puppet in the prize corner, the Marionette. S-She followed me home on my last day as an employee at Freddy's. I-It was a birthday party, I was moved to the day shift." he starts, his voice still watery, though he sounded less hysterical then before, "T-The others were acting strange. M-My shift had just ended and the other guard- h-he told me Mari wasn't in the prize corner, asked me to look for it before I left. S-So I did." his voice pitches high, almost a whine or a question.

Mitchell hums, "So what happened next?" he prompts.

Jeremy takes a shaky breath, "W-Well, I-I looked around. I couldn't find them. N-Not at first. S-So I headed to the prize corner in case she hiding there, s-she wasn't in her prize box. I f-found her eventually though, s-she was curled up inside one of the shipping boxes, she looked so scared." Jeremy sniffles again, it sounded as if his crying had picked up, "I-I tried to convince her to get back into her prize box and give kids prizes again, I-I knew she liked giving children prizes. But s-she refused to move or even say a word. S-She likes to play charades you know? S-She's very quiet sometimes. T-The only thing I got out of her w-was that they were planning on destroying her and the others." 

Jeremy started sobbing again, "That was why she was so afraid. I-I didn't know how to help her, I asked her and she just grabbed my sleeve. S-So I left, j-just like that I left her there. S-She followed me home, I-I didn't even realize until I woke up the next morning to her standing above my bed." Jeremy sounded almost fond near the end, "T-They aren't all that bad. S-Some of them are good, t-that's the only reason I went back there."

There's several minutes of silence between the two males before someone's voice comes from the receiver, "Jeremy? The mechanics need us downstairs, you alright?" Nessa's familiar voice echos out.

Mitchell can clearly hear Jeremy's cry of alarm along with the sound of several things falling to the floor and Vanessa's amused giggle before Jeremy responds to her, "Uh, yeah I'm alright. J-Just talking to Mitchell." Jeremy voice answers, "Give me a moment?"

Mitchell strains to hear Nessa's reply but can't make out the words, "Hows it going with the Toy's by the way?" he speaks up, this time to the both of them.

Again, Mitchell can't hear Nessa's reply, but Jeremy speaks up for her, "I-It's going fine. N-Nessa says that Charme and Blue's c-causing a little trouble. Ted, BB and Ma-Mangle are already ready to go on stage. T-The other two, well, t-their a bit hard to work with."

Mitchell hums in response, "Charme as in Toy Chica, right?" he asks curiously, faintly remembering that's what Jeremy called her once.

"Y-Yeah, w-we also call her Toy Chi, Doll, Celila. S-She doesn't mind much, she prefers Charme though." Jeremy confirms.

"Huh, so that means Blue is Toy Bonnie then?"

Jeremy hums an affirmative, "Yeah. Uh, I-I have to go. Nessa's getting impatient-" there's the faint sound of Nessa making a remark that Mitchell can't quite hear and Jeremy covering the receiver with his hand to yell something back before Jeremy continues what he was saying, "Could we pick this up again some other time?" 

Mitchell snorts, "Of course. Would it be alright if I came over to the pizzeria later today?" Mitchell asks casually, "Just to check out the changes you guys made." he adds on.

"U-Uh, yeah, sure! Anytime." Jeremy reassures him, "I really have to go now though. See you later?" he questions, seeming both nervous and hopeful at the same time.

Mitchell smiles fondly, "See you later, Jere." he confirms before hanging up and stuffing his cellphone back into his pocket. He sighs, taking a moment to calm himself before heading his way down the hall at a leisurely pace.

The Powhell household was a rather small house but it was a lively one. Walking past the bathroom and then the bedroom door of Kerry and Fin Powhell, Mitchell absently wonders where they were.

Kerry and Fin, the parents of Molly and Janis, were rarely home, they mostly left their kids to their own devices, and apparently they thought of Mitchell as 'their child' too. They said as much to him when Mitchell asked to live with them. They were very welcoming, they still are, they just aren't around much. Kerry and Fin had multiple part-time jobs, at least as far as Mitchell knows, it took up all their time and they weren't very concerned with leaving Molly and Janis to their own devices.

When Mitchell first met Molly and Janis, it was when he was very young, about the age of eight or nine. A man in their town had been kidnapping young children for many years, and the authority's, having no proof that the man in question was responsible, wasn't able to do anything about it.

One day, young Mitchell was out on his own at a park nearby his house when a man drove up, and Mitchell, the curious and naive kid he was at the time, didn't bat an eye when the man claimed to be friends of his parents. Of course, the man wasn't actually friends with his parents, and wasn't actually taking him to the store like he claimed, instead Mitchell was taken to the man's house and knocked out.

When Mitchell woke up, he was in a dark basement with three other children, all siblings. Molly, Jaylina and Janis were triplets, only a year younger then Mitchell was. Jaylina was a pretty thing, just like Molly at the time, they were identical in looks. Jaylina was sweet kid, excitable, shy, soft-spoken and curious while Molly was more of a tomboy, she was more defensive and more aware like her brother.

Jaylina though, she was sick, she had an illness and without access to her medicine, she didn't have long to live. When they were finally rescued, Jaylina had already passed away. 

From then on, Molly, Janis and Mitchell were practically attached to the hip, the three of them were inseparable, having bonded during their imprisonment in the mans basement. They had similar interests too.

It was almost funny the way life worked, if they hadn't of been kidnapped, they would've never met each other. 

Mitchell snaps out of his thoughts, heading down the stairs at what was basically a run before jumping over the last step and heading towards the kitchen. It was unfortunate what happened to Jaylina, the cute girl who would wear frilly dresses and braid Molly's hair. In his minds eye Mitchell could still see the two identical red-haired young girls with bright blue eyes, one wearing shorts and a tank-top, cradling the other in her arms, Jaylina was wearing a frilly sun dress and both of their hair was braided that day with beautiful flowers.

Mitchell, grabbing an apple from the counter, collapses onto a chair nearby and takes a bite. 

The pristine kitchen was empty today, Molly and Janis must of went out to see a few of their 'clients'.

Mitchell snorts at the thought, the two siblings were probably crashing at Daniels place, no doubt they already finished selling their wares and services to some unlucky fool. 

Mitchell very much disliked that Daniel was hanging out with Molly and Janis, the kid was young and most definitely shouldn't be hanging out with the Powhell siblings. They were a very bad influence on Daniel. 

Regardless, it's not like Mitchell can do anything about it. Molly adores the kid, and really, her happiness can light up a room.

Shaking his head, Mitchell finishes up the rest of his apple, core and all, before putting on his shoes and heading out. He was very curious to see how the pizzeria and the animatronic's are doing, he had so many questions and so little answers.

Did the animatronics walk around during the day too or only at night? Did the Toy animatronics act similar to how Mangle does? What about the new robots him and Jeremy brought over from the warehouse? What were they like? Were they friendly and misunderstood like Ballora, Baby and Balloon Boy? Were they unmoving and lifeless like Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy? Or were they dangerous like all the others are? 

The curiosity was killing Mitchell and no matter how much Mitchell tried to stay away, he couldn't help but allow himself to be lured closer. It was like the pizzeria was calling out to him, and who is he to resist it's call?

He knew the saying, that curiosity killed the cat, but don't people know that satisfaction brought it back?


	34. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell arrives at the pizzeria and is introduced to a new animatronic called Funtime Chica who has quite the bubbly demeanor.

**Chapter 34: Welcome Back**

_June 28th, Friday, 7AM_

It wasn't very surprising to see that Freddy's was as eerie as ever. The bright sun shinning down on the building which seemed to be encased with shadows regardless and smiling faces grinning down at Mitchell from the sign proudly declaring the building as a Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria establishment seemed to call out to Mitchell. 

And really, who was he to ignore such a calling? Yes, Fazbear Entertainment was pretty much sucking the life out of him and ruining his life the longer he works for the establishment, but it was still where Mitchell wanted to be. It was one thing to feel a calling towards an establishment such as this, it was another thing to consider it home. Unfortunately, Mitchell couldn't even imagine quitting his job, even if he did he doubted he'd be gone for long before before inevitably returning.

Mitchell waits a moment outside the front doors to the brick building, letting the dread built up as he stares at the big red doors in front of him. Why was he here again? Oh, right, he wanted to see how Nessa and Jeremy were doing. Mitchell was also very curious to see where they put the animatronics. 

Would the Bidybabs reside inside the playroom where Circus Baby performs? Would Lolbit be on-stage with Funtime Foxy? And what about Funtime Chica and the Minireenas? Surely there was space for them on-stage with Ballora. The Minireena's were under her care after-all.

Mitchell shakes his head, heading up towards the doors and pushing them open with a steadying breath before entering the building and letting the doors close shut behind him. Mitchell could almost sense the feeling of impending doom looming over him. Great, another reason to be worried.

Glancing at the waiting desk, he spots the Fredbear Plush sitting atop it. Suppressing a shudder, he can't help but wonder how the hell Sammy managed to follow him to the restaurant. He shakes his head, already opening the double doors leading into the dining room and stepping in.

It most definitely wasn't his concern how Sammy managed to get to the restaurant before him. Mitchell wasn't very interested in the answer that might be given to him if he asked. That and it wasn't a bad thing that Sammy followed him here. More protection is always appreciated, even if that protection is a ghost kid residing within a child's toy.

Mitchell grimaces at the thought, holding a little less respect for Sammy. He doubted the kid would actually be able to protect him, not that it matters anyways. Mitchell can protect himself, he doesn't need any help or assistance and it's day-time anyways, the animatronics probably aren't going to attack him during the day.

Shaking his head, Mitchell leans against the door behind him as he spy's Nessa and Jeremy wheel a two wheeled utility dolly out of the backstage area and on stage; a glossy plastic doll-like yellow animatronic chicken was strapped to the dolly. 

"That must be Toy Chica, Charme." Mitchell thinks aloud quietly, observing the robot with keen eyes as Nessa and Jeremy wheel it over to the spot next to Chica and starts unstrapping Charme from the dolly.

Toy Chica; or Charme as Jeremy liked to call her- was a bright yellow chicken made of glossy plastic, her petite hourglass figure was curvy and feminine in a way that reminded Mitchell of a barbie doll. A white bib with the words 'Lets Party!' hangs down over her chest and what looks like pink panties painted on her plastic pelvis made her look a little too 'adult' looking to be called kid friendly yet somehow cuter then the original Chica which made Charme actually look like she was made for toddlers. Charme had bright pink blushing round cheeks and vibrant baby blue eyes framed by long black lashes and pink eye-shadow on her eyelids.

Mitchell, having trouble deciding what to think about the not-so-kid-friendly yet more-kid-friendly version of Chica, decides not to call out to Nessa or Jeremy just yet, content to watch them do their work.

And so, Mitchell watches as Toy Chica aka Charme, Toy Freddy aka Teddy and Toy Bonnie aka Blu are wheeled out onto the main stage and placed up on stage right next to their main counterparts.

Each of the Toy animatronics did indeed look like toys, doll like with blushing round cheeks and made of shiny and glossy plastic. 

Blu looked feminine with its pink cheeks, long eye-lashes and pink eye-shadow, it's body was more masculine then feminine however, despite it's feminine like accessories. The shiny plastic bunny was much shorter then it's main counterpart and much lighter in color, being a cyan-aqua hue instead of Bonnie's blue-purple hue. Blu's stomach, the inside of his ears and his muzzle was a pristine white. The most notable difference between the two would be their eyes, Bonnie had red eyes while Blu's eyes were a stunning and vibrant green.

Teddy, on the other hand, looked much more like a plastic version of Freddy but with makeup, his hues only slightly lighter then his counterparts.

Mitchell smiles, he couldn't wait to meet them up close and personal on Monday night. He just had to get through Saturday and Sunday first.

A skittering sound coming from the floor distracts him from his thoughts and he looks down to see a mechanical spider with six sharp and slim metallic limbs crawling around on the floor by his feet.

Mitchell blinks; so that was where Cherie went to. Mitchell kneels down next to the Mechanical spider and holds out his hand with a soft smile, "Hey there, Cherie. Time to bring you back home." he whispers softly as Cherie carefully climbs up into his hand. 

Mitchell turns Cherie offline before placing her into his pocket with a smile. He couldn't believe that he actually almost completely forgot about Cherie, his only creation.

"Hey, Mitchell! It's nice to see you!" Vanessa's voice calls out, prompting Mitchell to lift his head. Nessa was looking at him with a bubbly smile, already off the stage and skipping towards him at top speed. She's quickly followed by a nervous Jeremy who looks as if he's about to have a panic attack, nervously wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans as he hurry's after her.

Mitchell smiles as Jeremy and Nessa approach him, "Hey guys. I did tell you I was coming, right?" he asks causally, humor in his voice as he tilts his head to the side with an eye brow raised mockingly, "Don't tell me you guys already forgot about me." he can't help but tease them.

Nessa snorts, already grabbing his arm and enclosing him within a warm hug before he can even react, "Of course not! Your our only security guard, we'd be nowhere without you." she assures him, already pulling away from him with a friendly grin.

Mitchell blinks, blushing at the attention as he leans back on the heals of his shoes, "Really?" he asks casually, his gaze flicking to a space just beyond Nessa before glancing back at her, "No one else signed up for any of the security positions?" that was very, very curious.

Nessa smiles sheepishly with a shrug of her shoulders, nonchalantly brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Not really." she admits, "Only people to sign up so far are me, the managers niece and nephew; Allison and Dustan Clementine and their cousin David." she rambles slightly before grabbing Mitchell's arm and beginning to lead him further into the dining room, "Anyways, the toy animatronics I told you about are on stage with the originals; me and Jeremy only just finished setting them up." she says, gesturing to the main stage before taking a sharp turn and leading Mitchell into Party Room one.

Mitchell, having let her drag him into the party room, looks around curiously. Party Room one was rather small. The walls were beige with blue swirly designs and diagonal white and black squares with a red border painted onto the wall a few inches above the ground, the carpet on the floor was a pale fuzzy pink, completing the rooms look. In the middle of the small room was a table with multiple chairs and in the corner of the room and on the far wall was a locked door. Also on the far wall was two pristine and advanced animatronics standing side by side.

The animatronic on the left was androgynous, a white and orange metallic fox with a bushy tail and purple lipstick and blushing cheeks. Mitchell instantly remembers the robot's name; Lolbit. Lolbit resembled Funtime Foxy greatly, the only difference being their color schemes. 

The animatronic to the right was feminine, a white metallic chicken with a curvy hourglass figure with a small built in round speaker in the middle of her lower torso where a stomach would be on a human. Mitchell, remembering her name, recalls her as Funtime Chica. Funtime Chica's upper chest was hot pink and segmented, bulging out slightly and looking much like a crop top. Her pelvis was painted a bright orange; making it look almost as if she was wearing panties, reminding Mitchell greatly of Toy Chica.

Funtime Chica was pretty and feminine, Mitchell could almost call her cute, her bright orange beak was situated into a smile, tiny needle like teeth decorating the inside of her lower beak and bright pink lipstick decorating her lips. Her bright pink blushing cheeks only seemed to help her image, her bright purple eyes were framed with thick and long black lashes and bright pink eye shadow that worked to complete her lovely look. 

In one hand was a small plate with a pink animatronic cupcake sitting on it with a fake candle sticking out of the top of it's head, the pretty cupcake had large, wide blue eyes and a wide mouth with sharp needle like teeth. It looked much like the nightmare cupcake Mitchell vaguely remembered Nightmare Chica holding in his nightmares.

"This is Funtime Chica and Lolbit." Nessa speaks introduces him to them, startling him out of his thoughts as she gestures at the two animatronics at the far end of the room, "We're going to be renting them out, along with Funtime Freddy, to private birthday parties if all goes well."

Mitchell nods, forcing a smile but not saying a word. He didn't have very much to say so there was no use speaking up.

Nessa smiles back at him, letting go of his arm and motioning for him to approach the two robots. With a grimace, Mitchell does so, walking further into the room and approaching the two robots standing against the wall warily.

Lolbit and Funtime Chica were interesting to look at, there was something about them that was instantly appealing. Then again, most of the 'Funtime' animatronics looked appealing, their split faces exquisitely sculpted with rosy cheeks and enormous, round eyes, their bodies and forms sleek metal, smooth and glossy.

They were appealing and advanced creations, Mitchell wouldn't be surprised if the Funtimes end up being the animatronics most liked by the children.

It was hard not to like them. They didn't look very dangerous. Of course, that doesn't that they aren't.

Mitchell smiles, looking back at Nessa, "I like them." he decides after a moment of thinking. The best part is that he wasn't even lieing. He really did like them.

Vanessa beams at him, skipping over happily and stopping right in front of the two funtime robots. Her smiles turns sly and mychievous as leans close to him, "What do you say we turn them on?" she suggests innocently.

Mitchell raises an eye brow, his own smile turning into a smirk, "Sure. Why not?" he says casually, glancing back at Jeremy who's still standing at the entrance to the room, undoubtedly too scared to go any farther into the room, "What do you say, Jere? Turn them on?" he raises an eye brow.

Jeremy opens his mouth before closing it, his hesitation obvious as he glances away before he gives a wordless nod, stepping further into the room with cautious steps.

Now with Jeremy next to them, Mitchell and Nessa give Jeremy a reassuring smile before Nessa steps away from them and closer to the robots, reaching behind Funtime Chica's neck and flicking a switch.

The grinding and tinkling of Funtime Chica's gears as she lifts her head with a beaming smile is fairly audible in the small room, "Hi everyone! I'm Funtime Chica and today's all about me, me, ME!" she trills out happily, setting her hand on her hip with a confident tilt of her head. Her bubbly demeanor surprises Mitchell, who can't help but smile wryly as Funtime Chica's vibrant purple eyes meets his gaze, "I'm ready for my close up, don't get distracted though! I know I'm pretty and all but even I have my limits~!" she comments teasingly, her eyes sparkling with her excitement.

Jeremy and Nessa seem just as surprised as Mitchell is. In fact, it takes Nessa a moment to gather herself before she responds with a smile, "It's nice to see you up and about, Funtime Chica." she comments with a nod of the head as she reaches behind Lolbits neck to turn them online next.

Funtime Chica visibly pouts at the lack of attention, instead turning towards Mitchell and Jeremy with a sweet smile, practically bouncing up and down with her excitement, "Hi boys~!" she trills, "Whats your names?" she leans close to them, holding her cupcake out in front of her chest.

Mitchell clears his throat, smiling sheepishly at her, "I'm Mitchell, this is Jeremy and that's Nessa." he answers her seeing as Jeremy is too terrified to speak and Nessa's busy with Lolbit.

Funtime Chica giggles cutely, cuddling her cupcake to her chest happily, "It's SO nice to meet you, Mitchell!" she gasps, her eye lashes fluttering, "We're going to be best friends!" she declares, nodding her head and pursing her lips.

Mitchell's eye brows raise and he leans away from her, mainly because she's directly in his face and way too close for comfort, "It's nice to meet you too." he says awkwardly.

Funtime Chica blinks cluelessly as if that was already obvious, before scoffing, "Well, of course it is! I'm the main attraction after all!" she trills with a prideful smile as she finally backs away from him, gazing around curiously at the room, "I've never seen this room before, is it new?" she asks, tilting her head curiously as she looks back at Mitchell, her smile still in place.

Mitchell bites his lower lip, his eye brows furrowing before he glances at Jeremy who's huddling next to him like a scared animal, "Does she not know she's in a new pizzeria?" he whispers to Jeremy out of the corner of his mouth, perplexed and bewildered at the turn of events. Did she really not know where she was?

Jeremy swallows dryly as he leans further into Mitchell's space, "Y-Y-Yeah... I don't think so." he whispers back, his eyes trained on Funtime Chica who's still waiting for an answer and staring at the pair attentively.

Mitchell clears his throat, looking back at Funtime Chica and flashing her a friendly smile, "Your not actually at your last pizzeria, Funtime Chica." he says outright.

Funtime Chica blinks, her expression confused for a moment before she beams at him, "REALLY?!" she squeals happily, bouncing over merrily and engulfing Mitchell in a hug, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squeals, squeezing him tightly.

Mitchell, frozen in her arms, groans at the feeling of his ribs being squeezed a little too hard, "Your hurting me." he manages to choke out, barely able to breath.

Within moments, Mitchell is deposited onto the floor by an over-excited robot. Mitchell groans as he hits the floor, gratefully breathing in some much needed fresh air.

Funtime Chica leans over him in concern, resting her manicured nails on her knees, her cupcake having been placed on the party table before she hugged him, as she gazes down at him in visible guilt and worry, "Are you alright?" she gasps, her eyes wide, "I'm so, so sorry, sir!" she exclaims in concern, already grabbing his arm and bringing him to his feet as she checks him over for any injuries.

"I'm fine." he assures her, feeling only a bit of dizziness that was already quickly fading away.

Funtime Chica beams at him happily, "I'm so so glad!" she trills, already prancing over to her beloved cupcake and picking it up, cuddling it to her chest happily as she turns towards him once more, fluttering her eye lashes once more as she tilts her head to the side cutely, "SO you said this was a new place, sweetie?" she asks curiously.

Mitchell clears his throat and nods, gazing at her in a strange combination of both fondness and wariness as he shoves his hands into his pockets, "...Yeah. Fazbears Pizzeria and Party World." he answers with a shrug of his shoulders.

Funtime Chica giggles, settling down on the edge of the party table, "I like that name!" she declares with a sweet smile, "I belonged to Chica's Party World, birthday accessories and novelties. Mr Afton made me!" she declares proudly, looking at Mitchell for approval.

Mitchell snorts, a fond smile growing on his face, "That seems like a nice name too." he indulges her.

Funtime Chica nods, "Mhm! I thought so too!" she agrees happily.

Mitchell opens his mouth to respond when Nessa's whoop of joy catches his attention. Glancing over at where Nessa is, he watches as Lolbit lifts their head with a smirk, a playful glint in their eyes.

Lolbit was up and running.


	35. Just A Laugh part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell offically meets Lolbit.

**Chapter 35: Just A Laugh**

_June 28th, 7AM_

Funtime Chica blinks owlishly as she watches Lolbit power on with a flick of his tail. Nessa, sensing the tension in the air, pulls her hand away from Lolbit's neck and backs away a few feet from the animatronic fox, frowning at the tension between the two robots.

After a moment of silence, Funtime Chica squeals, beaming brightly, her eyes sparkling in delight. Dashing over to Lolbit with outstretched arms, she engulfs the white and orange robotic fox in a rib-crushing hug, "Lolli!!!! I've missed you!" she coos, her white tail feathers fluffing up and wagging in her excitement.

Lolbit's arms encircle Funtime Chica's waist as a smile forms on his muzzle, his own tail wagging as he hugs her back, "Biddy! 'Thought they got rid of you!" the fox greets her happily, nuzzling Funtime Chica's neck affectionately. Lolbit's voice was... decidedly not male, it was feminine but leaned more towards gender neutral then anything else. Lolbit's accent was.... not the standered English one, it reminded Mitchell vaguely of a friend of his who lives in Boston.

Mitchell raises an eye brow at the scene in front of him, Lolbit and Funtime Chica were strangely affectionate to each-other and then there's the fact that apparently Lolbit's nickname for Funtime Chica is 'Biddy'. Yeah, Mitchell knows what that means courtesy of his friend from Boston. 

It's not everyday you hear one animatronic call another 'a cheap little girl'. Mitchell's pretty sure that isn't a compliment, if anything its an insult so it kinda surprises him to hear Lolbit affectionately call Funtime Chica cheap. Perhaps it's an inside joke?

Funtime Chica, her eyes closed blissfully as she nuzzles Lolbit's neck just as happily and affectionately as Lolbit is nuzzling hers, giggles at Lolbits question, "Your silly!" she scolds him, pulling away from Lolbit with a smile as she gazes up at them fondly with a quirk of her head, "Mr. Afton never destroyed me, Lolli, he put me in storage." she corrects warmly with a laugh, cuddling her dear cupcake to her chest.

Lolbit smiles back at her with just as much warmth and fondness, "I'm so glad your still around, lil' miss Spastic, I haven't seen ya in some time. I'm glad your alright!" he grins, relaxing against the wall behind him before blinking, seeming to have realized something as he looks at Funtime Chica curiously, "Oh, actually! Where are we, by the way? I don't recognize this place, is it a new pizzeria?" he asks leaning towards her with a grin.

Funtime Chica giggles cutely, lifting a hand as if to stiffle her laughter as she nods shyly at him, "Yep!" she affirms happily, her purple eyes shining in delight, "It's called Fazbear's Pizzeria and Party World! I like the name, don't you?" she declares proudly, her eyes glistening as a proud smirk forms on her expression.

Lolbit raises an eyebrow, a wicked grin forming on his sharp teeth filled muzzle, "Yeah, thats wicked!" they exclaim, their own eyes brightening, "Think the boss smart'n up any?" cue the innocent tilt of the head, the razor sharp teeth filled grin ruins the innocent look though.

Funtime Chica rolls her eyes fondly, setting a hand on her hip, "Good time as ever to test their reaction time, my good sir!" she simpers, raising her head confidently with a sweet smile that makes her look a little too proud of herself to reassure Mitchell of her intentions.

Jeremy, currently practically cowering behind Mitchell, can't seem to take his eyes off of the pair. Nessa however, coming to his rescue more or less, wraps her arms around Jeremy and forces his head down into the hug so that he's forced to look away.

Jeremy audibly whimpers.

Looking towards Mitchell, Nessa inclines her head towards the exit in a silent question as she tightens her hold on Jeremy.

Mitchell smiles at her reassuringly and nods, "I'll keep an eye on them, you go on ahead and get Jeremy something to drink." he assures her quietly.

Nessa flashes him a thankful smile before guiding Jeremy over to the door and out of the room, softly muttering platitudes and reassurances to the shaky man in her arms. The door closes silently behind them, leaving Mitchell in Party Room One with Lolbit and Funtime Chica.

Mitchell, stifling a groan, shuffles away from Funtime Chica's and Lolbit's conversation and silently takes a seat at the party table. He was so glad that Funtime Chica forgot his existence, he's also just as glad that Lolbit hasn't noticed him yet, being more concerned with chatting up and sharing information with the only other animatronic in the room.

It was a strange thing, seeing them interact. 

How was it that two animatronics could share such a close bond? They were made of metal, electricity and lines of ones and zeros. They weren't real like humans were, they weren't born like humans were and as such they shouldn't have a soul. Unless... _unless..._

"-and that's Mitchell!" Funtime Chica's peppy voice chirps out as she leads Lolbit to Mitchell with her hand in his.

Mitchell snaps out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice and smiles up at her, lazily waving at them as they stop in front of him, "Hey, guys."

Funtime Chica, despite being right in front of him, waves shyly back at him, fluttering her eye-lashes, "Hi!" she greets him warmly, dropping Lolbit's hand and settling herself in the chair across from Mitchell happily, "This is my Lolli! He's my best friend!" she declares proudly from her perch on the chair.

She turns to Lolbit with gleaming eyes, "Introduce yourself, silly! I can't do everything myself!" she chides her fox friend with a huff and a pout.

Lolbit rolls their eyes fondly at her, setting his arms across the back of her chair and leaning his weight on it as he gives Mitchell a friendly teeth filled grin, "It's nice to meet ya mate, I'm Lolbit." she greets him casually, reaching a hand over Funtime Chica's shoulder and across the table to offer it to him.

Mitchell blinks, somewhat surprised at the formal yet casual greeting and semi-friendly demeanor that actually made Mitchell a bit wary of the fox. After a moment of hesitation, Mitchell bites his lower lip, raising his eyes to meet Lolbit's slyly gleaming ones before accepting and shaking the fox's hand.

A jolting pain goes through Mitchell's hand at the contact before an electric shock runs through his hand and arm.

Mitchell jolts, snatching his hand back from Lolbit as soon as he's able to move away. Mitchell gasps at the stinging pain in his palm as he looks it over. A drop of blood runs down his palm from where he was pricked. Mitchell looks up at Lolbit warily, not having the energy to be mad, "Was that a hand buzzer?" he can't help but ask, raising a curious eyebrow.

Lolbit's grin widens, showing off more of his sharp teeth as he nods, "Thought ya could use a pick-me-up." she drawls out, subtly moving their gaze down Mitchell's body before meeting Mitchell's eyes once more, "I added a bit of somthin' to it for ya, in case you didn't notice." he brags with a confident tilt of the head and a shark like grin as he tosses a small white hand buzzer onto the table. Lolbit gently pushes down on the hand gag with the tip of his rubber finger nail, what looks like a needle pops up into view and out of its hidden compartment within the electric shocker.

Mitchell breaths shakily at the sight of the blood on the needle and holds his hand to his chest silently as he look away. 

Lolbit sneers at him from over Funtime Chica's shoulder, his eyes glinting dangerously, "What, it ain't doing it for you? Not funny enough for you, Michi?" she snickers, "I thought it was a blast! Weren't we havin' a wicked good time?"

Mitchell glares up at Lolbit. Internally he was furious, what did he do to deserve this? Lolbit was turning out to be just as insane as Mangle and just as sadistically cruel and hateful as Foxy. 

Were all Foxy models that way? Insane and having a cruelty streak a mile wide?

If so, then Mitchell is most definitely not prepared to meet Funtime Foxy. Three Foxy's were bad enough, chances are Funtime Foxy is just as bad, if not worse.

Funtime Chica leans forward in her chair, her eyes glistening as she frowns at Mitchell in concern, "Oh golly! Are you alright?" without giving Mitchell the time to respond, she turns on Lolbit with a frosty glare and a snarl, "What do you think your doing, Lolli?! You could've hurt him really badly!" she scolds the prideful fox who doesn't seem at all concerned.

Lolbit snickers, sending Mitchell a sly glance, "I was only having fun." she purrs, her gaze focused on Mitchell, "Just wanted a laugh, is all. Didn't mean to hurt him, I thought humans were much more resilent. Guess I was wrong, Biddy." it sounded almost like a challenge. It was a rather obvious back-handed comment.

Mitchell glares back at the fox, holding Lolbit's gaze stubbornly, and ignoring the chill going down his spine at the way Lolbit was looking at him. Even with his attempts to push down his anger, he doesn't quite succeed, "That wasn't funny." he states, feeling distant from himself and not all there.

Lolbit, however, seems to disagree with that statement judging by the fox's grin.


	36. Just A Laugh part 2

**Chapter 36: Just A Laugh part 2**

_June 28th_

"That wasn't funny." Mitchell states outright, feeling distant from himself and not all there.

Lolbit, however, seems to disagree with that statement judging by the fox's grin, "Ah course it was! Yah fell for it, didn't you?" she teases with a wide fox-like grin.

Funtime Chica huffs, glaring up at Lolbit with a childish pout, "Lolli!" she demands his attention with a snap of her fingers, "Apologize. Now!" she insists stubbornly with a determined look in her brightly shining eyes.

Lolbit pouts back at her, his own eyes showing the very same stubborn glint, "Nah uh. No way." they deadpan with an insistent shake of the head before resting their muzzle on Funtime Chica's shoulder, their gaze fixed on Mitchell with a sneer, "Not my fault, Michi can't take a joke. It was wicked good one too!" he half brags, half snarls, almost as if she can't decide whether to be angry or proud.

Funtime Chica gently pushes Lolbit's muzzle off of her shoulder and shakes her head at him, disappointment in her eyes, "What you did was cruel Lolli. A good comedian knows when they go too far. Obviously, your not a very good comedian." she chides him before huffing with a confident raise of the chin and turning to Mitchell with a haughty, dazzling, sunny smile, "How long have you worked here, Michi?" she asks sweetly, steadily ignoring the flabbergasted fox standing behind her.

Mitchell stares at her, surprised at the sudden change in topic, "Oh, uh, not long-" he starts haltingly before being interrupted.

"Hey, Hoodsie! Don't ignore me, I- your not my Ma!" Lolbit exclaims with a scoff, her nostrils scrunching up as if she smelt something disgusting. 

Funtime Chica huffs, "Michi, did you hear something?" she drawls out, stubbornly avoiding eye contact with Lolbit.

Lolbit crosses her arms with a huff and a roll of her eyes, "Okay. Okay. I went a bit too far. Can you please stop ignoring me now?" Lolbit reluctantly admits, seeming somewhat annoyed.

Funtime Chica's beak curves upwards in a sweet smile, like the cat who got the cream, as she turns back to Lolbit and says sweetly, "Sorry, what was that, sweetie? I'm afraid I didn't hear you." she coos out sweetly, the perfect picture of pride and innocence.

Lolbit's gaze flickers over to Mitchell, a scowl briefly taking over his expression before he looks back at Funtime Chica and reluctantly repeats herself, "I went a bit too far. I'm sorry." she forces out stiffly.

Funtime Chica tilts her head to the side, "Is that so? Awwww~ I'm so proud, Lolli!" she half-squeals, half-gushes, "Now. Why don't you say it to Mitchell's face? I'm sure he'll forgive you." she promises cheerfully, a prideful and triumphant smile forming on her beak.

Lolbit sighs before turning to Mitchell and forcing a smile as he holds out a paw to the man, "Sorry. I know I went too far, I shouldn't of hurt you. I'll be a bit more careful with you, yah?"

Mitchell reluctantly smiles back at the fox when Funtime Chica turns her hopeful gaze to him, reaching out to take the offered hand, "It's alright. Thanks for the apology." he says, his smile becoming a bit more real as they shake hands. Mitchell flashes Lolbit a friendly grin, "Maybe we could team up some time, prank the other animatronics?" he suggests hopefully. Hopefully that would get Lolbit off of his back. He did not need more animatronics hunting him down in the night.

Lolbit looks him over contemplatively before nodding, "Truce?" she offers at last, beginning to perk up a bit.

Mitchell grins at her, "Truce." he agrees as they pull away from each other, his hand retreating to the table as Lolbit's own hand retreats to rest on the back of the chair Funtime Chica's sitting in. Mitchell turns his smile towards Funtime Chica, "Thanks." he offers her hesitantly, not sure what else to say. If it wasn't for Funtime Chica's clever manipulations, Lolbit would probably be going for Mitchell's throat right about now.

Funtime Chica giggles cutely, reaching out to capture one of his hands in a gentle grip and soothingly rub her thumb along his pulse as she gazes thoughtfully at him with a sweet triumphant smile, "Of course, you two are my best-est of friends. I don't like seeing my friends fight." she laughs softly, her voice sweet like sugar cane and as light as a tinkling bell. It sounded almost like a promise as she gently squeezes his hand before pulling away from him.

Mitchell, unable to help it, catches her hand before she can pulls away completely and squeezes her hand back before releasing her, his gaze meeting hers, "Really, thank you." he mutters softly.

Funtime Chica giggles as she perches herself back on the edge of her chair, daintily folding her hands together on her lap as she gazes up at him through lidded eyes and long lashes, "It's the least I can do, sir." she says shyly, her voice like a sweetly tinkling bell.

"You know you don't have to pretend, right?" Mitchell awkwardly tells her, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

Funtime Chica blinks dumbly before tilting her head to the side like a baby bird, "Whaddya mean?" she asks confusedly, her expression befuddled yet strangely blank all at the same time.

Mitchell rolls his eyes at her, "Just forget about it." he mutters, placing his hands in his lap and hunching down in his chair. Either she was really that sweet, cheerful and clueless or she was just a really determined but bad actor. Bad enough that Mitchell can't help but actually believe her.

Literally no one acts that way. Literally no one.

Yet she played her part so well that Mitchell can't help but be completely and utterly confused about her, maybe she was built to be that cheerfully sweet? 

Funtime Chica's eyes sparkle as she nods at him happily, "Okie dokie, sir!" she chirps out happily with a fixed smile.

Mitchell's eye brows raise, she acted like the stereotypical dumb blond that was common in some of the movies he's watched. There was no way she was being sincere. Or maybe she is and he's just being paranoid.

Mitchell has very good reasons to be paranoid after all. It isn't very often that someone makes friends with homicidal animatronics that would rather see him dead then alive. It all connects back to the missing children's incident in the eighty's too. They have valid reasons for hunting him down during the night shift. It wouldn't be surprising at all if Funtime Chica was just like the others, just a bit more perky and cheerful.

Funtime Chica tilts her head again like a lost puppy, "Are you alright? You've been quiet for a while." she asks concernedly.

Mitchell blinks, snapping out of his thoughts, "Yeah, I'm fine." he assures her with a reassuring smile, "I was just lost in my thoughts, must've lost time again." he reluctantly admits.

Funtime Chica perks up in interest, her eyes sparkling, "What were you thinking about? What do you mean by losing time? Is it like dissociation?" she demands, leaning over the table in interest, "I've lost time before too, I always called it blanking out though. What is it like for you? For me it's a blank space in my memory, is it the same for you or do you just check out for a bit? You said lost in thought, is that what it's like for you?" she asks curiously, rambling and asking questions so fast that it's actually quite confusing.

Mitchell clears his throat, his smile twitching, "Well, I uh, get lost in thought, disconnected from the world around me because I get this single-minded focus. I just check out for a bit, daydream, thoughts racing. That sort of thing." he explains awkwardly with a shrug of his shoulders, "What about you?" he asks with only half as much curiosity as Funtime Chica's showing about him.

Funtime Chica giggles, "Like I said, I totally blank out. I lose time too, it's like a huge blank in my memory. Just total black, my body's doing stuff when I like that but I never remembering doing that stuff. Like amnesia I guess. Lolli thinks I have like a total 'nother personality that comes out then." she rambles, rolling her eyes with a smile before turning to Lolbit, "Right, Lolli?"

Lolbit rolls her eyes, crossing her arms against the back of Funtime Chica's chair, "It's like your an entire different person Spaz." she confirms with a nod.

Mitchell's eye brows raise in interest as he leans over the table, leaning closer to Funtime Chica, "So it's like you have multiple personality's or something? I think I've heard about a mental disorder with similar symptoms before; Dissociative identity disorder I think it's called. When a different personality state is called into focus, the main personality loses an entire chunk of time and memory of when that other personlity is in control." he explains to her, "Do you that's whats going on?"

Funtime Chica's eyes widen before she nods quickly, "Yes! That sounds like- totally whats going on! How much do you know about it?" she asks curiously with a tilt of her head, her eyes sparkling and shining in her excitement.

Mitchell can't but smile sincerely at her question, "Well, the disorder is usually caused by some sort of trauma. The mind splits apart, it's the minds way of dealing with the trauma, creating another personality to handle difficult memories and situations. The other personality's are called alters, there are different types like protectors and persecutors. There's the core alter which would be the original personality and the host alter which 'fronts' the most, sometimes the original and host are the same alter. There's also fragments which only serve one specific purpose. Alters have their own personality's, identity's, names, ages, sometimes even memories." he tries to explain before shrugging, "It's kinda hard to explain." he says sheepishly.

Funtime Chica purses her lips in thought before nodding determinedly, swinging her legs back and forth childishly, "Oh I don't mind, I think I understand!" she declares proudly with a dismissive wave of her hand, "Lolli says that I act really different sometimes and I can never remember those times so I think your right about me having DID." she smiles cheerfully, "What else can you tell me about it?"

Mitchell chuckles awkwardly, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his neck, "Not much. That's about all I know." he admits sheepishly.

Funtime Chica's eyes go hazy as she nods at him in acceptance, "Mhm." she hums noncommittally, "Okie-dokie!" she exclaims, her gaze roaming around the room curiously, "I wanna see the rest of the building, can we, sir?" she asks with wide begging eyes, "I'd really really really like a tour!" she whines out with a childish pout.

Mitchell's snorts, his smile becoming fond, "Yeah, yeah. I'll give you a tour, maybe introduce you to the other animatronics if any of them are awake." he reassures her. It was really hard not to become fond of little miss spastic as Lolbit liked it call her. Funtime Chica had a total of three nicknames so far; Spastic, Hoodsie and Biddy. Spastic fitted her the best out of the three nicknames so far if Mitchell's being honest. 

Spastic; hyperactive, excessive excitability and clumsy in movements. Yep, fitted her perfectly. It's no surprise that Lolbit decided to call her that. Hoodsie and Biddy on the other hand? Those 'nicknames' just didn't fit as well as Spastic does, those nicknames were quite a rude thing to call a girl too, in Mitchell's opinion. 

Then again, perhaps Lolbit meant it as a compliment. Who knows what the hell goes on in that vixens mind. 

Speaking of vixens and foxes, was Lolbit a boy or a girl? Mitchell couldn't decide and frankly he didn't want to.

Shaking his head, Mitchell forces himself back into the present, offering Funtime Chica a smile as gets out of his chair, rounds the table to stand next to her and offers her a hand. Lolbit squints at them as Funtime Chica lets out a cute giggle before taking his hand in hers and allowing him to pull her to her feet.

Funtime Chica, after snatching her cupcake from the table, looks over to Mitchell with her hand still enwrapped in his and gives him a sweet angel-like smile, "Thank you so very much, sir." she says shyly, looking up at him through lidded eyes and long beautiful lashes before pulling away from him teasingly with a graceful twirl as she flounces away towards the door with a skip in her step, her every movement fluid and smooth as if she was a dancer. Turning back to Mitchell in a single fluid movement, she tilts her head to the side with a sly smile, "Aren't you coming, sir?" she asks shyly, her voice soft and teasing as she lets out a giggle before slipping out the door without a seconds pause.

His heart skips a beat.

Mitchell scowls, "Whats up with her?" he mutters underneath his breath.

Lolbit chuckles, roughly patting Mitchell's shoulder with a shark-like grin before swiftly making her way towards the door with a confident swagger, "Don't wait up!" she calls out over her shoulder before smoothing sliding out of the room and racing after Funtime Chica.

Mitchell sighs and shakes his head before heading after them. He couldn't help but be fond of them, even after Lolbit's sadistic prank and Funtime Chica's obvious manipulations. The two animatronics made a good team though, they obviously shared a close bond. 

Mitchell never had a friend like that. 


	37. Just A Laugh part 3

**Chapter 37: Just A Laugh part 3**

_June 28th, Friday_

  
Following after, and walking along side Lolbit and Funtime Chica, felt surprisingly natural to Mitchell. They got along well, Funtime Chica was sweet and self-assured, similar in question to Chica who was also quite self-assured though she wore her confidence differently then Funtime Chica did. Lolbit was... not as unstable as Mangle or Foxy, they were friendlier and more sane then the other two but just as passionate. 

That was the beauty of the two funtime animatronics, they got along so well and was similar in character to their counterparts. It was familiar yet new all at the same time.

Were they trustworthy though?

Mitchell couldn't help but feel that at their very core they were all the same. Murderers.

Was it really smart to make friends with someone who were guarantied to go after him during the night?

It was one thing to be prey, it was another to be unsure of who to trust. Unsure of who's the hunter and who's just pretending to be on his side. Of course, Funtime Chica and Lolbit don't even know Freddy so they were unlikely to go after him since they don't hang off of the bears every word. 

Who did they listen to then? Circus Baby perhaps?

Than again, Circus Baby wasn't after his head, maybe the funtime era of robots weren't his enemy's. None of them have attacked him yet, after all. Except Lolbit, but frankly, that's understandable and Mitchell can't find it in himself to hold a grudge.

Lolbit was unstable, after all. Just like Foxy and Mangle was, just with a little less insanity. 

  
Mitchell, walking along side Lolbit and Funtime Chica in the dining room, gestures over to the main stage with a smile, "Over there is the main stage. From left to right, theres Blue, Bonnie, Freddy, Teddy, Chica and Charme." he informs the two, stopping in front of the stage.

Funtime Chica tilts her head like a puppy, gazing up at the two Chica's curiously, "So these are my counterparts? The ones I'm based off of?" she asks casually, her expression strangely blank of anything but naked curiosity and the tiniest hint of wonder hidden behind a blank yet intense mask of indifference.

Mitchell nods, confirming her suspicion, "Yeah, that's Chica and Charme." he confirms, "I haven't met Charme yet but I have met Chica. Chica's pretty self-assured, determined. She's unmovable, stubborn. She's like you in that way." he comments distantly, casually stuffing his hands in his pockets as he watches Funtime Chica observe her counterparts.

After a moment, Funtime Chica grins cheerfully, turning to Mitchell with glistening and shining eyes, "They sound wonderful!" she gushes happily, grabbing onto Mitchell's upper arm in her excitement, "I can't wait to meet them!!!" she squeals before jerking Mitchell forward by his arm and enveloping him in a hug, gently nuzzling his neck, "Thank you so much for showing me to them, Michi!" she sniffles before pulling away with a smile, "Sooooo! Where's Lolbit's counterparts, Michi-Mich?"

Mitchell blinks at the quick change in subject, startled by the speed in which she took control of the conversation, "Oh, uh." he stutters, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, "Foxy's in kids cove, I'll show you." he says with a shrug, already beginning to walk towards the entrance to the drawing hall, "Come on, this way." he gestures for them to follow him.

Lolbit, strangely silent, quietly follows after him, lost in thought. Funtime Chica rushes after him with a skip to her step, hooking her arm through Lolbit's as she does so to keep him moving, "Come on, Lolli!!! This way~!" she exclaims cheerfully as they follow Mitchell into the drawing hall.

Going down the hall, Lolbit only spares a glance towards Ballora's Gallery and Funtime Auditorium as they past by the door before wordlessly letting Funtime Chica drag him forward, absently listening to Mitchell briefly point out the room. It isn't long at all til they arrive at the door at the end of the cheerfully colored hallway.

When they do approach the door, Funtime Chica instantly comments on the banner hanging above the door; "Is this where kids cove is?" she asks, gazing up at the colorful words on the banner saying; 'Playtime! Funtime!'.

Mitchell shuffles in place slightly before nodding, "Yeah. This leads to the Arcade Area, kids cove is in one corner, the prize corner is in the opposite corner." he explains to her briefly before opening up the door and ushering them inside.

Funtime Chica giggles, unhooking her arm from Lolbit's and giving Mitchell a playful curtsy, "Thank you, my good sir!" she demurs sweetly as she passes him, skipping past Mitchell with leaping strides.

Lolbit snorts, following after her as he hooks his arm through Mitchell's casually, "Mate, ya know she likes you, ya know?" they comment casually with a playful grin, nonchalantly nudging Mitchell in the side.

Mitchell clears his throat, allowing Lolbit to drag him into the room, the door closing behind them, "Uh-huh." he wordlessly agrees. There was no right way for him to answer that question. Besides, it sounded more like it was a statement then a question anyways.

"Whatever." Lolbit rolls her eyes, separating herself from Mitchell to catch up to Funtime Chica who seems more interested in literally everything else to pay any attention to the other people in the room.

Mitchell rolls his eyes at Lolbit's attitude before catching sight of Nessa and Jeremy over in the Prize Corner, gesturing over at the Prize Corner, he says distantly, "You guys explore. I'm going to see what up with Nessa and Jeremy." he tells the two animatronics before splitting away from the group and heading over to Vanessa and Jeremy.

Vanessa flashes Mitchell a smile as he approaches them, "Hey Mitchell, giving a tour to the new guys?" she asks curiously from her spot in front of the music box, easily sliding onto the counter in front of it and swinging her legs merrily back and forth from her place on the edge of the counter.

Jeremy spares a nervous glance at the two of them as he settles himself on the floor beside Balloon Boy, JJ and Dee Dee. Balloon Boy offers Mitchell a cheerful hello as he plops down next to Jeremy, his twins coping the action with just as much cheer.

Mitchell chuckles, "Yep, just showing them around the place a bit." he affirms before glancing over at Jeremy and Balloon Boy with a raised eyebrow, "You guys friends?" he can't help but ask.

Jeremy blanches, his face paling, "I- Uh. Y-Yes, I suppose?" he answers anxiously, his voice lilting at the end as if he was unsure, "BB's the, um, only one who didn't attack me back at the old place." Jeremy admits nervously, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

Balloon Boy blinks before nodding excitedly, "Hi! Hi!" he exclaims, waving his sign and his balloon back and forth as if in agreement.

JJ and Dee Dee, both of which huddle closer to each other, both gives Mitchell a single shy glance but neither say a single word. They happily go back to gently hitting a pink and purple striped balloon back and forth between the two of them, JJ easily catching the balloon by it's string whenever it goes too far away from them to pull it back so that they can continue their game.

Mitchell, briefly distracted by JJ and Dee Dee playing with a balloon, forces his gaze away from the two child animatronics to look back at Jeremy, "What about JJ and Dee Dee?" he asks curiously.

Jeremy chuckles breathlessly, nervousness staining his laughter, "W-well... I only just met Dee Dee so I can't say anything about her. JJ however...." Jeremy grins, "She gives me a heart attack sometimes. I would be dealing with the others when I just see her huddling beneath my desk in the corner of my eye. She would just pop up sometimes. I-It was a bit distracting. Not as bad as BB though, h-he would steal my flashlight all the time and nearly get me caught by Foxy before I figured out how to pacify him. I-It uh, turned out he didn't know what Foxy wanted to do to me, h-he just wanted to play with the flashlight." Jeremy reminisces, briefly glancing over at Balloon Boy with a fond smile.

"Hi!!!!!" Balloon Boy gives a cheerful nod, confirming Jeremy's statement before he scooches over to his twins to lightly bat JJ's balloon out of the air. JJ glares briefly at him, her pink eyes glistening as she snatches the string of her balloon and yanks the pink and purple balloon closer to her and out of reach of Balloon Boy.

Dee Dee giggles, clapping her hands joyfully, "Uh-oh! How unfortunate~! Uh-oh! How unfortunate~!" she chants playfully, a musical edge to her voice, "-a new contender in the ring!" her voice skips, almost as if she was simply reciting voice lines and editing out certain words from her speech to match the situation.

Balloon Boy nods in agreement, "Hi!" he exclaims, placing down his sign on the floor with his own balloon tied around it to keep it from floating away. He's still for a moment before he makes a few signs with his hands and gives Dee Dee an expectant look.

Dee Dee nods excitedly to whatever he was saying in sign language, "A new contender in the ring~!" her voice rings out happily before both her and Balloon Boy turns to JJ with begging eyes. "Play again- new contender in the ring~?" Dee Dee asks with a tilt of her head.

JJ blinks, looking between the two before giving a single nod, sending a brief look of suspicion at Balloon Boy before agreeing.

With that, JJ and Dee Dee go back to their game of hitting the balloon back and forth, this time with Balloon Boy being a part of the group.

Nessa smiles fondly at the trio before turning to Mitchell, "Isn't it cool how they can interact with each other like that?"

Mitchell smiles back at her with a nod of his head, "Yeah. Their actually pretty expressive considering their limits in speech." he agrees easily before asking, "Can JJ speak?"

Nessa purses her lips, looking unsure, "I'm not sure. I think shes able to say a few words here and there but other than that, no. She a bit shy and relys mostly on Balloon Boy and Dee Dee to speak for her with what little their able to say though. Dee Dee has a few recorded lines, she strings them together to make sentences so she usually speaks for JJ most of the time." Nessa explains, looking thoughtful.

Mitchell's eye brows raise, "Dee Dee's pretty clever." he comments casually, sending a glance over to Dee Dee who meets his gaze briefly with her expressive emerald eyes before looking away from him and going back to her game.

Jeremy smiles proudly at his comment, "Y-Yeah. She's pretty clever." he agrees even as he looks over at the trio fondly, rubbing the top of Dee Dee's head like a person would ruffle a head of hair. Dee Dee arches up into his hand like a cat, a pleased look on her face as she sends him an equally fond glance before, once again, focusing back on the game she's playing with her siblings.

Mitchell smiles at the scene, "You really like them, huh?" he comments fondly, leaning against the counter Nessa's sitting on, his crossed arms laying along the top of the counter in front of him.

Jeremy smiles with a shrug of his shoulders, "I-I guess so." he admits with a nervous chuckle, though the fond look he gives the balloon trio says it all.

Jeremy was obviously fond of the balloon trio, with the way he looked at them, Mitchell couldn't see him being anything but fond of them.

Mitchell snorts but doesn't say anything else to him, instead turning towards Nessa, "So, whats up?" he asks, having decided that the previous conversation was going on a bit too long.

Nessa flashes him a strained smile before sighing with a tired frown, "Well... not much. Neither me or Jeremy have the time to be on the night-shift tonight and we don't have anyone else on hand to take over the shift for us." she reluctantly admits, tucking a pale blond strand of hair behind her ear, "Do you know anyone who can take the shift for us?" she asks him hopefully, desperation barely hidden in her sky blue eyes which had only the barest streak of violet passing over them for only a second. Mitchell only just caught the violet veil passing over her eyes before the sky blue dominated her irises once more.

Mitchell swallows dryly, a strange feeling passing over him before he responds to her, "I could take the shift for you." he offers distantly, feeling cautious as his gaze stays fixed on her eyes which he could've sworn glowed purple only a moment before and for only a second.

Vanessa beams at him, the tiredness from early fading away, "Thank you so much!" she sighs out in relief, sending him a thankful smile, "Same time as usual, alright?"

Mitchell nods, "Same time as usual. I'll be here." he confirms.

"Good. From what I can tell, during the weekend the only animatronics online are the funtimes so it shouldn't be as stressful. If you need anything just call, alright?" she offers kindly, "My numbers on the phone."

Mitchell smiles at her, nodding, "Alright. I got it. Any idea if the toys are going to be online tonight?" he asks, just to make sure.

Nessa purses her lips, giving his question a moment of thought before shaking her head, "No, I don't think so. Maybe Mangle and Chi but I'm not all too sure."

Mitchell blinks, "By Chi, you mean Charme right?" he asks her curiously. Mitchell couldn't think of anyone else she would call 'Chi'.

Nessa chuckles, "Yeah. It's just my nickname for her. She doesn't seem to mind." she waves away his question, "She and Mangle are the most active out of their group so it's likely they'll be out and about even during the weekend." she explains to him.

Mitchell nods, "Alright, I'll keep that in mind." he answers distantly, his gaze wandering away from her. He was pretty much done with this conversation already, there was no reason to interact with her more then he absolutely needed to, after all. Mitchell already knew everything he needed to know.

Nessa, however, seemed to disagree, visibly startling as if she just remembered something important, "Oh! Also, Ballora was acting a bit off last night, sometimes she attacks, sometimes she doesn't. I think it might a glitch or virus in her programming or something, I'm not sure. Just remember, watch out for red eyes. If her eyes are pink then you should be alright, when her eyes are blood red that means she's going to attack." she informs him quickly, catching Mitchell's attention easily.

Mitchell looks over at her, his eye brows furrowing in thought, "She wasn't like that with me." he points out, "I'll watch out for that, though. Thanks for telling me." he thanks her, flashing her a friendly smile.

She returns the smile with her own warm grin, "Your welcome, Mitchell. It's the least I can do for you." she accepts his 'thank you' while still waving it away as if she didn't deserve it, "Your my fellow employee, least I can do is make sure you survive the night." she points out.

Mitchell bites his lower lip before nodding, "Uh-huh." he hums out an agreement, boredom already setting in as he sets his gaze on Funtime Chica and Lolbit over by the arcade machines. He smiles fondly at the sight, they seemed to be having fun.

Nessa follows his gaze, copying his smile easily, "They seem like their having fun." she echos his thoughts, "She seems like the bubbly-girly sort. Anything stands out in F-C in particular?" she asks curiously, gazing at Funtime Chica in what looked to be fascination and intrigue.

Mitchell smiles thinly, "F-C?" he comments bemusedly, ignoring and avoiding her question.

Nessa snorts, tearing her gaze away from the metallic chicken robot to instead look at Mitchell with amusement, "We already have a Chica, F-C just sorta made sense." she shrugs, "What else should I call her?"

Mitchell chuckles, his gaze wandering back to Funtime Chica about the same time Nessa's does, "Biddy." he suggests, "Or Spastic. That's what Lolbit calls her. Spastic and Biddy." he adds, specifying what he meant.

Nessa raises an eye brow, looking back over at him, "Biddy." she nods decisively, "I'm going to call her Biddy." she decides.

Mitchell smiles at her, "Sounds good to me." he agrees. Now to tell Little miss Biddy about her new name. Of course, Mitchell's still going to think of her as Funtime Chica, that doesn't mean he can't call her by her nickname though. 'That wasn't the only animatronics who needed unique names' Mitchell frowns, "What about Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy?" he can't help but ask her aloud, "We already have a Freddy and Foxy, any ideas for what we can call the Funtime duo?"

Nessa purses her lips, swinging her legs back and back distractedly, "'Not sure." she decides at last with a shrug, looking back towards Mitchell, "Any ideas?" she asks, cocking her head to the side.

Mitchell smiles sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders, "Funtime and Vixen?" he questions sheepishly. Mitchell was truly unsure about what to call the Funtime duo. There was no reason he couldn't simply call Funtime Freddy 'Funtime' and Funtime Foxy 'Vixen' as that was what Funtime Foxy was, a vixen. 

Well, probably. Mitchell had no idea if Funtime Foxy was a male or female, it probably didn't matter though.

Nessa smiles, "Might as well." she agrees with another shrug of her shoulders.

Neither of them could care less about what to call the Funtimes, though. All Mitchell could think about was the night-shift, why did he agree to do the night-shift tonight? Shaking his head, Mitchell says his goodbyes to Nessa and Jeremy before heading out of the building for the long walk home. He had a lot to think about before tonight's shift.


End file.
